The Music In Me
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: Jack is a up and coming musician with a troubled past. Rose is a songstress with a beautiful voice but a very unhappy life. When they meet, feelings arise. Can their love survive both the present and the past, or will their love flare out?
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: I am sorry for the lack of updates. My writing motivation has been really low. But it's coming back and I'm hoping that updates will be more regular. As a peace offering, I'm going to start posting the story I began to write during NaNoWrimo:) I hope that you guys enjoy it:))**_

Jack Dawson stood outside of the building smoking a cigarette. Tonight was one of the biggest nights of his career and his nerves was a mess. He was up for best male vocalist and he was up against some pretty stiff competition. He knew that he wasn't going to win, which didn't really matter to him. Like his art, singing was just something that he loved to do. He was lucky to be able to make some money off of it. Not that money meant much to him. It didn't. It was all about the music.

He sighed and was about to go join his band mates, Tommy Ryan and Fabrizio DeRossi when his manager Molly Brown came up to stand next to him.

"I knew you were out here, avoiding all the big wigs," Molly lit her own cigarette and stared straight ahead at the line of limos pulling up to the red carpet. She sighed, blowing out smoke. She was glad that the boys had made quick work of the carpet. It was her least favorite part of the business. "Good thing for you, Tommy and Fabri are making the rounds. But you're the star of the show, kid. It's you the suits want to see. Not the members of your band."

Jack looked at his manager and sighed. Molly Brown was like a mother to him in all ways that his own should have been. She had seen him through the worst time of his life and had made sure that he had gotten through his teen years in one piece. When she noticed the small band that he and his friends Tommy and Fabrizio had going and that they were actually good and had a small following at a local club, she had sent a demo to a radio station and ever since, his life had been a whirlwind. Now here he was, up for an American Music Award, something that he had never pictured happening in his life, and he was completely overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry, Molly. I'm just not used to this. It's not my scene. I'm more for playing on the stage, not trying to impress some man in a suit."

"Those men in suits are your way to a record deal, which means more people will hear your music, which means, more chances to be on that stage you love so much."

"I think I'll be giving them all that they need to see when I'm upon that stage tonight," Jack grinned as his two band mates come out of the building to join them.

"There you are, boy-o. Are you coming in to join us before we rock this place or what?" Tommy, Jack's drummer asked, adjusting the famous derby hat on his head.

"I'll be in," Jack replied, just as a limo pulled up. He wanted to roll his eyes at it all. Everyone at these things were so show offy. Did he arrive in a limo? No. He arrived in his 1965 red convertible that he had just finished refurbishing. Okay, that could be show offy too, but it was nothing like that limo.

"Fucking swells, huh?" Tommy snorted.

Jack was about to answer that, but all words fled when the driver of the limo opened the door and helped her out. A beautiful girl, a few years younger than Jack. She had flaming red hair that was piled in a cascade of curls, she wore a red and black sequin dress that fitted her curves perfectly, and she was draped in diamonds. But what really got Jack were her eyes. The most beautiful green eyes that showed a deep sadness and desperation. Not to mention that there was no smile on that lovely mouth. The girl was absolutely beautiful, with the world at her feet...but she wasn't happy.

Tommy grinned, having noticed how Jack's gaze failed to leave the lovely girl getting out of the limousine. "Ah, forget about it, boy-o. You're more likely to have angels fly out of your arse than get to the likes of her."

The girl took the driver's hand and her gaze met Jack's just for a second and held. Then her attention was dragged away by another red head woman much older than her.

"Honestly, Rose. You are always making us late. Come. We have to find our seats before you are to perform tonight. You know how Cal is. He wants everything on time and in it's place," The woman lectured.

The girl just sighed and nodded her head. "Yes mother."

Jack's gaze followed the women until they had disappeared into the building. He turned to Molly, knowing that she knew who everyone was in this business. "Who is she?"

Molly rolled her eyes and chuckled. She knew that look on Jack's face. He only got that look when he took a fancy to a girl. Sadly, she was going to have to knock the wind out of his sails, even though she personally thought he would be good for a girl like Rose. "Rose Dewitt Bukater. You may not have heard of her, she's in a different genre of music. She's engaged to Caledon Hockley, who is the master of classical music these days. Rose is a nice enough girl, but her mother is a witch if I do say so myself."

"Oh," Jack sighed, disappointed that the girl was engaged, but by the look in her eyes, he could tell that it couldn't be a happy engagement. Happily engaged girls wore smiles. Rose looked as if she had forgotten how to smile, much less be happy.

"Come along boys. We want to find our seats before you guys have to go on stage," Molly tossed away her cigarette and ushered the boys inside. She had just taken a look at her watch and realized that they really had no time at all. "Come on, come on! Hurry!"

The boys filed inside after her, with Jack thinking of Rose and why such a pretty girl was so sad. He knew that it wasn't any of his business, but he couldn't help but be concerned.

…..

Rose sat between her mother and Cal, as still as a statue, but inside she was a whirlwind of unhappiness. Everyone thought that her life was so charmed, when in reality, it felt like it was cursed. Her and her mother were just about broke, ready to lose everything. Rose had thought that maybe, they would have to downsize and live like normal people for once. But that had been before Caledon Hockley had came into their lives, with his presents, his promises, and his money. He wanted to help them out of their situation, but for a cost. Rose's hand in marriage. Ruth hadn't even given Rose a chance to refuse. She had accepted for Rose and before Rose knew it, she was one half of what was known as a dream couple. Rose was the princess and Cal was her prince. No one knew how Rose felt about any of it. That she didn't want to marry Cal. She also wanted to change genres and take her music in a different direction. But her mother was her manager and she didn't care what Rose's wants were. She just cared that they remained rich and famous.

This left Rose feeling trapped and like her life was over, before it had even begun.

She sat and watched as the first award was given out and clapped when she was supposed to. This award show seemed to be like all the others. The same boring people...the same mindless chatter...that was until he came on stage, with long blond hair and pretty blue eyes. It was the boy from outside, the one that had held her gaze for only a second. He was the prettiest boy she had ever seen and she had to fight the urge to go up and talk to him outside, but now here he was on stage, singing a song about being in love and kissing in the rain and wanting to teach the girl to fly into the horizon. His song was beautiful and it touched something in her, something that she had fought so hard to suppress, but lately, was finding it harder and harder to ignore. He sang of freedom...a freedom that she'll never have.

The song ended and it was Rose's turn. She ignored Cal as he mumbled how the Dawson fellow seemed to be a one hit wonder and wouldn't amount to anything. How typical of Cal. Talking down about someone else, when he had no singing talent of his own. That's why he was in classical. No need to sing.

"Rose, you are up next. Remember the song we had picked and please, don't embarrass yourself. Remember, you are royalty now," Her mother hissed.

Rose just rolled her eyes and got up out of her seat, approaching the stage with her feelings exploding inside of her. She had it! She just couldn't take it anymore! Something had to change!

…..

Jack stood backstage and watched the awards from there, not in the mood to sit in the audience any longer. He sighed and watched as more people collected their awards. Then it was time for another performer. He felt his heart speed up as he realized that the next performer was Rose. This should be interesting. He stood back and listened.

At first the song seemed like any other song. It was a bit slow for his taste, but it was pleasant to the ears. He loved the sound of her voice. That was when he began to really listen and he was alarmed at what he heard. Yes, her voice was pleasant, but it was full of sadness, despair, anger, and desperation. He then listened to her words and came to a startling revelation. This wasn't just any song she was singing. This was not a performance without meaning. It was a cry for help, and anyone that really cared about this girl would realize it.

…

Rose's eyes scanned the audience as the song ended. People stood with their applause while her mother and fiancee just sat there talking to each other, not even listening to her painful words. Ignoring what she had been trying to scream for months! They didn't care! No one did! All she was to them was a pretty voice and that was it! She couldn't take it anymore! She was her mother's meal ticket, but not anymore! It was time to snatch control away from those who would control her without a care! Snatch it away in the only way that she knew how!

Her song finished, she thanked the audience, than walked off staged and blindly headed for the stairs that lead up to the roof. She had a plan, but in order to go through with it, her mind needed to be clear and she needed to be away from everyone. She needed not to think about the things that she enjoyed in life, like singing, but about the things she hated. Like marrying Caledon Hockley.

In her desperation, she did not notice that she wasn't alone. She had no idea that her cry for help had been heard. Not by her mother and fiancee, but by someone and that someone was now following her, hoping to help her before she made a terrible mistake.

…

Jack couldn't really explain what made him follow her when she had left the stage. Concern? Curiosity? He really couldn't explain it. He just knew that this girl was more than not happy, she was deeply depressed and needed help. He knew he wasn't qualified to be that help, but maybe he could help her in some way. He didn't know how, but he had to try. He just couldn't let someone as beautiful and talented as this girl suffer alone. Something in him rebelled against such a thought.

Keeping quiet, he walked through the door marked stairs, and followed the sound of her footsteps up and up until they reached the top and the sound of a door opening and closing could be heard. He followed, walking through the door to find himself on the roof. He looked around, frowning some more. Why would she come up here?

Keeping quiet, he walked forward, until he saw something that made his heart stop. Rose was standing on the edge of the roof, her arms outstretched, ready to jump!

…..

Her emotional state had grown even more desperate as she made her way up to the roof. She was trapped. She hated her life. She hated her music. She hated everything about this world that refused to let her free and be the person that she truly wanted to be! She was trapped and she had no other way to free herself except through death! It wasn't the ideal solution, but it was the only solution that she had and she was desperate enough to take it!

Tears streamed from her eyes, causing her mascara to run in long black streaks down her cheeks. She reached the edge of the roof and looked down at the moving cars and tiny people. Everything looked so miniature from up here...like it was another world or something. Another world to fall...no, to fly away into.

She closed her eyes and stretched her arms out to her sides, as if she was a bird ready to fly away. She stepped closer to the edge, ready to step off and fall to what she was sure was the only freedom available to her. She mentally said good bye to this world, ready to say hello to the next, when suddenly a voice spoke out, ripping her out of her fantasy…

"Don't do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack didn't know what to do when he saw Rose standing at the edge of the roof. He didn't think that he was quick enough to catch her before she stepped off and he was afraid to startle her. So quietly he approached, and when she looked to be swaying, as if she was about to take the dive, he quietly spoke as not to spook her.

"Don't do it."

Rose's head whipped around to see who had spoken. Her eyes widened to see Jack standing there with his hands in his pockets, his eyes full of an emotion that she couldn't even name. What was he doing here? Why now, when she needed to be alone?

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" She demanded, angry that her escape into freedom had been disrupted.

He took another careful step. He wasn't about to leave her alone. He remembered back when he was a teenager...how Molly had helped him through a time he thought he would never survive. All he had needed was someone to talk to and believe him. Maybe that's what this girl needed as well. He had to try. Jack held his hand out for her to take.

"Come on, give me your hand. Step away from the edge there and we'll talk this over."

Rose looked at him and shook her head, noticing how he kept coming closer. It was like he didn't believe her! "No, stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go!"

Suddenly he was right next to her, staring at her with his clear blue eyes, his hand stuffed in his pockets. His eyes examined her, reading her. "No you won't."

She was really angry now. How dare he? How dare he be just another person telling her what she can and can not do! "What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do! You don't know me!"

"Well, you would have done it already," Jack matter of factually replied, deciding to use reason.

"You're distracting me! Go away!"

"I can't. I'm involved now. If you step off the edge there, I'm gonna have to step right after you."

Rose looked at him, annoyed. Was he serious? Did this seem like a joke to him? "Don't be absurd. You'll be killed. The fall alone would kill you." She shuddered, not liking the thought of this stranger, the only person who probably even noticed her depression, dying. She didn't know him, but she didn't want any harm to come to him regardless.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It'd kill you just as much, as well. And the way I heard you sing back there, that would be a tragedy. Can you imagine? That gorgeous body of yours all twisted and disfigured from the fall? All your lovely bones broken? Nothing is worth such a disaster. Not even whatever has you standing on the edge of the world like this."

Rose looked at him, in disbelief. Did he just flirt with her? She scoffed and turned her attention back to the task at hand. "You are crazy!"

"That's what everyone says, but with all due respect, Miss. You were the one standing at the edge of a skyscraper first," He offered his hand again, hoping that she'd take it. "Come on, you don't want to do this. Whatever drove you up here, it can be fixed. If you need someone to talk to, to yell at...I'll be that person if you want. Just come away from the edge. We'll go somewhere private and you can tell me all about it."

Rose looked at Jack, curiously. Was he offering help? Could he help her? She doubted it. That would mean going up against her mother and Cal and they both had proven to be formidable opponents. But what if he could help? What if there was some other way out that she hadn't thought of yet? That would be a lot better than jumping off the roof of a skyscraper, surely!

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give him another chance. She had nothing to lose, really. Sniffling, she took his hand, accepting his offer.

Relief filled Jack. He didn't know what he would have done if she had tried to jump anyway. He smiled as he took her other hand and led her away from the edge.

"My name is Jack Dawson."

"Rose Dewitt Bukater," Rose answered.

"Wow, that's quite a long name there. I think that I'm going to have to get a pen and paper and have someone write it down for me."

Rose couldn't help it. She laughed. It was the first real laugh she had in quite a while. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dawson..."

"Call me Jack. All my friends do," Jack smiled.

Rose seemed reluctant, feeling like she was assuming something that she had no business assuming. Why would Jack consider her a friend? They didn't even know each other. "We're friends?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

His smile was warm and inviting. How could she refuse it? Her mother surely wouldn't approve of such a friendship, but she was sick and tired of her mother's approval. It was time to do something that she wanted to do, without her mother's stamp of approval. "Okay, Jack. You can call me Rose."

"Okay, Rose. Now, I know that something is bothering you and has probably been doing so for quite a while. Do you want to talk about it? We can go somewhere private.."

Rose was hesitant at first. Jack may be a new friend and he may be offering, but was it really fair to bog him down with her problems? Of course, he probably deserved an explanation of why he even had to talk her out of jumping. She couldn't just leave him without a reason. Besides, maybe he could help her out of this situation. Maybe he had some ideas that she hadn't even thought of.

"Some place private sounds good. Anywhere, just as long as it's not here," Rose nodded, wanted to put some distance between herself and her mother and Cal.

Keeping her hand in his, Jack motioned towards the door. "We'll take the stairs to my car and we'll be on our way."

Jack texted Molly, telling her that he was leaving and then he led Rose down to his waiting car. He knew just the place where they could have said privacy. Hopefully, he could help Rose come up with a solution to her problems...a better solution than jumping off of the roof of a sky scraper.

…..

They made the drive in silence. Neither one of them had a thing to say to the other. Jack was concentrating on the road, wanting to get to their destination safely, while Rose thought on what she had just tried to do and felt a deep sense of embarrassment. She realized now that jumping to her death wasn't an answer to anything. It didn't solve her problem at all, it just made her dead. What Jack must think of her?

Now the current problem was, how to explain to him what she had been going through without sounding like a spoiled brat? Was there any way to make herself look at least a little bit less desperate? She sighed, realizing that there probably wasn't. She was going to have to tell him the truth. She owed him that much.

She looked at him as he drove, examining his features, something she had yet a chance to do. He was more than good-looking. More than merely handsome. He was stunning with his blond hair and blue eyes and youth, not to mention the kindness and compassion that seemed to encase his very being. He must have many female admirers if not a steady girlfriend.

Rose's frowned as he took an exit from the highway that lead to one of the modest beach front properties in the city. She sat silently as he continued to drive until he pulled into the garage of a modest beach front house.

"Welcome to Casa Dawson. The occupants here are me, myself, and I," Jack chuckled, turning off the ignition. "It's not much, but I love it."

Rose looked at the house. It was square shaped and appeared to have two stories. There was a garden in the front it appeared and the back seemed to lead down to the beach. Rose was immediately enamored. It was the kind of home that she had always wanted to live in. Not the big mansion that her mother had forced her to buy when her career had first taken off, and not as cold as Cal's penthouse. Jack's house looked friendly, warm, and lived in. A place that was full of life.

"It's beautiful," Rose smiled.

"Come. I'll give you the grand tour," Jack grinned, sliding out of the car and jogging over to the passenger's side to help Rose out.

Together they entered the house. Jack lead her through the place. The downstairs had a spacious foyer with a living room to the left. On the right was the stairs leading to the top floor. In the back was the kitchen and the dining nook. In the dining nook was a glass door that lead onto a patio that led into a bigger yard, where a pool was sit up. Everything looked to be fenced in. In the fence was a gate that led out onto the beach and the ocean beyond. There was also a bathroom right before you got to the kitchen. Next to the bathroom was a door that led down into what looked to be a small studio, where Jack not only played his music, but judging from the easel, did some artwork as well.

The upstairs contained two bedrooms, an office and another bathroom. On the left was the master bedroom, belonging to Jack of course, and on the right was the guest bedroom, which contained a bed that was freshly made and a vanity table.

"So what do you think? Not bad for a bachelor pad, huh?" Jack grinned, proud of the small house that he had made a home nearly a two years ago.

"It's lovely," Rose smiled. And it was. She truly wished that she had a place like this herself. Somewhere that she could call her own. She sighed wistfully, thinking that most likely it'll never happen.

"Are you thirsty Rose? I have some Mountain Dew down in the fridge...my manager kind of made sure I don't have any alcohol. With me still being twenty and all," Jack rolled his eyes good-naturely.

"How about Sprite? Mountain Dew tends to keep me awake for hours."

"Sure. I have Sprite too," Jack chuckled, leading her back downstairs and into the dining nook. "Stay right there. I'll be right back."

Rose sat and waited for about two minutes, looking around and taking everything in. She noticed the sketches on the wall, not to mention posters of movies and what must be his favorite musicians. She had to smile at The Prince poster, glad to see that they had something in common.

"Here you go. A ice cold Sprite for Rose and a Mountain Dew for myself," Jack grinned, sitting an ice cold glass of Sprite in front of Rose as he took a seat from across from her.

"Thank you," Rose smiled, taking a sip of the drink, beginning to feel more emotionally calm than she had been earlier.

A comfortable silence fell between them. Neither of them knew where to start or how. Jack did want to know why Rose had tried to end her life, why she had reached such a desperate solution, but he didn't want to push, and Rose didn't really feel comfortable enough to talk about it. After all, she wasn't used to any of this, spending time in the house of a man she had only just met and telling him her life troubles. Who did that? Her mother would have a fit if she knew.

"So Rose...tell me about yourself. Where are you from? How old are you? Do you have any other talents other than music?" Jack decided to start with the questions, leading in with questions to get to know her better, so perhaps she'll eventually feel comfortable enough with him.

"Well...I am from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. I came from a family that is considered 'old money' you can say. Not that it matters. Money is money, in my eyes," Rose rolled her eyes with a wry smile. "I love reading, acting, singing, and dancing. I also love school...even though I hardly get to go to a normal school anymore. Not even a private one, thanks to mother. But that's another story all together. I am the daughter of Ruth and William Dewitt Bukater. My father died after making a ton of bad business deals, leaving mother and I penniless...that was until my mother found that I could actually sing and sing well...after some contests and competitions...our luck began to change. Especially when she got me engaged to Cal..."

"The king of classical..."

"So you heard of him?" Rose arched a brow, a little surprised. She couldn't see Jack listening to classical music for recreation. He was definitely a rock and roll type a guy, maybe even a little of rap.

"Molly my manager had mentioned him once or twice," Jack shrugged, not really wanting to talk about her fiancee. In fact, he wanted to forget that the man even existed.

"He's alright I suppose. He's handsome and rich...mother adores him..."

Jack took a sip of his drink, examining Rose's face and listening to her voice as she spoke about Cal. She sounded...bored. As if her fiancee was class assignment that she had to complete. She didn't talk like a woman in love at all. Did she even like Hockley?

"But how do you feel about him?" Jack went ahead and asked, feeling rude for doing so, but in order to help this girl, he had to know everything, including what feelings she may have for the man she's supposed to marry...which seemed silly. She was so young and Hockley...he had to be at least his late twenties if he wasn't already in his thirties…

"Pardon me?" Rose was a bit taken aback. No one had ever asked her about her feelings for Cal. It had just been assumed that she was in love with him. She was grateful that Jack didn't fall for the facade.

"Do you love him?"

Rose took a deep breath and shook her head, feeling as if a weight was coming off of her shoulders. "I don't even know him really. My mother thinks it's a good match...but as far as I can tell...we have nothing in common. He wants a wife that can be a trophy. Someone to look good on his arm. I'm not like that. I have ideas and dreams and...well...that doesn't even matter," she sighed, pushing away the Sprite, her depression returning.

Jack frowned, not liking how downcast she now sounded. "Why do you say it doesn't matter? Of course it does. I mean...you're the one marrying this guy. What you want matters."

Rose just chuckled sadly and shook her head. "No it doesn't. What matters is keeping mother and I out of poverty and in good standing with society. Marrying Cal will do that. I mean...sure I have singing, but it's not enough...at least not in mother's eyes. To her, not only do I need the singing, but I must be attached to someone with a prestigious name, like Hockley. It doesn't matter that I don't even know him enough to say how I feel about him."

"But that's horseshit, Rose. Marriage...the way you're talking, it's like a business deal."

"It is..."

"Not where I come from," Jack winced at an unpleasant memory, then shook it from his head, not wanting to dwell on it tonight. "Marriage is about love and commitment and sharing your life with the person that you just can't live without...someone that you can see forever with...and I don't think that you can see forever with Hockley...can you?"

"I can't say…I barely know him...," Rose stammered, staring into her glass. "I just...I feel so trapped Jack. Everything I love...everything that I've ever wanted to do with my life...it's like it's been stripped from me and...I have no control over anything. My life doesn't even feel like my own. It feels like someone else's. Mine feels like it's over...even before it began...and I don't know how to fix it...I can't seem to find a way out except..."

Jack frowned, his heart breaking for her. This girl was indeed in a desperate situation. "Except for what you tried to do tonight..."

"Yeah..."

"But that's not the only way out, Rose. That wouldn't have gotten you free of the situation. It would have just gotten you dead, and like I said, that would have been a damn shame. Such a beautiful girl with a beautiful voice...you have so much going for you."

"It sure doesn't feel like it. I don't know what to do Jack. I can't go on like this, I really can't. I don't even remember what it feels like to be really happy or to enjoy anything. I don't even take joy in singing anymore. And it's not like anyone cares. For the past year I've been singing about how sad and hopeless my life is and no one has even taken notice. You're the first person who had ever asked me why I was feeling this way. Everyone else just cares about how much money I can make them. Especially my own mother..."

Jack's heart broke at Rose's words. This girl was indeed in a bad situation where she felt that she was all alone with no options. Even though they came from different walks of life and their problems were different, Jack could relate. He remembered feeling alone and desperate and like no one cared. But he soon found that there were people that did care. That his situation wasn't as desperate as he had thought and that there had been a way out. A better way than suicide. He had to make Rose see the same thing. That she had a friend...someone willing to help her.

"Rose...I'm so sorry..."

Rose smiled and shook her head. "You shouldn't be. None of this is your fault."

"But still, right now should be a carefree part of your life. You should enjoy what you do and where your life is right now, but instead people are ruining it for you and taking away your joy. It's not right."

"No it's not, but that's the way it is. I don't see it being any different in the foreseeable future."

Jack sighed and stared at his glass of pop, his mind working. He had been able to get out of his bad situation, because he had Molly and she had been able to get him...away from everything and help him get his life together. How old was Rose? If she was of age...maybe Molly could help her too…

"How old are you, Rose?"

"Seventeen. I'll be eighteen in two more months. Why?"

Jack was glad to hear that. He could help her now. All she needed to do was be patient while he talked to Molly and perhaps come up with a good plan.

"That's good. That's very good. Right now, you're still a minor, but you'll be eighteen soon, which means that you'll be of age to take control of your career. You can fire your mother and get your own manager. You can move out and get your own place, and if you don't want Hockley to be a part of your life, you can get rid of him too and your mother can't say anything about it," Jack grinned.

"What?" Rose blinked, trying to process all that Jack was saying to her. Was he serious? It all sounded too easy.

Jack nodded. "I can get my manager Molly Brown to help you. She'd be certain to know some good people to recommend you to and help you get on your feet. You'll be eighteen, so legally, there's no way that your mother could stop you."

Rose sat there, taking in Jack's words, afraid to let herself hope that what he was telling her was true. If it was...that would mean that all she had to do was wait. Wait and then extract herself from her mother's plans. She could take her life back and there would be nothing that her mother could do about it. But she would need help. She couldn't do it herself...not under her mother's roof. But didn't Jack just say that he would help her somehow? That she could talk to his manager when the time came?

"Can it really be that easy?"

Jack nodded. "Of course. As soon as you turn eighteen, I can sit up a meeting with Molly and she can get you started. You can take it all back and kick the people who aren't here for you out of your life for good. There's no need to jump off of a roof. You just need to be a little more patient. Everything will be alright. As your friend, I'll be there, right by your side if you want me to be."

Rose sniffed, feeling tears of relief swell up in her eyes. For the first time, she actually felt hope and it was all thanks to Jack. She had no idea how she would ever repay him for what he was doing for her. He had no idea who she was, but he had heard her cry for help and had answered the call. He had helped her find a solution for her distress. He was like a knight in shining armor, here to rescue her from the gilded cage that she was locked in.

"It sound too good to be true...but I'm willing to give it a try. Really, I have nothing to lose. Only two months..."

"Two months and you'll be free, Rose. Your mother's days of controlling your life like this is numbered. I'll help you. I promise I will..."

Rose smiled. A real dazzling one that took Jack's breath away. He knew right then that he could fall in love with this girl if he wasn't careful. He was already deeply infatuated with her, which was a bad idea, since she was still engaged. He could still come away with a broken heart. But he couldn't stop himself from helping her. She was a girl in need of a hero and he was willing to be that hero for her. Besides, he always believed in playing it forward. Molly had rescued him, and now it was time for him to do the same for someone else...for Rose.

"Thank you," she reached over and touched the back of his hand, a gentle touch, but it was enough to send a tingle of electricity through him, telling him that his feelings for this girl was building. "You are a very kind man, Jack."

"I just know what it's like to feel trapped. A friend helped me and now I do the same for someone else. That it's for a beautiful girl, that's just icing on the cake," Jack chuckled. "It's going to be alright, Rose. It will."

"Somehow, I believe you. Things don't feel so desperate anymore," She sighed, letting her eyes drift over to what looked like a portfolio a little further down on the table. "Is that an art portfolio?"

Jack felt himself blush and grin. He was incredibly shy about his artwork, yet he did like showing it off to people he considered friends. "Yeah. I don't only sing, I draw too. I've been doing it since I was a boy."

"Oh. I saw the easel downstairs and thought that you must be an artist too. This confirms it," Rose giggled, feeling giddy and shy at the same time. She wanted to get to know her new friend better and the more she got to know, the more she liked. "You wouldn't mind showing me, would you?"

"Not at all," Jack pulled the portfolio over to where they were setting. He opened the folder and pushed it over to her so she could look at the pictures.

Rose gasped in delight at what she saw. Drawings of people going about their day, from playing with their children, to working in a garden. They were so life like, they almost jumped off the pages. "Jack, this is exquisite work. I'm surprised you're not at some art academy or hanging some of these up in a gallery somewhere."

Jack blushed and shrugged. He couldn't really explain to Rose why he wasn't doing much with his talent. He had once wanted to be a famous artist, to have his work hanging up on walls of famous galleries. But after all that had happened...well his confidence had taken a beating and he just didn't see drawing for anyone but himself anymore. It had gone from being a passionate ambition, to being a hobby that he did between gigs.

"Well, well, well," Rose blushed as she she came across some nudes that Jack had drawn during a wild party that Tommy had thrown last summer.

He just laughed and shrugged, not at all embarrassed. "I guess that's the great thing about being a rock star. A lot of girls are willing to take their clothes off."

Rose just rolled her eyes and shook her head, noting that Jack focused on the girl's hands and facial expressions. It was like their other body parts were an after thought. "These are rather expressive...their faces and hands..."

"Well, they're the most interesting part of the human body, don't you think? There's always a story there…," Jack felt the need to explain himself, beginning to blush himself. Especially when Rose came across a group of nudes that really caught her attention.

"You like this woman. You've used her several times..."

"She had beautiful hands."

Rose giggled and gave Jack a teasing look, unable to help herself. "I believe that you had a love affair with her."

Jack laughed. "No, no, no, only with her hands. She was a one legged prostitute. See..."

Rose looked at a certain picture and found herself blushing even more than before. "Oh...I see..."

"She had a good sense of humor though. Oh and then this one…," He flipped the pages to the end, to a lady sitting in a bar, wearing a fur coat and jewelry with a profound sadness in her eyes that broke Rose's heart just looking at it. "We called her Madame Bijoux. It was a gig in New Orleans that we had played for a few weeks. She would come sit in the bar, wearing all the jewelry she owned, waiting for her long lost love. See how her clothes are all moth eaten?"

Rose nodded, taken with the picture. Jack had captured the woman's beauty, sadness, and tragedy all there on paper. "You have a gift Jack. You do. You see people."

"I see you..."

Rose smiled, curious about what he saw in her. "And?"

"You didn't really want to jump."

Their eyes met and she sighed as she felt a bond being formed. She knew that he wasn't going to tell anyone of what she had attempted to do. That he really was going to help her. That starting now, she really did have a friend, someone on her side and it made the world look a whole lot different than it had earlier that evening. He was also right. She hadn't wanted to jump. He really did see people. There was no doubt about that.

"So...Jack. Tell me more about yourself? I mean...where are you from? How did you get involved in music?" She was tired of talking about herself and her situation. She wanted to get to know him better.

"I'm from Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. They have some of the coldest winters around, there. I grew up there until I was fifteen. I loved drawing, but I also loved to sing and play my guitar. My friends Tommy and Fabrizio, we had started a band and Molly, who was a family friend, she noticed that we were good, so she had set us up for some competitions. When we turned 18, when everyone was heading off to college, we headed here to California and our lives pretty much changed. We're not...Maroon 5 famous, but I think we're getting there. Not that it matters. What I love most is just singing and playing my guitar. Loosing myself in a song. It's almost as good as sketching..."

Rose couldn't help but notice that he said almost, which told her that he was more passionate about art, than he was about singing, but yet singing was what he was doing for a living.

"That almost sounds like my story. I grew up in Philadelphia and ended up here in LA when my mother noticed that I had more than a nice voice. I just wished that was all she noticed," Rose sighed, her mind returning to her problems. She glanced at the clock and winced when she noticed the time. "Oh my god, look at how late it is...mother must have called in the national guard by now...I better go..."

"Let me get my keys, I'll drive you," Jack got to his feet, but Rose shook her head.

"A taxi would be fine. I've put you out enough as it is."

Jack quickly grabbed a notepad and a pen and scribbled down his number. "Here, keep in touch. Call me if you need to escape from it all or just need a friend. Call anytime and I'll be there, Rose. I promise."

Rose smiled, touched that he really was going to keep his word and help her. "Thank you Jack. I hope you don't regret giving me this number."

"I'll never regret that," Jack chuckled. "Hold on, I'll call that taxi for you."

"Okay…," She watched him make the call and felt her heart beat a little faster. She shouldn't be feeling this attraction towards him. After all, she was still engaged to Cal, but she couldn't help but notice just how handsome Jack was, with his blond hair, blue eyes, and sunny smile. His friendly kindness and compassion made him even more appealing to her. She hoped that this attraction would remain just that. She really couldn't afford for it to turn into something less appropriate...at least not while she was still stuck under her mother's thumb.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack watched the taxi pull away from the house with Rose inside. He wished that he didn't have to let her go, that he could keep her there with him and get to know her even more. So far, he liked her a lot. Maybe even too much. But she was still only 17. The best he could have done was give her his number and offer his friendship and ignore the attraction he felt towards her. She'll be 18 in a few months, but she wasn't 18 yet. At least he had stopped her from making a big mistake tonight and was able to offer her help. He was glad that he could have done that much for her. It wasn't a good feeling, being trapped in a life you didn't want. Hopefully he could help change all that for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruth Dewitt Bukater and Caledon Hockley were both beside themselves with worry. It started when Rose hadn't returned to her seat at the awards. It annoyed Ruth that her daughter could be so inconsiderate as to leave with no explanations what so ever. But she also knew that Rose was prone to headaches and had probably gone home to rest in her room. The flashing lights of the paparazzi wouldn't have helped her headaches at all. So after the awards, Ruth and Cal had returned to the mansion to find that Rose hadn't returned yet, which sent them both on high alert.

"Wherever can she be?" Ruth paced the floor, a glass of brandy held tightly in her hand.

"Do you want to call the police, now Ruth? Obviously this is a case of kidnapping," Cal sat down and opened up one of the magazines that were laid out on the table. He didn't feel too concerned. Rose seemed to be a bit flighty and unpredictable at times. But still, he went along with Ruth in everything in order to keep the peace.

"Kidnapping? Do not be foolish, Mr. Hockley. Who would want to kidnap Rose?"

Cal just shrugged and went back to reading his magazine just as Rose came in, all signs of her earlier distress now gone.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater! Where have you been?! We have been worried sick, especially when you didn't return to your seat! I was just about to call the police and report you kidnapped!" Ruth grabbed her daughter, nearly shaking her until her teeth rattled. It was Cal that pulled Rose away from her angry mother.

"Now, now Ruth. Calm down. I am sure that Rose has a reasonable explanation. Don't you sweetpea?"

Rose bristled at that name. She abhorred it. She wished that Cal would choose another nickname, or better yet, not give her a nickname at all. "It was too crowded and I needed to get away. So I took a taxi to the beach."

"And you were there all this time?" Ruth eyed her daughter, not sure if she believed her.

"Of course. Where else would I be?" Rose shrugged. "I'm sorry for the worry I had caused, but I just needed some time to myself."

"Well that's understandable. No harm done," Cal chuckled, taking Rose's hand and kissing it. "Now that my sweetpea is back home safe, where she belongs, it's time for me to return to the penthouse. Early start tomorrow."

"Oh yes. And we have studio time tomorrow as well. Good night Mr. Hockley," Ruth waved.

Cal just gave a dismissive wave of his own, before walking out the door, leaving Ruth and Rose alone.

Thinking that she was in the clear, Rose turned to go up to her room, but Ruth's voice stopped her cold.

"You are never to do that again, Rose. That was highly embarrassing for myself and Cal. Do you know how many people we questioned, trying to find out where you were? Next time you are to report your were a bouts to me instead of just taking off like that."

"Yes mother," Rose sighed, before heading upstairs. She sat on the edge of the bed and took out the piece of paper with Jack's number on it. She traced the numbers and sighed. He did not know it, but he was her salvation. Hopefully, his plan to help her break free from her mother would work, because she couldn't go on like this.

…

The next morning found Jack at Billingham studios. He and the boys had an hour set aside to work on their album. Sometimes they worked in Jack's personal studio, when there was nowhere else to record, but most of the time, they came here.

"So where did you go last night, sonny?" Molly came up to Jack, who was just unpacking his guitar.

Jack just smiled and shrugged. "Nowhere but home. I wasn't needed, was I?

"No, mate. But it would have been nice if you were up there with us accepting our statue," Tommy pulled out the figurine that they were presented with last night.

"No fucking way!" Jack gasped in shock. He had not been expecting this! It was enough just to be nominated! He had not been expecting a win.

"It was hard to come up with an excuse why our lead singer wasn't with us, but we managed," Fabrizio chuckled.

"Congratulations, Jack. How are you going to celebrate?" Molly grinned, happy for her client/friend.

"Well, we have a concert this weekend...I say we have an after party at my place," Jack happily suggested, taking the award from his friend to take a closer look.

Everyone was gathered around Jack, making plans for the party, no one noticed Rose and her mother enter, looking as if they were out of place.

"Looks like we have company," Tommy was first to notice their presence.

Jack froze when he saw Rose standing there behind her mother, with her hands clasped in front of her. Their eyes met and he couldn't help but smile in greeting.

"Ruth Dewitt Bukater. What are you doing here?" Molly approached the women. Jack inwardly wished that Molly wouldn't be so brash. He didn't want her to scare Rose off. But Rose didn't seem to notice the woman speaking to her mother. Her eyes were stuck on Jack as well.

"We were scheduled to be here. At twelve," Ruth explained, taken aback to find that there was already someone in the room.

"Well it's eleven and we have this room for a good hour," Molly placed a hand on her hips. "You are early."

"It takes us a good hour to get set up and ready," Ruth complained.

"Sorry, but we paid and we're putting our time to good use. Feel free to stay and listen if you like, but you won't be able to use that room until we are finished."

Ruth sighed impatiently and rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous."

Rose didn't mind the wait though. This gave her another opportunity to watch Jack perform. She stood next to Molly as Jack, Tommy, and Fabrizio sang and played their instruments. Rose had to admit, they were good. They were more than good. Jack had the kind of career and played the type of music that she wanted to do herself, if only her mother would allow it.

Molly for her part watched Rose as Rose watched Jack and felt sad for the girl. It was obvious that the girl was a fan, especially of Jack, who she couldn't keep her eyes off of. Not that Molly could blame her. Jack had inherited all of his father's looks and his charm. Not to mention his talent. She knew what it was like to have feelings for a Dawson man. She just wished that it was something that could happen, with the way Ruth ruled over Rose, she doubted that it would.

"I see that you're a fan," Molly commented.

Rose just nodded with a small smile. "He is very talented."

"And handsome too," Molly winked, causing the girl to blush.

"Of course..."

"Rose doesn't pay attention to such things. She is engaged to the handsome Caledon Hockley after all," Ruth came to stand at the other side of her daughter. "She has no need to look elsewhere."

"The girl may be engaged, but she's not dead, Ruth. There's nothing wrong with admiring a man's looks, even if you're attached to someone else."

Ruth just snorted in disagreement and watched along with her daughter.

Finally, the boys were finished and were packing up when Rose decided to approach Jack.

"You were great," Rose commented, wondering if it was a good idea to talk to Jack so freely. She didn't want her mother to know that they knew each other from last night.

"Thank you. You're pretty great yourself," Jack grinned. "Your song from last night...it really touched me."

Rose blushed just as her mother and Molly came up.

"Well now that the room is free Rose, you have no excuse to procrastinate. Time to practice," Ruth replied, entering the studio.

"Look, why don't you come to our concert Friday? Molly can hook you up with some good tickets and some backstage passes. Bring a couple of friends," Jack knew that he was playing with fire, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to see Rose again.

"Sure. I'd like that a lot. Thank you," Rose grinned, happy to grab the chance to spend more time with Jack. Plus she knew that Trudy and Helga were big fans. They would love to attend a concert and hang out backstage.

"Great. Molly..."

"I'll have the tickets and backstage passes delivered straight to you, darling," Molly nodded, getting a drift of what Jack was up to, but not sure if she approved. Things could end badly for Jack if he wasn't careful...but at the same time, there was a chance that they could end good. There was something about Jack and Rose that just...fit. They could be good for one another if given the chance.

"That would be great. Trudy and Helga won't believe me when I tell them," Rose happily smiled.

"Look forward to seeing you there," Jack happily grinned. He didn't expect anything to happen, but at least he'll get to see and talk to her again.

"Well, boys. Let's get going. I have some interviews set up for you and we shouldn't be late. Have fun girls," Molly waved, leading the boys out of the building.

"Really, Rose. There are more practical things that you could be doing other than attending that boy's concert. Like spending time with Cal for one," Ruth frowned, not happy at all with Rose's plans.

"Oh stop it, mother. You'll give yourself a nosebleed," Rose rolled her eyes, having no patience for her mother today. "My life does not revolve around Cal, just like his doesn't revolve around me. It's just me and some friends going to a concert."

"With backstage passes...who knows what mischief those boys get up to backstage. I ought to forbid you to go."

Rose's heart stopped. She wouldn't. How would it look if she sent those tickets back? How would she explain to Jack? "It's not your decision, mother. I am going to be eighteen soon and besides, there is nothing inappropriate about a concert. I am not discussing this with you any further," Rose cut off further conversation, knowing that if they stayed on the subject, her mother would find a way to manipulate her into not going.

"Very well, then. Let's get to work. We don't have all day," Ruth frowned, not happy at all, but knowing that it was useless to object any further.


	4. Chapter 4

The tickets and passes arrived that morning addressed specifically to Rose, so even if Ruth wanted to send them back, she couldn't. Once she had the tickets in her hands, Rose immediately met her friends Helga and Trudy at the high end boutique that Helga worked in and showed them the tickets. Needless to say, the girls were speechless with excitement.

"How did you manage it? I mean...do you even know Jack Dawson or the members of his band?" Trudy questioned, examining the tickets and passes.

"Don't tell my mother, but we met at the music awards. I was upset and...well he helped me feel better. He's nice and sweet and handsome. Anyway, he was at the studio when we arrived and he had these sent to me. The concert is sold out, and I knew how much you two like his music..."

"We love it! That guitarist of his, Fabrizio? He is a real cutie," Helga grinned, trembling with excitement. "And I am going to get to meet him! I feel like such a lucky duck!"

Trudy just laughed. "Forget the guitarist...his drummer is rather easy on the eyes..."

Rose just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well dress in your best girls. You are going to get to meet them Friday night."

…

Cal showed up just as Rose returned from giving Helga and Trudy the exciting news. She sighed as she felt all excitement for the concert die. That was just typical. She'd find something to look forward to and now here Cal was to ruin it.

"Sweetpea, there you are. Your mother had said that you were out," Cal smiled indulgently. He walked over to her and took her hand, giving her cheek a chaste kiss.

"You didn't have to wait up," Rose forced herself to smile and be her most gracious. If she showed even a hint of annoyance, there was a chance that her mother would cancel the concert. She was probably already trying to find a way to use Cal to ruin her plans.

Cal just chuckled, as if him not waiting up was even a possibility. "I didn't mind. What's this your mother tells me about a concert? Backstage passes?"

Rose looked into the sitting room to see her smiling mother sitting there, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Yes, Rose. Tell Caledon about your plans for Friday evening."

"Oh, the girls and I got invited to a concert. Trudy and Helga are fans and I thought it'd be nice outing for a girl's night out."

"Oh, so no men allowed, huh?" Cal chuckled, the displeasure at this shining in his eyes. It was obvious that he didn't want Rose to go.

"Sorry, darling," Rose forced a smile. "We'll do something the next day." She didn't want to make that promise, but she felt that she had to. Anything to keep Cal from interfering with her plans to attend that concert.

"Well, I suppose. A nice road trip Saturday would be nice."

"Oh of course! Antiquing in that one little town would be such fun," Ruth clasped her hands happily. "I always wanted Rose to get into antiquing."

"A noble cause indeed," Cal agreed, causing Rose to roll her eyes.

Cal would find something as boring as antiquing interesting. Honestly, Rose could think of something better to do with her day, but she didn't want to give her mother and Cal an excuse to disrupt her plans. So she'll go along.

"That will be nice," Rose forced a smiled and moved away from her fiancee. A part of her felt guilty. She was being rather unfair to Cal. She wasn't really giving him a chance. But how could she when he was always taking her mother's side against her or coming up with boring ideas like antiquing. She'd be more open to Cal if he for once acted like he was her fiancee. Not her mother's.

"Rose, you look tired. You should go upstairs and get some rest. Cal and I have some things to talk over about the wedding," Ruth instructed, taking a sip of tea, not noticing her daughter's frown.

"Mother...isn't it my wedding? Shouldn't I have a say?" Rose asked, annoyed. She wasn't planning to go forward with any wedding, but still. She should have a say in her own wedding. Not just her mother and fiancee.

"Now, now sweetpea. We are just trying to take some of the weight off of your shoulders. We know that you have been melancholy. Perhaps us dealing with some of the more mundane tasks of wedding planning will help raise your spirits some.

Rose wanted to scream. She wanted to tell her mother that her melancholy had nothing to do with wedding planning, but with her and her control over her life. But she didn't want to give her mother a chance to revoke the concert, so she just forced a smile and nodded. "Of course. I'll just go upstairs now."

"Of course," Cal kissed her one more time before releasing her.

Rose slipped upstairs to her room and sighed, wondering if she really could wait a few more months or will she explode from frustration before she even reached her eighteenth birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday arrived and Rose found herself at Helga's. She had talked her mother into allowing her to sleep over with her friends so they could just leave for the concert from there.

All the girls looked great in their stylish ensembles. Rose especially looked good in a black lace shift dress with long sleeves that hugged her curves perfectly. Black shoes completed the outfit and she wore her hair pulled back in an intricate braid.

"Rose you look gorgeous. Too bad Cal isn't here to see you," Helga giggled, eying her friend's attire.

Rose just smiled, thinking to herself that Cal wasn't the one that she was wearing this for. Then she felt guilty. Cal should be the one though. He was her fiancee after all. Jack was just a boy that was nice to her and probably didn't see her as more than a potential friend and a damsel in distress.

"I always want to look good, Helga," Rose stammered, hoping that her explanation was enough.

"Of course. There's nothing wrong with wanting to look good for oneself," Trudy nodded her agreement, unaware of Rose's attraction to one Jack Dawson and that she had actually spent time with the singer.

"I heard that they are having a party after the concert tonight. Do you think we'll be invited?" Helga giggled excitedly. The thought of going to an after concert party filled her with more excitement than the backstage passes did.

"Girl, the way we look tonight, we better be," Trudy winked, as Rose grabbed her purse.

"Let's go before we're late," Rose lead the way out to Trudy's waiting car, looking forward to a night of singing, music, and most of all seeing Jack Dawson again.

…..

Jack was back stage, looking over his attire one last time. He was the very image of a rock star, with his styled hair, black clothes, and the guitar hanging off his shoulder. He looked nothing like the young man who had fled Chippewa Falls five years ago, which suited him just fine.

Molly came up and stood behind him, a small smile on her face. "Your father would be proud of you, you know. Even though he wouldn't recognize ya."

Jack gave a sad smile in response. "You really think so, Molly?"

"I know so. Do not think any differently. You are going to knock their socks off tonight."

"Did you send those tickets and passes to Rose?"

Molly couldn't help but frown, wondering what was going on between those two. "Of course I did. I do have to say that I am surprised. You don't even know the girl, yet the two of you seemed kind of familiar with each other yesterday."

Jack laughed. "This is a small town, Molly. Of course we know of each other if nothing else. I just remember hearing that she was a fan. I was being nice," Jack excused his actions, hoping that Molly believed him. He didn't want her walking around with that concerned look in her face that she sometimes got when he did something that worried her.

"Just be careful, sonny. Remember, Rose is an engaged woman. I don't want to see you end up with a broken heart."

Jack was touched by Molly's concern, but as far as he was concerned, it was unnecessary. He knew what he was doing. He knew that Rose wasn't happy with her engagement. He knew that Rose was planning to take steps to take control of her life. He knew that Hockley may be a footnote in Rose's history by time it was all said and done. He just wanted to make sure that he was an option when she did decide she wanted to a serious relationship...if and when that ever happened. But most of all, he just wanted to be her friend and help her out of what seemed to be an impossible situation.

"Boys, we have company!" Tommy happily announced.

Jack glanced to the door to see Rose and what must be two of her friends standing in the doorway, all three of them looking lost, but excited. He felt his heart beat a little faster at the sight of Rose. She was indeed the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Rose you made it," he went up to her and took her hands.

"Of course. And I brought my assistant Trudy Bolt and our friend Helga Dahl," Rose introduced, noticing Tommy and Fabrizio coming over to stand behind Jack, curiously giving the girls a once over.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. Welcome to our concert. This is Fabrizio DiRossi and Tommy Ryan. My bass guitarist and my drummer. We're happy to have you," Jack introduced Tommy and Fabrizio, noting how they were all too happy to be introduced to the girls. It's been quite a dry spell for all three of them. Most of the girls that approach them and attended their parties held little to no interest to them, but somehow Rose and her friends were different. Really, he had never met anyone like Rose before and he wanted to get to know her more.

"Alright fellas, time to rock and roll! Your fans are awaiting!" Molly appeared once again to usher them onto the stage. "Why don't you girls come watch over here. The best spot in the place," Molly beckoned the girls over to where she was standing.

Rose stood with her friends and watched Jack and his friends perform, losing herself in the music. Jack's voice took her away to a different world where it was just them. It was a world of happiness and freedom, fun and laughter. There was no mother or Cal to trample over her fun and tell her how a lady is supposed to behave. No Cal to remind her to be the perfect trophy on his arm. No Ruth to remind her why marrying Cal was so important. No, she was in Jack's world. A world of youth and beauty and most importantly freedom.

During the band's break, Jack and his friends returned back stage and asked for the girls to join them.

"So how are you liking everything, Rose?" Jack asked, picking up a towel to blot the sweat from his face.

"You are more than a fabulous artist Jack. Your music makes me feel like I'm in another world…."

Jack blushed at the compliment. "A good world I hope."

Rose nodded. "A world that I want desperately to exist. I felt like I could be the girl I was meant to be, not the girl that I am expected to be..."

Jack took her hand and smiled. "You can be the girl you're meant to be, Rose."

"Hey, Jack! Why not invite the girls to the after party at your place tonight?" Tommy piped in, speaking up from his discussion with Trudy.

"Si, Jack! The party is where the fun really starts!" Fabrizio, who had taken an interest in Helga, agreed.

Jack gave a tight smile. He didn't know if the after party was really the place for Rose to be. It may be a little too much. He turned to her and saw something in her eyes. A fire that he had only glimpsed a few times. What was he doing? He was making a decision for her, something that the people in her life did regularly. She should at least be given the option of whether she wanted to attend or not. He could always drive her home if it was a little too much.

"How about it? Want to go to a real party?" He teasingly asked, knowing the kind of boring shindigs that blokes like Hockley attended.

"I love to," Rose nodded, happy that he had asked. For a second there, she thought he was going to dismiss the idea.

"Great. We'll be leaving right after the concert," Jack explained, grabbing his guitar again as he heard the signal for them to return to the stage.

Rose watched him return to the stage, her heart pounding in her chest. What was she doing? She had just agreed to attend an after party as Jack's guest. Was she crazy? What would Cal say? What would her mother say? Who cares what they would say. This was all part of her taking her life back. She could not think of what her mother and Cal would say. Their opinions simply did not matter.

Trudy couldn't help her concern. She knew that Rose was not happy with how her mother was managing her career, but she wasn't sure that going to parties with men they didn't know was a good idea either, even though she found Tommy rather interesting. She watched Rose watch Jack and realized something. One, she had obviously met Jack before and two. There was an attraction between the two of them that could not be denied and she had to admit, there was more of a chemistry between them than there had ever been with Caledon Hockley. If they got together, they would be the Jay-Z and Beyonce of the Pop/Rock world…

But that wasn't even a possibility. Ruth Dewitt Bukater had a certain way of thinking and Jack Dawson just didn't fit. She didn't know that Rose was planning to break away from her mother and that in a few short months, everything will have changed.

…..

The rest of the concert didn't last for very long. When the boys were finished, they had packed up and were loading their equipment into a van to be placed in storage. The girls stood outside the back door, waiting for the boys to appear.

"Rose, are you sure this is okay? What would your mother say?" Trudy frowned, deciding to voice her doubts.

"Of course it's okay. We've been invited. And it doesn't matter what mother says. We're going to go to this party and we're going to have fun," Rose happily smiled. "Don't worry so much. Enjoy it. You're getting a chance to get to know Tommy better."

Fabrizio appeared behind the girls, followed by Jack and Tommy. "Hey, would you guys mind riding with us? We can take you back to your cars once the party is over."

Helga nodded. "That sounds reasonable. I say yes. How about Trudy and Rose?"

"Trudy can go with Tommy and Jack can take Rose yes?" Fabrizio turned to Jack who just happily smiled.

"I have no problem with that as long as Rose doesn't," was Jack's answer. Of course he wouldn't mind. It gave him more time alone with Rose.

"Alright then, let's get moving," Tommy grinned, leading Trudy to his car.

Rose just waved at her friends as they drove away and then turned to Jack. "Lead the way."

Of course, they took Jack's car. It was exactly the same as the last time she was in it. But this time, she wasn't full of embarrassed tears. She dared a look at her escort and again felt her heart speed up. He was indeed more than easy on the eyes. She didn't mind spending the evening with him at all. Of course, her mother wouldn't approve, but her mother wasn't there.

Finally, they pulled up in front of Jack's house, which was lit and full of music and people. The party was already underway.

"Wow...and you're not even home yet," Rose giggled.

"I always hire a staff when I have these parties. They set everything up for me," Jack explained, turning off the ignition. "Will you be alright? We can go somewhere else if you feel that this is too much..."

"Oh, I'm fine. This looks like fun. I've never been to a party like this before."

"Really? Well in that case, follow me," Jack grinned, thinking it strange that such a young girl had not been to a rave or some other party like the ones he threw. But he was eager to show her a good time. So far she had worn nothing but a happy smile and he wanted to keep it that way.

Jack led Rose through the house and out to the back, where the party was in full swing. She waved to Trudy and Helga, who were both busy talking with Tommy and Fabrizio. She noticed the DJ a few feet back from the pool and the banquet table that was loaded with all kinds of food over near the fence. The guests were all people that Rose had either met or heard of. All of them were young and beautiful and had something to do with the entertainment business.

"Are all of these people friends of yours?" She asked, speaking above the music.

Jack shrugged. "Most of them are acquaintances. Some of them are people that I'm hoping to collaborate with some day. Some people are just here just to say they had been to a Jack Dawson party."

"Isn't anyone worried about the paparazzi?"

"Not really. The vultures tend to leave my residence alone. I'm not exactly A list," Jack chuckled, just as a buxom blond came running up and threw her arms around Jack's neck, taking both him and Rose by surprise.

"Jack, you're finally here! I was hoping that we could sing together just this once," The girl crooned, pressing up against Jack so her breasts were pressed against his chest.

Rose frowned. She could tell that Jack was uncomfortable with the attention. The girl was really invading his personal space, anyone could see that. The girl probably could too, but she just didn't care. She watched as Jack pulled out of the girl's arms and held her at arms length.

"Not tonight Brit. Tonight, I had a concert and I'm not in the mood to sing. Besides, I have a guest. Rose Dewitt Bukater, this is Britney Starr. You've probably heard of her..."

"Oh you're Cal's fiancee," the pop star looked at her curiously. "I'm surprised to see you here. This usually isn't his scene."

Rose frowned, a bit taken aback. For one, this girl had just called Cal by a name that only people close to him called him and another, what could she possibly know about Cal's scene? "You know Cal?"

"Oh, no. Just a big fan. I love Classical music, almost as much as pop. I would play it myself, but I'm horrible at playing instruments."

Rose still wasn't buying it. She couldn't help but find this girl's knowledge of her fiancee strange.

"Well, it was nice running into you, Britney. I'm going to show Rose around some more," Jack pulled her away from the singer.

"That was strange. She called him Cal…," Rose frowned.

"Isn't that his name?"

Rose shrugged. "Well yes, but only people that know him well calls him that. Usually everyone else calls him Caledon or Mr. Hockley...damn it. I don't want to think about him."

"Well then don't. Come with me…," Jack grinned, just as one of his favorite line dances come on.

"What?"

"It's a line dance. The best one...come on let's dance. It'll take your mind off of Hockley."

Rose laughed, but followed Jack anyway. What harm would it do? The worse thing was that could happen was that she could make a fool out of herself...but he had already seen her do the most embarrassing thing that she could do. Nothing could be worse than trying to jump off a building.

"Jack, I don't think I can do this…," She stood next to him, her heart in her throat.

"Just follow me. Don't think," Jack grinned.

Rose did just that. She pushed aside all of her inhibitions and followed Jack's moves. To her delight, she was keeping up with everyone. This was so much more fun than the slow waltzes that she had joined Cal in at the parties that she had been forced to attend at his side.

Rose and Jack spent a good hour out on the dance floor, when suddenly a slow song came on. They both stopped dancing and just looked at each other, not sure what steps to take now. It wasn't really appropriate to dance to slow songs about love and devotion, but somehow...it felt right.

Jack swallowed down his own nervousness and held his hand out to Rose. The worse she could say is no, right? To his surprise, she just smiled and took his hand. She knew she was being inappropriate, but it was just a dance. It couldn't really be considered cheating. Besides, Jack was a gentleman. She knew that he most likely wouldn't overstep any boundaries.

As the song began to play, Jack gently pulled her against him, breathing in her perfume and trying not to wish that she was his girl and that Hockley would just disappear.

"Are you having fun?" He asked, needing to say something.

"Yes. This is the best party I've ever attended. It's more fun than the pomp and elegant parties that Cal likes to attend," Rose giggled. "Thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome."

A comfortable silence fell between them. Neither knew what else to say or do. Rose wanted to know more about him, but she wasn't sure how to go about asking. Jack also wanted to know more about the girl in his arms. She was so much different from the sad creature that he had rescued at the awards show. This girl loved parties and music. She loved to have fun. Yet the chains were still there, holding her back. He couldn't see them as fully, but he could still tell they were there. He couldn't wait until he could unlock them.

"I'm kind of thirsty," She admitted as the song ended. A slight blush heated her cheeks as they stepped away from each other.

"Come. I'll get you something to drink. And then we can go somewhere quiet and talk. Like down by the ocean..."

"I'd like that," Rose agreed.

She followed him to the drinks table, where he picked up two bottles of soda. She looked at him, a little shocked. He laughed in response.

"Twenty years old. Still under-aged, but I still have some beer for those that want more of a kick."

"Of course," Rose giggled, following him out of the back gate and down to the darkened ocean. "The ocean looks so different at night. What happened to all the blue?"

"It went with the sun," Jack settled down onto the sand.

Rose sat next to him, not caring about the sand getting on her dress. She sighed and looked up the night sky. "Look at the stars. They're so bright and vast. Makes you realize how small we all are."

Jack wasn't looking at the stars, he was looking at Rose, wishing that she was more available. That he didn't have to wait. Then he kicked himself for his impatience and entitlement. He had no rights to her heart. He didn't even deserve her friendship. This sense of entitlement was a problem that the people in her world owned and she didn't need him feeling the same way. She would just be going from one cage to another. What Rose needed was time to just belong to herself. To be free from anyones feelings of entitlement over her.

Unaware of Jack's thoughts, Rose continued. "My crowd, they all think they are so important, so needed, when they're really nothing but a speck of dust in God's eye."

"You're not like them," Jack grinned. "you were mailed to the wrong address."

"I was, wasn't I?" Rose laughed. She had to agree. All her life, she had felt like she just didn't belong in the world that her mother was making for them. She always felt that her place was elsewhere. She gasped when she looked up in enough time to see a shooting star. "Look at that!"

"That was a long one. My father used to say that a shooting star was a soul going to heaven. I think that you're supposed to make a wish on it."

Rose closed here eyes and made a wish, all too aware of Jack sitting next to her. His warmth, the masculine scent of his cologne, the sound of his breathing so intune with her own. She couldn't help but wonder, what would it be like to kiss him. Cal's kisses were always stiff and dry. Sometimes she wondered if he even wanted to kiss her. She bet Jack's kisses would be different though. She bet...she sighed, wiping the thought out of her mind. She was being unfair to Cal. She shouldn't be sitting here comparing her fiancee's kiss to another man's like this.

"So what did you wish for?" Jack asked, bringing Rose out of her thoughts.

She looked at him almost guiltily, trying to avoid staring at his mouth. Her smile was a little sad. "Something that I can't have..."

Jack looked at her confused, wondering what she had meant by that. When it came to him, she could have anything she wanted. He wanted to ask, but before he had the chance, she was up on her feet, walking along the waterline. He quickly got up and followed.

"You know, you can pretty much have anything you want," He stated, jugging up beside her.

She just shook her head and came to a stand still. "For now. But later, I'll have to return to my world for the next couple of months. There, I hardly ever get what I want."

"And what do you want Rose? I'm not talking about in the future. We've already talked about that the other day. I'm talking about right now. Right at this moment, when you're in my world. What do you want?"

She wanted a lot of things right at that moment. She wanted to run her hands through his hair, touch the skin on his face. Taste his lips. But if she partook in any of that, she was afraid that she would want more, and she couldn't have more right now. Taking that would be playing with fire.

She sighed and looked out towards the dark horizon. "I want to be like you Jack. Do whatever I want, whenever I want. Say that I want to go to the Santa Monica Pier, even if we ever just talk about it..."

"No, we'll go. We'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We'll ride the roller coaster until we throw up. Drink cheap beer, and ride horses in the surf. But you'll have to ride like a real cowboy, none of that side sidle stuff," Jack teased. "You know, one leg on each side."

"Hey, I may be old fashioned, but I'm not that old fashioned," Rose playfully slapped his arm shaking her head. "I know perfectly well how to ride like a man."

"Of course you do."

"I do!" Rose laughed. "I'm not that behind the times."

"So I won't have to teach you to ride like a man?"

"Nope."

"How about chew tobacco like a man?" He teased as they walked.

"Well, maybe that. And you can also teach me how to spit like a man."

Jack laughed. "You mean they didn't teach you that in those preppy private schools of yours?"

Rose shook her head and laughed. "No!"

"Now that's a shame. You know what. I'll show you how right now. Perfect place," Jack grinned, grabbing her arm. Rose's eyes widened, realizing that he wasn't teasing.

"What? Jack, no!" She protested as he pulled her over to the ocean.

"Come on."

"I couldn't possibly, Jack…," Rose looked around as they came to stand at the edge of the water.

"Okay, watch me. This is how you spit perfectly," He hocked and spit out over the ocean. "Now let me see you try."

Rose just rolled her eyes and spit out into the water. It wasn't as long as Jack's.

"That was pitiful! You really want to get some leverage to you. You got to really hock it up like…," he gave a long hock, then spit it out over the ocean. "You see the leverage on that thing?"

Rose nodded. She did as Jack instructed. She hocked and then spit.

"That's better...but you really want to go in deep like this," He did a longer hock, but the sound of the party guests cheering startled him out of it, causing Rose to laugh as she noticed spit dribbling down his chin.

So much leverage," She giggled, taking a tissue out of her purse and taking the liberty to wipe the spit off his chin and mouth, not realizing what she was doing until she looked up into partially surprised blue eyes. She stopped and stared. "I think I found where all the blue went off to..."

Rose couldn't resist anymore. Any thoughts of Cal or why kissing Jack was a bad idea had flown straight out the window. All she could think about was how blue his eyes were or how warm his breath was as she leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his. As soon as their lips met, she closed her eyes, enjoying the warm softness of his mouth. Cal's mouth wasn't this warm and definitely not this soft. He definitely didn't taste as wonderful as Jack did.

It was the clearing of someone's throat that broke the spell. Rose pulled away to see Trudy and Tommy. Tommy looked embarrassed to be interrupting while Trudy just looked confused.

"Sorry to interrupt...but the party's dying without the host," Tommy rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess that means we better get back," Jack sighed, hating that his time alone with Rose was most likely at an end, especially after that kiss, which he didn't know how to read. She did initiate it, but did it mean that she wanted more than friendship, or did she just get taken away with the moment? He wished that he could ask her, but a part of him was too afraid of the answer.

One hour later, Jack pulled up to the girl's car in the stadium's parking lot. The party was long over and it was time to say good night.

"Tell Tommy and Fabri we'll call," Helga waved, getting into the car after Trudy.

"I'll do that," Jack waved before turning to Rose. They hadn't really spoken to each other since the interrupted kiss. "Well, I guess this is good night."

"I guess it is. I had a good time tonight, thank you. For everything. It's been the first time in a long time that I hadn't thought about my problems," Rose looked at her feet, her mind on nothing but that kiss. She was afraid to actually look at him, afraid that she'll want to kiss him like that again. "Can I call you sometime before the two months is up?"

"Of course. Call me anytime that you feel like," Jack smiled. "Anytime you might want to get away or just talk...I'll be here."

She looked up and gasped, again taken by his eyes.

"Rose? We have to go," Trudy stuck her head out of the car.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," Rose sighed. "Good night, Jack."

"Night Rose," Jack stood back and watched her get into the car. He waved as the car pulled out of the driveway and drove off, leaving him wondering about some things. Namely about the kiss and what it meant and when he'll get the chance to talk to Rose about it.


	6. Chapter 6

The girls was at Trudy's house, changing out of their dresses and washing off their makeup. Rose had just changed into a pair of lime pajamas and was brushing her hair, when Trudy decided to confront her about what she and Tommy had walked up on back at the party. Trudy stood in the doorway, her thoughts in a whirlwind. She knew Rose was unhappy in her engagement to Caledon Hockley, but was whatever she had walked in on really a good idea?

"So...Rose...how long have you been having an affair with Jack Dawson and why didn't you tell me?" She decided to just come out with her questions. No beating behind the bush.

Rose nearly dropped her brush and stared at Trudy. "An affair? Jack and I aren't having an affair."

"Forgive me, Rose. But you two were kissing. I mean...it's obvious that you two have met before...but I didn't think...that...well..."

Rose sighed and picked up her brush and placed it back on the dresser. Poor Trudy. She was confused and with good reason and it was all her fault.

"Trudy...what do you want to know?"

Trudy took a deep breath, not knowing exactly how to say it. It wasn't necessarily a polite thing to accuse someone of, but she had to know. "How long have you been having an affair with Jack Dawson and what about Caledon?"

Rose winced. Was that what this thing with Jack was? An affair? Was she really somehow cheating on Cal? She didn't believe so. Jack had been nothing but the perfect gentleman. He had helped her at the awards show. He had made her see that her situation wasn't as hopeless as she had first thought. He was also very handsome and tonight, the stars, the music, his beauty….it all drove her to do what she did...but it had just been that one time. It couldn't really be considered cheating...could it?

"Rose?" Trudy asked, wanting an answer.

Rose looked her assistant/friend in the eye, knowing that she had to be truthful. "Promise not a word to my mother."

"Of course," Trudy took a seat at the edge of the bed, ready to hear what all of this was about.

"At the awards show...I...I tried to jump off of the roof of the building..."

"What? Oh my god, Rose!"

"I know, I know. It was a stupid thing to try to do, but I was at my wits end. You know how unhappy I've been with this engagement. How out of my control everything had been. I had to do something to change it. I had to take control back somehow and...well that had seemed like the perfect solution at the time. Lucky for me, Jack followed me and talked me out of it."

"Oh thank goodness…."

"Yeah. He was my hero that night. He took me to his place and he sat and listened to me talk about everything. The bankruptcy...the engagement to Cal. How mother has complete control of my career and how I felt that I had no way out. He listened and helped me see that the situation isn't hopeless. That I have some options. Then he sent me home.

"But what about that kiss…?"

"That kiss just happened. I got carried away by the excitement of the night and I kissed him. It didn't mean anything significant. He knows about Cal...he knows that I'm not free and doesn't expect anything but friendship. So there is no need to worry."

Trudy felt waves of relief wash through her. Not that she liked Caledon Hockley, but an affair was a nasty way to end things and she knew that her friend didn't need the scandal. Plus, she was beyond relieved that Jack had talked Rose out of taking her own life. It made her wonder what kind of friend she truly was, not to have noticed how far Rose's depression had gone. Why she hadn't been paying attention to her friend's state of mind?

"We better get to bed," Rose yawned, tired from the long day.

"Rose...I'm sorry. I haven't really been here for you, have I?"

Rose sighed, feeling bad for putting her friend on the spot like that. "It's not your fault. I kind of blocked you out. In fact, I had blocked everyone out. You couldn't have known..."

"But still...I'm your best friend. I should know when you're in that kind of pain."

"Trudy, you are my best friend. But you're not all knowing. You're not inside my head. You couldn't have known what I had been planning to do. I didn't tell anyone just how bad it had gotten for me. Please don't blame yourself for something that was not in your control."

"So what's the options that he helped you realize?" Trudy questioned, curious.

"Let's just say, in a few months, after I turn eighteen...there are going to be a lot of changes around here. Changes that mother and Cal aren't going to like. I'm going to talk to Jack's manager and I'm going to take control of my career and of my relationships."

"Do you think it's going to be easy?"

"No. In fact, I think mother is going to fight me on it, but she won't have any choice. I'll be legally an adult. As for Cal...well I am not going to marry a man that I don't even know. He's a stranger to me," Rose sighed, laying down and staring up at the ceiling. "He was mother's choice. Not mine."

"But it wasn't his fault. I mean...maybe he's not so bad."

Rose frowned, wondering whose side Trudy was on. She turned on her side to look at her friend. "I hate Cal."

"But why? I mean...has he ever been mean to you? Said something gross? Hit you? What do you have against him other than he's the man that your mother had picked out for you?"

Rose frowned. She had to admit, Trudy had a point. She hadn't given Cal a chance. Not really. She had been holding her mother's behavior against him and that really wasn't fair. Before she made the big change...she needed to find out where her relationship with Cal stood. If she really did hate him, or if there was something there to salvage. To be honest, she couldn't see it. He was years older than her and they had nothing in common. But she was willing to give it a try...for now.

"You may be right, Trudy. I haven't been fair to Cal. I think it's time that changed..."

"But what about Jack? That kiss..."

"Jack is a friend. A very good friend. That's all he can be for now….at least until I know where I stand with Cal. That kiss...it can't be anything more than a spur of the moment action, brought on by the emotions of the moment..."

Rose sighed as she pushed all thoughts of having something more with Jack to the back of her mind. She had to give Cal more of a chance. She had to know for sure that he was not the man for her. She owed it to him, herself, and to Jack.

….

Molly arrived at the Dawson house the next morning carrying food, coffee, and that morning's gossip column. To say that she wasn't at all happy with her client was an understatement. He had been very careless last night where the paparazzi was concerned. Normally, she wouldn't care, but what was in the rags today could spell trouble and they had seen enough trouble to last a lifetime.

She marched up the steps to his front door and gave three brisk knocks before he opened the door and peered at Molly with tired blue eyes.

"What's up?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What's up? I take it that you haven't seen the gossip column today or you wouldn't be so nonchalant.

"What?"

Molly rolled her eyes with a deep sigh. "Of course you haven't read the news yet. Let me in and I'll tell you all about it."

Jack didn't want to let her in. He didn't want to know anything about what the papers had to say about last night. All he wanted to do was go back to bed and contemplate some more on that awesome kiss he and Rose had shared the night before. He had kissed plenty of girls, but that one kiss…it just wouldn't leave his mind. No other girl had affected him like this before. It was madness.

Molly bustled into the house and sat the bag of breakfast sandwiches and coffee on the kitchen table and thrust the paper into Jack's hands.

"It's right there in black and white."

Jack's eyes widened. It was himself and Rose. They were standing in front of his car, about to go drive to the after concert party. Rose of course was gorgeous and looked excited to be attending. The headline read: Dawson and Dewitt Bukater. Is this young Hollywood's new it couple? What of Rose's classical musician fiancee?

"Fuck," He cursed, tossing the paper onto the table. "That is bullshit. I was just giving her a ride to my party last night. Nothing inappropriate happened..." except for that kiss, but Molly had no need to know about that.

"I should hope not. Because if it had...we'd never hear the end of it, and I'm not talking about the press either. Ruth Dewitt Bukater is not the kind of woman that you'd want to cross, darlin'," Molly lectured, taking out her cell phone. "What you need to do is make a statement. Let the world know that nothing is going on between the two of you. Bite it in the bud now!"

"You're acting like the woman is the queen of England. She's just Rose's mother."

Molly laughed. "Darling, the woman is a pain in the ass. The less we deal with her the better."

"Gee, no matter what Rose is miserable if this is the reaction people get if their picture is even taken with her," Jack frowned, feeling bad for Rose. Once she was of age, he was going to make sure that things changed.

Molly gave Jack a critical look and then frowned. She stepped closer, looking into the boy's eyes and her heart sunk into her stomach. "Oh god..."

"What is it now?" Jack frowned, starting to get annoyed.

"You have it. That same look your father had in his eyes when he first met your mother..."

Jack winced at the mention of his mother and turned away from Molly. "What are you talking about?"

Molly sighed, kicking herself. She knew that Jack didn't like talking about his mother and her family. It was more than a sore subject for him, but the look in his eyes...it made her heart ache for him. "You are in love, darlin'. When your father fell for...her...he had this gleam in his eye that had never left. Now I look into your eyes and see the same thing. I just hope it's for a girl that's free, not the very much engaged Rose Dewitt Bukater..."

"Molly, stop talking nonsense…," Jack to avoid looking into her eyes, but Molly wasn't having any of it. She grabbed Jack's arm and looked at him.

"Oh dear. It is her...Jack..."

"Of course it's not! Rose is engaged, remember? I'm not in love with her. I think she's a sweet girl in need of a friend. That doesn't mean that I'm in love," He muttered, picking up one of the cups of coffee. He sighed, taking a sip, trying to make himself believe his own words. "I am fond of her, but that's it."

"Jack..."

"That's it. Now, who do I call to make a statement and deny these rumors? I won't have Rose getting in trouble, just because the mags have nothing else to do but to blow something completely innocent into something that it's not."

"I'll make the call and make a statement. In the meantime, I'm going to arrange a date for you tonight. The sight of you out and about with a beauty on your arm should be enough to put any rumors to rest," Molly took out her phone. She missed that unhappiness in Jack's eyes. She didn't know that he didn't want just any girl on his arm, he wanted Rose. But for now, that was an impossibility that he was just going to have to live with.

…..

Rose woke up to the sound of banging at Trudy's door. She groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, wondering what all the commotion was about. She watched as Trudy slipped down stairs to answer the door and sat up when she heard her mother's angry voice downstairs. Now what? What had her mother in a twist this time?

Trudy returned, her face pale and eyes worried. "Your mother is downstairs and she's angry. You better go down and see her."

"I'm sorry, Trudy. You shouldn't have to deal with her like this," Rose winced, knowing that her mother had probably heaped some kind of abuse on the poor girl.

"It's alright, Rose. It all comes with the territory. Besides, last night and getting to spend the evening with Tommy Ryan was worth it."

Rose just smiled, before slipping on the clothes she had brought to wear home and went downstairs to see her mother pacing the floor, a newspaper tightly clenched in her hand. Rose's stomach dropped at the sight of the paper. There was no telling what was on there.

"Mother? Was it really necessary to come and collect me like this?" Rose came down the stairs, trying not to be intimidated. Trying to be the young woman she hoped to become in a few short months hopefully. She needed to practice standing up to her mother if she hoped to break free when the time came.

Ruth Dewitt Bukater looked at her daughter with cold blue eyes and thrust the paper into her hands. Her voice was cold and accusing. "Care to explain that?"

Rose looked at the picture of her and Jack standing in front of a car, obviously they were about go to the party. One of the paparazzi had taken this and sold it to the highest bidder.

"It's just me talking to Mr. Dawson. I don't see the problem," Rose handed the magazine back to her mother, not allowing her to blow this up into something it wasn't.

"You don't see the problem? Read the headline!"

Rose took the magazine back and read the headline and rolled her eyes. "Oh mother, this is just idle gossip and speculation. No one takes these things seriously. Everyone knows that I'm engaged to Cal. Jack is just a friend that I attended a concert and party with. That is all. Really mother, this is 2015, not 1912. Men and women can be friends now."

Ruth wanted to scream. She didn't get Rose. Why didn't she see how headlines such as that one can ruin everything? "And what do you think Cal will have to say about that, hmm? You are his fiancee, Rose. You are to be married. It doesn't bode well for you to be see in the company of men that are not your fiancee."

"Cal will probably say the same thing that I had just said."

Ruth had enough. Rose wasn't taking any of her concerns seriously. She was acting like this was all some kind of game. Like their situation wasn't precarious! Ruth had no choice but to put her foot down.

"You will not be seeing that boy again, Rose. Do you hear me? I forbid it."

"For a matter of fact, I will be seeing that boy again, whenever I feel like it. Jack is a friend. I know that is a foreign concept to you, seeing that you have none, but that's the truth of it. And don't bother bringing up our situation and how the money is gone. That has nothing to do with Jack. Now you can stop twisting yourself up in knots and join me for tea, or you can return to the office, but this conversation is over."

"Rose, this conversation is most definitely not..."

"It's over, mother. I have nothing else to say. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go get ready for my day. I will be meeting Caledon later for lunch, and we both know that you don't want me to be late for that."

As Rose walked out the door, she felt a sense of pride. That had been the first time ever that she had stood up to her mother. She had been terrified, but she had survived and somehow, she had a sense of freedom from it. Maybe breaking away when the time came wouldn't be so hard after all.

…..

It was an hour before Rose had to meet Cal for lunch when Jack finally chanced to call her. She had just gotten finished with her make up when her cellphone rang. She looked at the caller ID and barely recognized the number. She wasn't going to pick it up, but decided that she better. It could be something that could need her attention directly.

"Hello?" She asked, looking at her reflection in her mirror. She looked different from the girl last night. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a yellow sundress with matching shoes. She very much looked like the Rose that was trapped in a gilded cage, not the Rose who went to Jack's party last night and dared to kiss him. She think she liked the Rose from last night a lot better.

"Rose, hey. It's Jack. Um, you didn't happen to notice the papers this morning did you?" Jack asked, staring out at the ocean behind his house.

"Yes, and unfortunately so did my mother. Don't worry about it, I actually stood up to her. I don't know who was more surprised, her or me," Rose chuckled. "I think some of last night must have still been with me."

"Good for you, Rose! You're going to need to do a lot more of that when it comes to breaking free in a few months. It shouldn't be too hard. Now that your fire's been lit."

Rose laughed. "My what?"

"You have this fire. I saw hints of it the night we met...then when I invited you to the concert and it was burning in full force last night," Jack chuckled. "That's why you have to break free. It'll burn out if you don't."

Rose blushed. "Well, I certainly felt braver than I've ever felt before last night..."

"Is that why you kissed me? You were feeling brave?" Jack asked, sounding more amused than anything, when a part of him was hoping that it was perhaps something more than her just feeling brave, which he knew it wasn't. He wasn't stupid. He and Rose had just met. It was unrealistic for him to expect anything other than friendship.

"Yeah. I was feeling brave. I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries or stepped on someone's toes..."

Jack just laughed. "No toes were stepped on and no boundaries crossed. I understand. Really, I do."

"Poor Trudy. She thought that you and I were having an affair."

Jack had to laugh at that. "We haven't known each other long enough for that, love."

"I know. That's what I told her. But she did make me realize something though. Something about Cal…," She suddenly felt nervous. She didn't know what Jack was going to think about this. Maybe he would agree...maybe he wouldn't.

"What about him?"

"Well...I have been going around, saying that I hate him...when I really don't know him. I haven't really given him a chance. I think it'd be unfair to break off the engagement without at least seeing if we're compatible. I mean...I've only been hating on him because he was my mother's choice. I don't know him well enough to really say I hate him or not..."

Jack felt his heart sink, not liking where this was going. He had been hoping that their friendship could someday turn into something more but he didn't see that happening if Hockley was still in the picture. Especially if Rose really did have feelings for the guy. But she was was right. She owed it to herself and Hockley to give him a fair shot.

"I see...so you're going to give him a fair shot?"

"Yes...starting today. I'm meeting him for lunch."

"Oh...okay. Um...good luck Rose. Maybe he'll surprise you," He hoped that Hockley didn't. He hoped that his and Rose's first impression of him was right on.

"Are you okay, Jack? You sound strange?" Rose frowned, hearing a little bit of tension in Jack's voice. Was he angry with her? She hoped not. She valued his friendship and didn't want to make him mad. She valued it enough to actually stand up to her mother for once.

"I'm fine Rose. Really. I just...well I just don't trust Hockley. But you're right. It's best to give him a chance and see where it leads. I just called to make sure that the gossip rags hadn't gotten you in trouble. Molly called them all and told them that you and I were just friends and I'm going on a few dates just to be seen out and about with someone, so those rumors will be killed soon..."

"I'm fine Jack. Mother tried to throw a fit, but I'm fine," Rose felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of Jack on a date with someone else, which was ridiculous. He was just a friend and she was an engaged woman. She had no special claim on Jack. He could date whoever he wanted.

"Well, I better let you go to get ready for that date with Hockley. I'll call again sometime. We'll meet up," Jack tried to smile, trying to sound optimistic. "Perhaps you and Hockley can attend another party."

Rose chuckled, amused at the thought of Cal at one of Jack's parties. "I don't know, Jack. They are definitely not his scene."

Jack just laughed. "I don't know. It'll expand his horizons. Well, I see Molly at the door. Talk to you again soon, Rose."

"Bye Jack..."

She held onto the line until he had disconnected and sat back down on the chair, feeling bereft. She couldn't say why, but she felt like she had hurt him...and that was the last thing that she ever wanted to do. She wanted to be the reason for Jack's smiles, not his frowns. Sighing, she finally hung up and looked into the mirror, hoping that this plan to give Cal a proper chance was worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

Cal was impatiently glancing at a menu when Rose arrived for lunch. She hadn't meant to be late. It was a series of unfortunate events that caused her delay. She had misplaced her purse, then her keys. Her car ran out of gas, and last but not least, she had taken a wrong turn on her way to the restaurant. But finally she made it, rushing in to find her fiancee ready to order.

"You are late, Sweet pea," Cal simply stated, closing the menu.

"I do apologize, Cal. I had misplaced my keys then I had taken a wrong turn on the way here. I finally made it, despite it all. You're not ready to order are you?"

"Of course," Cal grinned, just as the waiter appeared.

"May I take your order, sir?"

"Yes. We'll have the lamb with very little mint sauce," Cal ordered for them both, not noticing Rose's frown. He looked at her as if she was an after thought. "You do like lamb, don't you sweet pea?"

Rose just forced a smile and nodded. She was the one who was late. She couldn't expect Cal to put off ordering like that. Besides, lamb wasn't so bad, was it?

"I saw the papers this morning," Cal took a sip of his water, looking at her over the glass, his voice betraying no emotion. "I wasn't aware that you knew Dawson."

Rose bristled at the use of Jack's last name. She wanted to tell Cal that the man had a first name, but she decided to leave it. "The stupid papers. You can't have a conversation with someone without them having you dating. Jack is a friend, that is all. The gossips in this town are ridiculous."

"That is why it is important to be careful of our associations, sweet pea. We can't be seen with just anyone. We are royalty Rose. We should be seen associating with such," Cal unfolded his napkin and placed it on his lap. "Of course, I believed none of it. I trust you."

"Thank you, Cal. That is more than what my mother can say."

Cal chuckled and shook his head. "Ruth is just old fashioned, Rose. She comes from a different era than you and I. A more refined era, but an outdated one. Sometimes it is best to ignore our elders."

"That I can agree on."

Cal just chuckled and reached over and touched Rose's hand. "Look, I know that you have been melancholy later. I can't pretend to know why. I take it that it's your mother's overbearing nature that is to blame. But I am here for you Rose. Open your heart to me. There is nothing I'd deny you. Nothing I won't give you, if you do not deny me. Give me a chance."

Rose sighed. "I am trying, Cal. Truly. I wasn't happy with our engagement at first, but I realized that I haven't been giving you a chance and I am trying now."

"And Dawson?"

"He is just a new friend I had met at the studio. The girls and I were invited to a concert and an after party and we had nice girls night out. Even though I suspect that Trudy and Helga have some romantic prospects. But that is all."

Rose could tell that he wasn't really happy with her answer, but what else could she say? That she'll never see Jack again? That was a lie. He was her friend. Cal was just going to have to get used to it if he was going to remain a part of her life.

"I cannot say that I approve, but I do trust you sweet pea. You know, I was going to wait to give you this, but since you have been so sad lately, I deem now is appropriate..."

He drew a black ring box out of his pocket and sat it on the table. He opened it to reveal a ring with a silver band, a blue heart shaped stone with diamonds surrounding it.

"Oh my god…Cal...this is...it's..."

"It's a part of a stone called the heart of the ocean. A very rare diamond. Part of the crown Jewels, worn by King Louis the..."

"I'm aware of the story...Cal, this is overwhelming..."

"It's meant to be worn by royalty. And we are royalty Rose..."

She didn't know what to say. It was indeed a beautiful stone and looking at Cal, she could believe that he was giving it to her out of real love and affection. She felt wrong for assuming the worse of him, just because of her overbearing mother. Not because of the ring, but it did seem like his feelings were genuine. He deserved this chance.

"Thank you," She managed as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "I know, the engagement ring is a lot more charming in some aspects, but this is far more precious, just like you are to me."

"I'll put it somewhere safe," She smiled, gazing at the stone. The blue stone was deep and gorgeous. It was indeed something to be kept in a jewelry box, locked out of sight. But she appreciated the feelings behind them. She sighed, thinking of Jack and the kiss. If it wasn't for this need to see where things could go with Cal, maybe they could have been something beyond friends, but for now, she was feeling pretty good about her decision to make it a go with Cal. She just hoped that Jack wasn't too hurt by her decision, because that had never been her intention.

…..

Jack sat on his porch, playing his guitar, trying to come up with the right music for a song that Fabrizio had written and trying to keep his mind off of Rose. He didn't know why he was feeling so down about her decision to give Hockley a chance to prove himself. How entitled was he? He was only a friend. It wasn't like Rose was supposed to fall in love with him. How could she when they hadn't even known each other for that long?

It wasn't like...he shook the thought out of his head. He was not going to go there. He never wanted to think of that time in his life again. He had left all of that in the past. Right now, it was all about the music, his friends, and the people he considered his family, like Molly. The mother that he wished he had.

"Jack darlin'," Molly pulled up in her car, a pretty blond girl was seated next to her, looking at Jack with real interest.

"Molly?" He sat his guitar down and watched as his manager and her new friend got out of the car and approached him. "What can I do for you?"

"I came with your date for the next couple of evenings. Her name is Lisa, she's a student at the University going into accounting. You two had met at the beach and had hit it off. Be seen out and about town with her and all that speculation about you and Rose will be over with."

Jack sighed, not really in the mood to go anywhere with anyone, but Molly was right. It was necessary. It was to take the heat off of Rose if for nothing else. "I guess we can do dinner and a movie and maybe some clubbing..."

"That a boy," Molly laughed. "Hey, it's not true love, but do have fun. Show the girl a good time. Maybe it'll turn into something. You'd never know."

Jack somehow doubted that it would turn into anything resembling what he'd need to get Rose off his mind.

…..

The next day Cal had decided to take Rose to a movie. Some action movie that she really had no interest in, but he had been looking forward to seeing. They were waiting in line to buy tickets, with Cal complaining the whole time.

"Do they not realize who we are? We shouldn't even have to wait in line like this," Cal was ranting, angry at not getting the tickets right away.

That was when Tommy, Fabrizio, and Jack came out of the theater. Tommy and Fabrizio were with Trudy and Helga, while Jack was with some blond girl that Rose had never seen before. She winced at the stab of pain that went through her at seeing Jack with someone else.

"Hey there's Rose!" Helga waved, excited to see her friend.

Rose forced a smile and waved back, wishing that Helga hadn't seen her and that she hadn't seen them. She did not want to be wondering who the girl with Jack was for the rest of the night.

"Hello Rose and Cal," Trudy greeted as the group approached. "We weren't expecting to see you here. What movie are you going to see? The new Will Smith movie?"

"That's the one," Rose smiled, trying not to look at Jack and his date, but failing. He looked so handsome and he seemed to be avoiding looking at her as well as she was trying to avoid looking at her. "So who is your new friend here?" She had to know. She couldn't help herself.

"This is Lisa, my date for the evening," Jack forced an awkward smile, for some reason feeling guilty for being caught with another girl. "Lisa, this is Rose Dewitt Bukater, a friend of mine."

"Hello...oooh, I know you! You're Caledon Hockley! My mother has all of your albums," Lisa's eyes widened at the sight of Cal.

"Yeah, he's Rose's fiancee," Jack replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's very nice to meet you," Lisa smiled, unaware of the awkwardness between Jack and Rose.

It didn't go unnoticed by Trudy though, who cleared her throat. "We better go before that restaurant closes. We'll see you later Rose."

She hated to see Jack go away and with a girl that wasn't her, but there was nothing that she could do about that. She was with Cal and Jack was with another girl, who was free to be with him. A girl that didn't have a fiancee to think about. A girl that was not her.

She watched them walk away, hating the pain that seeing Jack with someone else caused. She didn't know why she cared so much. Jack was just a friend. She was not entitled to his romantic interests. He had his own life to live just like she had hers. It was wrong for her to expect him to wait for her to make up her mind about Cal.

"Finally the line is moving," Cal grumbled, taking Rose's hand. "Won't be too long now, sweet pea."

Rose sighed, wishing that it was her by Jack's side and not that Lisa person. But that was an impossibility. She had made her bed and now she was going to sleep in it.

…..

Rose had just gotten home from the movies when her cell rang, causing her mother, who was heading upstairs with a steaming cup in tea in hand to frown and stop in mid-stride.

"Don't be on that thing for too long, Rose. You know how I hate calls at this time of night," Ruth admonished.

Rose just rolled her eyes in response. "Yes mother." Once Ruth was out of sight she glanced at the caller ID and felt a thrill when she recognized the number. "Jack?"

"Hey," he greeted, sounding wide awake. "I know it's late, and I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry. I was just getting back in."

"Oh, that's good. So he's not there with you?"

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "No, he's not. Cal is back at his penthouse, probably getting ready to get his beauty sleep."

"I just thought I'd call and...well I...I felt that I needed to explain tonight..."

Rose sighed. He shouldn't feel like he should explain. He didn't owe her any explanation at all. "Jack, you really don't have to. I mean...you have every right to see whoever you want..."

"She doesn't mean anything to me, Rose. She was just a decoy. To throw the gossip rags off, that's all. She's not my girlfriend or anything. I probably won't even see her again..."

"Jack..."

"I just didn't want you to be upset, alright? You looked kind of pissed off..."

Rose laughed and shook her head, then she sighed. For some reason, she couldn't lie to him. He would probably know if she was less than truthful. "I have to admit...I was jealous."

"Is that so?" there was a pleased tinge to his voice, making Rose roll her eyes, a little annoyed.

"You don't have to sound so pleased about it."

"I sound pleased?"

"More so than is appropriate."

"Sorry," Jack sounded good and chastised, making him sound even more adorable. Rose sighed, realizing that she was more than fond of Jack. Which was not good. How could she give Cal a real chance if she was here having feelings for another man? It wasn't fair. Really, none of this was. Jack was closer to her age, she had more in common with him, and she didn't have to try to be present with him, she just was, because he was the kind of person that one wanted to be around. With Cal...well it was a chore.

"No, I'm sorry. I have no right to be jealous. You're free to be with whoever you want. After all, of the two of us, I'm the one engaged..."

"Against your will," Jack pointed out, a part of him not giving up hope that he could be more than just a friend. After all, she was jealous. That had to mean something, right?

"Maybe so, but I'm supposed to be giving him a fair chance, remember?"

"How is he turning out to be? Is he treating you good?"

"Well, he gave me this beautiful ring because he had noticed I've been melancholy lately..."

"But…?"

"He's brash, arrogant, selfish…but he has his nice moments. I just have to figure out if those nice moments are worth keeping around..."

"Well, no one is perfect, but there's a limit..."

"Don't I know it," Rose sighed. "I don't know what to do, Jack. He gave me this beautiful ring the other night, trying to make me feel better...but then tonight, all the whining he did had put me off. I don't know which way I want to go."

"Just follow your heart, Rose. That's all I can tell you. Follow your heart, it won't steer you wrong."

Follow her heart. Should she? Because right now, her heart was definitely not steering her towards Cal.

"I better go. I have an early day tomorrow," She didn't want to hang up. She could just fall asleep listening to his voice. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying not to let on that her feelings were growing for the handsome artist/musician.

"Take care Rose. Call me if you need me. You have my number."

"Thank you, Jack. I know that I'm no picnic..."

"But you're the most amazing woman I've ever known," Jack smiled on his end. "Good night, Rose."

"Good night, Jack," She sighed as she hung up, wishing that her life wasn't so complicated. She wanted to flee into Jack's world, but with Cal tagging along, she didn't know if she could.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack walked into Molly's office, feeling rather...depressed. A week had passed since his phone conversation with Rose, and he had heard nothing from her. He had seen her friends, who were now permanent figures at Fabrizio and Tommy's sides, but no sign of Rose. He guessed that she was busy exploring her relationship with Hockley. Hockley...there was not a name that he hated more.

Despite Rose's absence from his life, she was not far from his mind. He could not stop thinking about that kiss they had shared. Perhaps it really had been a spur of the moment action...but it was a moment that seemed to define his life these days. When he drew his art, he drew Rose. When he sang a love song, on some level it was dedicated to Rose. Everything he did, he had Rose in mind.

Which brought him to the realization. Molly's earlier assessment was right. He was in love. He was in love and he couldn't do anything about it. At least, not at the moment anyway.

Molly looked up from her paper work as Jack entered. She gave him an empathic smile. "Cheer up, darlin'. We've got a good record deal in the works here and if things work out, you can be going on tour. Maybe getting you out of California would be good for ya. Get ya into seeing new people."

"Maybe," Jack sighed, staring outside onto the small park that Molly's office building towered over. "Has there been any more word from Chippewa Falls?"

Molly frowned, wondering why Jack was asking about that town. He hadn't mentioned Chippewa Falls in years. He had been happy to leave that town behind. There was no longer any reason for him to think of that town.

"I sent her the last check right before your eighteenth birthday," Molly sighed. "Now that you're no longer a teenager, any claim they may have is gone. You're free of them, Jack. Once and for all."

There was pain in those blue eyes that Molly wished that she could erase. She got up and went over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. "It is her loss. Do you hear me? None of it was your fault. Let's just thank goodness that you had friends that got you out of that situation. They're lucky that I didn't call the law."

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't bring it up. I don't know why I did...I was just curious. Maybe on some level..."

"You were hoping that she put up more of a fight?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe. It was just too easy getting away. I know that she didn't love me like the others, but I was still her son. She shouldn't have just accepted it like that...right?"

"Jack, don't think about that woman. Wipe her from your mind. She's not worth another thought. What brought this on anyway?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't really know."

"I do know that you've been rather lovesick for the past few weeks. I don't know how you managed to to fall for that girl in such a short amount of time..."

Jack's smile was soft and dreamy. "She's amazing. It's not just her looks...she has this fire...when she's not being suppressed by the people around her, she's fun and funny and sweet and...the most wonderful girl in the world..."

"But she is suppressed most of the time. I don't think you'd want to deal with that situation, to be honest," Molly stood up, ready to go back to her desk.

"What would you say if I told you that I kind of already am...at least…kind of…?"

Molly turned around and stared at the young man that she's looked after ever since he was fifteen. She loved Jack as if he was her son and she couldn't help having a mother's concern. "I say that you're asking for trouble. What's going on?"

Jack hadn't been planning on cluing Molly in on all that's been going on with Rose, but since help was going to be needed, he had better tell her now, so she'll be prepared.

"You may want to sit down."

Molly slowly sat back down next to Jack. "What's going on here, darlin'?"

Molly sat and listened as Jack clued her in on Rose's act of desperation and the plan they had came up with and her part in it all.

"Lord all mighty...Jack, do you know what you're talking about here? She's talking about uprooting her whole career! Her whole life!"

"I know...but she wants...she needs to break free. You see that too, don't you Molly?"

"Of course I do. I'm just saying, it's going to be quite the task. It's also going to be quite a shock for poor Ruth..."

"I'm more concerned about Rose. She's going to need us, Molly. You helped me escape my bad situation...and now...I'm going to need your help in helping Rose escape hers..."

"Well you have it of course. I'll start gathering some trustworthy names for when the time comes. She's going to need a new manager asap..."

Jack grinned, happy that Molly was willing to help. At least now he didn't feel like he was doing nothing to help Rose. Now he felt like something was getting done. Not much, but something.

…..

It's been weeks since Rose last spoke to Jack and to say that those weeks had been less than happy would be an understatement. Jack kept himself busy by working on his new album and hanging out with his friends and their new girlfriends. He tried to ignore any mention of Rose and Cal, not caring to hear of any updates unless they came from Rose herself...which they never did.

Rose had decided to avoid Jack until she made up her mind about Cal. She did this, because, she found herself becoming overwhelmed by the attraction that seemed to exist between the two of them. The more she talked with him, the more she wanted to be the girl on his arm. The more she forgot about her determination to give Cal a real chance. So she decided not to talk to Jack anymore. She needed to give Cal a fair chance and she couldn't do that if she was pining away for Jack.

So far, she had yet to regret her decision. For the past two weeks, she had been spending a lot of time with Cal, just getting to know him and sort out her feelings. So far, she liked him. When she got past the arrogance, she found a rather nice human being who was always concerned for her. He would take her to places she liked and they would talk about things she cared about. They even talked about the chance of taking her career in another direction, and she had caught glimpses of another ally against her mother. Cal seemed to really care about her and she was growing to really care about him too, and see him as something more than a business arrangement that her mother had made. She began to see him as someone she could love.

All in all, Rose was happy with Cal. She no longer dreaded getting married to him. She had even felt a little guilty over her attraction to Jack. Cal had become her best friend. Her confident. Sure, she hadn't told him of any of her plans yet, but she planned to.

It was a Friday evening when all that changed and Cal showed her who he really was.

It was after a rigorous morning in the studio. Ruth being especially hard on Rose that day. She had a critical thing to say at every turn. She didn't compliment Rose on what she had done right, but was quick to point out what she had done wrong. It was really grinding away at Rose and destroying any self confidence that she had managed to build up. By time the day in the studio was over, Rose was completely destroyed and needed the friendly ears and arms of someone who she felt loved her...cared about her...would protect her against her mother. Yes, she could have called Jack, but he wasn't her fiancee, and it was best that she continued to keep her distance.

There was only one person that she could turn to and by all signs, she could depend on him to be exactly what she needed. So after they had finished for the day, worn and mentally tired from her mother's attacks, Rose decided to go talk to Cal. Get lost in a good glass of wine and cry on his shoulder. Perhaps she'll even mention her plans tonight and they could come up with something together. Maybe she could make that break with her mother sooner than she thought she would.

Not bothering to tell her mother where she was going, Rose got into her car and left the studio, just knowing that she would find sanctuary at Cal's. That he would give her a listening ear. Hold her while she cried and build back up what her mother had so callously destroyed. She pulled up outside of the building, grabbed her purse and walked in, not seeing the doorman anywhere. She went to the elevator and pressed the button for Cal's floor.

Wiping away her leftover tears, she walked over to Cal's door and raised her hand to knock, but then she remembered that she had a key. He had given it to her the night before, saying that his place was hers. She remembered how touched she had been by the gesture. It was one of the things that had convinced her that Cal really did love her.

She took out the key and unlocked the door and swung it open, ready to rush into Cal's arms and spill out her troubles. But what she had found instead had stopped her heart cold and filled her with chilling horror. There, on the couch, naked and buried inside of the woman known as Britney Starr, was her oh so loving fiancee! He was moving slowly inside her, talking of love and how she was the only one for him...which was funny, because Rose had thought that she was the only one for him. It made her angry. Here she was...destroying her friendship with a sweet guy like Jack, because she felt guilty for a few moments of flirtations. But here Cal was, fucking and professing his love to a girl that was not her!

It was Britney that realized that they were no longer alone. She looked over Cal's shoulder and gasped. "Cal!"

Frowning, Cal looked behind him and his eyes widened in shock to see Rose standing there, looking at him in horror and disgust. "Rose? What the hell? What are you doing here?"

"You unimaginable bastard," she could barely whisper, backing away. "How could you? How could you say those things to me and then turn around…oh my god..."

Cal tried to pull out fast enough to reach Rose, but she had already turned around and fled the apartment, leaving the key in the door. She wanted nothing to do with it or Cal ever again. She ran down the stairs and was at the door when Cal finally caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back.

"Rose, will you just listen to me? Rose!" He held her arm in tight grip, pulling her back each time she tried to pull away.

Finally, he had no choice but to let her go when she hocked back, just like Jack had taught her and spit in his face. Shocked, he released her in order to wipe the liquid out of his eye and she fled out the door, not even bothering to get her car. She just kept running until her legs wouldn't move anymore. Luckily, there was a bench nearby and she collapsed onto it, burying her face in her hands and sobbing. She just couldn't believe it. He had her completely fooled. She had thought that he had truly cared for her. She was willing to marry him even and forget about whatever it was she was feeling for Jack, who had been nothing but genuine with her, while Cal was a lying snake. Yet, look who she had given most of her time to…

Sniffling she looked around, realizing that she had left her car at Cal's. She couldn't go back for it. Going back for it meant having to set eyes on that penthouse again and she didn't want to. She wanted to forget that the place even existed. But what was she going to do? She couldn't call her mother. She couldn't deal with her harsh judgment right now. In fact, it was possible that she'd make her talk to Cal. Maybe even forgive him and take him back. No...she couldn't do that.

She opened her purse just as her cellphone rang. She winced as she saw Cal's number flash on the screen. No way was she going to talk to him. She hung up the phone and then remembered...Jack. She hadn't talked to him in a few weeks, but he had said to call him at anytime if she should need anything. Should she call him? Especially after how she had avoided him for the past two weeks? She didn't give herself enough time to think about it. That had been her problem all along. Thinking. Thinking about what was fair...what was right...pushing away all the other feelings that had popped up in the last month. And look where it had gotten her. Alone and crying on a park bench.

With shivering fingers, she dialed Jack's number, hoping for the best.

Jack picked up on the second ring. "Rose? Is that you?"

She sobbed into the phone, nearly forgetting how to talk. "Jack..."

He frowned, hearing her sobs over the phone. What had happened? He hadn't heard from her in a while and thought that things must have been going well with Hockley, but to hear her now, in tears, something told him that things weren't going as well as he had thought. "Rose, what's wrong?"

She tried to calm herself enough to explain but found it impossible. She barely found the words to say what she had to ask. "Can you come get me? Please? I'm in...some park...and…I left my car at his penthouse...but I can't go back..."

Her sobs broke his heart. He'd do anything to put a stop to them. Jack looked into the living room where Fabrizio and Tommy were playing cards, their girls sitting beside them. They should be okay. "I'm on my way. Don't move, alright. I'll find you. Can you give me a general description of where you are? Some kind of landmark or something?"

Rose looked around and saw a sign with the name of the park on it. "Astor Pavalion..."

"Oh, I know where that is. Stay put, Rose. I'm on my way," Jack stood up and grabbed his keys. "Do you need me to stay on the phone with you?"

"No...no...I think I'll be okay until you get here," Rose sniffed, beginning to calm down a little.

"Okay, I'm on my way," Jack hung up. He told the others that he was going out for a second and left the house. He got into his convertible and began to drive, hoping to get to Rose as soon as possible. He didn't like the sound of those tears. It was worse than when they had first met and he had talked her out of jumping off of the roof of a skyscraper.

It took thirty minutes for him to reach the Astor Pavilion and he hoped that she was still there. Anything could happen at this time of night to a beautiful young girl all by herself. Relief filled him when he saw her sitting on a park bench, looking down at her hands, her eyes red from crying. He pulled up and got out of the car.

"Rose!"

"Jack!" She cried, racing into his arms, sobs again erupting from her. She held on to him tightly. "Oh Jack, it was horrible…!"

"What was? What happened?" He held her close, his hands stroking her wild curls as she cried against his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Cal...I walked in on him and….Brittany Starr...They were...they were...oh my god! And he was saying how much he loved her and...I don't understand...I had to get out of there and…I left my car there and I can't go back home and I didn't know who else to call..."

"Well, I'm glad that you called me, to be honest," Jack pulled away, still stroking her hair. "Come on. We'll go to my place and you can tell me all about it when you're calm. Alright?"

Rose didn't resist as he led her back to his car and opened the door for her to get in. Once she was safely inside the vehicle, he slipped inside and started the car and they were soon on their way. The ride was made in silence, one not knowing what to say to the other. Rose knew that more than anything, Jack was confused. She hadn't been able to articulate what had happened properly. But thankfully, he was taking her somewhere that she felt safe and could calm down and share what she had just witnessed and hopefully plan what steps to take next.

Really, Rose was surprised that Jack would even lift a finger to help her after she had spent the last few weeks avoiding him and whatever feelings she was harboring for him. She was surprised that he didn't resent her. She didn't know if she would have been so gracious as he had been.

Thirty minutes later, they were back at Jack's house. Everyone was still there, enjoying their game of cards. Jack quietly let Rose in and lead her upstairs to the guest bedroom, so no one could see her. It wouldn't do for Trudy to see her and ask all kinds of questions about what had happened, or tell her mother where she was.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Tea or something to eat?" Jack offered after she sat at the edge of the bed for a few minutes.

Rose shook her head. She wouldn't be able to keep it down with the memory of finding Cal with Brittany running around in her mind. Just the thought of it made her feel sick all over again.

He sat next to her in silence and just waited. Forcing her to talk would help no one. He was sure that she would talk when she was ready.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Some. I still can't believe all that happened, but I'm beginning to feel more calm..."

"Calm enough to share what actually happened tonight?"

Rose bit her lip and then nodded. Why not? She had come here to find sanctuary and solace. It was only right for Jack to know what had happened. She also owed him an apology. After all this time of not hearing from her, there was no telling what he had thought happened, or that he would understand. She felt so stupid now for feeling guilty for her attraction to Jack...for wanting to be as fair as possible to Cal when it hadn't even been appreciated. As far as she was concerned, she had every right to feel what she felt for Jack. Every right.

"I think so...but first...I must apologize to you Jack..."

"Apologize to me? For what?" Jack frowned, not sure why she felt the need for an apology.

"I've been avoiding you for the past few weeks. Now the reason seems rather silly when I think about it, but still, I want to apologize for it."

"Why were you avoiding me," Jack frowned, a little hurt, but not much. He knew that she must have had a good reason. She wasn't callous. She cared about others feelings.

"Because every time I talked to you...every time I was even in your presence...I'd have these feelings and...well it was unfair to Cal. How could I give him a proper chance when all I could think about was being with you or wanting to hear your voice...so I avoided you so I could avoid those feelings...that attraction..."

"I see. I guess that's understandable."

"You think so?"

"Of course. You were trying to give Hockley a decent chance. I thought that might have been the reason," Jack shrugged. "So...I take it he wasn't even worth the effort."

"No he wasn't. I was having a bad day from the beginning. Mother was in rare form. Nothing I did was good enough, so she spent the day tearing me down whenever she had the chance. I...I needed a friendly ear...someone who was on my side...someone like a supposedly loyal and faithful fiancee. Instead, what I walked in on was Cal fucking Brittany Starr and professing his love for her!"

"Really?" Jack couldn't help but make a face. Brittany Starr was pretty he guessed...in a rather bland sort of way. She certainly wasn't a beauty like Rose! Hockley was a fool! Here he was, pining away, willing to do anything just to be with her...and Hockley...he was engaged to her...he had a chance to have Rose in his life forever and he blew it on someone as lame as Brittany Starr! Guys like Hockley pissed him off! They are given everything on a silver platter, and the unappreciative bastards spit on it! "Rose, I'm so sorry..."

"I thought it strange that she called him Cal that one time...no one but his friends called him Cal. God, I wonder how long it's been going on and why in the hell did he want to get engaged to me in the first place?"

"Appearances probably. He probably guessed having you on his arm was a better career move than Brittany Starr, the troubled pop star."

"I am such a fool. My gut instinct told me he was bad...yet I ignored it..."

"You're not a fool, Rose. You were trying to be fair. In another month, you are going to be taking a big, life altering step towards independence. You are going to be cutting some people out of your life and making a change in your career. You wanted to make certain that you were right about him right from the beginning. And you were. It's best that you know now and not later on down the road."

Rose sniffed and wiped away her remaining tears. "You're right. It's for the best that I know now. And I can discard him right along with my wretched mother. But what am I going to do now, Jack? I can't go home to mother. She'll make me talk to Cal and I definitely don't want to do that...not for a good long time. In fact...I wish it was my birthday already. I wish that I could just walk away and never see either of them ever again!"

"Rose..."

Tears began to fall again as the all too familiar feeling of being trapped overcame her. "Once again, I'm trapped. I have nowhere to go…"

Jack's heart broke at her words. He hated that she felt that way. There had to be some way he could help. He couldn't let her stay in this situation.

"Maybe there is a way out of this situation...a way that you don't have to go back...but it means leaving LA for a while...and being out of contact until after your birthday had some and gone…."

"There is?" She looked at him with tearful, yet hopeful green eyes.

"I have an apartment in New York. We only use it when we have an interview or a concert there. We won't be in need of it again for a good six months...if you want, you can go there. It's private, no one will bother you. I'll tell the doorman that you are a personal friend of mine and that no one is to contact you unless you give the okay and to keep the media away," Jack got up and went to his dresser and opened up a drawer and pulled out a black card with gold writing. "This is my special Visa card. Get whatever you need on it. I'll take care of the costs...we'll also get you another cell so you can call me if you need anything...that is if you want to do this..."

Rose's eyes widened at the offer. Jack was offering to help her run away and he was giving her the means to stay away for as long as she deemed necessary. It was too much...yet at the same time, it was exactly what she needed. She couldn't say no. "Oh Jack...this is...so much..."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a damsal in distress," he chuckled, giving her a flirty wink. "So, what do we do? Shall I make flight arrangements?"

Rose hesitated for a second. This was a big step she was taking and a lot sooner than she had planned. Before, she had a whole month to prepare...but now...there was no time. She was leaving and when she returned, she'll be in a place where she really could take control of her life and of her career. Was she ready? No, but when would she ever be ready.

"Flight arrangements sound good..."

"Alrighty then…," Jack smiled, taking out his cellphone.

"Jack..."

He looked up, ready to do whatever she needed to do, unprepared for what happened next. She leaned in and kissed him. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, then gently pulled away, staring into her eyes.

"Rose..."

"I'm sorry. You think I'm a tease by now, but I wanted to kiss you and feel no guilt. No hesitation. I wanted to kiss you and know what I want without anyone else to consider..."

Jack simply smiled. "Well, I don't think you're a tease...but I think we should wait on that part of our relationship. Right now...you're hurting and you're about to go through a big transition. Let's wait until everything is settled before making a decision on what we're going to be to each other, alright?"

Rose sighed. She really didn't want to wait when it came to Jack. She's been waiting long enough already, thanks to that insane need to give Cal a fair shot. Now that Cal had shown his true colors, she felt free to move ahead with Jack. But since he felt that they should wait...she'll wait. He was probably right. It probably was for the best.

"Alright...we'll wait."

"It's not that I don't want to be with you, because trust me, I do..."

"I understand, Jack. There's no need to explain. You're probably right, anyway. Right now, there's just too much going on..."

"Exactly..."

Her hands clasped his. "There won't be anyone else, Jack."

"There's no need to make promises..."

"But I want to. I want to be with you now and that's not going to change and I know it's a promise that I can keep. You don't have to promise anything, but...I wanted to."

Jack clasped her hands and raised them to his lips, lightly kissing her hands. "Okay...now let me get those tickets arranged. You can rest here. I won't tell anyone you're here..."

"Thank you, Jack..."

Jack just smiled and got up from where he was sitting and began to make the necessary calls. The first steps to getting Rose new life started.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day arrived all too quickly for Jack. After their talk, Rose had gone straight to sleep. After everyone had left, Jack called the apartment caretaker and had him prepare the apartment to be used and had sworn him to absolute secrecy. No one was to know, not even Molly and if she asked for it to be available, to tell her that it was being fumigated and that she would have to stay elsewhere.

The next morning, Jack got Rose up and he drove her to the airport. While there, he brought her a cellphone where you have to buy the minutes and told her to use that to call him if she should need him for anything. That way, her calls couldn't be traced by people that she didn't want to find her.

Now they stood in the terminal for her flight, knowing that this would be goodbye for a while. Rose couldn't help being nervous. She had never been on her own before. This was a totally new experience. Yes, she still had Jack, so she wasn't absolutely on her own with no one, but he would be thousands of miles away.

"Don't be afraid. I'm just a phone call away and the apartment is as safe and as private as can be. You'll be fine," Jack gave her a reassuring smile. "You can call me at anytime..."

"I'm going to have a lot of thinking to do…," Rose bit her lip, keeping her hands tightly clasped in his. "A lot of decisions..."

"And they'll be yours. No one else. Molly is already compiling a list of trustworthy agents for you. So you'll be ready to begin when you come back."

"I don't deserve all the help you're giving me, Jack. Not after the past few weeks..."

"Hey, none of that. We had gotten that sorted last night, remember? I understand about the past few weeks, and you were right. Now that bastard can't say that he didn't have a chance. He did and he blew it. Now it's time for you to go heal and prepare for your transition into an independent woman."

Rose sniffed as her flight number was announced. It was leaving in few minutes. "That's me. I better go. Thank you again, Jack..."

"You have the address of the apartment, right?"

She nodded. "Right in my purse..."

"Good...well...call me when you get there..."

"I will...goodbye Jack..."

This time it was Jack who initiated the kiss. He just pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, putting in all the feelings that had been growing for her in the past month. He released her and breathlessly whispered. "I promise to wait for you, Rose. There will be no one else for me either."

She blushed, her eyes shining with unshed tears of happiness. "Goodbye, Jack."

He waved as he watched her leave. He stood and watched her plane taxi down the airfield and then take off, carrying her away from LA...away from her troubled life, and away from him. "Goodbye Rose," He whispered, before turning around to head back to his car.

…..

Two weeks had passed since Rose's departure and the music world was in an uproar. The disappearance of Rose Dewitt Bukater was in all of the papers and on all the shows. People speculated on whether she was murdered, or kidnapped, or had simply ran away. Caledon Hockley had been questioned and so had her mother, both declaring innocence of any foul play. No one knew where Rose had gone off to...that was no one but Jack. But no one thought to ask him. Of course, it wasn't even common knowledge that they were friends. Only Molly gave Jack a suspicious look when the news of Rose's disappearance first came out. But she didn't ask him anything, knowing that he would never betray Rose in any way shape or form, so if he knew where she was, he would not be telling her anything anyway.

Molly was having a little get together at her house and had invited Jack, Tommy, Fabrizio, and their dates over. Jack sat off to himself, his portfolio in hand. He hadn't drawn anything in a while and had a sudden burst of inspiration to draw something for Rose. So he drew Fabrizio and Helga, dancing in each other's arms, lost in each other's eyes. It was a beautiful picture and something that Jack hoped to have himself one day, preferably with Rose.

"They are a cute couple. That Helga is a sweet girl," Molly walked up and settled down next to Jack. "That Trudy and Tommy are cute as well."

"I guess they are," Jack kept his eyes on his drawing.

"You know...you should have someone too, Jack. It's not right, a handsome young man such as yourself being alone."

Jack couldn't help but tense up at even the mention of him being alone. "It's not that bad, Molly. I kind of prefer it."

He hoped to god that Molly, with all her good intentions, wasn't going to suggest that he start seeing someone too. He meant what he had promised Rose. He was going to wait for her. He was not going to see anyone else while she was gone. He didn't care what Molly had to say.

"Come on, sonny. You are a handsome young man. Girls fall at your feet. There is no need for you not to have someone. In fact, someone has shown an interest...and I think it's a good idea for you to take her upon it. You two can be the power couple of the industry. Just think about it..."

Jack frowned, not liking at all where this was going. "What are you talking about?

"I am talking about Brittany Starr, darlin'. Word has it that she had just broken up with her lover and is back on the market. Her agent had given me a call, asked if I could set her up with one of my boys and I knew you were available and..."

Jack wanted to laugh. Out of all the girls in the business...and the fact that she and Cal had obviously ended it after Rose had caught him...it was laughable! "No. Absolutely not!"

"Jack, come on! She's a beautiful young lady with a popping career! You two could be great together! Think of all the headlines!"

"I said, no Molly. She's not for me. I'm not going to start seeing her!"

"Is this about Rose Dewitt Bukater? Because if it is, I can tell you, the girl isn't coming back and if she does, it won't be for you, love. You know that..."

"Rose has nothing to do with it," Jack lowered his voice and glared at his manager. "I just don't like Brittany. I had only invited her to a few parties as a favor to you. So the answer is no. I rather be by myself for an eternity than to have anything to do with her."

"Okay, okay. No to Brittany Starr. And it has nothing to do with Rose?"

"It has nothing to do with Rose," Jack insisted, closing his portfolio. "Yes, I had feelings for her, but I realized that she was engaged and now I'm over it."

"You're over it?" Molly frowned, looking at the boy and knowing instantly that he was lying. He was far from being over that girl. In fact, she was beginning to suspect that he knew something about her disappearance. Molly knelt before him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Jack...I know you said that you know nothing about where the girl had gotten off to, but...something tells me that you're not being quite honest with me..."

"Molly..."

"You know something about what happened with Rose. You know where she is, don't you? In fact, you helped her disappear, didn't you?"

Jack sighed. He wished that Molly would just drop the subject. He really didn't want to lie to her. She was the mother he should have had….but he couldn't betray Rose. He wouldn't. He looked squarely in his manager's eyes, hoping that she'd understand. "I don't want to lie to you, Molly. Please don't make me."

Molly sighed and stood up. She shook her head, wondering what Jack had gotten himself into. That please don't make me was all the answer she needed. "I won't make you lie to me, darlin'. I just want to make sure that you're not getting yourself into trouble."

"I'm not. Honest. I'm just…," Jack sighed, trying to find the right words to make Molly understand. "I'm just...playing it forward. You helped me when my life was falling apart and I needed someone to help me put it together… now it's my turn to do that for someone else. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I guess I do. I just worry about you, Jack. You're as good as my own son."

"I know and I feel the same. It's just...she needed someone in her corner...and I'm it. At least for now. She'll come back when she's ready. For now...she needs to be away from them."

"Them being Ruth and Cal. They're her family Jack..."

"And we both know how family can be the most unhealthiest people to be around, don't we?" Jack stared at Molly, who only looked away. "Look, just trust me, alright. I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so."

"And Molly...don't worry about Ms. Starr. I'm sure Mr. Hockley will take her back eventually."

Molly paused, letting Jack's words sink in. "God almighty...you mean...no...I don't want to know...just be careful. That is all that I ask."

Jack watched her return to her guests, hoping that the discussion was one that would end all discussions where Rose was concerned.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose's birthday arrived and she had never felt more alone. She had called Jack only once, just to hear that his manager was getting suspicious and kept asking him questions, so she had decided to make it easier to keep her whereabouts secret by not contacting him again until she was ready to go home. Now that her birthday had finally arrived, she was ready...or as ready as she ever was going to be. She wanted to go celebrate turning 18 with her friends...with Jack. She wanted to celebrate and reclaim her life and finally end this life of solitude.

She was scared...but all things worth having was scary...and those things were her career, her life….and most of all...Jack. She knew that her return home would be the beginning of something new between them. She couldn't wait to find out what. She did know one thing. It was going to be something much more than she had ever had with Cal. Something real and genuine. It won't be something prearranged. It won't be something forced. It would be something that had naturally developed between the two of them.

She looked at the cellphone that she hadn't used for a good week.

Today was her birthday.

It was time to go home. It was time to reclaim her life.

She was about to dial Jack's number when there was a small, hesitant knock on the door. She frowned, wondering who it could be. She hadn't made any friends during her time in New York and she hadn't ordered anything.

"Who is it?" She asked, standing on the opposite side of the door, reluctant to let anyone in.

"Message for Rose Dewitt Bukater," Came an answer in what seemed to be a disguised voice.

Frowning, Rose peeked through the eye hole in the door and gasped at who she saw. She unlocked the door and swung it open to reveal Jack with some flowers, a cake, and what looked to be some juice.

"Jack!"

"Happy birthday!" He laughed as she pulled him into the apartment. He knew that she hadn't been expecting him, but he didn't want her to spend her birthday alone.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's your birthday. You shouldn't have to spend it by yourself," Jack shrugged, blushing a little. "You don't mind do you? I mean, if you rather I go..."

"Of course I don't mind! In fact, I was just thinking about you..."

"Really?"

"Well, you were one of the things I was thinking about, but I don't want to talk about that now. What did you bring me?"

Jack laughed, loving this side of Rose. She was happy and relaxed. Not a worry in the world. He had never seen this version of her before. "Patience, patience. We'll get to everything all in good time."

Rose blushed, realizing that she was acting like a spoiled brat. "I'm sorry. I tend to become a spoiled little brat on my birthday."

"First thing is first...I brought a cake. Red velvet. Trudy once said that it was your favorite..."

"Why would Trudy be talking about red velvet cake?" Rose frowned, having a feeling that life in LA was passing her by.

"Tommy proposed. I know, they had only just met...but Tommy insists that they love each other. Who am I to stand in the way of true love? So they've been talking about nothing but wedding receptions and cakes."

"Tommy proposed? And I missed it...oh my god…," Rose sat down on the couch as Jack took the cake out of the box and began to light the candles. "Life really is passing me by..."

"Well, your birthday is here and it's about to catch back up again," Jack grinned, lighting the last candle. "Alright...time to make a wish and blow out the candles..."

Rose squeezed her eyes shut and made her wish before blowing out all of the candles on the cake.

"What did you wish for?"

Rose giggled and shook her head. "If I tell you, it won't come true. Now, what else did you bring me?"

"Greedy greedy," Jack laughed, grabbing the shopping bag that he had brought with him. He pulled out a purple package and handed it to Rose. "I brought you three gifts. That is the first one."

Rose opened the gift and gasped. It was the box set for the Outlander series. She remembered talking to Jack over the phone, telling him how she loved the books, but she had only gotten to read one book before her mother had declared it vulgar and unladylike and had donated it to the local library. Rose had been devastated at the time. Trust Jack to go out and get her the whole set.

"Jack, I love it! Thank you!" She hugged him. "I'll be up all night reading these!"

He handed her a smaller package. "That is not all..."

"Now what can this be?" Rose looked at Jack questioningly. She opened the package to reveal a magazine and on the cover was Cal with Brittany Starr. "Hockley to wed pregnant Starr."

She opened the magazine and read how Starr had discovered her pregnancy and revealed Caledon Hockley as the father. To save his reputation, he married her in a intimate ceremony in Costa Rica last week.

"It was in all of the papers, but I assume that you've been avoiding celebrity news and had yet to know. I present the news to you as a gift, because now you don't have to worry about Hockley anymore. You're free of him."

"Thank god...having to deal with him was the one thing I was dreading about returning home," Rose sat back, letting the relief flow over her. Yes, she had been hurt by Cal's betrayal, but the hurt was gone and now she felt nothing. Now she didn't have to worry about explaining to her mother why she was no longer going to see Cal.

"Okay, the third gift..."

He handed her a small flat package. She opened it to reveal a worn guitar pick that looked like it had seen better days.

"That is the guitar pick I used when we got noticed for the first time. It's brought me tons of luck and I thought you could use some of that luck too."

Rose's eyes widened as she looked at him. "Jack...you didn't have to do this...I mean...this must be so important to you."

"It saw me through a lot. It got me through a lot of hurdles and now it's yours to see you over your hurdles as well."

Their eyes met and her heart melted even more. "Thank you. I'll keep it with me always..."

She scooted over onto the sofa where he was sitting. "This has been the best birthday ever..."

"Oh come on. I'm sure that you had better ones than this."

"They don't even come close. You've given me so much. The books I love, freedom from Cal, and now the luck that seems to always be with you. That's something I won't soon forget..."

"Rose..."

"Can I kiss you? I mean...I've always done it without permission...but now…," She didn't know why, but she felt the need to ask for permission, when the last two times she didn't.

"You don't need to ask for permission, Rose. You can kiss me whenever you want..."

Rose didn't wait. She wrapped her arms around him and dived into the kiss, letting her lips claim his. She closed her eyes in bliss, enjoying his taste and the softness of his lips, or the feeling of his arms wrapping around her. He returned the kiss, filling her with warmth and an emotion that she didn't know how to name, but loved to feel. She had to wonder, how could she had ever turned away from this? Even if it was to be fair to Cal, no one had ever made her feel like Jack did.

They parted, taking deep breaths and looking into each others eyes, knowing that something had changed between them. They couldn't consider themselves just friends any longer. But could they consider each other more?

"I think I love you, Rose," Jack breathed, his fingers sliding through her hair, which she now wore shoulder length, with the curls all but gone. It had been one of the many things she had changed about herself once she had reached New York.

"Is that what this is? Love? Because I never felt this way about anyone."

"It could be. Is it okay if it is?"

Rose chuckled. "I've never been in love before. So I guess it is. I consider it a part of the new life that I have to look forward to...I want you to be a part of it, Jack."

Jack gave a half grin, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness. "I'm yours if you want me, Rose. I've always been yours. It's never been a question."

"I'm sorry that I made you wait for so long."

Jack just laughed. He wasn't sorry at all. All the waiting had just reinforced his feelings. "I'm not sorry at all. You are well worth waiting for. Besides, I rather wait and have you be sure about us, than have you just dive in and find out that we weren't meant to be after all."

Rose sighed happily and let him pull her against him, letting her head rest against his chest. This really was the best birthday ever. No one could tell her different. "So what now? You're here...I'm here...I'm eighteen today. When do you have to be back in LA?"

"I have to go back tomorrow. I kind of sneaked away. I should get back before Molly calls a search party."

"Hmm...she's very protective of you."

"She's kind of like my surrogate mother. She always makes sure that I'm doing okay. I love her dearly."

Rose smiled dreamily. "That's nice that you two are so close. I wish I could say that I got along with my own mother like that. My mother could care less if I'm okay. She only cares about how things affect her, or how she'll look to society. She could care less about my wants and needs."

Jack wished that he could tell Rose not to count her mother out so fast. That maybe the woman loved Rose in a way that wasn't conventional, but when he thought of his own mother, he just couldn't. Some women should never have been allowed to have children. For all he knew, Ruth Dewitt Bukater could have been one of those women.

"Maybe her mind will be opened once you return and take control of your life. People change. Who is to say that she can't?"

"You make a good point. You see, this is why we need to be a couple. You help me think."

"You're good at thinking all on your own, Rose. You don't need me for that," Jack chuckled, kissing her once again. "That doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you though. I've been waiting too long for this to give it up now."

Rose laughed and hugged him tight. "I wouldn't let you go anyway. So there's no need to worry about that."

A comfortable silence fell between them as they sat there in each others arms, happy with their decision to deepen their relationship. Neither of them had ever felt anything as strong as what they felt for each other and was grateful for the chance to see where this path would take them. Rose sighed and kissed his cheek, gazing at him with adoring eyes.

"I am going home with you, Jack," Rose simply stated, causing Jack to look at her in shock.

"What?"

"I'm going home with you tomorrow. I am tired of hiding away and now that I've turned eighteen...it's time to move ahead with my plans to take my life back."

"Rose...are you sure?"

Rose nodded. She had never been more sure about anything in her life. It was time to face her old life and build her new one. The waiting was over. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I know...this is crazy...but that's why I trust it."

Looking into her eyes, Jack trusted it too. Whatever this was, it was their path to take and they would take it together.


	11. Chapter 11

The plane ride back to LA was done in silence. Neither of them had anything to say. To be honest, Rose was too full of nerves to say anything. It's been a full month since her departure from LA and now here she was returning. She didn't even know how she was going to announce her return.

Finally, they reached LA. Jack handed Rose a baseball cap and sunglasses.

"Put this on. It's no guarantee, but it's an attempt to hide from the paps. We don't want your mother to find out that you're in LA until you're ready to deal with her."

Rose wanted to laugh. She'll never be ready to deal with her mother. But Jack didn't need to know that. She gripped Jack's hand and allowed him to take the lead. They stepped out of the airport and almost immediately were attacked by paparazzi flashing cameras and asking questions.

"Rose where have you been! Do you know that Caledon Hockley married? Jack, where have you been? Have you always known where she was? Are you two lovers?"

They both ignored the questions as Jack pulled her closer, trying to shield her from the flash of the light bulbs. They both sighed in relief when they made it to the car waiting for them outside of the airport. Jack had called in and hired it before they had taken off from New York that morning.

"That was awful," Rose frowned, not letting go of Jack's hand, feeling more secure with him close. "I forgot what vultures they are."

"I forgot how full of them LAX really is. Well, I guess the mystery of what happened to Rose Dewitt Bukater is now solved," Jack grumbled, hating that. He had hoped that they would have at least one more day of peace, but that seemed to be off the tables now. "I better call Molly. Have her bring her list of managers over. The sooner we get one hired for you and a press conference set up, the better..."

Rose watched as Jack dug his cellphone out of his pocket, feeling impressed. "You seem to know what you're doing..."

Jack shrugged modestly. "I watched Molly and listened to her handle crisis after crisis. This is usually what she does."

Rose giggled. "You a good man to have around in a sticky spot, Jack."

"You may change your mind about that."

Rose sat back as Jack made his call to Molly, feeling nervous about what to expect. Talking and planning for this was a lot different than putting it into effect. She had to admit she was scared. Yes, she had Jack by her side and Molly was helping her...but this was still her decision. This was her taking the reigns of her career and her life. So many things could go wrong and she'd have no one but herself to blame.

"Jack Dawson!" Molly answered the phone. "Where have you been? I had some papers for you to sign yesterday and Tommy needed his best man for some advice and you were nowhere to be found! You didn't even return to your house! Where were you?! You better have a good explanation!"

"I was in New York..."

"What! Why?!"

Rose winced, hearing Molly's angry yelling at the other end. She couldn't help but be a little scared. What if the woman wouldn't help her now. Sensing her fear Jack gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I went to see a friend. It was her birthday. She turned eighteen..."

"A friend? Now who...Jack..."

"Yeah, you know who."

Molly gave a weary sigh. "Please tell me that those vultures took a day off at the airport and no one saw you."

"Oh no one saw me go to or leave New York. That went rather smoothly...it was returning to LA that was the problem..."

"Tell me that you were alone..."

Jack smiled at Rose and kissed her hand, feeling happier than he's ever been in his life. "Well, no. For a matter of fact, I wasn't. Rose is of age now. Remember what we had talked about?"

"Alright, alright. I'll meet you at your house with some people that she may be comfortable with. Now that the paps have seen you two together, we don't have a moment to waste. We'll get her a new manager and then...we'll move from there."

"Thank you Molly..."

"Yeah, yeah. See you in a few hours."

"What did she say," Rose asked as Jack hung up.

"She's going to meet us at my place with some people you may like for your manager. Then we'll move on from there. She said that we have to move quickly now that the paps saw us return to LA."

"This is moving even more quickly than I thought..."

"I'm sorry. I should have known the paparazzi would be at the airport. I should have made better arrangements."

"Don't be sorry. The sooner that this is done, the better...the last thing I need is time to thing and talk myself out of what I need to do..."

"Are you nervous?"

"I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't," Rose nervously chuckled. "Just don't let go of my hand, okay?"

"Of course I won't. You jump, I jump," Jack grinned.

…..

Jack's house was dark and empty when they pulled up in front, which for some reason surprised Rose. A part of her had been expecting some party to be going on. She shook her head over her silly assumptions.

"What?" Jack asked, catching the expression of shock on her face.

"For some reason I thought that there would be a party going on," Rose laughed. "I don't know why..."

"You are with the wrong guy if you want endless parties...but I can probably put together a quick one if you want."

"Oh no, no that's okay. I don't know why I was expecting a never ending party. There wasn't a party when I first came here."

"No there wasn't...it was just you and me."

There was something about the way he said it that made her heart beat faster and her mouth go dry. She looked at him silently, examining his features. "I think I like the thought of that. Just you and me..."

"We better get in and get you settled while it still is just you and me," Jack winked, opening the door to get out of the car. He had to admit, it felt good to be home.

Ten minutes later, Rose was settled in the guest room and was now seated in the living room, looking over some of Jack's most recent sketches. She gasped when she came across one of her. It looked to be the night they had met. She was on the roof and there were tears in her eyes. She stared at the picture in awe. The girl in the picture, it was her...but a beautiful version of her. Did Jack really see her like that?

Jack came in and blushed. "I see you found my portfolio..."

"I didn't mean to pry..."

"Oh you're not. Feel free to look at it whenever you like," Jack chuckled, sitting down next to her. His blush deepened when he saw what picture that she was looking at. "Well, now you know how I see you..."

Rose looked at him, stunned. "This is me...but she's beautiful..."

"Of course. You're beautiful. I thought so the moment I saw you."

Rose looked at him, not knowing what to say. No one had ever said that to her before. Not her mother, definitely not Cal, not even when she was giving their relationship a real chance. She had always thought of her looks as average at best...but nothing like what Jack had drawn in his sketch.

"You flatter me, Jack…"

"I just tell the truth and your beauty….its truth."

She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you. You've treated me like...like no one has ever treated me."

"No one has ever told you that you beautiful? I find that hard to believe," Jack frowned. How could someone look at this girl and not tell her how lovely she was? Not even her own mother or the man that she was supposed to marry? It felt like such a crime to him. Rose should have been told how beautiful she was each and everyday.

"I guess they had other things on their mind," Rose shrugged, looking down at the ground, feeling embarrassed. The way Jack talked, someone should have told have told her that. Even if it wasn't true.

"Well that is going to change. For now on, you are going to be told that you are beautiful, each and every day."

She smiled and touched his face, savoring the feel of his warm skin against her hand. How did she get so lucky to have this man come into her life, right when she needed him most? She had no idea, but she's glad that it happened. That for now on, she knew that she'll always have someone on her side, backing her up.

Jack leaned into to kiss her again when the ring of the doorbell interrupted him. He pulled away and looked at the front door.

"That's Molly and the people she has in mind to replace your mother. Are you ready?"

"I think I've been born ready," Rose gave a wry smile and watched as Jack opened the door to Molly and a man and a woman that stood behind her.

"Hi Molly," Jack gave a sheepish smile, knowing that his manager/ foster mother was not happy with him at the moment.

"Jack Dawson, if you give me a scare again like you did yesterday..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Come on in. Rose is in the waiting room," Jack stood aside to let everyone in. "She's looking forward to choosing someone to replace her mother as her manager."

"I bet she is. Poor girl has been under that woman's thumb for too long," Molly led the way into the sitting room and came to a stop, staring at Rose in shock. This was not the same scared little girl that she had last seen a few months ago. Then again it was the same girl. She could see the girl was anxious, but there was something new there. A fire and determination that hadn't been there before. She had to wonder how that had gotten there and if her charge had anything to do with it. She glanced at Jack and saw the adoration in those blue eyes and saw it returned. That was when she knew...Jack may not be the only reason for the new fire in Rose, but he was a part of it.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. You had the whole world worried about ya," Molly walked over and pulled Rose into a hug.

"I know, I know. I was in crisis mode, but Jack was my knight in blue jeans," Rose hugged the older woman back and smiled over at Jack. "He gave me a plane ticket and let me hideout in his New York apartment until I felt better able to handle things."

"Ah, I knew that boy knew something about your disappearance. Not to worry though, he didn't give away your location," Molly chuckled. "I am glad that he was able to help you. I take it that you're better now?"

"I'm more than better. My birthday was yesterday, which means I'm of age to take control of my career the way I need to and finally fire my mother. I love her, but we have different ideas on where I want to go with my career. I can't have her involved in it anymore."

"That is understandable, darlin'. I brought some people here for you to consider. I trust them completely and all of their clients are satisfied with them. They work for you, not you for them and they know this. Come meet them. This is Thomas Andrews of White Star Enterprises. He's the best agent they have and this woman is Madeliene Astor, of Astor and Guggenheim Associates. She's is also a top associate who knows the business inside out and knows how to cross genres and make some prominent record deals. These two are the best in the business and are very well connected," Molly introduced.

"Wow...I don't know how I'm going to choose," Rose nervously laughed, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Why don't you interview them one on one?" Jack suggested, not really an expert on choosing agents. Molly had been with him from the start, but it seemed like a good idea.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Rose chuckled, receiving a shrug from Jack.

"Come along, Jack darlin'. Let's leave Rose to make her decision, shall we?"

"Jack's leaving?" Rose frowned, trying not to panic. She could do this. She didn't need Jack by her side, even though it felt so much easier to have him there.

"You'll be fine, Rose. I'll be right in the other room if you need me. Besides, only you know what you're looking for. I'm sure that you will make the right decision," Jack kissed her cheek, before letting Molly pull him out of the room, leaving Rose alone with the two competing agents.

"She seems happy," Molly replied, leading Jack into the kitchen.

"She is. She's free to make her own choices now and she doesn't have to worry about Hockley."

"Hockley," Molly shook her head and chuckled. "You knew the entire time about him and that Starr girl..."

"Only because Rose found out right before she left. That was why she left...but taking control of her career had been planned way before that discovery."

Jack began to prepare some coffee, feeling the need to keep his hands busy.

"It's a good thing you were here for her, Jack. Truly. I just worry is all. I mean...I see how you two look at one another..."

"Molly..."

"And I have nothing to say against it, darlin'. I don't. I just want you to be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt. I swore to your father that I'd look after you and that's what I'm doing."

"I know. But there is no need for you to worry. My feelings are not unrequited. Rose had felt the need to give Cal a chance before kicking him out of her life...and she was right...it was the fair thing to do. Now she doesn't feel guilty. Now she knows for sure that her gut instinct about the guy was the right one. Now we can be together with no hesitation or regrets."

Molly nodded, still feeling worried. She couldn't help it really. When it came to Jack Dawson, she was always going to be ultra-protective. "Just promise me to take things slow and don't rush into anything. You still have Ruth to deal with and she's no picnic."

"I know...but Rose is worth it."

It took another hour, but finally Rose had finished the interview and knew who she wanted to hire as her new manager. She liked Madeliene Astor, but she felt that Thomas Andrews was a better fit. He seemed to understand her needs. Plus there was something about him that reminded her of her deceased father.

"Thank you for stopping by Mrs. Astor. I appreciate the time you've given," Rose shook her hand as the older woman stood up to leave.

"Good luck to you, Miss. Dewitt Bukater. I am sure that your wishes will come to fruition. Congratulations Thomas," Madeleine nodded before leaving the house.

Hearing the door open and shut, Molly and Jack returned to the sitting room.

"So I take it that Thomas got the job, hmmm?" Molly smiled.

"I think we clicked more," Rose nodded, feeling satisfied with her decision. "Now the question remains of now what?"

"I suggest we deal with Ruth. The sooner, the better," Molly nodded. "Don't you agree, Thomas?"

"Of course. I'll let Rose make the call. Have her meet us at an expensive restaurant. One with reservations. That will give her the sense that you are serious about what you want," Rose's new agent advised.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Jack asked, remembering his promise to always be by Rose's side through all of this.

"It's best that I deal with mother on my own...if you come with me, she'll try to blame everything on you. I need her to realize that all of this is my decision. No one else," Rose sighed, hating to reject his offer. Inwardly, she did want him to come with her, but she knew that it would be a bad idea. "I appreciate the offer..."

Jack just smiled and pulled her into the hug. "I'm here whenever you need me, Rose."

Rose smiled, grateful for the support. "Thank you, that means a lot."

"Come Jack. Let's leave Rose to handle her mother," Molly took Jack's arm and pulled him into the kitchen. "Give the girl her space."


	12. Chapter 12

Ruth Dewitt Bukater almost ignored the call, not recognizing the number. But then she remembered that Rose was still missing. What if this was the police having found her? She couldn't miss the call, so she picked it up.

"Ruth Dewitt Bukater here."

"Hello mother," was Rose's cold greeting.

"Rose! Oh my god! Where are you? Who are you with? Did they hurt you?!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "No one hurt me mother. I had left of my own accord. We need to talk, you and I."

"Rose..."

"I'm making some reservations at the No Name for us. I'll call you with the time."

"Rose, we have to discuss what we are going to tell the press. I take it that you know of Cal's betrayal..."

"Mother..."

"Yes Rose?

"We'll talk," Rose hung up and took a deep breath. Step one was finished. Now it was time for step two. Actually sitting down with the woman and telling her how things were going to be from now on. It was time to kick her mother out of her career and sit some boundaries.

She picked up the phone and made the reservations. This was not going to be at all easy, but it was necessary. It was time to reclaim her life.

…..

The restaurant wasn't as crowded as it normally was at this time of day. A moderate amount of people were there, enjoying their meal, including Jack and Molly. Jack had insisted that he and Molly be somewhere in the vicinity. He wanted to be nearby for Rose. He knew that dealing with her mother was not going to be easy.

Rose and Thomas found their table in the back of the restaurant, opposite the kitchen and away from prying eyes. It was all wonderfully private in Rose's estimation. She was looking through the menu, trying not to think too much of the coming confrontation when her mother arrived.

Rose closed the menu and forced a smile. "Mother."

Ruth could throttle the girl right there and then. Did she not know what she had put her through with her disappearance? What she had put the whole world through? What damage had been done to her carefully laid plans? Obviously not, since she was sitting there smiling at her as she sat next to a man old enough to be her father.

"Where have you been, Rose and who is this man?" Ruth questioned, forgetting the niceties.

"I've been away for a while mother. After discovering Caledon's betrayal, I had to leave town and regroup and rethink about what I wanted to do with my life and where I wanted my career to go."

"Rose..."

"So I needed time to think without any pressure from you and Cal. So I went away and stayed away until my eighteenth birthday, which was yesterday of course."

"Who did you stay with?"

"That does not matter..."

"Does not matter? You disappear, stay away from home for a good long time and now you're back saying that it doesn't matter who you were with?!"

"That's because it doesn't matter mother. A friend helped me take a much needed vacation. You be best to concentrate on what's going on here and now than wonder where I was in the past."

"This is outrageous!" Ruth complained, the rage clear in her voice. "You can't just disappear like that, then reappear and give me commands. I am your agent, as well as your mother!"

"Actually, mother...you've been downgraded. You are no longer my agent. You see, I am firing you."

Ruth gasped, raising a hand to her throat. "Pardon me? Did you just say that you were firing me?"

"Yes. Meet Thomas Andrews from White Star Enterprises. For now on he will be my agent, manager, whatever you call the position. He will be working with me to move my career in the direction that I want it to go."

"What? Rose, if you wanted to go in a different direction..."

"Don't try it mother. I tried to discuss it with you but you rejected my suggestions. You took control of my career, you made it into something that you wanted. Well it's time that changes, now that I'm of age. I'm sorry mother. I still love you, but I can't have you be a part of my career any longer."

"You are firing me? After all I have done to get you to this point? What is going to become of me? What am I going to do? How will I support myself?" Ruth glared at her daughter, feeling angry and betrayed. She had no idea that this was in the works, that Rose was planning to kick her out into the street once she turned eighteen.

"Not to worry. Rose and I had put together a nice severance package for you. You will be well taken care of," Thomas reached into his briefcase and pulled out the papers that he had his secretary type up before they came here. "You'll have an allowance and you'll get to stay in the mansion if you so choose to do so. If not, well then it will be sold and you and Rose will split the difference. It is up to you, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater."

"And you expect me not to fight this?" Ruth looked over the papers.

"Well, with all that we're giving you in exchange for my freedom, we don't. In fact, we expect you to give in quite easily."

Rose waited with baited breath. The next couple of minutes meant everything. Ruth finally sat the papers down and stared at Rose with cold green eyes. "I see that you have thought this through. I see no reason at all to fight you on this. It just hurts that you rather put a stranger in charge of something so important."

"You gave me no choice mother. I want control over my career and I can't have that with you over it," Rose explained herself.

"Is that really how you feel?"

"It's not only how I feel. It's the truth and you know it, mother."

"Very well then, Rose. Good luck. I hope that man is everything he claims to be," Ruth signed the papers, terminating her position.

"Oh I am sure he is, mother."

"Well, I am not hungry and I have some arrangements that I have to make. I will speak to you soon," Ruth got to her feet, her posture stiff. She looked at Rose and shook her head. "I had tried my best for you Rose. I always had. I am sorry that it was not enough."

"Ruth, stop trying to guilt the girl and just go," Thomas replied.

Huffing, Ruth turned around and left, not giving her daughter another glance.

"Wow," Rose sat back in her chair, relieved that it was over. "That went better than I thought."

"I am surprised that she gave in so willingly," Thomas stared after the departing Ruth. He had heard a lot about the woman. He sensed that she could be quite a formidable opponent. He just couldn't see her giving up so easily.

"She's probably in shock. I've never stood up to her like this before," Rose also watched her mother's departure. She had a feeling that this was far from over. Once the shock wore off, her mother would be back.

Molly and Jack soon approached the table. They had seen Ruth storm off and was wondering how things stood.

"I take it old Ruth wasn't at all happy with her new status in employment," Molly commented, her hands on her hips.

"No she wasn't. She left a little bit too easily if you ask me," Thomas stroked his chin. "We'll probably have to deal with her again later."

"Can she do any damage to my career?" Rose frowned.

"No, not really. But she can make life hard for a while if she has a mind too. I'd be prepared if I were you. In the meantime, think about where you want to take your music. Where do you want to go?"

Rose nodded, agreeing with the plan. "I'll definitely be sleeping on it. God, I feel so excited now. I haven't been this excited about my career in a long time."

"You know, this calls for a celebration. How about some ice cream. I know a place," Jack grinned, holding his hand out to Rose, who happily took it.

"Ice cream sounds nice. Mr. Andrews, you wouldn't mind..."

"Call me Thomas, Rose. And no, I don't mind. In fact, Molly can join me for a nice dinner. Celebrate my own good luck," Thomas winked at the blushing Molly. It's been a long time since a man had flirted with her.

"I must warn ya, I love caviar," Molly chuckled.

"So do I, Mrs. Brown. So do I…," Rose's new manager smiled, waving at Rose as Jack lead her out of the restaurant.

…..

Later on, Rose and Jack were back at his house, settling in for the evening. It had been a busy day for Rose. The plane ride back to LA, hiring a new manager, and firing her mother had taken up a good portion of the day. Now night had fallen and it was only her and Jack in his house. Rose sat on the couch and just let everything sink in. She was free at last. Finally her life was her own.

Now she had to decide what to do with it.

"I ordered some Chinese," Jack came in carrying two containers of lo mien. "It's not the best Chinese cuisine in town, but it's good and will do the job."

"I'm not particularly hungry," Rose smiled sheepishly, accepting one of the containers. "But I guess I'll eat anyway. I can't survive on ice cream alone."

"I don't know about that, I heard that it was possible," Jack teased, taking the seat next to her. "Especially with rocky road..."

"Cookies and Creme is good too," Rose laughed.

"Ah, see! I am already a bad influence! I have you thinking of ways on how to survive on ice cream alone instead of healthy food like salad and caviar!"

"I hate caviar! I don't see how anyone can eat it," Rose shook her head, pushing the noodles around with her fork.

"Rich folk food. That's what my step-father calls it," Jack frowned, not liking that his mind was going back there all of a sudden.

Rose hoped that the mention of his step-father meant that Jack was willing to tell her more about his own family, but the way he frowned and looked away from her dashed those hopes. She wanted to know more about Jack, but she wasn't going to pry. She'll let him tell her what he wanted her to know.

"Do you have a favorite rich folk food?" She asked, letting him drop the subject of his step-father.

"Hmm...Kobe beef is good. How about you?"

"Chocopologie chocolates," Rose blissfully closed her eyes. "Cal got those for me one time and I have been aching for more ever since. But they're so expensive..."

"Yeah, I have yet to taste any meat that is as tender or flavorful as Kobe beef..."

"You know...we should indulge ourselves sometime. We should pick a day and spend it eating our favorite thing, no matter what the cost," Rose giggled, liking the idea.

"Hey, I like that. Why not? It can be a way to celebrate your new life..."

"My mother would have a fit. She hates it when I eat chocopologies. She thinks they'll make me fat...which they probably would, but it's not like I'll be eating them all the time...and my taking directions from her are over."

"Speaking of directions...what direction are you going in with your music? Right now, you're more Lana Del Ray, but I can't see you going Brittany Starr..."

"Oh lord no...not her. But I want to do something that will give me the freedom to be upbeat and also serious, you know?"

"Yeah...maybe you should just try on different things. See what fits best..."

"That is a good idea, Jack. Where do you think I'll fit. I want your own personal opinion."

Jack laughed and shrugged. "I don't know. I like the music you play now. But I think you'll be able to pull off pretty much anything."

Suddenly an idea came to Rose, right out of the blue.

"Jack...I think I know what it is I want to do...I want to do a duet...with you..."

Jack blinked, surprised. He had not been expecting that at all. He had nothing against doing a duet with Rose, of course. But he didn't get how that would be taking her career in a different direction. If anything, it'd make it more romantic.

"Sure...if you like. Do you have any ideas on what you want to do?"

Rose shook her head. She really hadn't thought that far ahead, but the more she thought about a duet with Jack, the more she liked the idea. "We should write something...something meaningful. Something that tells the world that this is us..."

Jack had to smile as he listened to Rose talk about what she wanted to do. Her ideas and how she seemed to pull him in as well. It was like...they were a part of each other somehow.

"You're right...we should..."

"Do you think people will know, Jack? I mean...know that we're together now?" Rose blushed. Feeling shy, she looked down at her food. Jack smiled and gently touched her face, causing her to look up at him.

"I don't know...this is still new...yet it's strong. They may be able to tell..."

"All of those girls at your concerts, they're all going to hate me," Rose laughed.

"Why would they hate you? As far as I can tell, girls love you."

"They did before I started dating the hottest rock star in the industry."

Jack laughed. "I am not Adam Levine. And I'm not that famous."

"You're so much more handsome than Adam Levine...and nicer too," Rose sighed, taking his hand. "Plus you're an artist...will you draw me someday Jack?"

"I can draw you now if you like..."

Rose opened her mouth to accept the offer, but was interrupted by the loud knocks at the door.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. It figures that the guys would drop by now. He had hoped for a quiet night alone with Rose. But that wasn't going to happen now. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow would be nice," Rose rubbed the back of her neck, hoping that wouldn't see the disappointment in her eyes. She wasn't necessarily ready for anyone else company but Jack's, but she would have to announce her presence some time. Best to do it now and get it over with.

"Jack! Open up!" Tommy called, knocking again. "We just saw TMZ, buddy!"

Jack's eyes widened, remembering the paparazzi pictures. "Oh fuck..."

"Rose?!" Trudy called out as well.

Jack turned to her, concerned. They had been so busy dealing with her mother and finding a new manager, they had totally forgotten about their friends. "If you're not ready, just say the word and I'll get rid of them."

"No, don't. I'll have to explain everything sooner or later anyway. Best to do it now and get it over with," Rose sighed, indeed wishing that she could put this off.

Jack gave her a quick, reassuring kiss, before answering the door. He smiled at Tommy, who looked less than pleased. "What about TMZ?"

"What about TMZ? You limey bastard, you knew where she was the whole time, didn't you? And not a word to me, your best mate!" Tommy pushed his way in, followed by Trudy, Fabrizio, and Helga, all of them looking rather pissed off. "We had to see it all on fucking TMZ!"

"Guys, I couldn't tell...she was going through a hard time and..."

"I'm her best friend, Jack. You could have at least told me," Trudy replied, real hurt in her voice.

"It's not that I didn't want to...I couldn't...I was sworn to secrecy...Trudy you have to understand...she was hurt and..."

"Don't blame Jack. It was all my decision. He was just helping me," Rose stepped into the foyer. She couldn't stay back and let Jack take all the heat for her decisions. She had to take some of the blame too. After all, she could have called Trudy and Helga. She didn't even know the reason why she hadn't. Not really. Maybe it was of embarrassment. Maybe it was misplaced anger. She really didn't know.

"Rose?" Trudy walked over and looked her friend over. "You look different. I like the hair."

"Thanks," Rose gave a sheepish smile then gasped when Trudy slapped her.

"Rose!" Jack moved to go to her aid, but Tommy held him back. "Let the girls have it out, boy-o."

"I guess I deserved that," Rose rubbed her sore cheek, taken aback. No one had ever hit her like that before. Not even her mother.

"You're damned right you do! I was worried sick! I thought that you had been kidnapped! Or killed! Instead I find out that you had just picked up and left without a word to any one of us! Do you know how many sleepless nights I had? Staying up and worrying about you?! I thought we were best friends, Rose!"

"We are..."

"Really? Because best friends don't take off without telling each other where the other will be residing! Best friends tell each other everything!"

Rose bowed her head, feeling ashamed. "I just couldn't at that time, Trudy. Everything happened so quickly, there was no time and by time I was out of town, it was too late..."

"Why? Why did you leave without telling me?"

Rose took a deep breath, shuddering at the memory of finding Cal and Britany Starr together. Wincing as she remembered crying in Jack's arms and the decision to leave it all behind. Did she regret it? No, not at all. But she did wish that she had handled things somewhat differently.

"Well...for one, everything happened so quickly. I had found Cal naked with Britney Starr...declaring his love for her...I was so hurt, all I could think about was getting away and I knew Jack would help me...but the time I was far away from everything...it was too late and I was afraid that mother would somehow find out if I tried to contact you...so I just didn't contact you. I know that I should have, but I was too scared and yes, hurt and maybe angry. After all, you were the one I talked to about giving Cal a real chance to prove himself..."

"That wasn't my fault, Rose. I was just worried...if I had known..."

"I know. I know all of that, but I still needed to get away from the situation and think of what I was doing with my life without anyone's input..."

"So Jack didn't give you his input?"

"No he didn't. Even though I knew that he probably wanted to say something, but he didn't. He gave me the time and space that I needed. I'm sorry that I had hurt you and Helga, Trudy. Really, I am. That was never my intention..."

"You've missed out on a lot Rose. Helga and I are now in serious relationships, in fact Tommy and I are engaged...Helga's going to beauty school. I'm actually writing a book...not to mention all the concerts and parties...and hanging out here. Sometimes it feels like everything had changed overnight and you weren't witness to any of it."

"I'm sorry..."

"Seeing you on TV like that...it hurt. You didn't even call as soon as you got in. What is your excuse for that?" Helga frowned, also not happy with Rose.

"I was busy hiring a new manager and firing my mother," Rose simply stated, gaining gasps from both of her friends.

"You finally fired her? Who are you with now?" Trudy asked, not really shocked. She did remember Rose telling her some of her plans.

"Thomas Andrews from White Star Enterprises. He's a really nice man and he's been a great help so far."

"Oh, Thomas Andrews is a really nice man. He helped my friend Timberlake get his career going. The man is very well connected," Fabrizio nodded in approval.

"And you guys might as well know…," Jack walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We are together. We've had feelings for each other for a while, but Rose had things to figure out first. Well, they're figured out and we don't see the reason not to move ahead with our relationship."

Rose nodded. "I should never have given Cal that chance. My gut instinct was right about him from the start, just like it was right about Jack from the moment we met."

Everyone blinked, a little taken aback, but accepting. They all knew that Jack had been depressed over something or someone, and they all had suspected that it was Rose. Now that Cal was out of the way and they were actually going to start seeing each other, Jack's mood will probably be a lot better.

"Not really surprised," Helga giggled, happily hugging her friend, forgiving her for her disappearance. "There had to have been a reason that you had stopped talking to Jack when you were going out regularly with Cal. Cal probably couldn't hold up."

Jack blushed while Rose just nodded in agreement.

"That was it exactly."

Everyone laughed and spent the next couple of hours just hanging out and catching up with their lives and making plans to get together in the future. By time the company had left, both Jack and Rose were exhausted.

"What a busy day, huh?" Jack chuckled, taking her hand in his as he lead her up to the guestroom, which was now her room.

"You can say that. I didn't expect our friends to stop by and all that followed….but I'm glad that they did. I'm just so sorry for all that I had put them through."

"I think they understand now," Jack smiled, leaning in giving her a soft, lingering kiss. "I guess I'll let you get in bed. Good night, Rose."

"Good night, Jack," She sighed, kissing him back before releasing his hand. She watched as he slowly walked away and disappeared into his own room.

Stepping into her new room that Jack had given her, she yawned, more tired than she had ever been before. Today, her life had changed in ways that she had never dreamed it would. Her career was her own, she had a loving boyfriend that she loved back, or was beginning to, and her friends had forgiven her.

Most importantly, her life was her own. She was no longer under her mother's thumb. That was the primary change she had been waiting for and it was everything that she had thought it would be and more. For the first time, Rose looked forward to the future.


	13. Chapter 13

_One year later…_

The past year was one of great change for Rose. She had decided to try out different genres to see which one fitted her more. She went from country, to pop. Everything but rap. So far, her new music was a hit and people liked the new Rose. Career-wise, she was doing great.

Her personal life was on an even keel as well. Her relationship with Jack continued to grow. As promised, he was by her side through everything. From her mother challenging her in court over her severance package, which Rose had won, to Rose's indecision over her music. He held her while she had cried and cheered her on towards victory, all the while keeping up with his own career.

After a year, they were a well known couple in the industry, and the gossip rags loved to talk about them whenever they were sighted together.

They still had yet to do a duet together, much to Rose's disappointment, but they just couldn't find the right song. That was until one spring morning. Rose had woken up in a good mood. Everything was going well for her and she was in love. She slipped on her robe and padded her way downstairs to the kitchen to put on some coffee to find Jack at the stove already.

"Oh, you're cooking breakfast?" Rose asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah. I thought I'd surprise you," Jack grinned happily. Ever since they had decided to be together, Jack's sad days were far and in between. He was in love, his music career was popping, and he was surrounded by people he considered family. In his estimation, life was rather good.

Rose went to the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She smiled, thinking that this time last year, it would be a maid doing this for her. Her mother loved having servants and being waited on hand and foot. But not Rose. She took pleasure in doing things for herself. Especially simple things, like pouring a glass of juice. In a way, it felt like something else she was taking control of away from her now estranged mother.

She sat at the table and watched Jack cook. It depressed her that they were never able to come up with a proper duet. She loved this man so much, she wanted to express it somehow. Kisses and hugs and cuddles...it just wasn't enough. She wanted to do something that would...touch his soul somehow. She watched him plate the food and felt the emotion that she felt for him fill her chest. She didn't know what it was...but she wanted to write him a letter. Tell him how much he meant to her...that she loved him almost as much as she loved her music...in fact, in a way...he was her music…

Her eyes widened as he sat a plate of pancakes and eggs before her.

"Oh my god…," She gasped, as words filled her head.

Jack frowned, as he watched his girlfriend look like she had just discovered the secret of the universe. "Rose? What is it? Don't tell me that you don't like pancakes..."

"I...I think I've just thought up our song...get me a pen and paper...hurry..."

Knowing how fleeting inspiration can be, Jack raced out and returned with a pen and paper and handed them to Rose before going to fix his own plate. Sitting across from her, he watched as she put pen to paper.

By time they were both finished eating, in pure silence, the song was finished. All she needed was music…

"Jack...can we work in the studio downstairs today? I'd love to use the piano..."

"Sure, if you like," Jack nodded. He had no plans for the piano today. All instruments were free for Rose to do whatever she wanted.

She smiled happily and walked over and kissed his cheek. "You're going to love the finished product….that is if I can get what's in my head out..."

"Oh I am sure you will. I have total faith in you, Rose," Jack winked.

…..

It took all day for her to shape the words she wrote into an actual song. She looked at the words and played the tune she had come up with to accompany it.

"Na na na na, na na na na, yeah...you are the music in me," She sang.

Jack had just finished sketching her at the piano, where she had been stationed at for most of the day. He looked up at the melody and the sound of the words. "Is that it?"

She smiled and nodded. "Do you want to come over and sing with me?"

"I don't know about singing, but I'd like to hear the song."

Rose laughed. "Well then it won't sound right. It's meant to be a duet. Come on. I'll lead in."

Jack playfully rolled his eyes before getting up to go join her at the piano. "Okay, you lead in."

"Nananana...nananana...yeah...you are the music in me. You know the words 'once upon a time' make you listen. There's a reason…," Rose began, playing the piano as she sang. "When you dream there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or happy ever after. Your harmony to the melody, it's echoing inside my head. A single voice above the noise...and like a common thread..."

"Mmm, you're pulling me…," Jack sang.

Rose: When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong

Jack: Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us

Jack and Rose:  
Yeah it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me

Na na na na oh  
Na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (na na na na)  
You are the music in me

Rose:  
It's like I knew you before we met

Jack: Before we met

Rose: Can't explain  
There's no name for it

Jack: No name for it

Jack and Rose:  
I'm saying words that I never said  
And it was easy

Jack: So easy

Jack and Rose:  
'Cause you see the real me

Jack: I see you

Jack and Rose: As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I ever had.

Rose:  
To hear your voice

Jack: Hear your voice

Rose: Above the noise

Jack: ohh ohh

Jack and Rose:  
I know, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me

Jack: Ohh yeah

Jack and Rose:  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me

(Yeah) it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (yeah)  
We've got the power to sing what we feel (what we feel)  
Connected and real

Rose:  
Can't keep it all inside (ohh)

As Jack and Rose sang, they don't hear Molly enter the house and come into the studio. They were too caught up the song to notice anything but each other. Not wanting to interrupt, Molly just stood there entranced. She didn't make a sound until the couple were finished and then she clapped heartily.

"Molly where did you come from," Jack blinked, surprised to see her there.

"I came to drop some things off. I had a key, remember?" Molly chuckled. "Is that the duet that you two have been working on since...well forever?"

"Rose wrote it up this morning...she even did the music," Jack grinned, proud of his girl and in love with the song. It was so...them. It described perfectly what they were to one another.

"Rosie, darlin'. I think you've got a hit on your hands. That song, sung by you and Jack...the teens will eat it up, not to mention the romantics around the world," Molly laughed.

"I still have a lot of work to do on it, Molly. This is just a rough draft."

"Well then I can't wait for the finished product. You and Jack teaming up...why there won't be a more gorgeous couple since Johnny and June!" Molly laughed.

Jack and Rose looked at each other and smiled. They couldn't wait to sing the duet together in a more professional setting and maybe even get it on the radio.

"I think our fans will go crazy for it," Jack kissed Rose's cheek, who just blushed in response.

"So do I. Oh, I better go. I just need these papers signed by Wednesday, Jack. Just drop them off at the office," Molly sat down the stack of papers that she was carrying.

"Will do," Jack got up and took the papers in hand.

"You guys are still going to Fabri's wedding tomorrow, right?"

"Of course. I can't believe it. Finally, Fabrizio is becoming an honest man," Jack grinned.

"Oh, that reminds me...the bachelorette party...I was supposed to be there!" Rose gasped, standing up from the piano. "And isn't Tommy throwing a party for Fabrizio?"

"Fuck…," Jack cursed. They had both been so caught up in their songs, they had forgotten about where they were supposed to be. I'm best man...what kind of best man forgets about the bachelor party?"

"There's not going to be a stripper is there? I heard about what happened at Tommy's..."

Jack just rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Let's just say that I didn't plan for a stripper. Who knows what the other guys planned."

Molly laughed as she watched the couple bicker about strippers. She had to admit, she had her doubts about Rose. She had been so afraid that red head would change her mind and break Jack's heart. But so far, the girl had been a permanent fixture at Jack's side. The way she looked at him...that was the way a woman in love should look at her significant other. The love those two shared...it was all that she had hoped for the boy. Goodness knows that he deserved it.

 _ **You Are The Music In Me is from HSM2**_


	14. Chapter 14

It was Fabrizio and Helga's wedding. The bride and groom danced close in each others arms, seeing nothing but each other. Rose smiled as she watched not only them, but Tommy and Trudy as well. It was hard to believe that it was the strife she had been going through that had brought all of them together with their soul mates. Tommy and Trudy had made a lovely bride and bridegroom and they were even better as a couple. They could almost finish each others sentences.

Helga and Fabrizio…they were the kind of couple that were so in love...so connected, they could communicate without even talking to each other. For a while, Rose wondered if they would make it. Helga's father had a thing against Italians for some reason, but they held strong as a couple. She wondered how they saw her and Jack?

They had came from different backgrounds, different music genres...but they seemed to just...click. Rose couldn't explain it herself, she just knew that when Jack looked at her, she felt like she could do anything. Like nothing could stop her. He gave her courage and strength, and above all else, he gave her a love that she had no idea was even possible.

"May we take a stroll on the beach, Rose?" Jack smiled, holding out his hand. He was so unbelievably handsome in his black tuxedo with his hair combed back and gleaming in the moonlight. Fabrizio and Helga had a beach wedding and reception, and everything was so incredibly romantic.

"Okay," Rose nodded, taking his hand.

They walked close together, their hands entwined. Rose allowed her head to rest against his shoulder, being careful not to disturb the intricate hairstyle she had worn.

"Everything was so beautiful, don't you think? The alter, the vows, the venue. Thank goodness that the weather cooperated. It would have been a shame if it was too windy...or if there was rain," Rose sighed, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"Yeah, it sure is. I know Tommy and Trudy are probably wishing that they had gone ahead with a beach wedding," Jack chuckled, remembering Tommy mumbling about how he had been too careful when picking a venue.

"Oh their wedding was lovely too...just not as...romantic..."

"Oh I don't know. I think that little church he found was very romantic. It was charming...and had an innocence about it. I still have to go back with my portfolio..."

"You always see the beauty in everything, Jack. You're always inspired. It makes me wonder why you're more into music than your art. Especially with how talented you are."

Jack grew quiet. He never really talked about why he loved music more than drawing. Rose had a feeling that it was a closely personal reason, and she had yet have the courage to ask for the full story. She figured that Jack would tell her when he was ready.

"I just seem to entertain more people with singing," Jack quietly replied, not wanting to go any deeper than that. "I thought you liked my singing."

"I do. I love it, you know that. I just love your art too and think it's a shame that it's something more people don't know about you," Rose sighed. "Then again, maybe people not knowing makes it something more special."

"Yeah, I'd like to keep some things a mystery," Jack chuckled.

"We should head back, before we get too far," Rose stopped walking, glancing behind her. "I don't want to miss the tossing of the bouquet."

Jack gently took hold of her arm. "Wait...I have something very important to ask you."

Rose frowned as she turned to him. She noticed how he shifted from foot to foot and nervously chewed his bottom lip. What was this about? Whatever it was, he was rather anxious about it.

"Yes, Jack?"

"We've been together for a year now. You've become such an important part of my life...I can't even remember a time when you weren't a part of it. When I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful and I knew that there was something special about you. It was when you kissed me for the first time that I knew what that something special was. You're my soul mate. I believe that we were always meant to meet and fall in love."

"Jack..."

"I know, at the time you had Hockley to consider, but when you truly love someone, you wait for them and waiting for you was well worth it. Heart wrenching and depressing, but worth it," Jack laughed, kissing her hands. "Despite Hockley, I knew that someday we would end up together."

He let go of one of her hands and dug in the pocket of his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a small red ring box. "I know this may seem out of the blue, but I love you Rose Dewitt Bukater. More than anything. More than my own life. Will you make me the happiest man next to Fabrizio, and marry me?" He got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a solitary diamond sitting on top of a gleaming gold band.

Rose gasped in surprise. The ring wasn't as lavish as the one Cal had given her, but it was just as beautiful. It came from Jack. "Yes...yes! As if there could be any other answer than that!"

"Woohoo!" Jack whooped, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off the ground and whirling her around in the air. "Yes!"

Rose laughed, beginning to get dizzy. "Jack! Put me down!"

He laughed and placed her back onto her feet before pulling her into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss, her passion for him building. They had made love for the first time about six months ago and they've been full of passion for each other ever since. In Rose's mind, there was nothing in the world like being loved by Jack. He had such fine hands, artist hands. He always made her feel that he was molding her into something beautiful.

Reluctantly, they pulled away, panting heavily and gazing into each others eyes.

"I love you, Rose," Jack breathed, his eyes bright with emotion.

"I love you, too. I never thought it was possible to feel like this for anyone...like we're one person."

"That's what love is. When you're happy, I'm happy. When you're sad, I'm sad."

"You are the music in me,"Rose sang, leaning into his embrace, the song's meaning coming to her.

"Yeah...you really are," Jack sighed, feeling complete for the first time in his life. He couldn't wait to make Rose his wife. They were already great together and as husband and wife...they'll create the kind of family that they both longed for.

…

It was a week after Fabrizio and Helga's wedding when Jack and Rose made the announcement of their engagement to their managers.

Thomas was ecstatic of course. He had grown very fond of Rose over the past year and had watched her grow into the artist she had always wanted to be. He had witnessed how her relationship with Jack had infused her with a confidence and determination that she had lacked under the care of her mother. The two young musicians complimented each other perfectly. He couldn't have manufactured a more perfect couple if he tried. But the best thing of all was that they weren't manufactured. They were real and genuine and the fans saw that and cheered them on. A marriage between the two...it'll do wonders for their careers, not just their personal lives.

Molly though was more cautious. A wedding...it could bring some things up that was better left in the past. Some people may feel that they had a right to be involved in that part of Jack's life, even though so much time of no contact had passed. But Jack was happy and she couldn't let what if's marr his happiness.

"Congratulations darlin's," Molly grinned, pushing her worries to the back of her mind as she went to embrace them both. "This is great news."

"Isn't this ring gorgeous?" Rose held her hand out, showing off the ring.

"Beautiful. More beautiful than that rock Hockley had chained on your finger," Molly chuckled. "So have you two chosen a date?"

Jack and Rose looked at each other then at Molly and shook their heads. "No, not really. We haven't really discussed it yet..."

"Lord almighty…," Molly groaned.

"A Spring wedding would be lovely," Thomas smiled.

"I say we do it on a cruise. A moon light cruise," Molly rubbed her hands together. There was nothing that she liked more than brainstorming.

"A wedding on a moonlight cruise? What do you think, Rosie?" Jack chucked, wrapping an arm around his fiancee. "Sound like fun to you?"

"I don't know," Rose giggled.

"Well whatever you decide, let me know. In the meantime, what do you two want to do about press?"

"Nothing. We won't tell them anything until we've chosen a date," Rose smiled at Jack, taking his hand.

Jack paused for a second, not sure if he should bring this up. He, more than anyone knew what a touchy subject mothers could be. But he didn't want Rose to regret not including her in some way. Ruth Dewitt Bukater was a control freak. She was overbearing and most of the time, rude. But she did love Rose. She wouldn't be so overbearing, she wouldn't think that he wasn't good enough if she didn't. He knew that Rose thought that Ruth didn't love her, but she was wrong. The woman just had a different way from most people of showing it.

"Rose...I think we should invite your mother over to dinner and break the news to her ourselves. Let's not let her find out from the media," Jack nervously suggested, knowing that Rose was not going to be happy.

"Jack...are you serious? My mother hates me and she despises you. Why would I even tell her?"

"She doesn't hate you. Believe me, I know she doesn't. She wouldn't dislike me so much if she did. You're her only daughter and she's the only mother you've got. She stuck it out and raised you, made sure that you had all that you needed. She may not be the warmest person, but...I know people whose mothers rather spit on them than look at them. We should invite her over and tell her about the wedding."

Molly's heart constricted at Jack's words, knowing where they were coming from. She had to admit, Jack was right. Ruth still wasn't the kind of mother that she would nominate as mother of the year, but she did love her daughter at least. "I think Jack is right. I'll come too, if you like. Be kind of a buffer..."

"That would be great, Molly," Jack nodded, grateful for the offer.

Looking into Jack's eyes, she saw a pain there that confused her. Jack had never talked about his mother. He had mentioned his father a few times, but never his mother. She had thought it was because something happened to her and Molly took up the slack, but the pain she saw in his eyes said something else. It was the reason she sighed and nodded her head. "Alright. I'll call her and invite her to dinner and tell her about the wedding...if it'll make you happy."

"It's not about me being happy, Rosie..."

"For me, it is because that's the only way I'm telling my mother anything about my life."

Jack sighed and nodded. "Alright fine. Do this because it makes me happy."

Rose just smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "I love you and I want to make you happy. That's what is important to me. Not my mother and her feelings. Not some future regret that may or may not happen. But you and your kindness and goodness. You deserve to be happy Jack...completely, totally happy."

"I am..."

Well then why was there hurt in his eyes when the subject of mothers come up? She knew that it wasn't from her mother's treatment of him. But she wouldn't pry. She believed that he'd tell her in his own good time.

"Rose, I have some papers for you to look at if you'd step over here for a second," Thomas smiled, motioning to the other side of the room, here they could talk in private.

Molly s stepped to Jack's side, feeling concerned. "She doesn't know about what happened in Chippewa Falls...about why you left...does she?"

"I just can't bring myself to talk about it," Jack shrugged, looking down at the floor. "It's been six year since I left...since I finally realized the truth...she hasn't even tried to contact me. You would think she'd at least be a little curious. I was her son too..."

"Jack, don't...don't do that. You're better off with that woman out of your life. She would just bring you down. You have people here who do love you. Me, being one of them. Tommy, Fabri, their wives, and most of all Rose. She looks at you like you're her whole world..."

"And she's mine. Do you think I did the right thing? Encouraging her to invite her mother to dinner? They really don't get along very well..."

"It was the right thing. But don't go thinking that you should get in touch with that woman. Ruth...in her way loves her daughter and never allowed any harm to come to her. The same can't be said for..."

"I know...and I wasn't thinking about getting in contact with her. Trust me, I never want to see her again," Jack chuckled, just as Rose returned. "All done?"

"Finished. Let's go call my mother. I want to get this over with," Rose smiled, taking Jack's hand.

"Tell Ruth that I said hello," Molly smiled.

"See you Molly," Jack hugged his manager tight, thankful for the woman's presence in his life. If he saw anyone as his true mother, she was it.

"Take care darlin'. Call if you need anything."

Thomas and Molly watched the couple leave together, a pleased smile on her face.

"They sure are a good looking couple," Thomas smiled. "This will probably be the engagement of the century."

A thought suddenly occurred to Molly. If the press got hold of the news, that meant that it'll reach Chippewa Falls. Would the news of her son's engagement bring out the mother in her or will the woman remain nothing more than a distant relative? Molly didn't think that she wanted to know the answer to that question.


	15. Chapter 15

Rose walked around the house, dusting and straightening up everything. She wanted to make sure that nothing was out of place. She wanted there to be nothing for her mother to look at and criticize...even though she knew that such efforts were fruitless. Her mother would find something wrong. She always did. The only thing she had been perfectly satisfied with was how Cal had decorated his penthouse, which was just as much of a museum as the mansion where her mother resided. It wasn't as lived in and as full of life as Jack's...well now it was her and Jack's, home was.

"Rose, darling relax. Everything can't be dusted and tidied up anymore than it already has been," Jack chuckled. Ever since Ruth accepted their invitation to dinner, Rose had been hard at work making everything as perfect as possible.

"I just don't want her to find reasons to make her snide comments. Of course, she will anyway..."

"Right," Jack walked over and pulled her away from the figurines on the mantle. "Which is why you have to stop this and relax. Running yourself into the ground is not going to impress the woman. In fact, it may make her hate me even more."

"Honestly, the way she tells it, it was I cheating on Cal with you."

Jack laughed. "Please, you were faithful to that asshole, even when he didn't deserve it."

"What are we having for dinner again?"

"I ordered out Italian. That way your mother won't be insulting either of our chef skills," Jack grinned, rather pleased with his idea.

"Mother hates Italian..."

Jack just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That figures. Who in their right minds hate Italian? Well there is Helga's old man..."

Rose laughed and wrapped her arms round his waist and rested her cheek against his chest, gaining some calm and comfort. "She hates everything, to be honest."

"It'll be alright, Rose. I promise," Jack kissed the top of her head before there was a knock at the door. "Ah, that must be Luigi's..."

Rose sighed as Jack left her in order to get the food. Wanting to be helpful, she went and got the plates and silverware and sat the table. Afterward, she put on a pot of tea, knowing how much her mother enjoyed the beverage.

Five minutes later, everything was sit and ready. Jack had poured the food in bowls and plates to make it look like they had prepared the food themselves.

Rose looked at the clock on the left wall and frowned. "Where is she?"

The chime of the doorbell answered her question. Rose and Jack looked at each other, silently preparing themselves for what was to come.

"I'll answer the door...she's my mother," Rose kissed him one last time and went to open the door to Ruth, who was dressed in a black blouse and slacks. Her red hair was penned back in a bun. She gave Rose, who was dressed in a green sundress, a critical look.

"Rose," was Ruth's cool greeting, the sternness in her expression telling Rose exactly what she thought of what she was seeing so far.

"Hello mother. Welcome to our home," Rose stepped aside to let Ruth enter. She watched as Ruth stepped into the house and looked around, taking everything in. She nervously kept her hands at her sides as she battled the butterflies in her stomach. She sure hoped that this didn't blow up in their faces. She hoped that Jack was right and telling her mother of the engagement in person was for the best.

"Hmm...Caledon's penthouse had more character," Ruth sniffed before turning to her daughter. "Well at least you look well, if not on the plump side. I take it that you've been eating just anything. Letting yourself go will not keep a man's attention, Rose."

Rose frowned. Her mother had always kept control of what and how much she ate, stating that weight and body image was important. True, for the past year, she had not been at all strict on what she ate and Jack thought her weight was perfect, or at least he hadn't made any complaints, but she kept a daily exercise regiment to keep it all under control.

"Well, your diet regiment didn't keep Cal interested, mother. He couldn't wait to hop in bed with that Britney Starr fast enough, may I remind you," Rose gritted her teeth, already feeling her temper rising. Where was Jack? He always knew how to help her keep her temper under control.

"Regardless, you shouldn't let yourself get fat," Ruth continued on walking as Rose led the way into the dining room, as Jack just finished placing a vase of flowers on the table.

"Hello, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," Jack greeted, trying not to frown as he noticed how unhappy Rose looked. The woman hadn't been there five minutes and already Rose was miserable. "Welcome to our home. Rose and I have been looking forward to having you."

"It's a pleasure, I'm sure," was Ruth's flat answer as her eyes swept the room for anything out of place.

"Mother, have a seat. Dinner is ready..."

"Where is the maid?" Ruth looked around.

Rose couldn't help but role her eyes this time. "Mother, we don't have a maid. It's just the two of us and we're perfectly capable of serving ourselves. We're normal people, mother. We live just like everyone else."

Ruth huffed in disbelief. This wasn't at all what she had planned for her daughter. Rose was supposed to be living like royalty, not like an everyday peasant, not with her talent and looks. "I must say...this isn't at all what I had wanted for you..."

"Mother," Rose sighed, not in the mood for yet another lecture of how her mother was disappointed in her choices.

"Really, I had raised you for the finer things in life. To see you disregard all of my hard work...it's heartbreaking."

Rose just sighed and shook her head. "Let's just enjoy our meal, shall we?" She wanted her mother to stop talking, before she said something to really offend Jack, who at the moment seemed perfectly incapable of being offended. He was amazing that way. Her mother had her boiling with anger within one minute of being in her presence, yet Jack just let her mother's harsh comments slide off him like water off a duck's back. His levels of tolerance really amazed her.

"Italian?" Ruth arched a brow. Rose knew that she hated Italian.

"Just eat it mother," Rose gave Ruth a pointed look.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, much to Rose's relief. But despite the silence, the tension was still there. Rose was all too aware of her mother's displeasure and she had just about enough of it. She just wanted the woman gone as soon as possible.

"So, Rose. Why did you really invite me here. I know it's not for the...surprisingly delicious meal," Ruth dabbed at her mouth with her napkin, the meal now finished.

Rose sighed and scooted her chair closer to Jack's taking his hand in hers. They met eyes, silently sharing a message that's been a staple throughout their relationship. You jump, I jump.

"You're right, mother. The meal wasn't our only reason for inviting you over tonight. Jack and I have an announcement to make and Jack felt that it was best that we told you personally before the media got a hold of it," She felt guilty for admitting that it was Jack's idea, even though it was. If it had been up to her, Ruth wouldn't know anything until they were on their honeymoon. Which would have been impossible anyway, with them being so well known in the media and her mother always made it a point to read the gossip magazines.

"An announcement?" Ruth frowned, her heart sinking, suddenly suspecting what this was about. "Please tell me that you are not pregnant. That would explain the weight gain of course, but at this point in your career..."

Rose and Jack both wanted to laugh at that. Even though a baby wouldn't be unwelcome, that definitely wasn't what they had to share.

"Not to worry, mother. Jack and I are not having a baby. At least not right now...but our announcement can lead to that someday…," Rose smiled at Jack, inwardly picturing a girl with blond curls and pretty blue eyes.

"What Rose is trying to say is...that we invited you here to tell you that Rose and I are engaged to be married. We haven't set a date yet, but I have asked her to be my wife and she said yes," Jack went ahead with the news.

Ruth was stunned as she sat back in her chair. She had not been expecting this and didn't know what to say. She did not like the Dawson boy. He was not well bred. He did not come from money, like Caledon had, and he was ill-mannered. But...he did have the means to take care of Rose and by all appearances, he did love her. She just wished that he was more refined...like Cal.

"Do you expect me to give you my blessing?" Ruth frowned, knowing that nothing she said would change her daughter's mind. Ever since she had turned eighteen, Rose's stubborn streak had flared up and there was nothing that Ruth could tell her daughter. She was totally out of Ruth's control.

"No, mother. We do not expect that from you. We know that it'll never happen," Rose faced her mother, her eyes daring her to object. "In fact, it was Jack who wanted to tell you. He seems to be under the impression that you love me and deserve to know. If I had my way, you would have heard about it when the rest of the world did."

"Well, at least one of you are considerate enough. I can't say that I am pleased about this Rose, but I don't think you care about that. I had hoped that you would have married someone like...Cal. Someone from old money and had a prestigious upbringing. But you never did care much for that."

"No I didn't and I still don't. Jack may not have come from a rich family, but he loves me more than any rich man, including your precious Cal ever could. He's been there for me, even when it wasn't practical for him to be. He's everything a fiancee should be. A lover, a protector, and my best friend and I look forward to becoming Mrs. Rose Dawson and starting a family with him. Now, you can be part of that mother, but it's no skin off my nose if you rather sit in that museum of a mansion you call home and stew over what you deem as lost. The choice is yours."

"Well, I have no choice but to accept it. You've made that perfectly clear," Ruth got to her feet, ready to head back to the comforts of her own home. She didn't really have much to say about this new development. Rose had made her choice. She wants to marry this...boy, well then so be it. "I doubt that you even want my input on the wedding plans."

"Well, since we don't even have a date yet, that's kind of moot. But you may be right. You have a habit of taking over and making things what you want. This wedding is about what I want. So yeah, it's probably best if you don't share any input," Rose sighed, feeling a little bad for saying it, but it needed to be said. She didn't want planning for this wedding to turn into what planning for the wedding to Cal had been like. She was planning only to get married once and it had to be what she wanted. Not her mother.

"Very well then. I'll be going now. I do thank you for the meal and for telling me about the engagement. It would have indeed been awkward to find out from the media..."

"Jack, will you please get mother's coat and gloves...I'll show her to the door," Rose kissed his cheek before leaving her space at the table.

"Yes ma'am," Jack nodded, going to retrieve Ruth's belongings from the hall closet.

"Mother," Rose sighed as they walked towards the door. She wished that things were easier between her and her mother. She hated that they couldn't seem to get along for more than a few hours. "Do try to be happy for me. I know this isn't what you had imagined, but I am happy and loved. Shouldn't that be the important thing?"

"I suppose. As long as you're happy. I still think that someone like Caledon was a better match."

"Well I disagree. There is no one better than Jack. I love him and he loves me. I wish that you would realize that and genuinely accept it. No one has ever loved me like he does."

"Well, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, it's been a pleasure," Jack came over with Ruth's coat and gloves.

"Hmm, I'm sure," Ruth coldly smiled as she put on her coat and gloves. "You just make sure to take care of my daughter...at least to the best of your abilities."

"Of course I will," Jack wrapped an around around Rose, plastering on a friendly grin, trying to ignore the anger boiling inside his fiancee.

"Good bye mother," Rose just as coldly replied, signaling that it was time for her to go.

"Good-night Rose. Mr. Dawson," Ruth nodded before walking out of the house and heading for her own car.

Jack and Rose stood in the doorway, watching her drive off into the night. They both sighed in relief, glad that the ordeal of the visit was over.

"Well, that wasn't too awful," Jack shrugged, trying to keep his tone lite. Ruth's disdain for him didn't bother him in the least. Really, he was used to mothers not caring for him much..maybe there was just something about him that mothers didn't like.

"Yes it was. She's awful. I hate how she treated you…," Rose sighed.

"It doesn't matter. You're the only thing that matters," Jack shrugged, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry about it, Rose. At least now she can't say that you blindsided her when the media announces our engagement."

Rose knew that he was right. Her mother's feelings no longer mattered when it came to her getting engaged and married. This was her life and she wanted Jack to be the main part of it. She never loved anyone like she loved Jack. It was like he was a part of her. That they were somehow the same person.

"Come on. Let's clean up and maybe watch a movie. Would you like that?" Jack asked, leading the way back into the dining room.

"She'll never accept me the way I am. She doesn't see that this is me. I'm not her. I'm certainly not Cal. I'm just Rose and I don't like all the luxuries that come along with this career. I like the simple life," Rose sighed as she began to pick up the forks. "That's why I love it here so much. One of the reasons that I love you. You have a great career. You could be living high off the hog right now. But instead...you're keeping it simple and down to earth. I love that."

"I never was one to have a lot of unnecessary material things. I mean, don't get me wrong. It's nice not to have to worry about things all the time and to be able to just drop everything and go to Europe or to a Caribbean island. But money comes with it's own set of problems and why have more than you need? I could never understand our peers who have a mansion in LA, a mansion in Paris, and a house on some island and have an army full of yachts and private jets. What's the point of all of that when you won't even use it all in our lifetime?"

"What do you need Jack?" Rose asked, curious. Jack had never really talked about his wants and desires. He had always been focusing the attention on her. At first, she was okay with that, but now, especially when they were about to be engaged, she wanted to know what Jack's wants and needs were. She wanted to spoil him, just like he spoiled her.

Jack shrugged, a blush heating his cheeks. "Not much. My girl, you. That goes without saying. My art, my music, and the little family I have here in LA. You know, Tommy, Fabri, Molly..the girls...that's it. As long as I have those, my life is perfect."

"Nothing else?"

"What else would I need?" Jack chuckled, not getting where Rose was going with her questions. Why was it so hard to understand that he didn't need much in this world. He just wanted to love and be loved in return and he had that.

"Family. Blood family? Surely you weren't an only child back in Chippewa Falls...in fact, you never even talk about Chippewa Falls," Rose pointed out.

Jack looked away and shrugged. His voice was a little tense. Chippewa Falls was his least favorite subject that he wanted to talk about. It brought on too many bad memories. Memories that he wanted to do without. But how to say that to Rose, who had been absolutely open with him. There was nothing about her that he didn't know. It made sense that she'd want the same consideration with him. If only it was that easy...if only his past wasn't what it was...but then again, would he even have met Rose if it hadn't been that way?

"There's nothing much to tell. I had parents...some siblings...I met Tommy and Fabri there and Molly was a close friend of my dad's and she helped us get noticed and moved here."

Rose was not satisfied. "But what about your parents? They just allowed you to move away without saying a word? And no contact? We've been together for a year and you have not mentioned any of them once..."

"They're busy people. And I've been so busy, there's been no time for visits or anything like that..."

But wouldn't they make time? Isn't that what families do? She had always thought so...not that she was an expert, being raised by the queen of ice queens. It was just that...Jack was such a warm, kind-hearted person...she couldn't think of him being raised in an atmosphere that wasn't warm and loving and creative.

"Listen, they're not all that interesting anyway and to be honest, we're not all that close."

"If you say so," Rose sighed, letting the subject go. For now. She didn't want to push Jack into talking about that he didn't want to talk about.

"Come on. Let's finish up here so we can get to that movie," Jack took the dishes in his arms int the kitchen, hoping that there would be no more talk of his family that night. He couldn't deal with talking about them. Not now...maybe not ever.

Rose was disappointed. She wanted to get to know all sides of Jack, but there was a part of himself that he was keeping from her and she didn't know how to get him to open up, or even if she should. After all, she knew all of the important things right? His past shouldn't be important.

It would just be nice to know.


	16. Chapter 16

As suspected, the news of Jack and Rose's engagement turned out to be big national celebrity news. All the talk shows and gossip columns were talking about it. Jack became angry with one loud mouth talk show host said that she gave it a year.

"Molly, call that show and tell them if they don't want a lawsuit, tell that bitch to keep her mouth shut about me and Rose!"Jack had angrily demanded.

"Oh calm down, darlin'. No one pays attention to what Wendy says. Especially after she said Kanye and Kim wouldn't make it to the alter. I don't think she ever ate a crow for that one," Molly snorted.

The engagement of the beautiful, lyrical songstress Rose Dewitt Bukater and the handsome, popular rock star, Jack Dawson made big news around the world. Even in the small town of Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin.

Emilie Collins, formerly known as Emilie Dawson, but since her mother came clean about who her real father was and married him, her last name had been changed to Collins, was waiting for her boyfriend in a local cafe. She was flipping through the latest gossip magazine and ran across an article that was relevant to her interests. She hadn't seen her brother in years, but there he was on the front page, his arms wrapped around what was her favorite singer Rose Dewitt Bukater, and the headline had her falling out of her seat. They were going to get married!

Emilie turned to the article and read, her mouth falling open in shock. She didn't know why she was so shocked. Jack had disappeared from the family home six years ago, never to return, no one hardly talked about him, but they all knew what he had became. People would ask if he was still in contact, but she would change the subject.

In reality, she didn't blame Jack for not contacting them. When her mother remarried...the way that he had been treated...she still shuddered to think about it and she still barely spoke to her mother for allowing it to happen and for allowing Jack to just disappear from their lives. After all, Jack had been her favorite brother. She used to be able to talk to him...at least that was before everything changed and Jack became withdrawn and stopped talking to anyone.

She had been proud of him, that he had gone to California and discovered something he was good at that hadn't been spoiled by the events of that horrible year. That he was able to go on with his life and forget about all of it...even if it meant forgetting about her. And now here he was in the gossip rags, newly engaged to the girl he had been with for a year. A girl that could have been considered out of his league. She still wondered how they had gotten together. They were a gorgeous couple. She admitted that. They complimented each other and it was obvious that they really were deeply in love.

She sighed, feeling the familiar ache that came with missing her brother. If only Jack's father hadn't died. If only Jack was still a part of her life. She would love to have been a part of the engagement, giving her brother girl advice and hanging out with Rose and just being a family they used to be before the accident that had taken a father...really, a loving family from Jack and a good brother from her. It was so unfair.

"Hey beautiful," Charlie arrived, taking a seat across from her. "Reading the gossip mags again are we?"

Emilie and Charlie had been dating for a good four years now. He knew everything there was to know about her and she loved him dearly. Unfortunately, he didn't get along with her father, so he never came to the house. They always met somewhere and hung out at his apartment.

"Yeah...I saw something very interesting. My half-brother Jack, the one that had left six years ago...he's engaged to my favorite singer, Rose Dewitt Bukater."

She showed him the article.

"Woah...hometown boy makes good, huh? I bet your mom is proud."

"Mom most likely doesn't know and wouldn't care," Emilie sighed. "She had a choice to make and she made it...and we haven't heard from Jack since. Not that I blame him. I just wish things had been different."

"You just want to meet Rose," Charlie grinned.

Emilie laughed and shook her head. "That definitely won't happen. Jack probably wants nothing to do with any of us and he definitely doesn't want us meeting his fiancee. His life is so far removed from here now...it's probably best that way."

"Oh come on. He may hate Frank, but you're still his sister. I doubt that he'd turn his back on you. You know...we should go to California. Go see him. Meet your soon to be sister in law," Charlie grinned, liking the spur of the moment idea. He had always wanted to see California and this was a good chance to get Emilie away from her crazy father.

Emilie stared at him as if he had two heads. "That is the craziest idea you've ever come up with. Jack probably doesn't even remember me, and he's probably surrounded by bodyguards and the like. I doubt I'd get within two feet of him. Not to mention my parents. You know how they feel about you...they'd never let me go with you, and especially to see him."

"Who says that your parents have to know? Come on, Em. He's your brother, I doubt very much that he's forgotten about you. This is a chance to reconnect with him again. I'm sure that he'd be happy to have some family in his life."

"You don't know how he left, though Charlie. He hates us and rightfully so."

"No. I don't know. But I do know siblings. Despite everything, we always love each other, no matter what. No matter how he may feel about Frank and your mom, I doubt very much that transfers to you. Come on. The worse he can say is get lost."

"My parents will never let me go, especially with you."

"Who says that they have to know? Emilie, you're an adult now. You're twenty. They can't stop you from seeing your brother, just like they can't stop us from seeing each other," He took her hand and stared deeply into her eyes. He wanted to do this. He wanted to get her away from all of their problems and for once just be normal for a while. "Come on...let's go see your brother, hang with your future sister in law, see California, and for once, not have to worry about Frank."

Emilie sighed and looked at the cover of the magazine. Jack looked so happy and in love. He looked at peace, and again she felt the ache of missing his presence. She really would like to see him again. "Let me sleep on it. I'm not making any promises, but I need to think."

"Sure."

She smiled at her boyfriend, liking the idea more and more. In California with just Charlie. A chance to see her brother again...dare she go? Her mother won't like it. She always sided with Frank, no matter what. But she was tired of asking for permission. Charlie was right. She was twenty years old now. She could do whatever she wanted. Whether it was spending alone time with her boyfriend, or visiting with her estranged brother. But first, she needed to test the water at home. She didn't want to go into this blind.

…..

Laura Dawson Collins was considered a beautiful woman. Maybe one of the most beautiful women in town, yet she wasn't too well liked in town. Not after what happened six years ago. Not that she really cared. All she cared about was what Frank thought and the kids they shared together. There was three in all. Emilie the oldest and James, the youngest. There was Jack, but he was the son she had with her now deceased first husband and was not considered a part of the family. In fact, she hadn't even seen him in six years, which made her feel a little sad, but not by much. There was a choice that had to be made and she made the one that was right for her and the family she had always dreamed of having.

Emilie hated her for it, though. The other two were too young to notice, but not Emilie. She had been closest to Jack and resented her biological father Frank for ruining what she considered her family. Laura had hoped that Emilie would get over it with time, but she hadn't. She just became more and more rebellious. Doing things Frank hated...dating a boy that Frank hated even more. At least she had stopped talking so much about Jack. That had been a blessing.

Laura looked up as the front door swung open and slammed shut as her daughter came in and tossed a magazine in front of her. She frowned and stared at her daughter who was openly glaring at her.

"Take a look at the cover. Not that I expect you to care."

Laura frowned and looked at the cover and sighed. It was Jack...an older Jack, who was with a beautiful red haired girl who looked up at him adoringly. The headlines spoke of an engagement.

"He looks happy, doesn't he? He actually found some happiness outside of you and this messed up family. They'll probably have kids and be a real loving family. He'll probably never treat any of his children like you've treated yours," Emilie crossed her arms.

"Well at least he's happy," Laura handed the magazine back. "Don't let you father see that. You know how he feels."

"I don't care how he feels. Jack was my brother long before he came along."

"Emilie...what do you want from me? Why are you doing this after all of this time?"

"I want to go see Jack, mother. I want to go to California to visit him and meet my future sister and law. Don't say that bull about how he's not my brother. We still share the same mother, even though you like to pretend that he doesn't exist."

"Don't be ridiculous. He probably doesn't even remember you. Plus your father will never allow it."

"Mother, please. Just you and me can go. You can make things right with him. He's your firstborn. Don't you want to fix things? Do you really want to die with him hating you? Don't you want to see him get married?"

"You know the answer to that."

"No, I honestly don't. I..."

"We finally made Jack understand that he was not welcomed in this family. He was not one of us. He finally got it and left. I'm not going to do anything to tell him otherwise. Now drop the subject before your father gets home."

Emilie looked upon her mother with disdain. She'll always love her, she was her mother, but she didn't like, nor respect her. She just couldn't understand her. What kind of mother behaved like this? Turn her back on one of her children for a man? She did know one thing. She would never do anything like that. In fact, when she had children, she didn't want her mother anywhere near them.

She took the magazine and stormed upstairs, slamming the door behind her. She picked up her cellphone, her mind made up. If she ever wanted to see her brother again, she'll have to make the move to do so herself. Without her mother even knowing. She dialed Charlie's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Emilie?" Charlie answered, the surprise clear in his voice. He hadn't been expecting to hear from her.

"Do you still want to go California?" She asked

"You know I do."

"Book the tickets for a flight out as soon as possible. I want to see my brother."


	17. Chapter 17

Emilie looked around LAX airport with wide eyes. She had never seen an airport so busy in her life! It was unbelievable! No matter what celebrities were always getting caught coming and going in this place!

"Let's get our bags and get to the hotel," Charlie grinned, feeling as if he was in his element. He had an adventurous spirit and right now it felt like he and Emilie were off on another adventure together. Thankfully, Emilie was able to get away without her parents knowing that she was even leaving Wisconsin. Their only problem now was finding a place to stay and a way to contact her brother.

"I'm so excited...maybe we should call Molly first...or maybe not. She might not let us see him. She was pretty angry with everyone when Jack went to live with her."

Charlie frowned. "You never did tell me how he came to go live with her and leave Chippewa Falls all together? Everyone has been wondering that since he showed up in LA with a record deal."

Emilie sighed. She knew that Jack's departure had been, and probably still was, a topic of speculation back home, but she didn't have the strength to go into it at the moment. It was enough to find Jack and reconnect with him. "I can't talk about that right now."

Charlie just shrugged in reply. He was used to her dodging his questions about her brother. He didn't expect an answer, but he did hope to have one by time this trip was over.

They were standing on the sidewalk, waiting to hail a cab when an idea struck Emilie. "Wait...I wonder if his number is the same..."

"Jack's?" Charlie asked.

"Fabrizio. Jack's best friend. We kind of flirted before he left with Jack and Tommy. He can pick us up...maybe give us a place to stay and even get us in contact with Jack! He is Jack's bass player and best friend after all."

"Your ex-boyfriend? You expect me to stay with a guy you've dated in the past?" Charlie frowned.

Emilie laughed. "Don't worry. We didn't date. I was fourteen and he was fifteen at the time. Besides, he's married now, from what I've read. He was always someone I could talk to or call when help was needed. He always came through."

And Fabrizio did. That horrible last night that Jack was at the house...how she had called Fabrizio and he and Tommy had came and helped get Jack away from the situation...it was something that she was always thankful for and cemented the fact that Fabrizio would always be there for her. At least that was how it used to be six years ago.

Sadly, they had fallen out of touch since then. But it wouldn't hurt seeing if his old number still worked. Fabrizio didn't like change much. Hopefully that dislike meant that he hadn't changed his number.

Feeling nervous she dialed the number that she remembered all too well. It was amazing how much details from the past that the mind contained.

To her relief, the phone began to ring and was picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Fabrizio's voice was still accented, yet more mature. But she still recognized it instantly. "Is this Emilie?"

"So you remember me?" She giggled, taking Charlie's hand in hers, knowing that he was a little jealous. But he had to understand, Fabrizio was her only connection to Jack. She had to contact him.

"Of course. You're Jack's sister," Fabrizio answered. "We haven't heard from you in years."

"And I haven't heard from you...but that's understandable."

"What can I do for you, Emilie?"

"Well...I know it's a lot to ask...and it's last minute...but my boyfriend and I have taken a spontaneous trip to California and now we're stuck on what to do next and I was wondering...since we're old friends..."

"Dios mios, of course! You can meet Helga! Where are you?"

"LAX..."

"We'll come and pick you up. Do not worry. Welcome to California," Fabrizio grinned, happy to hear from an old friend. It wasn't until he hung up that he began to think about what Emilie's arrival in LA may mean for Jack. Sighing, he decided to think of that later. Emilie was his friend too and he looked forward to seeing her.

…..

Emilie and Charlie only had to wait twenty minutes for Fabrizio to pull up in a black corvette with the top down. In the front seat sat a beautiful blond that Emilie had never seen before. Fabrizio waved at them as the car rolled to a stop.

"Fabrizio? Wow, nice car," Emilie stared, impressed. She knew that her brother and his friends were probably living a very comfortable life thanks to their chosen career, but seeing evidence of it...it was a sight to see.

"Emilie," Fabrizio got out of the car and hugged her. "You look just as lovely as the last time I saw you. Come, meet my wife, Helga."

"Hello," Emilie smiled at the blond, then turned back and grabbed Charlie's hand. "This is my boyfriend Charlie. Charlie, this is Fabrizio DeRossi. An old friend and best friend to my brother Jack."

"Nice to meet you," Charlie nodded, feeling a bit better about Fabrizio now that he saw that he was married.

"Come. You two stay with us. We have a guestroom that you can stay in," Fabrizio smiled, knowing that sooner or later, his guests may vacate that guestroom for Jack's, that is if they could manage a meeting. Jack never mentioned Emilie or any one else in his family. He had been so hurt by his mother's betrayal, he had wanted to just bury it all in the past and start anew. But the past has a way of coming out at the most unexpected times, and Fabrizio had a feeling that one of those times had just arrived. He just hoped that by taking Emilie and her boyfriend in, he could soften what was to come next somehow. Jack was happier than he's ever been now. Rose had healed him in a way that none of their love, friendship, and loyalty could. Hopefully it had healed him enough to deal with the past.

After piling their luggage into the trunk of the car, Emilie and Charlie got in and twenty minutes later, they were pulling up in front of a medium sized ranch-styled house. It was the kind of house that she had always imagined Fabrizio living in. It wasn't too glitzy and it had an Italian flare to it. Emilie loved it. Upon entering the inside, she saw more of Helga's Scandinavian touch.

"This is a lovely home, Fabrizio," Emilie smiled, taking everything in with wide eyes.

"It is not what you were expecting is it?," Fabrizio laughed. "When we got here, we each had a choice of homes and none of us went for the glitzy mansions. Jack lives near the ocean with his fiancee."

She turned around, her curiosity peaked at the mention of Jack. "How is he, Fabri? He looked happy on the magazine cover."

"He is happy. He is at peace. Rose has healed a part of his soul that we thought would remain wounded forever. She loves him unconditionally and he loves her and they're good together. You'll like her," Fabrizio smiled, glad to hear the concern in Emilie's voice. She wasn't here for money. She just wanted to see her brother. It was just as he thought.

"Like her? Emilie is her biggest fan. She's always listening to her CD's," Charlie chuckled just to receive a playful slap on the shoulder from Emilie.

"I won't lie. I am a big Rose Dewitt Bukater fan. But what is important is that Jack is happy. I'm glad to hear that he is," Emilie chuckled.

"You are here to see him, aren't you?"

Emilie nodded. "I've missed him. You know that we were close...and maybe I shouldn't have come. Maybe it's best to just leave him to his happiness with Rose. I would just be a reminder of all that had been taken from him...he doesn't need that."

Looking at all that Fabrizio had here had made her realize what Jack's life was like now. He was a well known musician that people liked if not outright loved. He had his own place, his own life.

He indeed was happy and didn't need anything from the family that had rejected him...especially her. She had no place in his life and it hurt to realize that. It also made her think that maybe she shouldn't have come. Jack had a happy life. All she would do was bring up unhappy memories at a time when he should be his happiest.

"Don't say that. You may not know it, but he does need you. He needs...he needs to face up to the past before he can ever truly move on to the future with Rose. Right now...he's running away from the past. Pretending that it never happened. He has to stop pretending if he is to be truly happy. Maybe seeing you will make him."

"You think that's a good idea?"

Fabrizio nodded. He really did. There were times when Jack got quiet and the three of them, Tommy, himself, and Molly, they knew what he was thinking about during his quiet periods. Chippewa Falls was still with him and it wouldn't leave until he faced it head on now as an adult. "It is. Jack won't be happy for long if he doesn't face the past."

"You were always the wisest one of his friends," Emilie chuckled. "So...what now? You call Jack over or…?"

"Go on up to the guest room and get settled. Enjoy a quiet evening here with Helga and me. Tomorrow is a debut for Jack and Rose's duet they had just recorded. You come with us. You can meet Jack then."

Charlie's eyes widened. "A real Hollywood party?"

Fabrizio just laughed. "It's only some friends and label heads. It's one of Rose's newest accomplishments and Jack wants to celebrate it. It's nothing too big. In fact, it's at his place."

"That sounds like a good idea. Surprise Jack at a party where he's celebrating something with Rose," Emilie sighed, not at all sure about this anymore.

"Do not worry. He will be pleased to see you," Fabrizio squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Following Charlie upstairs to their room, Emilie realized that tomorrow night, she will get to see her brother again and it'll be a moment of truth, on whether he still wanted her in his life or not. She couldn't blame him if the answer was not. After all, she was just a reminder of the family that didn't want him.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day passed by quickly for Emilie and Charlie. Fabrizio and Helga took them to the beach and they spent most of the day sun bathing and watching surfers. Emilie tried not to think too much about the coming meeting with Jack. She was so nervous about the whole thing. What if he was angry about her being there? What if he didn't want to see her at all? Tired of the doubts, she pushed them into the back of her mind, determined to enjoy her first full day in California.

The doubts returned in full force that evening though, on their way to Jack's house for the party. The closer they got, the more worried she became, until she was a bundle of nerves as they pulled up in front of a house that was almost as simple as Fabrizio's. Music was heard from the back and people were already milling around outside. Emilie looked at the house with her heart in her throat. Somewhere inside, was her brother.

The ring tone of her cell brought her out of her thoughts. She frowned at the caller ID and pressed ignore when she saw that it was her mother, who had been ringing her off and on since their arrival in LA. Laura and Frank probably knew by now that she had left with Charlie and was beside themselves wondering what to do. She wondered if they would dare show up in California. She hoped not. Those two had caused enough pain for her brother.

Fabrizio lead the way into the party. Emilie clung to Charlie's hand as she saw all kinds of familiar faces. Musicians that she listened to constantly. Jack knew them! It was almost too much to believe!

"Is that who I think it is?" Molly Brown approached, her hand on her hips, her expression worried. "Emilie Collins? What in tar-nation are you doing here? Does Jack know?" She looked at Fabrizio who looked a bit nervous about the confrontation. "You brought her here?"

"She wanted to see Jack. She and Jack were close. If he doesn't want to see her, he can tell her to her face," Fabrizio replied.

"This is the wrong night for this, darlin'. The boy is happy. Let him live his life and move on from those people," Molly argued at Fabrizio. The woman's dislike for her presence wasn't a surprise. Molly had always had a soft spot for Jack, in fact Emilie always thought the woman wished that she was Jack's mother with his father. So her over-protectiveness was not a surprise.

"I'm not here cause trouble. I just wanted to see him. That's all. It's just me and my boyfriend Charlie. Laura and Frank are back in Chippewa Falls, far away from him."

"They had better be. I will not have them destroying the happiness he has built here," Molly lectured. She sighed, softening a little. "I am sorry for being so stern, but what that woman did still affects him to this day and I will not have her inflicting anymore damage."

"I understand. Really, I do," Emilie nodded, understanding Molly's unhappiness.

"There's Trudy," Helga waved over to a dark haired girl.

"Which means Tommy is here, which means it will be time to perform soon…," Fabrizio turned to Emilie, worried. He didn't want to leave his guests alone, but there was no choice. "Will you two be okay on your own for a while? Jack and Rose are to perform their duet and we're the musicians."

"We'll be fine!" Emilie waved him away, feeling excited at getting a chance to not only see Jack perform, but to see Rose in person as well. "Go ahead..."

They watched Fabrizio and Helga disappear into the crowd and noticed that Molly was no longer there as well. She had probably gone to help Jack prepare.

"This is so cool," Charlie whispered. "Look over there! That's Lana Del Rey...and isn't that Bruno Mars?"

Emilie nodded, amazed at the familiar faces they saw. "This is amazing."

"Are you nervous?"

Emilie nodded. "Very. Which is strange, because we used to be so relaxed around one another."

Charlie opened his mouth to say something else, but grew silent as Jack and Rose came out the back door, microphones in their hands. Everyone clapped and shouted out congratulations, causing the couple to blush.

It was Rose who spoke first. "Thank you! Thank you all for coming and for your congratulations. This time the media has it right. Jack and I are getting married!"

There was more applause. This time, it was Jack who spoke. "We haven't set a date yet, but we will let you know. In the mean time, to celebrate our happy news, Rose had written a duet for us to sing together. She had written it some weeks ago, but now it's perfected and it's time to actually put it out there for the world. We decided to do that here and now. So sit back and enjoy."

Jack's words faded away as he looked over the crowd and his eyes met Emilie's. There was a flash of recognition and shock as the music began to play. Luckily, it was Rose who had to begin. Then when Jack's turn came, he forced his eyes away and joined Rose in the song.

Emilie stood there, tightly holding Charlie's hand as Jack and Rose sang to each other. She admired how Jack seemed to forget about having seen her and seemed to lose himself in Rose's eyes, and her voice, and just in her completely. He really was in love. It made her happy to know.

Finally the song ended with them in each others arms ready to kiss, but the kiss was interrupted by thunderous applause. The duet was a hit.

"That's how I feel about you," Charlie smiled at her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She could smiled back, sharing the sentiment.

"I love you too..."

…..

Jack kept hold of Rose's hand, trying to keep his attention on strictly on her, trying not to think of the familiar face he saw in the crowd. A face that couldn't have possibly been there. This was Rose's evening...it was theirs, but to him it was specifically for Rose. Everything he had ever done since they had gotten together had been for her. So he was not going to indulge in his own issues tonight. Or ever if he could help it.

The face he saw...well she couldn't possibly be here. They would never let her visit, much less talk to him anyway. But still, who could it be that would look so much like her? He glanced over at Tommy and Fabrizio. Tommy gave him a thumbs up while Fabrizio seemed to be avoiding looking at him at all, which was strange.

"I think we're a hit," Rose giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist, feeling happy and hopeful. This was the first song she's written herself that was so personal since she had taken control of her career. She had written songs before, but none of them was about how she was feeling about the changes in her life. This was the first.

"I believe so," Jack smiled kissing her once again before pulling her into a hug so he could scan the crowd one last time. He wasn't as shocked to see the face again. Maybe it was her...if it was...what did that mean? Was she here alone? What if she wasn't? God, he couldn't take seeing their mother and Frank...not now when everything was falling into place so perfectly.

"Hey, you're tense. What is it?" Rose frowned, noticing that Jack was not as relaxed as he usually was and there was a worry in his eyes that wasn't there earlier.

"It's nothing...just thought I saw someone that couldn't have been here."

"Cal?" Rose frowned. She hadn't spoken to Cal since the night she had caught him in bed with his now wife Brittany and she had no desire to ever see him again. His appearance would definitely ruin her night.

Jack chuckled. "Now why would that asshole be here?"

"I don't know. I'm just throwing out guesses to be honest," Rose smiled. "There's Helga waving me over...I better go see what she wants."

Jack sighed. He didn't want Rose to leave his side. In a way, she was like his shield, but he was not in the business of bossing her around. "I'll just mingle a little bit."

"Alright," She kissed him again before racing over to Helga who was excitedly telling her about something.

Sighing, he decided to mingle and talk to people. Make sure that they were having a good time. No matter what, he wanted to be a good host.

…..

Emilie and Charlie walked through the crowd of people, holding each others hands as Emilie tried to keep an eye out for Jack, who had seemed to have disappeared. She could have sworn that he had seen and recognized her. Why wouldn't he come to her? Unless he didn't want to see her...unless he was avoiding her.

Maybe it was a bad idea to come.

"Relax, baby," Charlie kissed the top of her head, his green eyes sparkling. "We get to hang out with celebrities tonight. This is the most excitement we're probably ever going to experience."

"He looked right at me. He looked right at me, Charlie...yet he's nowhere to be seen."

"He looked at you before he looked at his girl and became engrossed in her. Take it from a guy in love, when you're with your girl, all things outside of her ceases to exist."

Emilie just rolled her eyes and shook her head, not believing Charlie for a minute. Jack wasn't that easily distracted.

"I'm hungry. Let's go take a look at the buffet table," Charlie suggested, pulling her in the direction where a large buffet table sat. She sighed and was following him when she bumped into someone. "Oh excuse..."

Her words left off when her eyes met familiar blue eyes that she had looked into numerous times as a teenager. Eyes that were now six years older.

"It is you," Jack managed to speak, a wave of emotions swirling inside of him. He hadn't seen Emilie in six years. He had thought of her often, but hadn't dared contact her, not wanting to get her in trouble with Frank, suspecting that she was behind his rescue somehow. He had thought that he would never see her again. But here she was in the flesh. At his party! "Emilie...how…?"

"I hoped a plane with my boyfriend here...got in touch with Fabri...and here I am. I heard about your engagement and...well I had to see you. I couldn't let any more time pass," She explained in one huge breath, afraid that if she took her time, she'd mess this moment up somehow, which she didn't want to do. "I've missed you so much since you left. I've followed your career, but when I read of your engagement...it just reminded me of how things should have been different if dad...if Albert hadn't...if Frank had never shown up and changed everything."

"I can't believe that you're actually here."

"Did you at least miss me? Even a little?" She had to ask. She had always wondered what he thought about her. Obviously he still remembered her, but how did he feel about her?

"Yes I did. Even though I tried not to think about anyone from that town...in that house...I couldn't help but wonder about how you were doing. What you were doing...if Frank managed to stamp out your dreams," Jack crossed his arms over his chest, as if trying to shield himself from the past. The pain in his eyes as he remembered his step-father...and what had been taken from him. For a moment, he wasn't 21 years old anymore. He was again that fifteen year old boy who had lost his family and home.

Emilie felt guilty, seeing the pain in her brother's eyes. This should have been a happy night for him, but she was ruining it. Bringing up memories best left buried. She wanted to apologize, but it seemed inappropriate to do that.

"I...I probably shouldn't have come...you were happy and now I'm ruining everything and..."

"Don't," He cut her off, taking her hand in his. No longer the slender hand of a boy but a solid strong grip of a man. That grip reminded her that he was no longer that broken boy, but a successful man. "You always do that. Back away from the hard things."

"I didn't back away that night...I called Fabri and Tommy..."

"I know. Tommy told me. I wanted to go back for you so badly...I was afraid that Frank would..."

"He didn't. Mother wouldn't have allowed him to," She winced, remembering what her mother had allowed. She sniffed, feeling the negative feelings towards her mother rise up in her.

A darkness came over him at the mention of their mother. "At least she had some sort of backbone where you guys were concerned."

"Oh Jack…," She did what she had always done when they were kids and discussing their mother's treatment of Jack. She let go of Charlie's hand and wrapped her arms around Jack in a hug that felt so familiar. She felt like crying when she felt his arms wrap around her, hugging her back.

They were like that for a few minutes. Charlie standing to the side, watching as people walked by and around them. For a second, they were once again two teenagers, one trying to comfort the other. Charlie was beginning to think that he had been forgotten about when the pretty red head from earlier stepped up beside him, looking confused.

"Jack?"

At the sound of Rose's voice, the present came rushing back and Jack released Emilie to see Rose looking confused and hurt.

"Rose…," He began to say.

"Who is this?" Rose asked, a tinge of hurt in her voice that made Jack inwardly kick himself. God, how was he going to explain this? That he had a sister that he had never told her about? How was he going to explain any of it without it changing the way she saw him? People said that love was unconditional, but he didn't believe it could ever be that way for him. He could love unconditionally...but if his own mother could just turn her back on him, why couldn't anyone else.

"Rose!" Fabrizio came running up along with Helga and Tommy, a nervous smile on his face. "Meet Jack's sister Emilie! Emilie, this is Rose!"

Emilie opened her mouth to say hello, but to her horror, all words fled her. All she could think of was that the one girl she had looked up to during her teen years...whose music had seen her through the toughest times of her life was standing right in front of her. "It's you..."

Rose gave her a confused look, just as Emilie fell back in Jack's arms in a dead faint.


	19. Chapter 19

"Dios mio," Fabrizio gasped.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Rose frowned, not used to this happening. Jack was the one with the fainting fan girls, not her.

Charlie rushed to his girlfriend's side, worried yet amused. He looked at Rose. "You're kind of an idol to her. She's going to be so mortified."

"Stand back! Stand back! Let the girl breathe!" Molly came bustling in on the scene. "What happened here?"

"I think she just got overwhelmed with reuniting with her brother, then seeing her favorite singer talking to her," Charlie explained.

"Well don't just stand there. Jack, get the girl inside. I believe that you have a guestroom available," Molly began giving orders. It wasn't her house, but under the circumstances, she felt it best that she took control of the situation. "Everyone else, just enjoy the party. There's plenty of music and food!"

Two minutes later, Emilie was inside Jack and Rose's guestroom with Charlie by her side.

Jack stood just inside the door, watching the scene, wondering who the boy was to his sister and did Frank know that they were here at all and what to tell Rose. She must be brimming with questions.

"So she's your sister?" Rose came to stand behind Jack, not feeling betrayed, but hurt. Hurt that Jack had kept the fact that he had a sister from her. Not that she was surprised that he was keeping something from her. She had always known that Jack was keeping her closed off from a part of himself and she had been trying and trying to open that part up. Now she was seeing glimpses of it and she didn't know what to think.

"Half sister actually...but that had never mattered. She had always been just my sister," Jack again had his arms wrapped around himself, an unconscious defense mechanism. It broke Rose's heart to see him use it with her.

"She looks like you a little. Why didn't you tell me that you had a sister?"

He bowed his head, feeling the world close in. He wanted to tell her everything...every bit of his past...but he couldn't. What if she stopped loving him because of it? What if he lost her?

"I...I couldn't..."

"You couldn't? Why not? Jack...you know everything about me….every part of my life up until I had met you...but the same can't be said for me. I know nothing about you before you came to LA...I didn't mind it at first...but the more I love you the more I want to get to know everything about you...whatever it is that you're holding back, it's okay. I won't stop loving you. I can't stop loving you. You're my whole life...my reason for everything..."

"Rose...I want to…"

"Go ahead..."

"But I can't...I just can't…," Jack pulled away from her. "I'm sorry..."

"Jack," Rose reached out to him, wanting to reassure him, wanting to take away the pain she saw in his eyes, but he was gone, walking away from her, leaving her in the dark. She looked over at Charlie who was watching the scene with a frown. Not having a clue either, he just shrugged.

Rose entered the room and stared down at the young girl. She had Jack's nose...well a more feminine version of it and his lips and cheekbones. They were definitely related. "Do you know the family?"

"The father...well I guess it would be his stepfather is a real bastard, I can tell you that much and the mother is...not worth much either."

"I wish he would talk to me..."

"Give it time. Emi...she's closed off like that too," Charlie advised, feeling sorry for the redhead. At least he had known what he was getting into by dating Emilie, but Rose obviously didn't. Not that it would have made a difference, judging from the way she looked at Emilie's brother. The girl was just as gone as he was. "I figure she'll tell me everything when she's ready."

Rose couldn't help but smile. When she saw other people in love in the same way she loved Jack, it made her feel happy. It meant that this kind of love wasn't at all rare. It was something that happened when you find the right person for you. And no matter what, she knew that Jack was the one for her.

…..

Jack was down in his studio, sitting on the couch, a cigarette held tightly in his hand as he thoughts chased themselves around in his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was happy to see Emilie, he was, but he wished that it hadn't brought up questions in Rose. Of course, those questions were probably already there. It killed him not to be able to share that part of his past...but something in him wouldn't allow it. A firm belief that if she knew...she wouldn't love him anymore. She'd do like his mother and walk away...and even though he had learned to live without his mother's love...he couldn't live without Rose.

But if he couldn't tell Rose...he'll lose her anyway. He couldn't win…

He took a puff of his cigarette and looked up just as Molly came in, her brown eyes full of warm sympathy. Of course, she would find him. She always knew where he was hiding from the world. He couldn't help but wonder what his father was thinking. Why couldn't Molly be his mother instead?

Molly sat next to him and placed a gentle hand on his knee. "Why are you hiding away, darlin'? There's a party going on outside."

"Rose wants to know about my past...she wants me to open up to her the way she opened up to me..."

"That sounds fair..."

"If only it was that simple. Molly...I can't tell her. I can't. She'll stop loving me once she knows the truth," The pain in Jack's eyes tore at Molly's heart. Once again she was staring at the fifteen year old boy asking her why his mother had stopped loving him. It killed her, because it was a pain she hadn't seen in a long time and hoped never to see again. A pain that had never truly healed. She had thought she had healed it, but now she knew...it wasn't her job to heal that part of Jack's soul. It was someone else's job. Someone who was his other half. But how could she do that if she didn't know?

"Jack….Rose is not Laura. Do you even see how that girl looks at you? She looks at you as if you're oxygen. She loves you so much...that song you sung together...she wrote that to you, didn't she? Doesn't that tell you how she feels? That there is nothing on this earth that would make her turn away from you?"

"I'd like to believe that, Molly," Jack sighed, shaking his head and staring at his feet. "I know that unconditional love exists...because that's how I feel for her..."

"But you think that it can't be that way for you? That someone can't love you in that way?"

"My own mother couldn't. So why should anyone else be any different?" Jack sighed, looking at Molly with a deep sadness in her eyes that made her hate Laura Dawson Collins even more than she already did.

"Jack...you mother...she wasn't right. She never was. She should never have had children. I wish to god every night that your father was wiser in his choices. But he wasn't. And he had a lovely boy. You. And you are wrong. You are and always has been loved unconditionally. Maybe not by your mother...but by the people in your life today. Tommy, Fabrizio, myself included of course. And by that pretty red-head girl that adores you. That wants to be a part of your life. Nothing will make her stop loving you Jack. Nothing. Especially not what had happened in Chippewa Falls..."

Jack sighed. Molly may be right...but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't open that can of worms...even though there really wasn't much of a choice. In order to explain Emilie, he had to tell her about Chippewa Falls...especially that awful night…

"You'll lose her, Jack. I don't see you two lasting if you don't open up, and that would be a shame. You two are truly soul mates and you're good for each other, but your refusal to open up says that you don't trust her..."

Jack looked at Molly, almost angrily. How could she say that? Of course he trusted Rose. "I do trust her."

"Then tell her! Or do you want someone else too? I could if you want," Molly offered, feeling that some kind of intervention was needed before things went too far. They certainly couldn't continue on like this.

"Would you? I know it's asking a lot...but...I can barely talk about it with you," Jack asked, his eyes pleading with Molly to do this one last thing for him.

"I could never say no to a Dawson man," Molly chuckled, ruffling Jack's hair. "Come on, sonny. Let's check on that sister of yours and then I'll go and have a little heart to heart with your girl."

Jack simply nodded, still not liking the thought of Rose knowing just how bad his past had been. How would she see him? Would she pity him? Or would she think he was weak, not worthy of her like her mother had said? He guessed tonight he'll find that out.


	20. Chapter 20

Emilie was awake when Jack and Molly walked in to find Charlie and Rose with her. She gave an embarrassed smile when she saw Jack.

"I'm sorry about that. I kind of got overwhelmed," she greeted her brother, who went to her side and took her hand.

"No need to be worried. It happens to the best of us," Jack gave her a small smile, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Molly chose that time to pull Rose aside. The sooner they talked, the better. "Hey Rosie. Let's go down to the studio for a minute. I have to tell ya something important."

Rose looked at Jack who met her eyes for a second before turning back to his sister. She really didn't want to leave him until they talked and he finally told her what he's been holding back, but Molly had her hand and was pulling her towards the door.

"Come along. Jack will still be here when you return, sugar."

"Where are they going?" Emilie frowned, not knowing what to make of Molly just dragging Rose out of the room like that.

"Molly is going to do what I can't. Tell Rose about Chippewa Falls."

Emilie gasped, her eyes widening in shock. "Really? Oh god, Jack. This is my fault. I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. She was going to have to know sooner or later. I guess tonight I'll find out if we really are meant to be together or not."

Emilie shook her head, her heart aching. Her mother had done so muc0h damage to Jack, there was no way that she could ever forgive her. "Don't say that. She's not mom."

"You think she'll still want me after this?"

"You are the music of her heart. Of course she'll still want you. Now come and tell us about life as a rock star while we wait for their return," Emilie chuckled. "By the way, this is my boyfriend Charlie. Frank hates him."

Jack had to laugh and moved to shake Charlie's hand. "Well, anyone that Frank Collins hates has to be a good guy."

…..

Rose followed Molly down into the quiet studio and sat on the couch that Jack had just vacated. Sniffing the air, she knew he had been smoking again, something he only did during times of stress. She watched Molly walk over to the mini-fridge, where Jack kept some snacks in case they ended up working late so they wouldn't have to run up to the kitchen. She pulled out two bottles of mountain dew and walked over to hand Rose one.

"Molly, what is this about? Why did you bring me down here and why has Jack been smoking?" None of this was making sense to her. Jack had been so happy earlier that evening, he was a lot different than how he was now. It hurt her heart to know he was in so much pain and felt that he couldn't share it with her.

"Jack. His past is so painful to him...more painful than anyone should ever have to experience. Too painful to talk about to the people he loves. And he does love you sugar. More than anything in this world. He's just paralyzed with fear."

Rose frowned. Paralyzed with fear? Why would Jack be so afraid to tell her of his past? Surely it couldn't be that horrible and even if it was, it would by no means affect how she felt about him. "Why? He can tell me anything, just like I can tell him anything. I would never turn away from him."

Molly smiled sadly. It was obvious from the moment Rose had returned to LA last year and had become a part of Jack's life that the girl adored him. That there was nothing Jack could do in Rose's eyes that would keep her from him. Jack had found his soul mate by pure luck. If only she could make him see that there was nothing to fear. "I know. I see the way you look at him. The way you say his name...the way that song you wrote for you both was just dripping in your love for him. There's no doubt that you'd never turn away from him, in everyone else's mind..."

"But his," Rose sighed bowing her head, feeling sad that Jack didn't trust her love for him. "But why? I don't understand."

Molly took a deep breath and took a gulp of her soft drink. "That is why I brought you down here. Jack's not able to talk about his past with you, but he does love you and don't want to keep you in the dark, so he asked me to tell you in his place."

Rose frowned, not knowing what to think of this. Why couldn't Jack just tell her himself? Why have Molly do it? Why didn't he trust her the way she trusted him? It didn't make any sense to her, but if this was the way Jack wanted to tell her...the only way he'd feel comfortable, she wouldn't argue with it.

"Alright. I'm listening."

"Now, it's a rather long story and I guess you can say it started way before Jack was even a twinkle in his father's eyes," Molly began, settling in to tell the story of what had happened in Chippewa Falls Wisconsin and how it affected Jack today, here in LA.

"I had known Jack's father all my life. We grew up together. We were the best of friends and did everything together and for a while, we were inseparable. Eventually, when we hit our teens, you can say that I had developed a little crush on Albert Dawson. I wasn't the only one. Jack's father was just as handsome as his son. Blond hair, blue eyes, a smile that could light up a room...and sweet. The most sweetest man on earth."

"Jack takes after him?" Rose asked, curious.

Molly nodded with a smile. "Jack is his father all over again. The best of Albert was contained in his son. But we're getting ahead of ourselves. Jack doesn't come along just yet in this part of the story. Now, where was I….oh yes, I had a crush on Albert that soon evolved into love...but he never noticed. I was just good old dependable Molly. His best friend forever. Yes. I was forever in the friend zone when it came to Albert. Which was fine, I guess. Friendship was better than nothing at all. It wouldn't have been so bad if the girl he had chosen was worth a damn. But no. He had to fall in love with the daughter of his mother's best friend, Laura Danvers. Laura was one of the prettiest girls in town at the time, but she was in love with Frank Collins, the town bad boy. A nasty piece of work that she and only she was crazy for. Her parents hated him and her and Albert's parents encouraged a match between their son and daughter. Albert was all for it. He carried a flame for Laura. I had hoped it would die down overtime, but it never did…

"Anyway, Frank and Laura had hit a rough patch. Word was that Laura caught Frank cheating. So to get back at him, she gave in to her parents urging and accepted a date with Albert. To outsiders, Laura and Albert seemed like a sweet couple in love, but I saw through it. I saw the longing in Laura when Frank was around. But she was too angry to go back with him. So angry in fact, that on the night of prom...she and Albert slept together and that was when Jack was conceived.

"Laura's parents were not happy and neither were Albert's. But Laura's parents must have panicked when they saw Frank hanging about the property, because they soon had her married off to Albert. I had begged Albert not to do it. But he just saw a start of a family of his own with the girl he loved. He didn't notice the secret meetings between Frank and Laura. He only saw what he wanted to see..."

Rose felt bad for Jack's father. She remembered how hurt she had been by Cal's betrayal. To have a baby involved would have been horrific.

"What happened next?"

"Well, Laura had the baby. Jack. Oh, he was such a sweet baby. Hardly ever cried, loved to be cuddled, easy to laugh and smile...and he was the joy of his father's life. I do believe that whatever love Albert had for Laura, all of it went to his son. There was barely a moment when that boy wasn't in his father's arms.

"Time passed. Rumors began to form that Laura and Frank were having an affair, but Albert chose to ignore them. I think he was afraid of a custody battle. Afraid that she'd win and he'd lose his son. So he ignored it. He ignored it when she turned up pregnant and had Emilie, who looked a lot like her mother, but everyone suspected that Frank was the father. But that hadn't mattered to Albert. He loved the girl like his own and raised her along with Jack as brother and sister. The two became close. Laura had twins next, both took after her and Frank and Albert again ignored it.

"It must have been infuriating for the both of them. Wanting to be together, but despite her obvious infidelity, unable to do a thing about it. Makes me wonder..."

Rose frowned, not liking where her own thoughts were going. "What happened to Jack's father, Molly? What do you think happened?"

"You can not tell Jack. I don't know what it'd do to him if he knew my suspicions."

"I promise. I won't tell."

"We had a bad winter that year. Ice and snow blanketed the ground and ice caked the roads. Albert's car was always breaking down and I was always afraid that he'd have a wreck in it. I kept telling him to get a new car, but he refused. I at least got him to agree not to take Jack anywhere in the car. I loved that boy, even then. I used to wish that he was mine. Anyway, that night was a bad ice storm...and that was the night that Albert's breaks decided not to work anymore. The car was totaled and left Albert in critical condition. He held on long enough to see his son one last time and to tell me to look out for him."

Rose felt tears slide down her cheeks, her heart hurting for Jack. Albert Dawson sounded like a great father and to lose him must have been devastating.

"Albert was an excellent defensive driver. He's handled plenty of icy roads before. Yeah the breaks needed work but still, I can't help but suspect that Laura and Frank...especially Frank had something to do with it. I especially became suspicious when Frank moved in only a few days after Albert's funeral. Didn't even wait until the body was cold in the ground yet."

"You think they did something to the car?"

"Think about it? What would you do if Jack married someone else and couldn't get a divorce? Hmmm? Especially if you were missing out on your own children with him?"

"What happened after Albert's death?"

"Things for a month was normal. Laura seemed to love all of her children. But then...I begin to notice changes. Jack no longer went on family outings with the family and she was distant towards him. I thought that maybe it was guilt on her part. Frank was down right mean and nasty towards him. Emilie would try to stand up for her brother, but she was just a little girl, what could she do? Jack was fourteen and she was thirteen. Anyway, it was obvious that Jack was becoming more and more of an outsider not only in the family but in school as well. He just became withdrawn from everyone.

"The breaking point came a year after Albert's death. Jack was fifteen years old...and mouthy. At that point his relationship with Laura was nonexistent, even though I think he was in denial about it. Sadly, it was soon more than obvious that Laura could care less about the son she had with Albert. That he was just a reminder of her mistake of being with another man other than Frank."

Molly stopped and took a deep breath. This was the hard part, even though she hadn't been there, seeing the after affects was bad enough. "It was the night of a big art show. Jack...despite everything, he loved his mother. Despite her neglect and distance, he had blamed it all on Frank. Thinking that Frank made her do it. He had worked all year on an art project at school. To draw a portrait of someone important to you."

"He drew Laura?"

Molly nodded. "The bitch didn't even deserve it. But he drew her and it was a magnificent painting. Any other mother would have been proud. Emilie had talked her mother into going. The girl meant well. She just wanted her mother to love her brother again. Anyway, Laura brought Frank with her.

"Those two, when they saw the painting...the completely ripped into it. Said it looked nothing like Laura, said it was the worse painting...laughed...every hateful thing that they could say, they said. Despite everyone else praising the work...Jack was crushed. It hadn't been a painting for anyone else but his mother and she…," Molly shook her head angrily. She would still like to scratch that woman's eyes out. "Well, Jack was devastated. He still draws...but...it's not how it used to be. It used to be that he was inseparable from that portfolio...but now...it's like he keeps it hidden away."

Tears were in Rose's eyes. She had never met Jack's mother, but she hated her more than anyone. "Tell me what happened after that."

"They got home and when they did, Laura had all of Albert things thrown in the trash. According to Emilie, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Jack asked his mother why she was doing that, why she was acting like another person. Laura then began saying how Jack just didn't fit into the family. That he was the only one who was Albert's son and now that Frank and she were together, all of Albert's things had to go. They got into an argument and I think Jack was disrespectful because what happened next...well Frank at the time was stronger than Jack and decided that Jack needed to learn respect. So they tied him up to the mailbox post and Laura stood by and watched as Frank beat her son with a belt. By time he was done, Jack was unconscious and bloody...he could have died that night if Emilie hadn't called Fabrizio and Tommy. They drove there, untied Jack and brought him to my place where I had a doctor nurse him back to health. I was so angry it took Tommy and Fabrizio to keep me from going over there with my shot gun.

"When Jack finally woke up a few days later, he told me what happened. How he had begged his mother for help and she had just looked at him like a stranger and turned her back on him. She allowed that man to nearly beat her son to death and did not say a word. She had the nerve to show up on my doorstep after that. I took out my handgun and told her to get off my property and if she and her husband tried to contact me or Jack again, I would call the cops and have them thrown in jail for attempted murder. That the only reason that I didn't kill her myself, was because Jack needed an adult in his life that did care about him. She left without a word and that was the last I had ever seen of her."

Rose looked at Molly with horror in her eyes. She felt utterly sick. How could a woman do that to her own child? Her mother may be cold and stiff, but at least she knew that on some level, she did love her. She would never have allowed anyone to do to her what Jack's mother had allowed to be done to him. The one person that was supposed to love him unconditionally failed to do so all because he wasn't the son of the man she loved.

The fact that Jack didn't end up hateful and jaded after all he had gone through amazed her! Yes, it still hurt that he thought that she couldn't love him unconditionally, that no one could, but she understood it. After what happened, how could he feel any other way?

Rose wrapped her arms around Molly and hugged her tight. "Thank you. Thank you for telling me this...for taking care of him...for protecting him."

Molly hugged her back. "I love him as if he were my own."

"He might as well be yours. You've been the only mother he had. You kept what happened from destroying him. His kindness and strength…it's all because of you, Molly."

"And his father," Molly sadly smiled. "Mostly his father. It took a lot to get Albert Dawson down for good."

Rose got to her feet and wiped away her tears. "I have to go talk to him. I have to make him realize that it's not him. It's her. My own mother may be cold as ice and was wrong in a lot of what she did, but at least I knew that most of it was because she loved me. It kills me that Jack doesn't even have that from that awful woman."

Molly chuckled. "It's funny. All this time, I thought I could heal what was broken in that boy. I thought that by loving him, getting him to realize a talent that had nothing to do with that woman, and giving him a life that surpassed the one that witch could have even given him would be enough to heal the wounds she caused. Sadly I was wrong. That job was meant for someone else...someone that has a deeper connection to him than a mother would have."

"Jack helped me realize my own strength. That I could take control of my life and be happy. Now it's my turn to do something for him. I am going to give him back what they had taken from him and I'm going to make sure that he doesn't lose it again. Thank you for telling me, Molly."

"You go do what you have to, darlin'," Molly released Rose and watched as she left the studio, hoping that Rose's love would be just what Jack needed to finally heal from the wounds of the past.

…..

Rose found Jack in the guestroom standing at the foot of his sister's bed, his arms crossed over his chest. By the look on his face his mind was elsewhere. She walked up and touched his arm, not sure of what to say.

"Jack?"

He turned his head, fear in his eyes. "Rose?"

She sighed and shook her head. "You could have told me yourself, you know. You should have known that it would have changed nothing between us. I love you just as much now as I did before Molly told me. I'm just hurt that you don't trust me."

Jack sighed. "It wasn't about trusting you."

"I don't understand it, Jack. Why would you think that you aren't capable of being loved unconditionally? Just because that woman is a poor excuse of a mother? She makes my mother look like….June Cleaver to be honest. Why are you putting her failure on your shoulders when the fault is hers and hers alone. You're not the one with the defect. She is."

Jack bowed his head and shrugged. "It's easy to hear the words...but feeling them is something different."

"Why? Jack…," She took his hand and gently pressed another one against his cheek. "You left your sister behind, but she's here wanting to be with you because she loves you, unconditionally. Molly left her home and friends and job to make sure you were safe and taken care of because she loves you unconditionally. Tommy and Fabrizio left their home and family because they love you unconditionally. Already, before I even came along, there were people in your life that loved you no matter what. Doesn't that tell you that it wasn't you? That it was her?"

"Rose is right, Jack. Mother...there's something wrong with her. Don't let her put her sickness on your shoulders,"Emilie spoke up, feeling the need to. It broke her heart to see just how wounded her brother really was because of the woman known as her mother.

"I'm sorry...I should have told you," Jack sighed, still not feeling the words, but giving a go at believing them anyway. After all, Rose knew everything now, and she still wasn't running away.

Rose leaned in and kissed him and pulled away again, tears shining in her eyes. "It's okay. I understand, you were afraid. But I want you to know Jack, and I never want you to doubt it, that there is absolutely nothing that you can't tell me. Nothing on this earth will ever make me walk away from you. You are everything to me. You pulled me back from the edge and now, I'm doing the same for you. You jump, I jump...it's not just a saying for me Jack. It's a way of life. So you're stuck with me. You better get used to it."

Jack chuckled. "There's no better way to be stuck."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight, willing him to feel all the love she held for him. She didn't know if her words had really reached him, but she was going to work every day to prove their truth.

 _(A/N: Finally, Jack's back story. He wasn't always the happy go lucky hero in this story:( Even though he'll always be a hero in Rose's eyes;))_


	21. Chapter 21

Emilie was back upon her feet the next day. Fabrizio had brought her and Charlie's things to Jack's house and had stuck around to visit and reminiscence about the past. After he was gone, she went in search of Jack, who was down in the studio, playing his guitar. Rose had gone out to a meeting, while Charlie went to the beach. He had signed up for surfing lessons, so as of now, the siblings were alone.

Emilie stood in the doorway, at the top of the stairs listening to Jack's song. It was a melancholy tune that made her ache inside. His life had not been easy at all for him. Losing his father, being abandoned by his mother...she hoped that the bad times had ended and he had finally found what he needed with Rose.

She clapped as he finished up on the guitar. "That was great. I didn't even know you knew how to play or sing so well until the first time I heard you over the radio."

He smiled up at her and beckoned her down into the studio to join him. "Well I couldn't bear to draw for a while, so I had to find something else to let out my creative juices. Music did the trick."

"Do you draw at all anymore?"

"Some. But not as much as I used to. Here. Take a look," He got up and retrieved his portfolio from a nearby table. He handed it to her with a small shrug. "I warn you, they're not much..."

She opened the portfolio to see sketches upon sketches of Rose in different poses and positions. In some of them she was crying or looked sad. In others, she was smiling radiantly. In all of them, she was beautiful.

"She's so beautiful, Jack. Does she know that you've drawn her so much?"

"No. A lot of times, she doesn't even know I'm paying attention to her. I like catching her when she doesn't know I'm looking. She's more relaxed and at peace. She's more...Rose…"

Emilie smiled. "I like that. More Rose."

Jack just smiled and began to strum another, more generic tune. He had to admit, he was curious about his sister's life. What was it like in Chippewa Falls after he had left? Who was Charlie and how close was he and Emilie? Should he really be okay with them sharing a room? Was he sounding too much like a big brother after being MIA after all of these years?

"So, Charlie. Tell me about him," He decided on a topic, the most interesting one really. "You two seem pretty chummy."

"Well, with him being my boyfriend, I guess we are. We've been together for three years now. Father hates him. Charlie comes from a pretty well off family and Frank had gotten it in his head that Charlie and his family look down on the Collins…"

"But they don't?"

"No they don't...well they do...because of Laura moving on from your father so quickly and her lack of emotion over your disappearing from town...but it has nothing to do with how rich or poor we are."

Jack had to admit, he was glad that there was a backlash for what they had done. That the town hadn't just turned a blind eye.

"I didn't think anyone cared."

"Of course people cared. Everyone loved and respected your father. After you left, there was a big investigation and everything, because people thought that Frank had killed you, but since there was no evidence of that, they had to let it drop. Then you showed up in Hollywood. Problem solved," Emilie grinned, closing the portfolio. "Will you ever go back, Jack? To Chippewa Falls?"

"I don't see the reason to. I mean...I appreciate people being concerned and all, but...the memories there are too bad. Too much has happened. Besides, going back means seeing Laura and Frank again on their turf and I rather not."

Emilie nodded. She was sad that he would most likely never return home, but she understood the reasons. Why return to a place that held nothing but pain? Why return to a place where people like their mother and Frank had wielded so much power over him? "I understand."

"They don't know that you're here, do they?" Jack asked, finally deciding to approach the elephant in the room. He needed to know if he could expect a visit from two of the people he least wanted to see. He had to prepare himself for any kind of confrontation with the two.

"They probably do by now. I don't know if they'll show up here in LA though...maybe this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come. What if they do show up?"

Jack took her hand, feeling bad for asking. He didn't want her to think that he didn't like her being there or didn't want to see her. He loved having her there. He just wanted to be prepared if Frank and Laura showed up. "Hey, I'm glad you came here and if they show up…I'll deal with it. No problem. I'm not that fifteen year old kid anymore."

"So...when are you two going to tie the knot. Have you set a date yet?" Emilie asked, curious.

Jack shrugged. He hadn't actually given any thought to when the wedding will take place, or where for that matter. He hadn't talked it over with Rose yet. He did know that he wanted it to be special...to have special meaning. "We haven't really discussed any of the details. We want it to be special, though."

"Of course," Emilie nodded. It should be special. He was starting a new chapter of his life. He was leaving the past far behind and looking towards the future, as he should. That's when the idea hit her. She didn't know if he'd go for it...but she liked the symbolism of it.

"April 14th. I know that's the date that...everything happened...but wouldn't it be symbolic to reclaim that day. Replace something horrific with something happy. Make it a day you won't forget for happy reasons, not sad ones?"

Jack stared at his sister, wondering if she was really serious. April 14th was a day he rather forget had ever existed. It was the day when he finally realized that his mother had betrayed him in a way that a son should never have been betrayed. What if he did make it the date for his wedding and replaced the memory with ones of him exchanging vows with Rose and making her his forever? Would it change the dynamic? He honestly didn't know.

"I don't know...I'll have to talk it over with Rose," Jack rubbed the back of his neck, not seeing Rose enter until she spoke up.

"Talk what over with Rose?" She entered, shedding the light jacket she had been wearing.

Jack blushed, embarrassed at getting caught talking about Rose with his sister. "Wedding date. When should we set it?"

Rose smiled, touched that he had been thinking of that. In all honesty, so had she. "I don't know. When do you want to set it?"

"Spring seems nice," Jack rubbed the back of his neck, feeling reluctant to choose the date that Emilie suggested. Sure, it would be nice to take back that day, but would a wedding be enough to erase all the pain and heartache of the past? He honestly didn't know the answer to that.

Seeing her brother hedge around the date, Emilie decided to just put it out there. "April 14th. That's far enough away to plan a wedding of the decade..."

Jack wanted to glare, but he kept his composure, not giving a clue that the date had any meeting. "What do you think?"

Rose's smile was bright and happy. "I think it's great. Let's do it. Let's make that our wedding date. We can even tell the press when they ask."

Jack just smiled, taking his hand in his. He didn't like the date, but if it was the 14th Rose wanted, it was the 14th he'll get her. He just hoped that his sister was right and the pain of the past would be smoothly replaced by good memories that he will never forget.

…..

Rose woke up from a restless sleep. With all of Jack's tossing and turning, it was impossible for her to get comfortable enough to fall asleep fully. He made no sounds, but it was obvious that he was in the throes of a nightmare. Having enough, she placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him, hoping to wake him up.

Startled, she scooted back a little when he sat straight up, his eyes wide open, his breathing fast and uneven. It was obvious that he had just woken up from a bad dream. She again placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, her green eyes warm with concern.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She offered. There was no need to ask if he was having a bad dream. It was rather obvious that he was. She just wanted to help him work through it and relax again.

Jack was silent for a few minutes, not sure if he should talk about it. It was just a bunch of memories. Memories that he had thought were too deeply buried to ever be brought up again. How wrong he had been. He looked at Rose with fearful blue eyes and saw the love, concern, and comfort in her eyes and knew that he couldn't keep anything from her. Not anymore.

"I was back in Chippewa Falls… was fifteen again and...she just walked away. Turned her back...but...the look in her eyes was what hurt the most," He forced the words out, looking down at his hands, trying to remember that he was no longer that fifteen year old boy. He was 21 years old now. He was faster, stronger, wiser. He had nothing to be afraid of.

Rose wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I am so sorry that happened to you...but it's over now. It's in the past and I promise...it won't happen again. I won't allow it."

Jack allowed her to pull him close, touched by the fierce protectiveness in her voice. He had no doubt that Rose and her fiery spirit would give anyone hell that tried to come at him. "I'm sorry that I woke you up."

"Don't be. I'm glad that I can be here for you. You're always here to take care of me. Now it's my turn to do the same for you. It's part of being in love."

"It's been so long since I dreamed about that night...years really. I thought I was over it. I guess one can never really get over something like that," He sighed, pulling away. He couldn't help but feel ashamed of this show of weakness. He had always been the strong one in the relationship. Now that was changing it seemed and it kind of disconcerted him. Not that he minded. He was lucky to have someone to be strong for him when he couldn't be. Not many people in his position had that…had Rose.

"But you didn't let it destroy you. That is what matters. It didn't destroy you then and it won't now," she rubbed his shoulder, her voice gentle and loving. "What is it, Jack? Something brought that dream back. Something is bothering you enough to take you back to that moment. Talk to me..."

Jack sighed and leaned back against the headboard and stared up at ceiling. Rose was right. Something had been bothering him all night. He hadn't wanted to bring it up, but it was a real possibility that he couldn't ignore. "What if they show up here? They're bound to come looking for Emi...which means I'll have to see them again...see her again...and I don't want to. I don't want Laura here. All she has ever done was destroy my happiness..."

"And you think she'll do the same now?"

Jack gave her an incredulous look. "Of course. Why wouldn't she? She made good and sure to when I was just a kid."

"That's right Jack. You were a kid. You are not a kid anymore. You are an adult. Remember how you helped me when I turned eighteen? Remember how you showed me that my mother had no control over me once I came of age? It's the same for you. She has no control over your happiness anymore. She has no power to hurt you like she had. She gave that up.

"Not to mention that you are not alone. You have Molly, the guys...and most importantly, you have me. We'll face her and her husband together. Just like we've faced everything else."

Jack smiled, touched by her words. "I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled giving him a reassuring kiss. She smiles as she pulled away. "Can you get to sleep now?"

"I think I can…

"Good. Dream of me...dream of taking me to the stars," Rose breathlessly whispered in his ear.

Jack smiled, gently touching the soft skin of her cheek. There was no denying the passion he felt for her and the desire that flared up into her eyes as she stared into his. "I can do better than that...how about an actual trip to the stars instead of just a dream?"

"I have no objections."

Losing our himself in the arms of his fiancee, the past ceased to matter to Jack. As long as he had the love of this amazing woman, nothing could threaten the happiness that he now enjoyed. Not even the threat of a visit from the woman who had given him life, just to turn her back on him.

…..

 _Two Weeks Later…_

 _Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin_

Laura Collins was not happy. She hasn't been happy in days. Her eldest daughter had taken off with her boyfriend to California and ever since, her husband Frank had been on a rampage. There was not a moment that went by that he didn't talk about wanting to go to California and drag her back. The only reason that they hadn't gone yet was because of her son Jack. She wanted to avoid seeing him again. She'll never forget the look of betrayal on his face when she had turned her back and she didn't want to see it again. So she had managed to put off going after Emilie. She had told her husband to wait. Let Emilie enjoy a few final days with Charlie before they went after her. To her surprise, Frank had agreed.

Now it's been two weeks, and Frank's impatience had reached it's peak. She knew that there was no putting it off any longer. Especially when Frank came barreling through the door, plane tickets clenched in his hands. He tossed them on the table and glared at her, daring her to disagree.

"Pack your things. We're going to go retrieve our daughter," Frank ordered.

"Now?"

"Now. I am not putting it off any longer. She's had her fun. Now it's time to come back home where she belongs," was Frank's gruff answer.

"What about the boys?"

"They can stay with my brother. Pack your things. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon."


	22. Chapter 22

The next few weeks, Emilie didn't give much thought to the family she had left behind in Chippewa Falls. With a wedding date set, she was kept busy helping Rose prepare for the coming nuptials, from picking out a wedding dress to testing wedding cakes. When she wasn't busy with wedding planning, she was in the studio with either Jack or Rose.

Their duet had hit the radio and was a roaring success. Both of their fans adored the song and it was soon chosen to be the most romantic duet sang since the days of Johnny Cash and his wife June. Rose couldn't help but to be proud of her accomplishment and Jack was proud of her. Rose was blooming into the woman she had always been meant to be and he couldn't be happier for her.

It had been an extraordinary happy couple of weeks, despite the details of Jack's past coming out, no one gave anymore thought to it. That was until one Friday afternoon.

Molly had just finished signing off on some contracts for Jack's next album. He was obligated to record two more albums for the record label and then she was going to have to negotiate another contract, but for now, this one contract was keeping her busy enough, along with PR and the upcoming wedding to Rose. She was so happy that Thomas was on board to help her with that small part of the job. She was never good at dealing with the press, where he was more elegant when it came to speaking to the press, so she allowed him to do most of the lip service.

She heard the door to her office open and shut, but didn't look up, assuming that it was one of her assistants, or maybe even Thomas.

"State your business and make it quick. I'm hoping to be out of here early today. Have a dinner date with my favorite couple," Molly mumbled, a friendly smile on her face, but the smile quickly faded away when she looked up to see who it was. The two people that she had hoped never to see again. "What do you want? If it's to see him, forget it."

Laura Collins forced a smile as she stood before Molly's desk with her unsmiling husband by her side. Molly's unfriendliness did not surprise her. The woman had never liked her and she had made that fact known loud and clear when she had taken Jack and left town. Not that she cared. Really, Molly acted like it was her fault that Albert didn't pay her any mind romantically.

"Hello Molly. It's interesting to see you."

"You have some nerve showing up here," Molly glared as she stood up to face her old nemesis. She placed her hands on her hips and resisted the urge to call security. "What do you want? Money? Is that what it'll take to make you leave the boy in peace?"

"I'm not here for Jack," Laura sighed, already feeling drained.

"Figures. Not that I'd have it any other way," Molly muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're here for Emilie. She heard about Jack's engagement and wanted to see him. We've been patient, but now it's time for her to come home. We were hoping that you'd know where she is."

"Not a clue. She did visit Jack two weeks ago, but where she may be staying, I have no idea."

"And you wouldn't tell me if you did. I don't even know why I came by here."

"Me neither. Do us all a favor Laura. Go back to Chippewa Falls and stay there. Jack has a life without you in it. Let's keep it that way," Molly crossed her arms, wanting the woman to know that she had gotten what she wanted. She wanted Jack out of her family, so he was. Nothing had changed about that.

Laura turned around and smirked. "What's wrong Molly. Afraid that you won't be a good enough replacement if I decide to stick around?"

"Laura let's go," Frank grabbed her arm. "There's no time to fool around with this woman."

Molly watched them leave and sighed heavily. No good was going to come of this. It

was a shame. For the past few weeks, Jack had allowed himself to put the past back where it belonged and was very happy, recording his album and planning his wedding to Rose. Now here the past was once again, ready to trample all over that happiness.

…..

Emilie and Charlie were in the living room, waiting for Jack and Rose to come down so they could head for the restaurant. It had been an exciting two weeks for Emilie. She had gotten to see what life for a well known musician was like and had to admit that she had gotten a taste for the lifestyle. Plus, she loved spending so much time with Jack and getting to know Rose better and helping to plan for the upcoming wedding. She had been so busy, she had completely forgotten about her life back in Chippewa Falls.

She watched Jack and Rose come down, dressed to the nines and completely into each other. She wondered if they even registered that they weren't alone as they looked into each others eyes.

"Is that us?" She whispered to Charlie, amused.

"So I've heard," Her boyfriend chuckled as Molly Brown stepped into the house, looking as if she had received the worse news ever. Emilie winced as Molly frowned at the happy couple who were now at the bottom of the stairs.

"Molly, you're right on time," Jack chuckled, leaving Rose's side to hug his manager. "We were hoping that Thomas came with you. Rose and I want to toast the success of our duet. It's still at number one, despite the new Adele release."

"Sorry kids. No Thomas just yet," Molly gave a tight smile, hating that the happiness she saw in this room was about to be destroyed. "He should be around soon."

"In a few moments I hope. We don't want to miss our reservation," Rose smiled up at her fiancee. "It takes so long to get a reservation at that place..."

"Um...Jack and Rose, why don't you head on out to the car. I'd like to have a word with Emi for a second," Molly rubbed the back of her neck, needing to give her news, yet not wanting Jack to know just yet. He looked so happy and carefree. She just couldn't bring herself to ruin it.

"What do you have to tell Emi that you can't tell me?" Jack frowned, suddenly suspicious. Molly was acting strange. She had never wanted to speak to anyone alone before. He couldn't help being concerned.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, darling. Just take your girl out to the car. We'll be right behind you," Molly shooed him away, holding her ground. She was determined to preserve Jack's happiness for as long as possible.

"Very well then. She'll probably tell me later on anyway, but we'll leave you alone. Come on, Rose. Maybe we can catch a few stars out," Jack wrapped his arm around Rose and lead her outside, leaving Molly alone with Emilie and Charlie, both staring at her curiously.

"Molly?" Emilie frowned, having a sinking feeling. Molly had never requested to speak to her without Jack around before. She didn't like it. Was she about to tell her that her presence was no longer welcomed? Or something else even more unwelcomed.

Making sure that Jack was well out of earshot, Molly approached Emilie and took her hand, her voice low and urgent. "Your folks were by the office asking if I've seen you."

Emilie's heart dropped at the news. She had allowed herself to almost forget about her parents. She had pushed them to the back of her mind and enjoyed this time with her brother and Charlie. She should have known better. She should have known that they would show up and had made a plan on how to deal with them. But instead, she had pretended that they hadn't existed and now it was too late. They were here and were going to ruin everything.

"Not to worry, I told them that I didn't know where you were, but it won't be long before they find out where your brother lives and stop by," Molly sighed. "I think it's time for you to decide what you're gonna do, darlin'. Head back to Chippewa Falls or stay here. If it's to stay here, I'll do all that I can to help."

Emilie looked at Charlie and then back at Molly, the answer was obvious. If she had her way, she'd never see her hateful parents again. After Laura refusal to even think of making things right with Jack, on some level, Emilie had decided that she wanted nothing to do with the woman. Someone who could turn their back on their son so completely, she wanted nothing to do with because she knew that if she had kids, nothing in the world would be more important than them. Not money, not even Charlie. She wanted to expel such a woman from her life...she just didn't know how.

"I don't want to go back...in fact I never want to see them again. But I guess I'm going to have to," Emilie sighed, feeling angry that her parents had arrived to ruin her happiness. She just hoped that they stayed away from Jack. "They didn't mention Jack did they? Because if they think they can't kick him out of the family and then reclaim him now that he's famous and happy."

"Not to worry. They still have no interest in your brother. But I would like to avoid him even knowing that they're in town. He's just now getting back to normal after your arrival. They'll just dig the past back up again."

"Do you know where they're staying?" Charlie asked. "We can go to them and tell them that she won't be returning."

"No. I didn't bother to ask," Molly sighed, rubbing her face. "This is horrible..."

"Not to worry, Molly. I'll find out where they are. I am not going to let them ruin what should be the happiest time in my brother's life. He has a great career, a great girl...they will not ruin it for him," Emilie crossed her arms, determined.

…..

Two days had passed since Laura and Frank Collins had shown up at Molly's office. So far, there had been no other sign of them. Emilie had thought about searching them out, but all of her time had been taken up with helping Rose search for a venue for the wedding in April, so she hasn't had a chance to search for them and she's been keeping their arrival under wraps, not wanting Jack to know.

It was in a restaurant parking lot when they finally ran into each other. After spending hours shopping at some high end shops, Jack, Frank, Rose, and Emilie had decided to stop at a local burger shop for dinner. Jack and Rose sent Emilie and Charlie ahead, wanting to attempt to dodge the paparazzi that had been following them around for most of the day. Jack and Rose were normally used to it, but now they were wanting more privacy.

At first Emilie was reluctant for them to go ahead on their own, but decided to go ahead and do so. She too was tired of the photographers. She didn't know how Jack and Rose could stand the scrutiny, it got quite annoying. As they pulled into the parking lot, she sighed to notice that there were still some photographer's milling about. It didn't really surprise her since the restaurant was known to have some celebrity patrons.

"Well it looks like splitting up was in vain," Charlie chuckled, amused by the attention.

"How can they stand this? I'm calling Molly. Maybe she can do something," Emilie took out her phone and dialed Molly's number.

Charlie paid the driver and was stepping out of the cab, his attention still on Emilie. He was stepping away from the car when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and forced to the hard concrete.

"Charlie!" Emilie cried out as she got out of the car to see Frank holding her boyfriend down on the ground, his fist raised to punch him.

"Emilie!" Laura was suddenly there, pulling on her arm. "Come on. It's time to go home."

"What? No! I'm not anywhere with you!" Emilie pulled out of her mother's grasp. "Go away! You didn't want to come with me when I first mentioned it, why are you here now?"

"Because it's time for you to come home," Laura tried to take hold of Emilie again, just as Jack and Rose arrived.

"Let Charlie go!" Emilie yelled, just as Frank punched him. Her eyes widened when she saw Jack get out of the car. "Jack, he's beating up Charlie!"

Not registering who his sister was fighting with, he went to grab Charlie's assailant off of him just to come face to face with Frank, who just sneered at him in recognition.


	23. Chapter 23

Molly was arriving to the scene. Her eyes widened to find Laura grabbing hold of Emilie's arm, Charlie on the ground with a black eye, and Jack and Frank glaring at each other as paparazzi cameras went off. Poor Rose was standing by the car confused, not knowing what was going on.

"God almighty," She groaned, getting out of the car, hoping to reach Jack before he did something in front of all the cameras. She reached out, as if she could pull Jack back somehow as she saw his free hand ball into a fist. Her stomach sank, knowing what he was about to do. "Jack no!"

He didn't listen. His fist swung back and crashed into Frank's face, knocking him to the ground. She reached the men in enough time to step into Jack's path as he went to do more damage.

"Out of my way, Molly!" Jack growled, trying to move past her.

"Oh no you don't, darlin'. Not in front of the cameras!" Molly held him back. She glanced at Charlie, who was picking himself off of the floor. "Help me out here, will ya?"

Charlie went to help Molly just as Laura called out to Frank and ran to his side to help him up, looking for any bruises.

The sight of his mother fussing over Frank must have taken the fight out of Jack. Because he stopped fighting against their hold and just stared at the scene. Something in his eyes broke Molly's heart. It was probably him remembering how he had laid there hurt by Frank's fists and how his mother never even stepped forward for him like she did for Frank. Rose must have seen it too, because she was suddenly there, blocking the view.

"Jack? Jack, look at me…," She cupped his face with gentle hands, putting two and two together. "Come on Jack, let's go home, alright?"

He just nodded and didn't fight her as she took his hand and lead him to the car. Emilie and Charlie quickly followed. Molly walked behind him and placed a hand on Rose's shoulder. "I'll stay behind and take care of the paparazzi. This is bound to be in the news tomorrow. What a mess..."

"I don't need to ask who they are, do I?" Rose eyed Laura and Frank derisively. She knew Jack. He would never have used violence unless he had reason and when that woman went to that man's defense, plus Emilie's own reaction, it wasn't hard to figure things out.

"Nope."

Rose sighed and gave a little nod. "Come by when you're finished, Molly."

"I will. Now get him out of here," Molly ordered and watched as Rose drove off, leaving her to deal with the aftermath. She approached the couple. "You couldn't leave well enough alone. Now I have a mess to clean up. I suggest that you two go back to your hotel room before I call the cops."

"He's the one that attacked me!" Frank glared at Molly.

"And you attacked Emilie's boyfriend. We have enough witnesses that can claim self defense. Jack's not a fifteen year old boy anymore. He's well respected around these parts. So who do you think that they're going to believe? Him or you?"

Frank paused, thinking about what Molly had just said and nodded. "Fine. We'll go. But this is far from over. I want my girl back."

"That is her decision. Not yours. Now get out of here and no talking to anyone with a camera or microphone or you'll be hearing from some lawyers!"

Molly watched the Collins stumble back to her car. She was tempted to stop Laura and tell her that it was too bad that she didn't have it in her to show the same loving care to her own son that she just had to that asshole Frank, but what was the use? That was in the past and in the past she hoped it would stay. Besides, that woman didn't have enough decency to be ashamed of herself.

She took into account of the surrounding paparazzi and sighed, feeling defeated. There was no way to manage this. Not tonight. She was going to have to wait and see what the papers had to say and then do her best to manage the situation. Hopefully it wouldn't be anything that she couldn't handle. Feeling drained, she headed back to her car. It was time to check on her client. Hopefully, Rose had things under well enough control.

…..

Everyone was quiet as they entered the house. Not a word had been said on the way home. What could anyone say? Rose had questions, but was too afraid to ask. Jack was busy comparing the past to the present, his mind playing over and over again how his mother hadn't come to his defense like she had Frank's. Emilie was scared, not knowing what was to happen next, wondering if going back to Chippewa Falls really was for the best. Charlie remained quiet, determined to stay by his girlfriend's side, no matter what.

"So I take it that was your mother and her husband," Rose spoke, pulling her jacket off her shoulders.

"Yes. They had just come out of nowhere," Emilie nodded, feeling guilty for ruining the evening. "He had grabbed Charlie and was just..."

A sob erupted from her throat, as she covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry...this is my fault. I shouldn't have come here..."

"Don't be silly. This is not your fault. And don't say that you shouldn't have came. I never had a sister before and it's been great finally having one. I'm glad that you're here and so is Jack."

"And I'm fine, thanks to Jack. I only have a black eye," Charlie tried to comfort his girlfriend.

"I'll go get some ice for that eye...and for Jack's hand. Punching that face must have hurt," Rose noticed Jack's bruised knuckles before disappearing into the kitchen herself.

Emilie nervously went over to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulders not liking how he was refusing to look at or talk to anyone, even Rose. It was like the Jack from their childhood, when Frank first came into their lives. He was withdrawing from everyone, but she couldn't let that happen this time. Jack was no longer that fifteen year old boy and more people than just her and Molly cared about him. She frowned as his hands wrapped around his shoulders, the defense mechanism reappearing once again.

"Jack, don't do that. You don't need to do that anymore. Don't withdraw from us, okay?"

Rose returned, carrying two ice packs. She handed one to Emilie. "This is for Charlie."

She walked over to Jack and took his bruised hand and placed the ice pack on the reddening knuckles. "And this is for you. His ugly face hurt your beautiful hands."

Charlie couldn't help but snort. "Frank's face is ugly alright."

"I'll be alright," Jack sighed, watching Rose tend to his hand. She was treating him like he was the delicate flower, not her. "His face deserved it."

"But still...these hands create art and music. They shouldn't be subjected to that."

"I'm sorry guys," Emilie again apologized, feeling wretched. This was her fault. They were here because she was. Everyone knew that if she had never came to visit, Laura and Frank would have remained in Chippewa Falls.

"Don't. I'm glad you came. And I'm not afraid of that bastard. Not anymore. I think I've showed him I'm not that fifteen year old kid anymore. I am perfectly capable of taking care of him myself if need be," Jack's tone was gentle, but firm. "I think that needed to happen. If not now, then sometime in the future."

"But seeing her again...it hurt you. Don't say it didn't, Jack. I saw it on your face when she ran to him. I saw it in the way you had your arms wrapped around yourself. You only do that when you're in emotional defense mode," Emilie looked at him, daring him to deny it.

"Okay. It did hurt...but I'm not going to let her get to me. I am not going to let her know that. I will not allow her to destroy what I had built here in my career and in my relationships. She didn't want to be my mother. That was made more than clear years ago. I'm not going to start letting it haunt me again. Not now. I don't need her love. I have Molly, the guys, my friends, and most importantly, I have Rose. As long as I have Rose, I don't need anyone else, especially not that woman."

Rose placed a hand on his shoulder, touched by his words. She just hoped that her love would indeed be enough to see him through this. His love had certainly seen her through her own troubles. "That's never a question. You'll always have me. I am not going anywhere."

Molly arrived, feeling drained from the night's events. She had no idea how things were going to shape up in the morning. She did know that there will be a mess to clean up. She may have to schedule some press conferences and come up with a plan...but right now there was nothing to do but to check upon the young man she had come to think of as her own. She was pleased to see Rose right there, tending to his hand, looking like the loving fiancee that she was.

"Well, there's nothing I can do tonight," Molly sighed, dumping her purse on a nearby table. "The paps had already taken their pictures. The only thing we can do is wait and see how the media spins things. What exactly happened anyway?"

Emilie stepped forward, feeling like she needed to explain. After all, this was because of her. "Frank showed up and grabbed Charlie and was hitting him. Jack probably didn't even know who it was. Not until he had pulled Frank away from Charlie and saw his face..."

"And then I punched him. I couldn't stop myself," Jack shrugged. "Even if I wanted to and I don't regret it. I don't care what the fucking papers say. After all he did to me, he deserved a lot more than that."

Molly held up her hands, showing that she had came in peace. "Hey, I'm not attacking you here, darlin'. I know more than anyone all that man had done. And I agree. He deserved a lot worse...but not in front of the paps. Let's just hope that they include that this was self defense. The last thing you need is for them to paint you as a violent person."

"That's absurd! Jack is the most gentlest person I know! He would never do anything violent unless he was defending someone, and he was! He was defending his sister's boyfriend!" Rose glared at Molly, insulted that he would say such a thing.

"I'll testify to that if I have to," Charlie nodded, pointing to his black eye. "I even have the proof to show it!"

"Everyone in this room knows that, darlin'. But the media doesn't and they'll twist what happens the way they see fit. Especially with you two being the 'it' couple right now. Everyone wants to be you. If people even suspect that Jack may not be as perfect as believed, that he's violent..."

"But he's not! Especially not towards me if that's where you're going to! No one has ever been as good to me as Jack has! Even when he had every right to turn his back on me, he never had! He's been my knight in shining armor...quite literally...and he's given me so much love...love that I don't even deserve...but he gives it to me anyway and I am not going to stand by and let people paint him as something he's not!," Rose got to her feet and took out her cellphone.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Jack frowned, touched by her defense of him. If he had ever had any doubts of her love, they were long gone now.

"I'm calling Thomas. I am going to call a press conference, and we're going to dispel the rumors before they can even start. If anyone is going to be seen as violent, it's going to be that bastard, not you."

Molly looked at Rose as if she had never seen her before. She had seen hints of the fire that Jack had always talked about, but never in full force like this. Rose was a wall of flame. If anyone was going to get to Jack, it was obvious that they were going to have to go through her first and she'll make them burn before they could get anywhere near him.

"I think I see that fire you were always talking about, sonny," Molly chuckled, impressed. Not even she had thought the way Rose just had.

Jack could only nod and smile as he watched his girl in action, the hurt he had felt at seeing Laura rush to Frank's side slowing dimming. How could he feel hurt over that when he had a woman like Rose, a woman who loved him so much, she'd defend him against any and everything?

…..

That night, Jack laid in bed with Rose's arms wrapped tightly around him, her fingers twirling around strands of his hair. Looking into her eyes, he felt relaxed, loved, and safe from anything on the outside trying to get at them. He hadn't needed to feel that way in a long time, but he was glad that he felt it now, with this woman that had come into his life when he had least expected it. She was all fierce fire, wrapped inside a beautiful body and a warm personality.

"Are you really okay?" Rose asked, keeping her voice low.

"Yeah. Just nervous about the press conference tomorrow. What time is it again?"

"Noon. After all of the papers are out. Thomas thinks that it's best to see what the papers have to say first before jumping to conclusions. This way we can address everything."

"That's a good plan," Jack nodded his approval, kissing her head. "I'm sorry about this. I shouldn't have punched him...and now you have to go through all of this shit..."

"Hey, there is no need to be sorry. To be honest, I'm glad that you punched him. I would have if it had been me. And I don't have to go through anything. I want to. I refuse to let that man mess with the image people of you...of us. You'd do it for me if you had to."

"I would."

Silence again fell between them, soft and comforting. This was one of those times when words did not have to be spoken. Where only the presence of the other was enough. They knew how they felt for each other, it was never a question. Where one jumped, the other would be right beside them, jumping right along with them.

"We won't let them take Emilie. She belongs here with us," Rose spoke again, her thoughts going towards his sister.

Jack nodded. His thoughts had been on Emilie as well, thinking of ways he could help her. Keep her in LA with him and Rose and away from the toxic atmosphere in Chippewa Falls. I won't allow them to come here and take her."

"We can send her and Charlie to the apartment in New York for a while. Let them hide out until those two get tired and leave."

"That might work...but I don't know how long that would be though..."

"We can have them arrested."

"What for? It's been years since what they had done to me happened...and I doubt that she allowed him to treat her other two sons in such a manner. After all, they're his sons too. That what matters to her."

Rose sighed and shook her head. "I don't get it. I just don't. My mother had done me wrong and we disagree on everything...but on some level, I know what she did came from a place of love. I at least know for a fact that she would never have stood by and let some man do to me what he did to you."

"Laura never loved my father, so I guess it was easy for her. I don't know..."

"But that's silly. Say I had Cal's child. Do you think I would love that child any less than a child I had with you? I know for a fact that you'd love that child regardless. So why are they so awful? What makes it even worse is knowing that more than likely, you aren't the only one. There are other kids in that situation just like you...and they have no one. No where to go...no one to stand up for them...it's just all so heartbreaking..."

Jack nodded, understanding all that she was saying. She was right. If she did have Cal's child, he would have loved it like his own. He wouldn't cut it out like Frank did him. He would never have raised a violent hand to it. It would have been an innocent child, deserving of love and protection, no matter who it's father was. She was also right about there being other kids out there...kids in need of help and escape...which gave him something else to think about.

"You're right about there being others...which makes me think...maybe I should use my platform to help them...to get them out of that situation...to make them see that it's not them. It's the adults and that they can tell people, even strangers, and get away from their bad situation, just like I did mine..."

"Jack?"

"I've been running away from my past for all of these years...trying to forget that it had happened. Trying to pretend that my life had always been like this, full of friends and people who love me. But maybe it's time to stop running and share my past with people. Give the other fifteen year old boys in need of help hope..."

Rose smiled, her eyes sparkling with pride that he would do this. Share his past so others could get help to. "I think that is a good idea, Jack. We are at the peak of our careers now, at a point where people will listen to us...where our stories can actually reach and help people. We should use it to do so...but maybe you should talk to Molly first..."

"Maybe. Or if I have too...I'll talk tomorrow. Kill two birds with one stone. Explain why I punched that bastard...and tell what had happened to me six years ago..."

Rose tightened her arms around him and kissed his lips tenderly, wanting him to feel her love and support. "Whatever you decide, I'll be right by your side."

He smiled and wrapped a strand of her hair around his fingers. "I know and I love you for it."

"What is it you say? You jump, I jump?"

"Right."

She giggled and snuggled into his embrace. Together they drifted into a dreamless sleep, secure in their relationship and love for one another.


	24. Chapter 24

Molly arrived at Jack's house early the next morning, magazines and newspapers clutched in her hands. The papers were worse than she could ever dream them to be. Only one magazine gave Jack the benefit of the doubt. The others painted the incident as if Jack had just gone crazy and got violent on an innocent fan. Some have even wondered if he got violent with Rose, something that the redhead had already predicted. Molly thanked god that Rose and Thomas had set up a press conference for later that day so they could address all the rumors and dispel them.

Molly arrived to find everyone dressed and ready for the day. Jack and Rose were well dressed to face the press. Molly didn't say anything as she tossed the papers and magazines on the coffee table.

"This is what the press have to say about last night," She shed her coat and took a seat on the couch.

Rose picked up the paper headlined: Dawson's Violent Outburst. Is Rose in danger? Her fingers tightened around the paper as her blood began to boil. She had been expecting this, but it still made her angry. "Those bastards..."

"Rose, calm down, sugar. We were expecting this. That is why we're having the press conference," Molly tried to calm the situation.

"They know nothing, Molly! Nothing at all! How could they print something like this about Jack? When has he ever lifted a violent hand to anyone before last night? What? One time and suddenly he's an abusive boyfriend?"

"They're just making up drama. Drama sells more papers," Jack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on. "Damn it...I'm sorry, Molly..."

"No reason to be sorry, darlin'. This is not a situation that we can't handle. You'll get up on that podium, along with Charlie there, and tell the truth. People will believe ya."

The banging at the front door stopped anyone else from saying anything. Frowning, Molly answered the door to Ruth, who had the paper painting Jack as a violent boyfriend clutched in her hand.

"I see that you've already read the morning gossip," Molly sighed, rolling her eyes. She should have known that Ruth would be at the door. She had been salivating to find something on Jack that would signal that he was less than the perfect boyfriend and she had just found it, or rather thought she did.

"I want to see my daughter, now. And she better not have any bruises or I swear..."

"Calm down, Ruth. Rose is just fine. You should know better than to believe anything written in those rags," Molly stood aside to let Ruth in.

"Mother," Rose coldly greeted as her mother entered the house, looking wild eyed, yet determined.

"Would you care to explain this?" Ruth thrust the magazine at Rose as she coldly glared at Jack.

Rose wanted to scream and yell at her mother for believing such rubbish. How could she even think that this was the truth. She had been with Jack for well over a year now, didn't she think that there would be some proof if Jack was abusive? She sighed, feeling annoyed at the situation already. "This is a lie of course. Jack has never lifted a hand to me, even when we argue. If you must know, he was defending his sister's boyfriend against the man that their mother...or the woman that had given birth to him, I refuse to call her a mother, married. That is what this is about! And how dare they even speculate that..."

Jack sighed and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Rose, it's okay. Your mother was just worried."

"I still don't like her believing that about you."

"Well what do you expect, Rose? Ever since you turned eighteen...it's like I don't even know you!" Ruth shook her head, at a loss on how to deal with the changes that had come into her life.

"That's because you never did. You never made an effort to know me. It's always been what you wanted. You didn't care what I wanted to do with my life and career. I was your puppet, that was until I came to an age when I didn't have to be anymore. When I could take control of my life. I love you mother, and I appreciate that all you had done came from a place of love. But you don't know the woman that I am, have become, and I don't think that you want to know."

"I hate to interrupt," Molly glanced at her watch. "But don't we have a press conference to prepare for?"

"We already know what we're going to say Molly. We're just going to tell the truth. That's all we can do," Rose took Jack's hand. "By time we're finished, Jack's name will be cleared."

"And what is the truth?" Ruth frowned, wishing that she knew more of what was going on. She could tell that there was more to the story than what they were saying.

"I suppose you'll find out mother," was Rose's answer, not wanting to go into any details with her mother. The woman had assumed the worse and that made it hard for Rose to trust her. Sometimes she wished that she would just kick the woman out of her life, but something kept her from doing just that.

…..

The press conference was being held in front of Molly's office. They had decided that it was the most appropriate place to have one. Reporters from every news outlet on and offline, were there with cameras and microphones, all ready with questions and hopes of information that could make this story even more dramatic.

Jack, Rose, Emilie, Charlie, Tommy, and Fabrizio were all inside along with Molly and Thomas. Ruth was there as well, wanting to hear the real story behind those pictures from Jack and Rose themselves.

Jack was pacing the floor, nervous. He couldn't believe the mess everything was in now.

His fans probably saw him as some abuser. All the people sponsoring him were probably ready to drop him. All of this because he had punched the man that had terrorized his teen years. It wasn't fair! It was only Rose's presence that gave him a semblance of calm. She was his fiery defender and she was ready to stomp out the lies being told.

"At least Frank and Laura aren't on some news channel giving some sob story," Emilie sighed, feeling wretched. This was all her fault. There was nothing anyone could say to convince her otherwise.

"They probably don't know who to talk to or where to go. By time they do figure it out though, no one will give them the time of day. We will make sure of that," Rose huffed, walking up to Jack and grabbing his shoulders so he'd stop pacing and stand still. "We have the truth on our side."

"Okay. Remember, take control of the questions. Speak first. Say why you called the press conference and explain what happened, then let Charlie there back you up, then let them ask the questions," Thomas advised.

"Um...Molly...just so you know...I'm going to tell them everything," Jack cleared his throat, prepared for Molly's objections.

"What?" Molly blinked, taken by surprise. Jack hadn't said that he was going to talk about everything.

"Defending Charlie won't be enough. They need to know all of it. Besides...maybe hearing my story will help some kid who's in the same situation. But it's time to stop running from the past and face up to it and make it work for me..."

"Darlin'...are you absolutely sure about this? There will be more questions..."

Jack just smiled and nodded. "Rose and I stayed up last night and discussed it. I'm sure. Besides, I am not the one that has anything to be ashamed of. I've finally accepted that. It took six years, but I did."

Molly's smile was big and proud as she walked over and hugged her surrogate son. She never thought that they would reach this day, but they had and she couldn't be happier. "I'm right here if you need me, sonny. You remember that."

"Of course," Jack hugged her back, then pulled away when he looked at the clock on the wall. It was time.

He walked over to Rose who took his hand in hers, giving it a tight squeeze. "You jump, I jump."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Taking one last look at their managers, Jack and Rose stepped out onto the podium, wincing and shielding their eyes as cameras began flashing and reporters began shouting questions at them. It was Thomas and Molly who got everything under control. They inserted themselves in front of their clients and shouted over the melee.

"Quiet down! Quiet down!" Thomas yelled.

"If you want to hear from Jack and Rose, you're going to have to calm down and one question at a time when they are ready to answer them! Right now, it's their turn to talk! Questions will be allowed after you've hear their explanation for what happened last night!" Molly continued.

It took a few minutes, but finally the reporters fell silent, realizing that the couple won't be saying a word until they stop shouting

Rose was the first to take the microphone. She was too angry not to. She was not going to have Jack thought of as an abusive boyfriend any longer than necessary. "First off, I want to address the absurd speculation that Jack is abusive with me. You can shut that rumor down right now! Jack has never ever laid a violent hand on me, not even when we've argued and he's so angry he doesn't talk to me for hours. But he has never ever gotten violent with me and I think the proof is throughout the year we've been together. If he was abusive, would I be looking as happy as I've looked in years? Wouldn't there be easily explained away bruises? Broken bones? I mean really, think about it! And does such a rumor even fit the man you know Jack to be? You know good and well he's never been in a fight since his career began! So this speculation is rude, insulting, and offensive! I'm not having it! Jack Dawson is the kindest man I've ever known! I love him deeply and he loves me and this April, we will be married!"

There were no questions, but there was a lot of recording and even a few claps of applause. Jack just smiled at her and kissed her hand. Before taking the microphone himself.

"I assure you, I can explain what last night was all about. Some of you have written that the man was a fan. Well let me assure you, he is no fan of mine. He never was and never will be. The same can be said for his wife. And it's not because I had hit him. First of all, I'll explain my actions. We were going to dinner with my sister and her boyfriend when that man attacked her boyfriend, Charlie. I pulled Charlie's attacker off...and when I saw who it was...I couldn't stop myself from punching him.

"The man attacking my sister's boyfriend...well I guess you can say that he's my step-father, even though I refuse to claim him as any relation to me. He wasn't only my step-father...but my abusive step-father. It started when my mother had married him. He'd hit me, kick me...until one night...when I was fifteen...he beat me within an inch of my life with my mother watching...she didn't even try to stop him. Anyway, if it wasn't for my sister Emilie, Tommy, Fabrizio, and Molly, my manager and god-mother...I probably would have died that last night. They got me out of there and I haven't been back since.

"I've spent the past six years, ignoring my past...trying to pretend that it had never happened...that it didn't matter...but lately I haven't been able to ignore it anymore. It showed up in the form of my sister and her boyfriend, wanting to meet my beautiful fiancee...and now it's rearing it's head again with the arrival of my mother, and I use that term loosely, and her husband. When I saw it was him beating up on poor Charlie...my reaction was to show him that I wasn't the same scared fifteen year old kid anymore. I shouldn't have punched him, but I did...and now you know why.

"I'd also like to take this moment...to let any kids who are in the same situation I was in...I want them to know that they're not alone. I want them to know that there are people out there that care about them. That they should tell someone they trust...a teacher, a friend, an adult, or just go to the police. Most of all, I want them to know that it's not their fault. No matter what their tormenters say, it's not their fault. Nothing justifies any adult to harm a child or teenager like that. They're not the ones that has something wrong with them. It's the adults and the adults should be punished. Please go get help...before it's too late. That is all..."

There were no questions, but there were plenty of shocked faces and tears. Rose wrapped her arms around her fiancee and smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

"I am so proud of you..."

Tommy stepped forward and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, remembering that night that he and Fabrizio had to save their best friend. "Yeah, mate. That took a lot of courage. I didn't think you would ever go public with what happened...but you did."

"Well, there are other kids out there that needed me to go public. They see that I had survived and now they know that they can too," Jack shrugged as Molly and Thomas lead the way back inside, where a stunned Ruth and proud Emilie were waiting.


	25. Chapter 25

The house was wonderfully quiet as Jack, Rose, Emilie, and Charlie returned home, all of them exhausted from the past couple of hours. Now that everyone knew the truth of Jack's past, different entertainment outlets were voicing their thoughts and speculations and it was all very overwhelming. Jack wanted to disappear into his studio and forget it all for a while and just not think. Not about his career and how it was going to be affected by the truth. Not about what was to come with Laura and Frank now that the truth was out. He didn't want to think about anything.

"I'm going downstairs for a while," He sighed, hanging up his coat and tossing his keys on the coffee table.

"New song?" Emilie asked, concerned. She had expected Jack to be more relaxed and back to his normal self once he had told the truth of his past. But he remained silent, lost in his own thoughts. She really shouldn't have been surprised. The past was a heavy one to come from and to have it all dredged back up like this...it had to be hard on him.

"No, not really. I just need some time clear my head some," Jack shrugged, trying to smile, but it ended up being a grimace instead. "You guys, feel free to use the pool or order pizza or something. I'll be downstairs."

"Sure," Emilie nodded, watching as her brother disappeared into his studio. She really couldn't help but to feel guilty. Jack had been happy and the past had been far behind him before she had shown up at his door. Now it was glaring at them all in the face and she didn't know how to make things right again.

Jack closed the door as he entered the studio and looked around at the sound proofed room. His guitar, recording equipment and microphone were on the far left side of the room, but that wasn't what was drawing his attention. His gaze fell on the portfolio in middle of the large coffee table in front of the couch on the right side of the room.

He hadn't been near the portfolio since his sister had come back into town and the past reappeared. He just couldn't bring himself to draw anything. There had once been a time when art had been his passion, when he drew nonstop. He could always be found with his portfolio and charcoal in hand, sketching all that had inspired him, which at the time had been everything. But that had been before Laura had ripped into the very thing he had drawn for her, agreeing with Frank's criticisms.

He closed his eyes remembering the creul words and the feelings of devastation and betrayal. He had never been as hurt as he had been then.

For a second, he was that young boy again. The young boy that had loved his mother and wanted to please her. The young boy that had put her on paper, thinking that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. The young boy that had his heart ripped out by the one woman that should have loved him unconditionally, but because he had the wrong father was ready to abandon him.

The remembered devastation became real...and then it changed into the anger of a grown man who had the one thing he loved tarnished. After that night...he drew less and less. His portfolio was only used once in a while, when he felt like he absolutely had to draw something. It had been something he loved and they took it from him and he hated them for it.

Looking at the portfolio, he had the urge to throw across the room in all his anger. It was Rose entering the room that stopped him.

She looked at him in surprise. She had never seen him look so upset before the way he held his portfolio, she could swear that he was about to hurl it at her. She frowned and slowly approached him. "Jack, what is it? What are you about to do with that?"

Jack stared at Rose, not knowing how to explain himself. He looked at the portfolio and sighed, tossing it back where he had gotten it from and folded his arms over his chest and gripped his shoulders, feeling the need to be on the defensive side. "Nothing I guess..."

Rose frowned, her heart breaking as she saw him go into defense mode. Didn't he know that there was no need for that with her? She would never do anything to hurt him. She was always on his side, no matter what. She walked up to him and pulled his arms down and stared into his eyes. "Don't do that. Don't pull away from me. Something's wrong. Tell me."

"It's not important, Rosie."

"It had you about to throw your portfolio across the room. The look on your face...I say it is important. Please talk to me, Jack. Trust me, it helps."

Jack sighed and turned away from her. He walked over to the couch and sank down onto the soft cushions, hiding his face in his hands. He couldn't believe how much it still hurt, after all of this time.

Rose walked over and sat next to him, placing a gentle hand on his knee. She pressed her lips against his ear in a kiss before whispering. "What is it, Jack. It's okay, just talk to me."

He lowered his hands and looked into her eyes, not sure what he was hoping to find, but what he saw relaxed him some. Love was what he saw. Love and the desire to take away his unhappiness. Sighing, he nodded his head, beginning to feel that it was safe to talk somehow.

"It's silly really. It's been such a long time ago...it shouldn't even bother me..."

"But it does."

Jack nodded, and stared at the closed portfolio on the table. "I used to love art, more than I had ever loved music. It used to be my safe place. As long as I had something to draw, I was happy. It was the one thing that I KNEW that I was good at. I had such crazy plans. I was going to be something artistic, like a set designer, or an architect, or just an artist, where all my works hung in the biggest galleries..."

"You're good enough for that to happen," Rose interrupted, taking his hand in hers.

"Maybe. But according to Laura and Frank I'm not. I assume that Molly told you..."

"Yeah. She did. I'm so sorry Jack. I'm sorry that they did that to you..."

"It was one of the most important things they took from me. My family and my passion for art. I still draw, you know that...but it's nowhere like how it was. Now my creative outlet is music...it's not like how it is with drawing...where I have a passion for it...it doesn't come as naturally as drawing does...but it does come and it does give me an outlet...and it's something that they hadn't tainted...something that they hadn't ripped apart."

Rose's heart ached for him. Singing and songwriting were things that just came to her. She didn't know what she would do if she couldn't write or sing a verse. It was in her blood, just like art was in Jack's. Lucky for her, Ruth never tried to take that from her. Sure, she had tried to control it...but never took it. She had encouraged Rose in her writing and singing and had encouraged her to develop it and perfect it. She never destroyed it like Laura Collins had done to Jack. How could that woman even call herself a mother, to treat her son that way? She may have issues with Ruth, but at least she could say that it all came from a place of love. She had a mother that tried to do what she thought was best for her daughter. Unlike Jack, whose mother only thought of what was best for herself...who had torn away something that Jack had loved...

Maybe...maybe there was something that she could do to give that back to Jack somehow...something loving and intimate...

"Jack...wait right here..."

He frowned. Why was she leaving? Did he say something wrong?

"I'll be right back," She kissed his cheek before getting up and leaving the room.

She went to their bedroom and took off her clothes and slipped on a kimono that Jack had brought her as a six month anniversary present. She had yet to find the perfect time to wear it, but maybe this was the moment she was waiting for. Looking in the floor length mirror, she admired how the kimono fitted her and at the same time tried to ignore the flaws she imagined she had. She let down her hair so that it flowed down her back in the waves that had returned after a few months of freedom. Jack had stated that he loved them, so she never had returned to the sleek look that she had styled it in New York.

Tying the kimono closed, she walked back downstairs and waved at Emilie and Charlie who looked to be watching TV. She returned to the studio to find Jack still on the couch, staring off into space. His eyes widened when he looked up at her.

"Rose?" He stared, admiring how the kimono seemed to hug every detail of her body. She had to be naked under there.

Rose gave him a seductive smile as she approached him. "I want you to draw me like one of your groupies, Jack. Wearing this...," Slowly, she untied the kimono and let it slip off of her bare shoulders to pool at her feet.

Jack's mouth fell open in shock at not only the request, but the sight of Rose's nude body before him. They've been together for a year now and she still was the most beautiful thing in his life, especially like this.

"Alright...," He unsteadily got to his feet and picked up the portfolio where he had tossed it earlier. "Lay down on the bed...I mean couch," he directed, pulling up a chair so he could sit and draw.

Rose only smiled and did as he asked. "How do you want me to pose?"

Jack stared at her for a minute, his eyes just drinking her in. "Place one hand next to your face and the other on your hip..."

"Okay..."

Jack blew out some air and opened the portfolio to a blank sheet of paper. This wasn't his first time drawing Rose...but it was his first time drawing her nude. He wasn't sure if he could capture her beauty fully, but he was going to try.

Rose laid there, watching him as he concentrated on the drawing, his blue eyes glancing at her every so often as the sound of pencil against paper filled the air. She couldn't help but notice how serious he was. He didn't even crack a smile. She couldn't help but be amused, especially by how his cheeks were a slight pink color.

"Are you blushing, Mr. Big artiste? I can't imagine Monseur Monet blushing," Rose giggled.

Jack slightly smiled. "He drew landscapes. Remember no moving...keep your eyes on me..."

"That's not hard to do," Rose sighed, her eyes meeting his everytime he looked up. Her heart was pounding the whole time as she tried not to think about her flaws, like the fact that she had gained weight in the past year...and other imperfections. Maybe Jack would finally see that she wasn't as beautiful as he thought. She quickly suppressed that thought though and concentrated on the reason why she was doing this.

"All done," Jack finally stated, giving Rose permission to move.

She got up and pulled her kimono back on before standing behind Jack to look at the picture. She gasped at what she saw. The girl in the picture was beyond beautiful. Her hands were expressive, her curves were volumtuious and her eyes held an energy that drew the observer in. She was stunned. Was this how he really saw her?

"Jack...this is me?"

He gave her a nervous smile. "Yeah...it's the way I see you...or at least my attempt to capture how I see you on paper...I don't think I could ever do you justice..."

"You did more than that. You made me beautiful..."

"You are beautiful," Jack chuckled. "Do you really like it?"

"I love it," She sighed, leaning down to kiss him. "Thank you..."

He looked at the masterpiece in his hands. He had drawn it for her...because she had requested it. He had to admit, it was probably his greatest work. He had wanted to capture her very soul. Looking at the picture...it made his hands itch to sketch some more. He wanted to sketch her in all kinds of poses. He wanted to keep capturing the beautiful girl that had captured his heart and was now reawakening a passion that he had thought was dead.

"We should hang it up somewhere...somewhere private...like our bedroom...so I can look at it." whenever I feel less than beautiful. It'll remind me of how you see me," Rose sighed at the idea, deeply touched that he saw her as the beautiful creature in the sketch. She felt so loved right now...so beautiful and it was all because of Jack and his love for her.

She walked over to stand in front of him. She reached over to run her hands through his soft blond hair. The heated way he looked at her matched the way she was feeling at that moment. "Make love to me, Jack..."

He put down the portfolio and got to his feet. He pulled her close and closed his eyes in bliss as he felt the shape of her nude body beneath the kimono. "You don't have to ask twice..."

They came together in a burst of emotion. Desire, love, and devotion mingled throughout the air as they undressed each other and took a trip into the stars. For the next several minutes, nothing mattered but Jack and Rose. Nothing existed but them and their love for one another.

As they came down from their euphoric bliss, Rose found herself on her back, clinging to Jack for dear life. He trembled as she held him tight, never wanting to let him go.

"You're trembling," She gazed into his passion-filled gaze.

He just smiled, his heart so full of love for this amazing woman. "Don't worry. I'll be alright."

Jack allowed her to lead his head down to her chest, where he laid there catching his breath and listening to the pounding of her heart. "Thank you."

"For what?" She chuckled.

"Art...it was something I loved and she had all but ruined it for me. She destroyed the belief that I was good at it. After what she did...I had lost the desire and passion for art...but today, you gave it all back to me."

"She should be shamed for what she did to you. Letting that man hurt you...and making you lose faith in your talent...if I ever set eyes on her...well it doesn't matter. I'm just happy that you have the passion to draw back. You are so talented Jack and people need to know that music isn't your only talent."

"They will now. Thanks to you," He smiled, pushing her hair out of her face.

Rose just smiled, happy that she was able to give Jack his passion back and makng a promise that she won't allow it to be stolen ever again.


	26. Chapter 26

Emilie watched the closed studio door that Rose had disappeared into hours ago and wasn't surprised that the couple never reappeared. She could only guess what they were doing down there. She smiled as Charlie wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I don't think they'll be coming back up here anytime soon, if that robe Rose was wearing is any indication," He grinned.

"I have to agree. Not that I mind. It's not like I'll get lonely up here, just the two of us," Emilie smiled, looking into he boyfriend's eyes. "The past two weeks have been...like a dream or something."

"They have. Free to be together, without having to look behind our backs. No having to sneak you out of the house or avoid your parents. Not to mention, the weather is beautiful."

"Do you want to stay here for good? I mean...we probably don't have to live here with Jack and Rose...but have our own place?"

Charlie paused, thinking about it. He did love Wisconsin. It was where he had grown up. He had friends and family there. But life here with Emilie had been the most peaceful he had ever experienced and he didn't really want to give it up. "I think I'd like that. What about you? Would you want to live in California? Make it our permanent home?"

Emilie nodded. "My brother is here and I have a great sister in law and I'm making friends. Plus this is the happiest I've ever been. I don't want to go back to that house. I just hate leaving my other two brothers there, but they'll be fine. Frank loves them...and so does my mother. Plus after what had just come out, I think CPS will be keeping a close eye on them."

"Frank and Laura must be pissed off right about now. I doubt anyone is willing to serve them now that they know who they are and what they did to Jack," Charlie snorted, unable to help feeling pleased. What must be happening to the Collins now couldn't happen to nicer people.

Emilie was about to answer when the doorbell rang. She frowned, not sure if she should answer it or not. She looked at the front door, then at the studio door. "Should I get Jack, or should I answer it?"

"I say answer it. You live here too now, right?"

Emilie nodded. Frank was right. Plus, she might as well make herself useful. There was no use disturbing her brother and Rose over the door when she could answer it herself. She walked over to the door and opened it to her mother, who did not look at all pleased to see her. Emilie frowned, blocking the way into the house, knowing that her mother would not be welcomed.

"What are you doing here?" Emilie glared. She wanted to tell her mother to go away. This was Jack's home, his sancturary. Only the people he considered family were allowed inside, especially at this hour.

"I'm here to see Jack. We need to talk about that press conference he had today," Laura looked behind her, where Emilie was sure Frank was waiting.

"Jack's busy right now and you're not welcomed here. Go back home mother," Emilie was about to close the door, but Laura blocked it with her hands.

"Emilie, this is important. Thanks to that press conference, we were told to leave our hotel room, no one else will book us, saying our money is no good here. We need him to take it back..."

Emilie wanted to laugh. Her mother had some nerve. "Let me see, you torture my brother, stand aside as your husband beats him, made it clear that he's not wanted and loved by the woman that had brought him into this world, and now here you are, wanting him to take back the truth. Mother, you wouldn't even come with me to see Jack, no way am I letting you anywhere near him now and as for taking it back, forget it. You and Frank made your beds, now sleep in them."

Laura frowned, wondering what she had ever done to deserve to be treated this way by her and Frank's daughter. "Where is this coming from? Why are you being so hateful?"

"Where is this coming from? I witnessed you abandon and betray my brother, who I love very much. You are the reason he left and we've been apart for six years and you wonder why I won't let you in this house or anywhere near him?! You have some gall! Just go away mother. I'm twenty years old now. I'm not a minor anymore and I'm not returning to Wisconsin with you. Charlie and I are staying here in California, so go. I never want to see you again and neither does Jack. Go enjoy your Frank. He's the one you care about anyway."

"Emi, who is that at the door?"

Emilie turned around to see Jack and Rose, Jack was fully dressed, but Rose still wore her kimono and her hair was in dissarray. It was obvious what they had been up to. She blushed and shrugged.

"No one important."

"Jack! It's your mother, Laura! We need to talk!" Laura called into the house, hoping that Jack would grant her an audience, despite Emilie's determination to keep her out.

"Do you want to talk to her? You really don't have to if you don't want to. We can call the police," Emilie stared at her brother, trying to gage his reaction.

Jack stood there, stunned. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want Laura there...but there was still a part of him that craved his mother's attention and was curious about what she had to say. He looked at Rose, wondering what she would do. "What do you think?"

"Emi's right. You don't have to let her in. The question is, what do you want? Do you want to talk to her?" Rose frowned, her grip on his hand tightening, letting him know that she was in this with him. He jumped, she jumped.

"Don't leave my side..."

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away," Rose smiled, kissing his hand.

"Let her in, Emi. But just her. I will not have that asshole Frank on my property. I don't care if he's bleeding from his eyes," Jack directed, the feeling of Rose's hand tightly in his making him feel brave.

Emilie sighed and stepped aside, wishing that Jack would have told he to shut the door in their mother's face. "Come on in, mother."

Laura walked in and looked around at the place, feeling impressed despite herself. It looked like Jack had indeed done well for himself. She wondered if there was a chance that he'd share the wealth with his dear mother, then she looked at his face and realized that he had no intention of doing so. She had abandoned him and now she was going to pay for that.

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

"Can we talk alone?" Laura asked, not wanting an audience.

"No we can't. Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of Rose and the others."

"Jack, you're treating me like a stranger. I am your mother."

"Now you want to act like his mother?" Rose couldn't help herself. Like Emilie, she couldn't believe the gall of this woman. "Do you know or even care what you've put him through? How much damage you did and now you want him to treat you like the mother you weren't?"

"Rose, it's okay," Jack squeezed her hand, touched by her defense. "We'll let Laura say her piece and then she can leave."

"Maybe you should hear my side before judging me so harshly," Laura frowned, feeling like she was being attacked.

"Nothing could make me understand your side. No man is worth throwing away your own son like you did. Just because his father wasn't the man you really wanted. My mother is a piece of work, but you make her look like mother of the year. And I am not going to let you hurt him again, you hear me?"

"Rose, it's okay," Jack squeezed her hand then turned to the woman he once considered his mother. "Look, you're not wanted here by either of us. I don't even know how you found where I live. Just say what you came here to say then walk away like you did in Chippewa Falls."

Laura had to admit, his words hurt. Yes, they were the truth. She had stopped being his mother the moment that Albert died and Frank moved in. It had taken a while, but the point had finally been made. It just hurt that he was now willing to walk away as well. Especially now when he had made something of himself.

"Look, we need you to take what you said back. Thanks to your press conference, we were thrown out of our hotel room. No one will accept our money or let us stay in their establishments, not even the run down places. And who knows what's waiting for us back in Chippewa Falls. Frank and I need you to take it back so we can go on with our lives."

"I can't believe this," Emilie shook her head.

Jack just laughed, unable to believe the gall of this woman. "You really are something, Laura. I am taking nothing back. I only told the truth. What you and your husband did to me! I told the truth, not only to stop hiding from the past, but to help others stuck in the same situation! I don't fucking care how it affects you and that bastard of a husband of yours! I no longer care what happens to you! I told the truth and it stands! Let the cards fall where they may for you and yours! As for me and mine, we're just fine and don't even think about taking Emi back with you! She's going nowhere unless she wants to! Now get off my property before I call the police!"

Laura looked at her son with tears in her eyes. Looking at him, she still saw the little boy he used to be...the little boy that had loved her, the teenager that had been betrayed by her, and now the adult man that hated her. There would be no talking to him, no pleading with him. He wanted nothing to do with her, not anymore.

"Please just think about what I said," was all she could say before turning around and leaving the house, shaken by her own realizations. She had messed up. She had turned a sweet loving son into a grown man that wanted nothing to do with her and there was no repairing that. Not after what she had done.

She stumbled back to where the car was waiting at the end of the driveway, where Frank was waiting inside.

"Did you talk to the boy? Where's Emilie?" Frank stared at the woman, frowning at her frazzled state.

"I talked to him. He's not taking anything back. He hates me. And Emilie refuses to come home."

"Fuck!" Frank punched the steering wheel angrily. "I can't go back home like this!"

"We have no choice. He threatened to call the police," Laura got into the car, fastening the seatbelt.

"And Emilie refuses to come home?"

"He said she doesn't have to go anywhere unless she wants to...and she doesn't want to. I don't know what we are going to do."

Frank sat behind the wheel, staring straight ahead, his mind working. His wife loved that girl and so did he and he wasn't ready to just let her walk away from their family. There had to be a way to get her back. "Don't worry. We'll think of something. And don't you fret over the boy. This is how we wanted it, remember? Just you, me, and our kids. Dawson's brat not part of the equation. Who cares that he's rich now."

"Frank...let's just go. Please. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be."

Frank just nodded and drove away. Little did he know that Laura had regret. She regretted not being a better mother to Jack. For abandoning him. Seeing him again had woken up something up in her that she had thought was dead. Now that she knew that he hated her, she could admit it. But it was too late now. All she could do was go on with her life.


	27. Chapter 27

Rose was not surprised to wake up in middle of the night to a empty bed. Jack was down in the studio again. He had been unable to sleep for the past few nights and had taken to spending the time awake down in the studio. At first, Rose didn't mind it, but now she was becoming concerned. She had gotten used to waking up with him beside her, especially in middle of the night. After a year of sleeping next to a warm body, she just couldn't sleep well on her own anymore.

Knowing that she won't be getting back to sleep, Rose got out of the bed and slipped on her robe and made her way downstairs to the studio, where Jack was sitting on the couch, strumming a guitar and writing some lyrics down. He was once again in a creative space. To be honest, he had been really throwing himself into songwriting since the arrival of his mother at their door the other day.

"When is a girl going to wake up to her man instead of an empty space?" Rose entered the room, her voice teasing, but a part of her serious. She really did miss him.

Jack looked up, his face heating up with a blush. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I couldn't sleep so I came down here to write. I didn't think that you'd wake up."

"I've gotten so used to you sleeping close to me," Rose sat next to him and looked at the sheets of paper he was writing on. "You've finished the lyrics?"

"To a few actually," Jack chuckled. "Now I'm only writing the music. It's just...I don't know. Everything I've felt over the past few days...it seems to be coming out now. I doubt anyone will ever hear this stuff though. It's not really my style."

Frowning, Rose picked up a sheet of paper with some verses and looked them over. "Jack...these words are lovely...they may not be your style...but someone can surely sing them. In fact, these are the type of songs I sang when I had started out..."

Jack stared at Rose, realizing that she was right. In fact...maybe Rose was the person to sing them if they were to be released at all. "Want to give it a try?"

Rose stared at him, unable to believe the question. "What?'

"Would you like to sing them? I mean, the style is more up your alley, not to mention that you have issues with your mother as well, so you'll be able to put in the right amount of emotion..."

"But Jack...these are so personal...they come straight from your heart..."

"Which is why you should sing them. You are my heart. There's no one closer to me than you...no one I trust more," Jack gently touched her face, his eyes piercing into hers.

Rose's heart pounded in her chest as she stared into his eyes, as they became her world, like they had so many times before. No one had ever made her feel like this before...even after a year of dating, Jack still disarmed her with a gentle touch and a gaze into his pretty eyes.

"If you want me to sing them, I will. I'd do anything for you..."

"Let's try one out now...," Jack reached for the notepad, but Rose reached it first and flipped through the songs.

She came to a stop at one that looked to be a duet. Her eyes widened when she caught the meaning. "Jack...surely this isn't about your mother...or your past..."

Jack blushed, realizing what song she had come to. "Um...I wrote that the night after I drew you. I came down here and began thinking about how perfect you looked and how that made me feel and...well..."

"It's a duet..."

"It doesn't have to be, but I think it's better as a duet," Jack shrugged, suddenly feeling shy. The song had been the first, emotional song he had written about Rose. He had almost been afraid to show her.

"Can we sing it?"

"Now?"

Rose smiled and nodded, not able think of a better time. "If that's okay...I mean, if it's not finished..."

"Oh it is. I put the music to it together last night...," He positioned his guitar and smiled. "Alright...we'll take turns...just like the song that you wrote for us."

"But this one is much much more intimate, don't you think?"

"It is...I'll go first so you'll be aware of the rhythm," Jack cleared his throat and began to strum a slow, sensuous melody. To Rose, it almost sounded dream like.

Jack:

If you were the ocean and I was the sun  
If the day made me heavy and gravity won  
If I was the red and you were the blue  
I could just fade into you

Rose:

If you were a window and I was the rain  
I'd pour myself out and wash off the pain  
I'd fall like a tear so your light could shine through  
Then I'd just fade into you

Jack and Rose:

In your heart, in your head,  
in your arms, in your bed,  
under your skin  
Til there's no way to know  
where you end and where I begin

Jack:

If I was a shadow and you were a street  
The cobblestone midnight is where  
we first meet

Til the lights flickered out,  
we dance with the moon  
Then I'd just fade into you

Jack and Rose:

In your heart, in your head,  
in your arms, in your bed,  
under your skin  
Til there's no way to know  
where you end and where I begin

I wanna melt in  
I wanna soak through  
I only wanna move when you move  
I wanna breathe out  
when you breathe in then  
I wanna fade into you

Rose:

If I was just ashes  
and you were the ground  
And under your willow  
they laid me down

There'll be no trace  
that one was once two  
After I fade into you

Rose and Jack:

And I just fade into you

And I just fade into you

And I just fade into you

And I just fade into you

Their eyes met as soon as the song was over. Rose found herself just drowning in his heated gaze, unable to tear her eyes away. The song fitted how she always felt each and every time they made love. She would just want to lose herself in him. She had thought that she was the only one to feel that way, but now she knew that she wasn't the only one. The feeling was mutual.

"Jack," She whispered, afraid to speak aloud.

"Rose," He linked his fingers with her, setting the guitar aside as their eyes never left one another.

She didn't wait for permission. She just fell forward into his arms and let her lips collide against his in a passion, desire filled kiss. She felt breathless and giddy as their hands fumbled with their clothes and dumped them on the floor and their bodies connected and interlocked, each trying to get as close to the other as possible.

After it was over and they laid in each other's arms, breathless but sated. Rose studied their linked hands and kissed his knuckles, thinking of just how perfectly their hands fitted together.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Rose sighed, warm and content.

"I'm pretty irresistible," Jack grinned, chuckling when Rose playfully elbowed him in the side.

"Pretty full of yourself, Mr. Dawson," She giggled, snuggling against him, again trying to get closer, even though she was as close as she could possibly be.

"I'm pretty full of you," Jack sighed, his free hand entangling into her damp red curls. "I think that song should be just for us...I don't want to share that side of us with our fans. I love them, but...I don't want them to be privy to every aspect of our lives together...especially not that..."

Rose understood where Jack was coming from. That song was them. It about the emotions that their lovemaking brought up. It was raw, honest, full of desire, passion, and the love that they had for one another. It was private.

"I agree. It's beautiful...and haunting. But it's intimate. You are a wonderful songwriter as well as a talented artist. You...knew just how being with you made me feel and you put it into words so wonderfully..."

"Well...I knew how being with you made me feel. It just made sense that you'd feel the same. When I'm with you...it's like nothing could touch me, not ever again."

"Nothing can. I won't let it," She lifted her head to look directly into his eyes. "When we first met...you didn't have to help me, but you did. When I was confused about you and Cal and avoided you, you could have turned your back when I called you, but you helped me anyway...you didn't have to but you did..."

"I had already fallen in love with you at that point. Of course I would help you..."

"But you didn't have to and I would have understood. You've been my best friend, my confidante, and my knight in shining armor. You defended me when I had no one. I just want you to know that I'll do the same for you. I not going to let that woman and her husband hurt you, ever again. I wish I had known you six years ago so I could stop it then."

"You were even younger than I was, Rosie. There was nothing you would have been able to do back then anyway."

"But there is now."

Jack frowned, sensing that she was planning something and he didn't like it. He wanted to keep as much distance between Rose and his past as much as possible. "Rose...tell me that you're not planning something. I don't want you anywhere near those people..."

"Not to worry. I'm not going to be anywhere near them. I just want to make sure that they're nowhere near you," She kissed his knuckles again, a plan already forming in her head. She didn't really know how to make it happen, but she knew someone who did.

"Rose..."

"Shh," She silenced him, kissing his lips to cut off anymore words. "No more talking. More singing. You said there were more songs you wrote?"

Jack sighed, knowing that there was nothing he could say to talk her out of whatever she had planned. He just hoped that it wouldn't lead her into the path of Frank. Then he really woud have to kill the man.

...

They were both dressed again and Jack had his trusty guitar back in his hands while Rose read the lyrics of yet another song.

"This one is great. I tweaked a verse, to fit more,but this really gets down to the matter...is the music done to this one?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. That was the one I was just finishing when you came in," Jack grinned. "Just follow the tune of the guitar..."

Jack began to play the music he had just written to go with the lyrics. Rose waited, listening to the song and getting used to the tune before she began singing.

Rose:

I finally kept my pride  
And hailed a cab  
Those cuttin words you said  
Were the last stab  
There'll be no tears this time  
They've all dried up  
No more sweet poison  
I already drank that cup  
This tunnel's dark  
But there's a little light glowing  
Bright enough for me to run toward knowing

Nothing in this world will ever break my heart again  
Nothing in this world will ever break my heart again  
No pain this life will put me through  
Will ever ever hurt like you

Don't need a miracle  
A superhero  
There's only one way up  
When you're at zero  
You took my innocence  
But it was knowing  
No I don't need you  
And that made me a woman  
I paid my dues  
But that's a debt I'm done paying  
I'm standing strong  
But I'm still on my knees praying

Nothing in this world will ever break my heart again  
Nothing in this world will ever break my heart again  
No pain this life will put me through  
Will ever ever hurt like you

Tears were in Rose's eyes as she finished the song. As she sang the lyrics, she imagined a fifteen year old boy, so sad and heartbroken over the betrayal of the first woman he had trusted most. Just the thought of it tore at her heart and it made her hate Laura Collins more than she had ever hated anyone. How could she?

Jack frowned at the tears. "Rose?"

"Sorry," She angrily wiped her eyes, feeling a little embarrassed for getting so emotional over a song. "It just...it really touched me. I could just imagine all that had happened...how Molly kept from killing that woman..."

"Hey, don't think about it. It's in the past now."

"It still makes me angry," Rose sniffed, placing the notebook back on the table. "That one, we should release. I'll sing it...or someone else can. I'm sure Lana's voice would be magic with those words and she won't get so into her feelings..."

"I think you did great and you infuse the right emotions into that song. It's my song and I know I wouldn't be able to sing it so...perfectly," Jack chuckled.

"Wow, look at the time," Rose glanced at the clock on the far wall. "It's almost morning. We've been here practically all night."

"Burning the midnight oil," Jack chuckled.

"Except for that trip to the stars we went on..."

Jack blushed at that and leaned over and kissed her deeply before pulling away. "There's more where that came from..."

"Jack..."

"But later. Let's get a shower and get ready for the day. I have to meet Molly in a few."

"Oh right and I have morning tea with mother," Rose rolled her eyes, remembering the agreement to have tea with Ruth at the mansion. "I am not looking forward to that."

"Ah, Ruth is not that bad. She just doesn't like to be wrong," Jack grinned.

"It's just as well that I have to go. I have to ask her a few things. Hey, show Molly that song and I'll talk to Thomas about it later. That can be an award and if it is, we'll both be up for something."

"Will do," Jack smiled, amused at how excited Rose seemed about the song. He had to admit, it was one of the best ones he's written in a while.

 **(A/N:** **Fade Into You and Nothing In This World Will Ever Break My Heart Again** **are from the show Nashville. I just heard of it's cancellation and wanted to do something that honored such a great show that had showcased so much talent. I am going to miss it and the characters I have grown to love like Juliette Barnes and Avery Barkley, just to name a few. Plus Jack and Rose are singers in this story, so I thought it'd be nice to get back to that a little. You can also find these songs on youtube if you want to hear them. Sadly this site won't let me link them.**

 **Update:** **Nashville is no longer cancelled, thanks to CMT! It's been a while since I wrote this chapter :) I recommend that you check it out! And if you like my writing but would like a break from Jack and Rose, check out my Nashville fic, Holding On about Juliette and Avery my Nashville OTP:) )**


	28. Chapter 28

Rose stared at the imposing mansion that she had once called home. She twisted at her hands, feeling nervous. She hadn't set foot in the place for over a year. It had always made her feel suppressed and unable to make her own decisions correctly and that was the last thing she needed to feel in her first year of freedom. Now she was back, hoping to find a way to block Laura and Frank Collins from disturbing her fiancee and his sister. She didn't really expect much help from her mother, but she had to try.

Taking a deep breath, she pressed the button that would ring the bell, signalling her arrival. It was her mother's maid Maria that answered the door.

"Miss. Rose. Your mother is expecting you," The maid greeted, stepping aside to let Rose in. "She is in the living room. Everything is sit up for tea. We are having your favorite. Lemon tarts."

"Thank you Maria," Rose smiled kindly. "There is no need to show me the way. I know where it is."

"As you wish, Miss," Maria nodded before leaving Rose to go about her business.

Rose took another deep breath, preparing herself for the coming conversation. Ever since the dinner, things had been rather strained between Rose and Ruth. Ruth was not happy about the engagement and this whole thing with Jack's family probably didn't help matters. But that didn't matter to Rose. It was her life, not her mother's. She loved Jack and nothing would ever change that. Not how rich he was and not the family he came from.

Smoothing over the navy blue pencil skirt she was wearing, Rose made her way to the living room, where her mother was indeed waiting.

"Hello mother," Rose greeted.

Ruth, who was already sitting in her favorite chair, looked at her daughter with cold blue eyes. She didn't even smile, which didn't surprise Rose. She had stopped expecting her mother to smile a long time ago.

"Well, you are finally here. I was beginning to think that you had changed your mind. Come. Sit. Maria had made your favorite dessert."

"So she told me," Rose walked in and set across from her mother. She eyed the treats that sat next to a porcelian tea pot with blue flowers along the surface. "They look delicious."

"Go ahead and help yourself. I doubt very much that the boy has Maria's recipes."

"I suppose I could always ask and make them myself," Rose shrugged, picking up a lemon tart."

"Don't be crass, Rose."

Rose shrugged. Of course her mother would not like the thought of her cooking. To her, it was manual labor when in truth, Rose quite enjoyed it. She liked seeing Jack enjoy the food she cooked, especially when it was something that she had finally perfected. "It's not crass mother. In fact, cooking is quite fun and relaxing."

"If you say so, Rose. I will have Maria get the recipe for you if you insist."

Rose blinked in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that. "Why thank you, mother. I appreciate it."

"So Rose. I know that this isn't a social call. This is the first time you've stepped foot into the house since you left. May I ask why you're here?" Ruth got down to the point. When Rose had first asked for a meeting, she had been pleasantly surprised. Then she began thinking and realized that this couldn't possibly be social. Rose never willingly spent time with her before, so she must want something. It was best to cut through all the pleasantries and get down to the point of this visit.

"Mother, what makes you think that I want something from you? Can't I want to just visit my mother?"

"Rose, I know you. I also know that we don't have the best of relationships."

"It could be worse mother," Rose sighed, sipping her tea as she thought about Jack and his mother. Yes, things could be a whole lot worse. She saw that now and maybe...just maybe a small part of her was grateful that they weren't worse. That in Ruth's own way, she did love her and only did what she had thought was best, even though, in Rose's opinion, it really wasn't.

"I suppose. But still, it's not the best. You and I simply don't agree on a great many things and that has made it hard."

Rose sighed and nodded. "It has. But, some recent events have made me see things in a different light. I am not saying that you were right...but I see now that what you did came from a place of love. That you had protected me in the only way you knew how. You could have remarried, took his side over mine, and put his and your needs first...but you didn't. After daddy died, it was just you and me and I see now where you had guarded me from a great many things. Especially in the industry...a lot of people can't say that. If only you hadn't brought Caledon Hockley into our lives..."

"Rose, I thought that he was the best choice for you. He was handsome, rich, settled..."

"Unfaithful. You do know that I walked in on them, right?"

"I wasn't aware of that," Ruth looked down, embarrassed. She hadn't meant to get Rose in such a precarious situation. She had thought that Cal would take care of Rose and look after her where Ruth couldn't. She had been wrong. It wasn't easy to admit, but that was the truth of it.

"I was already having feelings for Jack, but...I thought that I was being unfair to Cal. So I stopped talking to Jack to give Cal a proper chance and I walked in on them in the act..."

"Why didn't you come home and tell me?"

Rose shrugged. "I thought that you wouldn't believe me. After all, that had been the day when we had argued. I thought that you'd make me go back to Cal and I couldn't. I just couldn't...so I called the only person I trusted and that was Jack, who had no reason to help me, but he did. He was my knight in shining armor that night. I really wish that you would at least try to see him the way I do."

Ruth sighed and sat her cup down. "It obviously doesn't matter how I see that boy. You obviously think the world of him."

"I do. I'd do anything for him. Which is why I'm here..."

"So this visit has to do with him?"

Rose nodded, not sure how to ask what she needed to or even if it was the right thing to do or if it'd even work, but she had to try something. She was not going to stand by and let those people hurt Jack again. "As you know, Jack's mother and stepfather are in town and their relationship is pretty much nonexistent..."

"Yes, I saw the press conference..."

Rose nodded. "It's the reason I see your choices in a new light. I used to think that you didn't love me. That all I was to you was a meal ticket, a way to stay out of poverty...I now see how wrong I was in that belief. I guess I should get to the point though. I want to protect Jack and his sister from those people. I want...I want to know is there any way I can get a restraining order or some legal document on their behalf to ban Laura and Frank Collins from contacting them?"

Ruth sighed and sipped her tea some more. She sat the cup down and shook her head. "Jack and his sister are of age. If there is a restraining order to be filed, they would have to be the ones to file it. You could hire bodyguards and guards to patrol the premises I suppose...but that is about it I believe."

Rose sighed. Bodyguards. She knew that Jack wouldn't like that and neither would she if she was honest. Yes they were celebrities, but it just felt so...show offy to have bodyguards and since when did they need a guard for their home?

"I guess that is all I needed to know."

"Rose...if you don't feel safe, why don't you move back here? Bring Jack with you if you must..."

"It's not about me feeling safe, mother. I just want to make sure that he's okay. Jack has done everything for me. He's more than my fiancee...he's my best friend. He's always been there for me, always made sure that I was okay and had whatever I needed. I just want to do the same for him," Rose sighed, wishing that her mother could understand, but she had a feeling that she couldn't because she probably never had anything close to what Rose shared with Jack. "I thank you for the offer, though."

"I just wish...that you hadn't chosen someone with such a...troubling past," Ruth sighed, unable to keep her opinions to herself this time.

Rose just rolled her eyes. She loved her mother, she now understood her mother's motivations, but they were never going to agree about Rose's choices, whether it was about her career or her romantic choices. "His past doesn't matter. May I remind you that Cal, the man of your choice, came from a good family but had hurt me. Jack may not come from a prestigious background, his family life may be a mess, but he's a good man and he's good to me. That is what's important, mother. That and I love him more than anything in this world."

"Like I said, my opinion is irrelevant," Ruth sighed, not feeling like discussing it any longer. "I just hope that he keeps you away from those people."

"Not to worry mother. If I see that woman again, she's going to wish she had stayed in Wisconsin," Rose shrugged, ignoring the sharp look her mother gave her.

"Don't do anything inappropriate, Rose. Remember, the public eye is on you at all times. You and Jack both have reputations to maintain. You rescued the situation with that press conference, but I doubt that it'd work again."

Rose sighed. Her mother was right. She couldn't just go and do what she'd like where the Collin's were concerned. But she couldn't help being protective of Jack. "Not to worry, mother. I have no plans of doing anything to them. I just want them to go away and never come back."

Ruth eyed her daughter curiously. She supposed she could understand Rose's point of view, but she was still wary of the situation. Her daughter's emotions were high right now, and when they got like this, she would make less than wise decisions. She hoped that she kept her head this time. Who knew what would happen if she didn't.

"I have to go, mother. I have a demo I want to share with Thomas. It may be my next big hit," Rose finished her tea.

"Wait, let me get that recipe for you," Ruth set down her cup of tea.

"You have my email. Just email it to me, I really must be going now," Rose got to her feet and grabbed her purse. She looked at her mother, feeling a piece of the wall she had built between them crumble a little. "Thank you for today, mother. I know that we don't see eye to eye, but I think I needed this. And I needed to let you know that as far as mothers go...you're not the worse after all."

Ruth didn't know what to say to that. She never really thought of herself as a bad mother, but it felt good that Rose no longer felt that she was. Really, she had tried her best for Rose. It just hadn't been what the girl had wanted.

"I did try Rose."

"I know. I am thankful for that."

Ruth watched as her daughter left, wondering what this whole discussion meant. Was their relationship going to change for the better or remain the same? Only time would tell.


	29. Chapter 29

It's been a good week since Laura's visit to Jack's home. Things had been rather quiet. Nothing was heard from Laura and Frank. In fact, Jack assumed that they had gone on home to Chippewa Falls, even though Molly doubted it. They still wanted their daughter back. There was no way that they'd leave without her. In Molly's mind, the pair were probably waiting until everyone had their guard down.

It was a Saturday when Laura and Frank again made their presence known. Jack was in the studio with Tommy and Fabrizio that day, needing to finally work on their new album. This left Rose, Emilie, and Charlie free to go shopping at the mall to prepare for the upcoming wedding. Rose still hadn't picked out her gown, nor the bridesmaids dresses. She was thinking of getting them custom made, but she at least wanted some idea of the style that she'd want and since Emilie was her maid of honor, she needed her input as well.

Little did they know that Laura and Frank were at the same mall, just walking around and killing time. They were in the food court. Laura was looking for a table while Frank went to buy some food at the McDonald's stationed in the mall. She was just sitting down when she saw Rose, Emilie, and Charlie enter the bridal store across from the court. Not wanting to wait for Frank, she got up and quietly entered the store, not wanting to reveal her presence to her daughter just yet.

"Rose, why lavender?" Emilie questioned as she looked at a fluffy looking bridesmaid gown.

"Simple. It's my favorite color and my mother detests it. She had sent back all the bridesmaids gowns that I had ordered when I was engaged to Cal. Now, that she has no say in my plans. I want lavender gowns," Rose explained, a serene smile shaping her lips. "I'd make it the color of my gown if I could."

"Well you could. I mean...white is for virgins, right?" Emilie giggled.

"Emilie," Charlie chuckled and shook his head. He had to admit that his girlfriend was becoming a lot more bold now that she was away from Chippewa Falls. She would never had said a thing like that a few months ago. It made him happy to see her relaxed enough to joke with Rose like this.

"What? It's the truth," Emilie grinned.

"My mother would have clutched her pearls to hear you say that and Jack thinks that you're so sweet and innocent. If only he knew," Rose laughed, amused by Emilie's jokes.

"Jack remembers me as a fourteen year old child. I'm all grown up now and probably know more jokes than he does," Emilie winked.

"I can probably vouch for that. Of course, I'm the one that taught her the jokes," Charlie snorted amused. Chuckling, he glanced towards the entrance. His eyes widened and his laughter faded when he noticed Laura standing there. "Looks like we have company..."

Emilie frowned to see her mother there staring at her as if she was some zoo exhibit. She sighed heavily, in no mood to deal with her mother at the moment, but there was probably no choice. It was a confrontation that she knew was coming. She had just hoped that it wouldn't be anytime soon.

Laura finally moved out of the entrance way and approached the group, determination shining in her eyes. She looked at her daughter and sighed, hoping that Emilie wouldn't make a scene.

"Your father and I need you to come with us now. It's time for you to come home with us."

Emilie glared at her mother and shook her head as she backed up until Charlie was behind her with hands gripping her shoulders. "I am already home. I am not going anywhere with you."

"Emilie, don't make this difficult," Laura sighed.

"I'm not making anything difficult. I simply don't want to have anything to do with either of you and I don't have to. I am twenty years old now. I am far from being a minor. Go home and take Frank with you. You're not wanted nor needed here."

Charlie stood there proud of his girlfriend, while Rose stood by quietly watching the confrontation, in a way reminded of herself and how she had taken control of her own life. Emilie seemed to be doing the same now and of course had her full support in doing so.

"You are our daughter. You belong in Chippewa Falls with your family. Frank and I are your mother and father. We want you with us."

"Jack is my brother. I want to be with him now. Here in California. I want nothing to do with you and Frank. You both can go home without me."

Laura rubbed her face, becoming annoyed. This was not going well at all. She had hoped that maybe she could talk some sense into her daughter before Frank showed up, but that didn't seem to be working. At this rate, Frank will show up and there will be yet another scene where they would be painted as the villians.

"Who told you that you belonged here? Him?" Laura pointed an accusing finger at Charlie. "Or was it Jack? Charlie is not family and Jack is only your half brother, a biological fact only..."

"No! Jack is my brother period! No amount of rewriting history that Frank does will ever change that! As for Charlie, he's the love of my life and I trust him more than I had ever trusted either of you! My family is here in California, not Chippewa Falls!" Emilie shook her head, her eyes full of stubborn determination. There was no way that she was returning to the messed up life that she lived back in Wisconsin! She was staying here with Charlie, Jack, and Rose! The people she considered her real family!

"How dare you speak that way to your mother, girl! Apologize!" Frank stood behind Laura. He had seen his wife arguing with their daughter from the food court and had rushed over to help. It was time that this ended and they all returned home.

"Here we go," Charlie sighed.

"I'll apologize to her when she apologizes to my brother for being a poor excuse of a mother," Emilie glared at Frank, refusing to back down.

Frank pushed Laura to the side as he approached the small group. "You are never to speak like that of your mother again! She's a good woman and you're being an ungrateful little brat. Now we've been patient. We allowed you a visit. Now it's time to come home. We're not giving you a choice in the matter. Now come and don't cause a scene. We've had enough of that to last a lifetime."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Emilie crossed her arms, determined not to be moved.

Frank didn't think about what he was doing. He just reached over and grabbed his daughter, determined to drag her out of the store. He didn't count on Charlie wrapping his arms around her to keep him from taking her or Rose calling for security. He especially wasn't counting on what happened next.

"Take your hands off of my sister right now or you'll get a lot worse than a bloody nose," Jack stood behind Laura and Frank, his eyes hard and unsmiling. Tommy and Fabrizio stood either side of him, ready to back him up if need be.

"Jack!" Rose, who mostly been forgotten at that point ran up to his side. She hoped that her presence would keep him from doing something that he regretted.

Frank released Emilie and turned around to stare at his wife's oldest son. "This is no concern of yours."

"Emilie is my sister. It is a concern of mine. She had already told you no. Dragging her off is kidnapping. I suggest that you just walk away now," Jack approached Frank, standing face to face with him. He wanted the man to see that the fifteen year old kid was gone. In his place was a grown man stronger and smarter than him and he wasn't going to stand by and let him bully his sister anymore.

"You really are pushing my buttons, aren't you? Just like your old man," Frank glared. "You remember the last time that you pushed those buttons..."

"I remember. I was a fifteen year old kid back then," Jack grabbed Frank by his shirt. He wanted to beat the life out of the man, but he kept hold of his temper and resisted the urge. "I'm not that kid anymore. So you can try it, but only one of us will be ending up in a mess this time and it won't be me."

"Jack," Rose placed a hand on his back, looking around for any sign of paparrazzi. The last thing they needed was to end up on the front page again. "Don't. You're not like him..."

There was something in Rose's voice that made him loosen his grip on Frank. He looked at Rose then back at Frank. "You're right. I'm not like him. But I'm not that helpless teenage boy anymore. I don't want my mother's love and affection and I am no longer afraid of him. I am stronger than them both and so is Emilie. Their reign of terror is over."

Frank turned his glare on Emilie. "Are you happy now? Glad to see me and your mother like this?"

Emilie shrugged, not feeling any concern at the slightest. As far as she was concerned, they were getting what they deserved. "I watched you and my mother abuse my brother and be awful people towards him for a whole year. So yeah. I am pretty happy to see it all come back on you. It's called Karma."

Laura couldn't help the shock she felt at Emilie's words. She had no idea that her daughter hated her so much. "Emilie, we were good to you..."

"You were horrible to him. That's the thing mother. You were so busy pleasing Frank, you failed to noticed that you were losing my love and respect. You are a horrible person. You don't deserve the twins. You never deserved the love Jack had once had for you nor Albert Dawson! You and Frank deserve to be alone and forgotten! As unloved as you made my brother feel when he was just a kid! Well, you won't have a chance to make my kids feel that way! I'm kicking you out of my life! I never want to see either of you again!"

Laura sobbed at Emilie's angry words, shocked at the cold tone of her daughter's voice. "You don't mean that. You're angry now. Come home and we'll talk it over..."

''I am home. Now take Frank and leave before Rose and I let Jack give Frank the beating he rightfully deserves."

"We'll escort them out," Tommy volunteered as Jack released the older man. Tommy took Frank by one arm and Fabrizio took him by the other.

"I suggest that you follow, mother," Emilie ordered, her voice booking no argument.

"I'll follow and make sure she leaves," Rose volunteered, feeling that she should be helping somehow. She had just been standing aside, watching the whole time.

"You don't have to. I'm sure that Laura can follow the guys," Jack wrapped his arms around his fiancee.

"Emilie, this is your only chance to come home with no trouble," Frank warned, looking back as Tommy and Fabrizio dragged him away.

Emilie didn't say anything, she just watched her parents be shown out of the seemingly empty store. She sighed in relief. "Did that just happen?"

"It did. You stood up to them," Charlie chuckled, the pride clear in his voice. He had witnessed Frank and Laura bully Emilie far too many times. It was good to see her stand up to them once and for all.

"And you," She turned to Jack. "How did you know they were here?"

"I didn't. I just remembered Rose mentioning dress shopping and the guys wanted to check out tuxedos," Jack chuckled.

"I am proud of you," Rose smiled up at him. "You could have pounded his face in but you didn't."

"I wanted to. God I wanted to give him some of his own medicine so bad...but then that would have made me no better than him, plus you asked me not to and I can never refuse you anything," Jack chuckled kissing Rose's head.

"Do you think that's the end of it? That they'll go away now?" Emilie wondered, having a sick feeling that this wasn't the end at all. That they'll hear from them again.

"I'd be surprised if it was," Charlie shook his head. He knew Frank Collins well. The one thing that man hated more than anything was losing. He won't be taking this loss sitting down.

Jack hugged Rose close, silently agreeing with his sister's boyfriend. This was far from over. He just wondered what the pair would do next. He had a feeling that he'll soon find out.


	30. Chapter 30

Laura and Frank sat in their cars filled with anger and in Laura's case, hurt. They couldn't believe that Emilie had rejected them the way she had. In public. In front of everyone. And then there was Jack, siding with her. Acting as if he was better than them just because he was famous and had a famous girlfriend. Frank was especially angry about that. If he had his way, he'd make Dawson's brat answer for that.

Hmm...maybe he could.

The idea just came upon Frank, out of the blue. It was daring and could land him in a lot of trouble. Or, if played right, it could give him and Laura their daughter back and put Jack back in his place. Show the kid that he wasn't any better than them. That being famous meant nothing.

"Babe...I know how we are going to get Emilie back," Frank spoke, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen between them.

Laura looked at Frank, curious. What plan did her husband have that could possibly work in their favor? Coming here to California had only led to trouble. "What can possibly work? She refuses to come home."

"It'll get her home and teach Dawson's brat some fucking respect. It's against the law though. Which is why we head back to Chippewa Falls after we do it."

Laura frowned. Frank was sounding the way he did when he came up with the idea on how to deal with Albert. That had been a bad idea and they had been lucky that they had gotten away with it. Now may not be so easy. "What are you wanting to do?"

Frank smirked and leaned over to whisper his idea into Laura's ear. Once he was done, she looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Are you insane?! That will never work! We won't be able to get out of the state, much less the city! People are constantly watching her and..."

"Just trust me. We'll do it when no one's looking and we'll drive on out of here. It'll take a while to get back home, sure. But we can manage it...and when we get home...we can make the proper arrangements for the exchange. Simple as that."

"Not so simple, Frank! This is just like Albert..."

"And we got away with it."

"Barely. People still suspected, especially that big bitch Molly!"

"Well, no one will suspect now and by time they do, we'll be too far away. Look,we'll have the twins prepare the basement. Tell them that we'll have a guest..."

Laura gasped. "I can't believe that you want to involve the twins!"

"We won't tell them anything else except we have a guest that must not be disturbed. That's all. Now, stop trying to come up with reasons not to do it and give me a kiss."

Laura rolled her eyes. "I'm not coming up with reasons. It's just not one of your better plans is all."

"It's the only plan we've got. One that might just work."

"And if it doesn't?" Laura arched a brow, not wanting to follow this plan, but she knew that there was no choice. Once Frank got a scheme in his head, there was no choice but to follow it.

"It will. Now shut up and kiss me."

Laura sighed and leaned in to kiss her husband, accepting the plan. It may not be a wise plan, but Frank was right. It was all they had.

...

Rose and Jack stood in middle of the church and glanced over the interior. Rose loved the white pews that were polished until one could see their reflection. She could picture flowers attached to the pews and a red carpet covering the aisle, leading up to the alter where Jack would be waiting. She smiled at her fiancee, feeling pleased with her vision.

"I love it, Jack. I think...I think this is it. This is where we should say our vows," Rose turned to Jack, her eyes sparkling with glee.

"Well, if this is the place you want, this is the place you'll have," Jack winked, turning to the pastor of the church. "Is this place free on April 14th?"

"Yes sir. We have no bookings then," the pastor nodded, trying not to show his own excitement. His church was not a mega church, nor was it a cathedral. Celebrity weddings had never taken place there. The Dawson/Dewitt Bukater wedding will be the first. It was a special and happy occasion for the congregation.

"I want bouquets of white roses attached to the pews and a red carpet leading from where I'm to walk down to the alter..."

Jack laughed, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "If my Rose wants it, she'll have it."

Thanking the pastor for his time, Jack and Rose headed back outside, where they stood against his car.

"Jack, you keep saying whatever I want, but this is your wedding day too. What do you want? What would make it even more special for you?" Rose asked, reaching up to tuck a blond strand of hair behind his ear.

"To be honest, everything that will make this day special will already be there. You. You're all i need for it be special, Rose."

"Jack, come on..."

"I'm serious. You're the most important thing in the world to me. Joining my life with yours...it's my one and only wish. I don't need anything else. Well, except for red velvet for our wedding cake, but that's about it," he chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Well then, that is the flavor of cake we'll have. Red velvet," Rose grinned as he rubbed his nose against hers before claiming her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Jack smiled as they parted. "So where to now?"

"I have to go shopping for the music we'll want to play. I have a list, but some of the CD's I still have to purchase..."

"Well...I have some meetings to attend to, but I can drop you off at that outlet store you like so much."

"The one that has that paparazzi ban? That would be perfect."

"I'll pick you up after my meeting. I shouldn't be too long."

"Or I can take an Uber," Rose suggested, not wanting to make Jack run around too much.

"Oh it's not a problem. I love being your chauffeur," Jack winked, opening the passenger seat for his fiancee. Rose just laughed in response before getting into the car.

...

Jack didn't see the black van pull out behind him and follow. If he had, he would have been more on alert and maybe had taken a different route to the police station. But since he didn't see the van, he drove on to the outlet mall.

Rose smiled at him, reaching over to push his blond hair away from his eyes. She smiled at him, letting herself get lost in them for a couple of minutes.

"You can come with me if you want," Jack smiled when it was obvious that she was reluctant to leave his side.

"Tempting, but we need music for the reception and it's not going to buy itself."

"There's always Amazon."

"True, but I kind of miss going to a store for music. I guess that I'm feeling kind of nostalgic today," Rose gave a wistful smile. "I just hate saying goodbye to you.."

"Well then don't say goodbye. Say see you later. After all, I am coming back for you."

"Okay. See you later, Jack."

"See you later, Rosebud," He kissed her one last time and watched as she got out of the car and disappeared inside. Once she was out of sight, he pulled off and drove to his meeting, unaware that he won't be seeing her again for quite a while.

The black van pulled into a parking space not too far off from the entrance of the record store. The van's occupants had seen Jack leave as Rose entered the store and no sign of paparazzi anywhere. It was the perfect time to put their plan into motion.

"Do you have that rag ready yet? And the cuffs and rope?" Frank questioned his wife who handed him a chemical soaked rag while she got the other things ready.

"Of course I do. I'm still not sure about this Frank. What if this doesn't work?" Laura looked at her husband, still reluctant to follow through with this plan.

"Of course it will. There's nothing more important to that boy than his fiancee. He'll do anything to get her back, like hand over his half sister. In fact, I bet he'll be happy to be rid of her," Frank snorted.

Laura sighed, not having a good feeling about this at all. If the police caught them, they would be put away for quite a long time. One thing was for sure, even if they weren't caught, their daughter will hate them even more. But Frank couldn't see that.

"Keep an eye out. We'll want to grab her as soon as she exits the store," Laura sighed, sitting back to wait.

It was an hour when Frank decided to get out and hide nearby in order to effectively grab the girl. It was another thirty minutes when Rose did emerge, with a bag full of CD's. Not wasting time, Frank rushed up behind her and pressed the rag over her nose and mouth. It was a struggle, but the rag being where it was, Rose had no choice but to breathe in. After a few minutes more, the chemicals took affect and Rose slumped in Frank's arms, effectively knocked out. Frank scooped her up and carried her to the car. Laura quickly cuffed the girl's hands, tied her feet together, and tied a bandanna around her mouth and another one around her eyes as Frank got into the driver's seat and sped away, heading for the highway leading out of Las Angeles.

They had a long drive ahead of them, but there was no choice. For their plan to work, they had to be out of LA and back home. It'll be quite a while before anyone heard anything from them. Which meant days of worry for Jack and the people that cared about their victim.


	31. Chapter 31

Jack stood at his living room window, glaring out at the news reporters just beyond his property line. It's been five days since Rose's disappearance. Five days since he drove up to the record store to find her purchased CD's laying scattered on the ground, but no sign of her.

Since the discovery, he had been a wreck, calling everyone. Molly, Thomas, even her mother. But no one had seen or heard from her. The store owner had said that Rose had simply walked out of the store. There had been no clue of anything amiss.

They had tried to keep it away from the media, but at his wits end, Jack had decided to make the media useful for once. Rose was a famous singer. People knew her. A kidnapper wouldn't be able to keep her for long if she was all over the news. Of course, much to Jack's outrage, the media began to point out that this hasn't been the first time that Rose had disappeared, had ran out on the man she had supposed to be marrying. What made anyone think that this wasn't more of the same?

Ruth of course agreed with the media. "This is so Rose. She ran off when she was to marry Cal. Really, I don't see why now would be any different. My daughter obviously has a problem with commitment."

Jack bristled at this. Didn't Ruth know her own daughter? Why was she assuming the worse? "Rose was never in love with Hockley, plus she caught him cheating and she wanted to take control of her career. That's why she disappeared back then. It's different now! Rose has control of her career and she loves me! She would never leave, not without at least telling me where she was going, plus she dropped the CD's...something had obviously happened! She's been kidnapped and speculating that she disappeared on her own is just endangering her life and I won't have it!"

Molly went to Jack and placed a calming hand on his shoulders. "Calm down, darlin'. We know that Rose didn't up and leave you out of the blue. Not after all you two have been through. We'll find her."

"Molly's right Jack. Plus she would have told Mr. Andrews as well," Emilie nodded, feeling bad for her brother. Everything had been going so well for him, despite the reappearance of Laura and Frank. Rose's disappearance had thrown all of them into a tailspin.

"Come away from the window, Jack. We have nothing else to say to them. Let's not needlessly put yourself on display," Molly guided him away from the window. "I think a nice cup of tea would be nice."

"I don't need tea. I need to know what happened to my fiancee! We were happy! We were planning our wedding and our future together! She should be here now talking about seating or...the flavor of the cake or the music...not...just gone without a trace!"

"Give it time, Mr. Dawson. My daughter will show up again. Just like she had last time, probably with a new name and a new man this time," Ruth got to her feet, having enough of sitting there waiting for news that obviously wasn't going to come. "Contact me when you get word of Rose's whereabouts."

Molly glared at Ruth as she made her exit. "What a barracuda."

"What if she's right? What if Rose really did take off on her own? What if she really was unhappy with me after all?"

Molly looked at Jack as if she was looking at a bizarre zoo exhibit. "Now Jack Dawson! You know that isn't true! Rose loves you more than anything in this world! She would never willingly leave you!"

"Are you sure about that Molly? She wasn't aware of all this baggage I came with when we first got together. She would be within her rights to run away," Jack knew that he was being unfair with this line of thought, but he couldn't help it. He was so used to women he loved turning away from him...plus there was no other explanation for Rose's disappearance.

"If she was going to walk away from you, she would have done so way before now, sugar. Now stop this silly thinking. We'll go down to the police station tomorrow and get them to put more feelers out there for her. We will find her, Jack. I promise ya. We will find her and bring her home to you and you'll see for yourself that Ruth is full of shit!" Molly gripped his shoulders and stirred him away from the window.

Jack sat down on the couch farthest from the window and buried his head in his hands, not knowing what to think, but feeling devastated all the same. He had never been so worried in all of his life and it was killing him. If Rose hadn't left on her own, that meant that she was in danger. Anything could be happening to her and he was not there to protect her! He had failed at the one thing he had always promised to do!

The ringing of Molly's phone disrupted the now silent room. The manager sighed, giving her client, who now had his sister by his side, messaging the tension out of his shoulders. She wondered if this was one of the concert venue's wondering if Jack was going to cancel yet another concert since his fiancee had yet to be found.

"Brown here, what may I do for you?" Molly answered the call, expecting it to be another venue owner.

"Molly," It was Frank Collins on the phone. Molly rolled her eyes, feeling impatient. She didn't know how the fucker got her number, nor did she care. In fact, she had thought...no she had hoped that the two had left town and was out of all of their lives for good. No such luck, obviously. "Frank Collins. This is not the time right now. Whatever problems you're having is not my client's concern."

"He'll be concerned about this."

"I highly doubt that. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"He still hasn't found that pretty little girlfriend of his, has he?" She could hear the smirk clear in Frank's voice. "It's like she had disappeared without a trace, huh?"

Something cold dropped into Molly's stomach. Jack looked at her and saw her go ten shades of pale.

"What in the hell did you do, Frank Collins? Answer me!"

"Jack has what I want. My daughter and now we have what he wants! Send Emilie home and we'll hand his feisty little redhead back to him. Delay and well...you for one know that I'm not above doing what I need to do in order to get what I want."

"Frank Collins, if you touch one hair on that girl's head!"

Jack was on his feet now, realization dawning on him. Molly shook her head, signaling for Jack to stay seated and to not say a word.

"The girl will remain safe and unharmed just as long as Emilie comes home. You have six days to make up your mind about that. I'm being more than reasonable here."

"Reasonable? Reasonable would have been not doing this at all! Reasonable would have been going home and leaving Jack and Rose in peace! How do you even plan on getting away with this, huh? If Jack doesn't kill ya, the public will! That is as long as the cops don't get to you first! You can't get away with this Frank!"

The kidnapper just snorted derisively. "I've gotten away with worse. Now just give the boy my message. Send Emilie back here to Chippewa Falls, that's where we are in case you were wondering, or we'll just bury his girl right beside his father."

Not waiting for an answer, Frank hung up, leaving Molly both stunned and simmering with anger.

"Molly? Was that Frank? What was that about?" Jack questioned, having a sinking feeling that he knew.!

Molly looked at Jack, her eyes sad and feeling more helpless than she had ever felt. She should have gone to the cops on those two before they had fled Chippewa Falls years ago. She should have made sure that they were spending life sentences in prison, the both of them. That way none of this would be happening. Rose would be safe and Jack wouldn't be going through hell right now. He wouldn't be out for murder, the way he will be once Molly gave him the news. This was so bad on so many levels. She just hoped that Jack didn't go off the deep end and do something that he would certainly regret.

"You know what that was about," Molly answered, her voice flat and lifeless. "They have Rose. They're holding her in Chippewa Falls. They gave us six days to send Emilie there back to them or...else."

Emilie gasped. She knew that her parents were capable of a lot of things, but she had never expected this...and all to get her back.

"You can't be serious!" Charlie stared, outraged. Why couldn't the Collins just leave them alone?! Why did they insist on making their lives hell?! Emilie was safely away from those people...but now they had Rose and won't let her go until Emilie returned! It wasn't fair!

"There's only one thing to do here. Call the police," Molly began to dial the number, but Jack grabbed it away, his eyes hard with anger and hate. He had been grieving for the past several days, worried sick about his fiancee. But now, there were new emotions to feel. Emotions that felt good and that moved him forward to a solution. "They'll spot the police and do something to Rose! I am not risking it!"

"Well then, I'll just go back. That's what they want in the first place," Emilie sighed, resigned to the fact that this was how her life was going to be. It had been a fun few months of freedom, but now it was time for it to end. She should have known that it wouldn't last. It could...but Rose had been nothing but good to her and she loved Jack so much and Jack deserved to have someone to love him like that after all he had been through. She refused to be the cause of her brother losing the love of his life.

"No. You will not be going back," Jack frowned. He had just gotten his sister back. He was not going to lose her again. Besides, Rose would never forgive him if he allowed her to give up her freedom like that. She deserved to be free of Laura and Frank, just like he was.

"But Jack...Rose..."

"Don't you worry about that. I am going to get Rose back...and when I do...Frank is going to regret even looking at her," Jack's hands balled into fists as he turned around to head for his studio. He had a plan in his head. He knew that Molly would hate it, which was why he wasn't going to tell her. But it was a plan that would not only get him Rose back, but would make sure that Laura and Frank Collins were out of his and Emilie's lives forever.

"Jack? Jack what are you planning to do?" Molly questioned, beginning to feel even more sick. She did not like that hard, stony look in Jack's normally gentle eyes. She didn't like it at all. He looked as if he was about to go to war.

"Don't worry about it, Molly. Just call Tommy and Fabrizio and get the private jet fired up. We'll be taking a trip soon."

"What? Jack!" Molly gasped, looking at a shocked Emilie and Charlie.

"Just do what I say and stop asking questions. Just know that I'm getting Rose back! No matter what I have to do to get her!"

The trio jumped at the slam of the studio door. Molly looked at Emilie and Charlie with real fear in her eyes. "Lord have mercy...he's gonna kill them."


	32. Chapter 32

_White fluffy clouds drifted in the blue sky above. A soft breeze rustled the green grass and caused the tall flowers to sway back and forth in a gentle dance. Jack was sitting on a picnic blanket with Rose's head cushioned on his lap as she stared up at the sky, naming the shapes that she saw hidden in the clouds._

 _"How long has it been now?" Jack asked, leaning back on his hands, his eyes to the sky as well._

 _"I don't know. I lost track. It's so quiet here. It's safe here..."_

 _"You'll have to go back eventually."_

 _"But you are here. Can't I just stay here with you?"_

 _Jack sighed, sitting up to look down at her with regret. "I'm sorry, but you can't. But you can always come back. I'll be here waiting for you."_

 _"I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you...until we're together again..."_

 _"I'll always be with you. Don't worry," His hand gently touched her hair and his smile reassured her. "I love you,Rose, but you have to wake up."_

 _"Jack..."_

 _"Wake up, Rose..."_

 _Rose shook her head, determined to stay. "I don't want to..."_

 _"You have no choice. Wake up, Rose..."_

 _"Jack..."_

"Wake up, Rose!"

Rose's eye opened to see Laura Collins shaking her awake, impatience clear in her eyes

"It's time for breakfast," The woman gruffly replied, pointing to a plate of bacon and eggs and a glass of orange juice on the table set up against the left wall.

"I'm not hungry," Rose frowned, shaking her head. "I don't want food. I want to go home! To my fiancee, you know the son that you abandoned!"

"Keep being difficult and you won't go home at all!" Laura warned. Rose Dewitt Bukater had been most difficult to keep captive. Not because she was famous, but because she refused to behave herself, always pushing their buttons, especially Franks. She didn't know how many times she had to stop her husband from slapping the girl, stating that if they give her back bruised, there wouldn't be a good outcome, not that there may be a good outcome anyway. Despite Frank's confidence, she did not see how they were going to be able to get away with this. The girl was already all over the news. People knew who she was and there will be questions for when she was returned. This definitely wasn't one of Frank's best ideas.

"Why are you doing this? I'm not all that rich. Neither is Jack and if this is to get Emilie back, do you really think she'll respect you after this?" Rose questioned, wanting to make the woman think. Get her to see for herself that holding her hostage was only going to make things worse, not better.

"Laura, I told you not to talk to the girl," Frank came down and glared at his wife then at Rose. "She has nothing to say that you'd want to hear."

"I'm not talking to her Frank. I'm just trying to get her to eat. There's no point in letting her starve," Laura sighed, already tired of the entire situation. The girl was right. There was going to be no getting away with this. Not this time.

"Let her starve if she doesn't want to eat! Unlike her, we're not rich! We don't have food to waste on an ungrateful little bitch," Frank glared at Rose, who just crossed her arms, glaring defiantly at her kidnapper, trying not to be afraid.

"It's not like I asked you to kidnap me," Rose glared, not appreciating being called a bitch by the man that had caused her fiancee so much pain.

"I've had enough of your mouth! You're just as much of a pain in the ass as Dawson's kid was! Maybe it's time to give you the same treatment, huh?" Frank angrily grabbed Rose and pulled her towards the door.

"Frank, what are you doing?" Laura frowned, not liking this at all. She hadn't wanted to kidnap the girl, she definitely hadn't planned on hurting her! Didn't Frank even consider the hole he was digging them into?

"Giving her the same treatment as Dawson's brat. We taught him some fucking respect, it's time to teach her," Frank glared at his wife, dragging the strugging Rose outside and to the post not too far from the house. Looking at it, Rose knew that it must have been the one that they had tied a fifteen year old Jack to. "We hadn't used it in oh...I say six years. Your boyfriend was the last one tied to it...he never knew how to keep his mouth shut. It's kind of fitting that his girl get the same treatment."

"Frank no!" Laura protested as he dragged Rose over to the post and began tying her to it. "Are you insane! What if someone comes by and sees her? What if someone calls the police?"

"The nearest neighbor is a mile away, Laura and no one is going to come calling. Now go get me that whip out of the garage...you know the one," Frank ordered, pushing his wife's protests aside.

"What? No, Frank! This has gone too far."

Frank looked at his wife, confused on what was up with her. "You didn't protest when I used it on Jack. What makes his little bitch here any different? Huh?"

"The fact that she's famous! People know her! They'll believe her! You do anything to harm her and that will surely end us up in jail, we're lucky we're not in jail for Jack...especially after what we did to Albert..."

Rose frowned. Albert? That was the name of Jack's father! Could Molly have been right in her suspicions? As scared as she was, she remained quiet, wondering just how much Laura Collins was going to spill.

"Don't ever say that name in my house."

"Why? I think we should! We should remind ourselves of when we went too far...that we're lucky we're not on death row! You cut his breaks and I let you! We murdered him Frank!"

"And you're getting a conscious about that now?! That fucker brought it all on himself! He could have set you free, but he thought he was the big man around here! He thought that we were helpless! Well we proved him wrong and now you're here saying we shouldn't have done it!"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all! You're right, Albert did deserve it. But...this girl did nothing wrong to us. We only took her to get our own daughter back. What would be the point in harming her when it can get us in deeper trouble than we already are?"

Frank glared at Rose. He had really wanted to use that whip again...to let out all of his frustration from the past few weeks. But Laura had a point. There was no point in using that thing on the girl...just yet. That didn't mean he wouldn't in the future though. "Fine. I won't use the whip...but she's staying out here. I am through treating her nicely when she's been nothing but a pain in the ass."

Laura stood and watch her husband stomp back to the house then turned to the tied up red head, feeling bad for the girl. It was going to get up into the ninties today and there were rumors of rain tomorrow. "I hope Jack sends Emilie home soon. For your sake. You're not going to have a nice time out here."

"Why are you doing this really?" Rose asked, hoping to reach the gentler, kinder side of Laura. After all, this was Jack's mother. Some of the compassion he had must come from her. Never mind that she had stood by while that bastard had beat her son near to death.

"We want Emilie back. This will make her come home," Laura sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, feeling guilty for all of this. The girl was supposed to be getting married soon. This should be a happy time for her. It shouldn't be like this. But it couldn't be helped.

"And you think Emilie will want anything to do with you by kidnapping me?"

"She'll come home to get you free," Laura looked off into the distance, trying to ignore the ropes that held Rose tight against the post that had once held Jack.

"You know...it's not too late. Let me free and maybe she won't be so angry with you. Maybe you can even fix things with Jack...just let me go home..."

Laura shook her head, her eyes narrowing, realizing what Rose was trying to do. "I don't want to fix things with Jack. He's Albert's son. I just want my daughter and sitting you free won't get me what I want with her either. Nothing is more important to me than Frank and what we have here and I'm not turning my back on it."

Rose shook her head, not getting this woman at all. "I don't understand you. Why were you so quick to turn against your son...a fifteen year old boy? He came from you too, not just from Albert Dawson. Why couldn't you love him like you do the others?"

"Would you have loved a child you had by Mr. Hockley? Do you think Jack would have accepted him?" Laura crossed her arms, knowing that this girl had no idea what she was in danger of losing at the time.

Rose had to laugh. She and Jack had a conversation close to this one. "We talked about that once and the answer is yes. I would have because it would have been my child and Jack would have accepted him as well. As Jack said, all children need love. No matter where they came from. You had hurt Jack in the most horrible ways...and for a man who doesn't care if his actions land you in jail or not..."

"If I was you, I'd shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about girl! Just shut up and hope that my daughter comes walking up that drive soon before you start wishing you ate that breakfast I slaved over!" Laura didn't give Rose a chance to respond. She stormed off, leaving Rose alone and tied up to a post, wondering if she'll ever see Jack again.


	33. Chapter 33

The plane was going to land in Chippewa Falls in ten minutes. Jack stared out the window as his fingers dug into the armrest. He hadn't been back in that town in six years. He had never thought that he'd be back either, especially not for the reason he was returning.

Fabrizio walked over and sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He knew that returning to Chippewa Falls was anything but easy for his friend. That, not to mention the state of worry he must be in for Rose's safety. He did not envy his friend in the least. "How are you holding up, amico?"

"Fine...I guess...all considering. If he had laid one hand on her…,"Jack's fingers dug into the arm rest even more. "How could they do this? Do what you want to me, but leave Rose alone. God she must be so scared right now...and I had promised to protect her...that was a promise I couldn't even keep."

"This isn't your fault, boy-o. She knows that," Tommy turned around in his seat, his voice grim. "She'd never put this on you."

"I should have known that they would do something like this."

"How would you? You haven't seen them in years. They hadn't kidnapped anyone else before, have they?"

Jack just shrugged. "I suppose not..."

"Well then why think that they would do this now? You're being too bloody hard on yourself," Tommy stated, just as someone sneezed from a supply closet in back of the plane. "What the hell?"

"Looks like we have a stowaway," Jack frowned, getting up from his seat and walking to the closed closet. Frowning, he opened it to reveal Emilie and Charlie. "Emilie and Charlie? What the hell? I told you to stay in LA!"

"I couldn't stay, Jack. Not when this is all because of me," Emilie shook her head, hoping that Jack wasn't too angry with her. "I couldn't just sit back and let you face them alone."

"And where she goes, I go," Charlie wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "Don't be pissed, man. We were just worried."

Jack sighed and shook his head, not liking this at all. Now he didn't only have Rose to worry about, but Emilie as well. "You shouldn't have come, but I can't send you back now. We'll be landing in a few minutes. Take a seat somewhere."

"We can help, Jack. Really we can. I can be a decoy or something," Emilie worked at convincing her brother that her presence was not a problem.

"Just stay out of sight. We don't want them thinking that we're really going to exchange you."

Emilie sighed, wishing that this wasn't happening at all. Rose and Jack had been happy. Now that happiness was all but ruined. "Anything you say. But still, I am determined to help. We won't let them keep Rose."

Settling back into his seat, Jack turned his attention back to the window. He looked down at the dim lights of Chippewa Falls. Rose was down there somewhere, waiting for him to come for her. He was not going to fail her this time. He'll get Rose and then he'll make them pay for even thinking about laying a hand on her. They would not be getting away with this. He was going to make sure of it.

…..

" _It's so hot out. You should have some more gelato," He held a spoon full of creamy strawberry gelato out to her, tempting her to take a bite. She could almost feel the coolness of the cream on her tongue._

 _She looked around and again they were in their meadow. A blanket was spread out and every cool thing, from iced tea to ice cream was set out just for her. Right now, Jack was tempting her with gelato._

" _Don't tempt me. You know I'll just be disappointed," She sighed._

" _Maybe you won't wake up this time," he grinned, a grin that reached his eyes, making them seem even more beautiful._

" _How about you take a bite and then kiss me. Nothing better than gelato flavored kisses from my favorite guy."_

 _He smiled. "I'm your only guy."_

" _How did you survive this?"_

" _I had people who cared to save me. Molly told you how it happened."_

" _She did...but will someone come for me?"_

" _Of course. Don't think for a second that I'm not looking for you. I will find you. I promise. Just be patient. Wait a little bit longer Rose."_

" _It's so hard..."_

" _I know. That's why you come here and wait. It's safe here. And cool...sure you don't want gelato? It's your favorite flavor," He waved the spoon in front of her._

" _Okay...a bite won't hurt..."_

The hot sun burned her skin as she again woke up to the harsh reality that was now her life. She moaned and pressed her cheek against the hot wood of the post. She didn't know how long she had been out there. It felt like forever. At first, it hadn't felt so bad...but then the temperature began to rise and she became hungry and thirsty too, making matters even worse. Laura and Frank seemed to have forgotten about her it seemed.

The dreams...they were sweet torture. A temporary escape. In her dreams, she was with Jack. She felt safe and cared for...like everything would be okay. But then she would wake up to reality and wondered if rescue was to be had. What if Jack never found her? What if she was to stay like this forever? What a cruel joke that would be. Giving her dream relationship with Jack, just to take it away and make her these people's prisoner.

She sighed and closed her eyes, ready to slip off to sleep when she heard footsteps behind her. Thinking that perhaps it was Laura coming to release her she turned her head and frowned to see a young boy, about nine years of age looking at her with blue eyes widened in shock. There was something about him that reminded her of Jack.

"Oh my god, you are Rose Dewitt Bukater. Everyone is looking for you," He gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Rose didn't know how to explain. This child, how could she explain that she was a kidnapped victim? "I...I need help...can you get it for me?"

"Um...I can get my folks at the house..."

Rose's heart sank. He was another child of Laura and Franks. She doubted that he would or even could help her, but she had to try. "No, don't get your parents. Just...let me loose, alright? Let me go and I can leave..."

The boy frowned, his mind working. His parents had been upset about his sister Emilie running away. They called several days ago, saying that they had a solution and not to ask questions. Now he finds his sister's favorite artist tied up to a pole that he and his brother, unbeknownst to their mother and sister, had been tied to and punished with several times. Now the kidnapped artist was begging for him to release her without his parents, which meant only one thing…

"I can't...he'll tie me up and beat me or my brother again if I do," The boy frowned.

Rose's heart sank, not at all surprised that this boy was abused. People like Frank Collins...if he could do it to Jack, what was stopping him from doing it to this little boy? "What if we go together? That way you won't get in trouble?"

"He'll beat my brother in my place. I can't leave him," the boy frowned.

"What's your name?"

"Elijah. My brother's name is Luke..."

"Look, Elijah and Luke...I know your brother Jack. Help me escape and we'll find Jack and we'll rescue your brother..."

"I better not...but…I can get you some water...it's awfully hot out here..."

Rose sighed in defeat. She couldn't blame the boy for not letting her go, especially if Frank is beating them. It was too much to believe that he would stop with Jack. The funny thing was Laura obviously had no idea. She obviously didn't care about what the man did to Jack, but what would she do if she knew he was doing the same thing to this little boy and his brother? Would she care or would she abandon them all for the love of Frank?

"Ok, I'll get you water. Be right back," Elijah Collins ran off to the big house. Five minutes later, he returned with a big glass of ice water. "Here you go..."

"I think I may need a little help..."

The boy knelt down and held the glass to Rose's lips, allowing her to take a few refreshing sips.

"Is that better..."

Rose simply nodded and continued to drink until she heard heavy footsteps approached. The glass flew out of the boy's hand suddenly as the boy was suddenly grabbed from behind by the back of his shirt by a furious Frank.

"I should have known you little bastards wouldn't mind your own business!" He yelled shaking the boy violently.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," The boy cried out, his eyes wide with fear. Rose looked around for any signs of Laura, hoping that she would find it in herself to help, but Laura was nowhere in sight. There was only Rose, but she was tied to a post. She couldn't possibly help.

"Let him go! He was just trying to help!" She demanded, hopefully drawing attention from the boy to herself. "Help I asked for, so if you want to punish someone, punish me!"

She felt her blood drain from her face when Frank turned his gaze on her. There was a glint in his eyes that told her that she had just given him what he had always wanted. "Well, I am not one to refuse a lady, now am I?"

Frank dropped the boy and gave him a kick to his stomach. "Go get me the old whip! Now before I make you join her boy!"

Elijah Collins tearfully looked at the girl who had saved him from what could have been a severe beating. "I'm sorry..."

Rose watched as he ran to the shed, her own tears falling. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't afraid, but she also knew that this was the right thing. She could take it...but she didn't think that this little boy could. In a way, in her mind, in saving this little boy...she was somehow saving Jack.

The boy returned with the whip and winced as Frank snatched it out of his hands, giving him a hard look. "You stay here and watch boy and remember, you did this. This is your fault."

"No it's not," Rose looked at Frank with hatred and defiance. "When Jack comes and saves me, we're going to make sure you don't touch him again, you bastard."

"I am so going to enjoy this, you little bitch," Frank glared, his own eyes glowing with hatred. He took the whip, drew back his arm and swung it down on Rose's back, cutting her clothing.

Rose cried out with each strike, her back feeling as if it was on fire. She squeezed her eyes shut, thinking of Jack, trying to return to the meadow where Jack was waiting, but she couldn't get there. There was only the post, Elijah's sobs for his father to stop, and the sound of the whip as it struck her.

Rose opened her eyes as she heard the sound of running feet. She gasped when she saw another little boy come running up and colliding into Frank, knocking the whip out of his hand.

"Luke!" Elijah cried, watching as Frank grabbed the boy that was obviously the other's brother.

She tried to object as Frank drew back his fist and struck the boy, but her voice wouldn't work right. She looked around for any sign of Laura. Surely the woman wouldn't allow this, but who was she kidding. Laura Collins had stood by while this man had nearly killed a teenaged Jack. She had no faith that the woman would stand up for these boys which only left her.

Her eyes widened as she saw Frank grab Elijah while he kept a hold of the other struggling boy. She saw him dragging them as if they were only rag dolls over to a windowless shed. Who knew what he was going to do to them in there and there was nothing she could do to help. Not only was she tied up, she had been beaten as well.

There was only one thing she could do, in hopes of getting attention. She opened her mouth and forced out a scream. She screamed and screamed until her voice was totally gone and darkness took her.


	34. Chapter 34

_His gentle touch was like a cooling balm against her sore skin. Tears dampened the grass as her mind filled with the welfare of the little boys that she couldn't save. She couldn't help but blame herself. She should never have asked the first boy, Elijah for help. She should have known that monster would hurt him._

 _"It was not your fault. He looks for reasons. He would have hurt them anyway. You took the worse of it though," Jack's voice was soft and comforting._

 _"I tried to scream for help...but I don't think anyone heard...or I was ignored..."_

 _"They won't get away with it this time. People know about them now."_

"He's insane. I know he is. I think he's going to kill me."

 _"No, he won't. I'm almost there. Just hang on a little bit longer Rose..."_

 _"I love you, Jack," She sniffed, unable to feel the slightest bit of hope. She was going to die in this place, she was certain of it. All the dreams she and Jack had built...they were never going to be. But she could at least tell Jack that she loved him, one last time...even if this really wasn't him._

 _"Don't you do that. Don't you say your goodbyes. Do you understand me? You are going to get out of here."_

 _"I'm so hot...and it hurts..."_

 _"I know, Rose. I know it does, but you can't give up. You can't let go. You are going to die an old old lady, warm in her bed. Not here. Not this night, do you understand me?"_

 _"Meeting you Jack had been the best thing that's ever happened to me. I was happy for the first time in my life, so I'm grateful..."_

 _He took her hand and held it tight, his eyes burned into her, imprinting on her brain. "You must do me this honor. Promise me that you will survive...that you will go on. No matter how hard...no matter how hopeless things may seem. Promise me now Rose and never let go of that promise."_

 _"I can't..."_

 _"Please Rose...you can do it. I know you can. Don't let that fire inside you burn out. Come on, never let go."_

 _She couldn't do it. She knew she couldn't, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. So with more tears falling from her eyes, she nodded. "I promise...I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go."_

 _He just smiled at her and kissed her head. He stroked her hair one last time. "It's time to wake up, Rose."_

 _"What?"_

Her eyes opened to find Laura staring down at her, her eyes full of dismay. She obviously had no idea what her husband had been up to.

"I told him not to do this...I told him that it'd bring trouble and what does he do?" The woman shook her head, her trembling hands clasped. "Where is he?"

Rose didn't have time to answer as the doorbell rang. Laura looked towards the house with wild eyes that told Rose that she was about to panic.

"You have company," Rose stated, wincing at how raspy and rough her voice sounded.

"All that fucking screaming you did probably brought on the cops," Laura's glare was hard, but the fear was clear in her voice. "Don't say a word, do you hear me?"

Rose hoped it was the cops. Whoever was at the door, they were those boy's only hope. Maybe even her own. She just hoped that it was someone that could get all three of them out of this place.

...

Jack struggled to keep himself from just kicking the door in. The moment they had landed, Jack had set out for what had once been his home as a teenaged boy. Emilie had assured him that the family still lived there and that it was where they had most likely taken Rose. She was still in awe about how they were able to get Rose all the way to Chippewa Falls without being caught. Jack didn't care about the details. What angered him was that they had the audacity to kidnap her, the audacity to lay a hand on her! She had better be uninjured, or this was Frank Collin's last day on earth!

Now ten minutes later, they were on the Collin's front steps and it was Emilie who rang the doorbell. She thought it best if she handled Frank and Laura. Jack was just too angry. But it wasn't Jack's anger that really worried her. It was the gun that Jack had in his jacket. She knew why he had brought it, she just hoped that she could talk him out of it. Frank and their mother may be killers, but Jack wasn't...at least not until today. She prayed that Rose was okay, for all of their sakes.

"Look, I don't think things will go well if the four of you are with me. Why don't guys look around and I'll handle mother and Frank," Emilie suggested.

"No way," Charlie refused, not wanting to leave her alone with them, in case they tried something.

"They won't hurt me. Plus there will sure to be trouble between Jack and Frank. It's best to keep them separated. Go look around the property in case they have Rose in the shed or tied up or something. I'll handle Laura and Frank. Oh and Fabrizio, you may want to call the police. I think it's time we involve them. We can't let Laura and Frasnk get away with this," Emilie dealt out tasks.

"What about Elijah and Luke?" Charlie remembered the two little boys, who were still too young to be on their own. In fact, they should find a way to take them as well. Who knows what Frank will do in his anger once he realized that Emilie will not be staying.

"I'll get them when things are calm. They're probably up in their room doing homework. Now go," Emilie knocked on the door again.

Fabrizio took out his cell and began to dial the police while Jack headed for the back of the house...the part of the house that had the memory of the worst day of his life as a teenage boy.

"How are you holding up, boy-o?" Tommy asked, walking beside his silent friend.

"How do you think? I haven't been here in six years...it's not somewhere that I want to be."

"I can understand that," Tommy nodded as they rounded the corner. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of the post that his friend had once been tied to, but it was the silhouette of someone else now tied to that thing that made his blood run cold. "Boy-o, easy now...," He clamped a hand on Jack's shoulder, who just stared, struggling with his own rage.

He wanted to go find Frank and Laura...find them and make them pay one thousand times over for this!

"They are dead," He growled before making his feet move and hurrying over to the post where Rose was tied. His eyes widened in rage at how her beautiful skin was now sunburned and her clothes torn and bloody from Frank's whip.

She groaned as she opened her eyes, sensing someone nearby. When Laura had left her, she had lapsed back into unconsciousness, but her senses woke her back up when she felt people near.

"Oh my god, Rose...how could they do this?" Jack began to untie her. "They're not getting away with this. They're not."

"Jack?" She stared as her vision began to clear. Her heart leapt to see him, but still, what if he was still the imaginary Jack? She didn't think that she would be able to take the disappointment.

"It's me, Rose. I've found you and I'm going to take you home, don't you worry. This whole thing is over," Jack finished untying her and caught her body in his arms as she fell backwards. She cried out as his arms brushed against her wounds.

The pain brought back the memory of why the wounds were there. The boys...they were still with Frank, they were still in danger! She had to get to them. "Jack!"

"It's okay, Rose, we're going to get you to the car and to the hospital. The police are on their way..."

"Jack, no...the boys...Elijah...Luke...he's hurting them! He's hurting them for trying to help me! We have to save them!" She tried to pull out of his arms, but she was too weak, but Rose needn't worry. At the news that Frank was again taking his rage out on someone weaker than himself, Jack stiffened.

"Where are they?"

"The shed..."

"Jack," Tommy warned, but Jack paid him no mind. He gently pushed Rose into his arms.

"Get her to the car. Then get Emilie. I'll go take care of Frank."

"Boy-o..."

"Go!" Jack demanded. "I trust you, man. Take Rose to the car. Fabri, you wait for the police..."

"I'll come with you," Charlie simply stated, feeling that Jack shouldn't go alone.

"Don't do anything you regret, mate," Tommy warned, lifting Rose into his arms.

"Don't worry. The only regret I'll have is that I didn't take care of the fucker sooner. Take care of Rose."

Tommy simply nodded and headed for the car. Together, Charlie and Jack headed for the shed, not at all sure on what they'll find.

"What do you think we'll find in there?" Charlie looked at his girlfriend's half-brother.

"I don't know...I'm just...shocked that she'd allow him to touch the boys."

"Maybe she doesn't know," Charlie shrugged, having a feeling that was the case. He knew that Emilie sure didn't know, or she wouldn't have been so quick to leave for California without them.

Jack's hand gripped the handle to the door that lead into the shed. He looked at Charlie, who simply nodded and opened the door to find the twins bloodied, bruised, and unconscious, laying on the dirty floor.

"That son of a bitch," Charlie cursed at the sight. He never did like Frank Collins. He thought that he was a crazy old man who liked keeping Emilie under his thumb. To see up close and personal what the man was really capable of, it made his blood run cold.

"I shouldn't have left...if I knew...," Jack stared in horror at the scene, reminded of what had happened to him all those years ago. "I thought that she would protect them."

"She may not have known...this is...this is evil...I'm going to go tell Fabri to send for an ambulance as well...we're going to need one..."

Jack simply nodded as Charlie darted off in search of Fabrizio.

...

Meanwhile, Frank and Laura were having a face off with Emilie, who stood in the kitchen, glaring at her parents.

"I can't believe you two! Surely you don't think that you're going to be able to get away with this, do you?! You kidnapped Rose! Jack's fiancee! Popular singer in the music industry! People are looking for her! They are going to want an explanation! You are going to go to jail for this!" Emilie yelled angrily.

"We did what we had to do to get you home! If you want to blame someone, blame yourself!" Frank angrily glared at his daughter. "We tried to be nice and talk sense into you, but you weren't having it!"

Laura sighed, ready to admit defeat. After all, she had seen what Frank had done to the girl. She just didn't know why. "Give it up, Frank. I saw what you did to her. I should never have listened to you..."

"Oh don't you start, woman," Frank glared at his wife.

"What he did...," Emilie's blood ran cold and she looked at her father, feeling sick. "What did you do to Rose?"

"Taught her the same lesson I taught Dawson's brat, that's what and I'm not sorry for it."

Emilie shook her head and backed away from her father, glancing towards the door, expecting Jack to come busting through in all his rage. She knew that her parents weren't long for this world. Not when Jack saw what Frank did to Rose.

"You are sick. If I were you, I'd run right now. Get as far away from here as possible."

"Why would we do that?" Frank asked. "We have what we wanted. You back where you belong."

"Because I didn't come alone. Jack is here looking for his fiancee and when he finds her, he is going to rip you apart. He's not going to let you get away with it. Neither of you."

"Jack is here?" Laura's eyes widened at the news. She hadn't been expecting this.

"Of course he is. He wasn't about to leave his fiancee at your mercy, knowing how worthless that mercy is," Emilie glared at her mother. "If I was you, I'd hope that he has more of his father in him than you. That may be the only thing that saves you both."

Frank glared at the back door as he heard sounds from the outside. He strolled over to it, not afraid in the least. "If Dawson's brat is out there, I'll take care of it."

Frank opened the door and stepped out to see Tommy, carrying a semi-conscious Rose. "Oh look at what we have here. The Ryan boy, here to play hero again. But this time you're caught boy."

Tommy stopped in his tracks and took a step back. "I am not afraid of you. What? No women and children to fight now? Must warn you, us Irish men are known for our fighting skills."

Frank stepped out of the house and into Tommy's path. "Where do you think you're going with her?"

Emilie stepped out, followed by Laura. She gasped at the sight of Rose. She wasn't as bad off as Jack had been, but it was still pretty bad.

"How dare you?" She turned on her mother, her voice accusing. "And you just stood to the side and let this happen!"

"I didn't know!" Laura shook her head. "I didn't know!"

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"She provoked me," was Frank snapped.

Rose at that moment woke up to voices. She looked at Emilie and then at Frank. "He was going to hurt...the little boy...couldn't let him hurt a child..."

"What?" Laura gasped, staring at Frank as if he had seen him for the first time.

"Oh please! Why are you so surprised, mother?! If he could do it to Jack, he could do it to his own blood, but obviously he did it when you weren't around!" Emilie turned her glare on her mother.

"But they're his...he wouldn't..."

"Jack was your son and you allowed this monster to do it to him! And god, I'm so stupid! I should have known...where are they? Where are my brothers!"

"Emilie!" Charlie ran up, his cell in hand. He had just gotten finished sending for an ambulance himself.

"Charlie, where's Jack?"

"In the shed with the boys...they're pretty bad off. I just sent for an ambulance...that monster...," Charlie couldn't stop himself. He walked over and punched Frank, knocking back into Laura. "You fucking monster, they're children!"

Laura looked at Frank as if he was a stranger. "What did you do?"

"Elijah was helping the girl and then Luke got involved...I had to discipline them! I've always had to discipline them!"

"He did to them what you allowed them to do to Jack. Right now they're all beaten up and unconsious," Charlie explained.

"Oh my god, I had no idea...," Emilie gasped. "I...I had no idea and I left them alone with...," Emilie gasped, horrified that she had assumed that the boys were safe. She should have known better. "Where are they?"

Charlie pointed towards the shed, where Jack was just coming out of. He followed as Emilie went running to it, wanting to see her brothers.

Laura turned to Frank with hurt eyes. "I trusted you! How could you hurt our boys like that!"

"Why do you care? You didn't when he did it to Jack," Tommy couldn't help himself.

"You son of a bitch, I'm gonna," Frank took a step towards Tommy, but stopped as a bullet grazed his leg. He cried out and fell back as Jack approached, his gun out and pointed. He glared openly at Jack, who glared right back. "You!"

"Tell me why I shouldn't use this! You son of a bitch! Come on, stand up and face someone your own size for a change! Thinking you're a big man because you beat on women and children!" Jack's grip tightened on the gun, wanting to shoot the man that had been his tormentor so many years ago. "I should have came back years ago and took care of you both."

"Jack, put down the gun...," Laura tried to approach, just to find the weapon aimed at her as well.

"Oh look who it is, begging now! Mommy dearest! You know, I didn't think you'd stand by and let him do it to the boys! How wrong I was and the fact that you allowed him to do it to my Rose?! I should kill you right now!"

"I didn't know..."

"Bullshit! Even if you didn't, you definitely knew about him taking her in the first place! As for what he did to the boys...I don't believe a word out of your lying mouth! You don't care for anyone or anything but that fucking monster! You don't even deserve to live!"

"Jack, please...let me go see them!"

"No! You're not going near them again! Either of you!"

"They're my boys!" Laura cried out, devastated.

"I was too. But that didn't make you care enough to stop him from doing what he did to me. So that says a lot about your character," Jack shook his head as police sirens filled the night air. "You know, it's a good thing the police are here. I'd kill the both of you right now."

"Do it then. Go ahead and kill us! It'd be a better death than we gave your old man," Frank glared, wanting to take one last shot.

Laura glared at him. "Frank, what are you doing? Shut up!"

"He wouldn't give Laura her divorce, so we took matters into our own hands. Nice cut of the breaks and the steering...and it was bye bye Ralph," Frank chuckled.

"You son of a bitch," Jack stared, his grip on the gun tightening.

"I wanted to do something more bloody, but my woman knew that we wouldn't get away with it my way...so she came up with a way where people never suspected...except for that cow Molly Brown, but who would believe her?"

"Boy-o no! He's provoking ya! He wants you to shoot their worthless arses and throw your life away and believe you me, they are not worth it," Tommy spoke up. "Let the cops handle it, Jack. You can't go to jail. Rosie here needs ya. So does Emilie and those boys. Don't do something that will land you away from them."

Jack couldn't listen. He knew that Tommy was right, but his rage was too great. He looked at his friend who held the unconscious Rose in his arms. "Give her to me and you take the gun. I will kill them if I keep it. I won't be able to stop myself."

"Good choice," Tommy took the gun and slid Rose into Jack's arms.

Jack turned to Frank and Laura as Tommy kept the gun on them. "You are so fucking stupid. But that's okay, because I will tell the police. I am going to make sure that you both pay for what you did to my father, to me, to Rose, and to those boys. They'll throw away the key if not give you the chair."

Paramedics and police officers were soon on the scene. Frank and Laura were put in handcuffs while Jack and the others got Rose and the injured boys into ambulances.

Rose woke up just as the paramedic slid her into the back of a waiting ambulance.

"Jack," she moaned, opening her eyes to see Jack next to her, holding her hand tightly in his. "Are you a dream again?"

He chuckled. "No baby, I'm not a dream. I'm real. This is real, you're safe now. It's over. I promise."

"The boys..."

"They're going to the hospital too, Rose. Not to worry. They're safe now. Every thing is going to be okay. I promise."

Looking into his eyes she nodded, happy that the whole ordeal was over and hopefully Frank and Laura were out of all of their lives for good.


	35. Chapter 35

Rose woke up to a bright white ceiling. She frowned at the brightness of the ceiling and tore her eyes away to find herself in a soft bed with light blue covers. She was also attached to a few machines that seemed to be measuring her vitals and attached to an IV bag. She frowned, searching her mind for any memory of what had happened. She was obviously in the hospital, but how had she gotten here? Where was Laura and Frank Dawson? Where were their twin boys? Was Jack here? Did he find her?

"Ah, you're finally awake, sleepyhead. I was afraid that you were never going to wake up."

Rose frowned. What was this? Was it real? Usually her mind would come up with some beautiful location for her to visit Jack in. Some safe place to hide in when it all became too much to deal with. She could always hide away with Jack. But now she was in a hospital and Jack was next to her, holding her hand and looking at her as if he was a man in the desert getting his first drink of water. She wanted this to be real, but she was too afraid to hope.

"Jack? Are you real?"

He just laughed and kissed her hand. His lips were warm and soft and solid, something they had never been in her dreams. In fact, dream Jack had rarely kissed her.

"Of course I'm real, Rosie. This is real. It's over. You're safe now and Laura and Frank are in jail. Hopefully, that is where they'll remain for a very long time."

She frowned. Her memory felt shakey. She could barely remember the night before, but some things were coming to her in flashes. Like the two little boys that had tried to help her. Her hand tightened around Jack's as she tried to sit up. "Luke...Elijah...they're in trouble...they're..."

"Safe. We got to them in time, Rose. They're a few floors down, sleeping comfortably. Emilie's with them now. It's okay, Rose. They're safe. You don't have to worry. It's all over now."

Rose looked around, noticing the machines surrounding her and hearing the beeps of the machines keeping track of her vitals. She felt her hand in Jack's and waited to wake back up into the life that had became a nightmare, but she never did wake up. Her hand never left Jack's. He didn't disappear like he always did. He was there and real and solid, which meant that it was indeed over. She was indeed safe.

"Jack...I was so scared," She sniffed, wincing as she felt the bandages that covered the wounds from the beating she had taken. "I thought I would never see you again."

Tears were filling Jack's eyes as he gently touched her cheek, wiping her tears away. "I know, Rose. I am so sorry that you went through this...that I didn't do more to protect you. I should have gotten you a bodyguard or stayed with you...I shouldn't have left you alone."

"You didn't know that they would do this."

"Still, I fucked up. I had promised to keep you safe and I had broken that promise."

Rose shook her head. She refused to let Jack take any of the blame for what those people had done to her. "No you didn't. You kept me as safe as you possibly could. You didn't know that they were capable of kidnapping me. Why would you even suspect that?"

Jack shrugged, not really having an answer for that. He knew that she was right, but he couldn't help but to blame himself for what had happened. If she had never met him, Frank and Laura wouldn't have kidnapped her. She would never had lived the nightmare that she had gone through.

"How do you feel? Are you in any pain? I know that the doctors had given you some meds so you wouldn't feel any pain from your wounds, but is there anything else you need?"

"Water."

Jack simply smiled and nodded his head, reaching for the pink pitcher of water on her bedside table, with a small pink plastic cup with a straw. He poured water into the cup and then lifted the cup to her lips so she could drink from the straw. She sighed, finding the water the best thing that she had ever tasted.

"Thank you," She licked her lips once she was done drinking. "That's better."

Jack smiled and gently stroked her hair, relieved that she was awake and alert. Hopefully this was a good sign of her recovery.

''Are we back in LA?" She asked, curious about exactly where they were. For some reason, she couldn't imagine them still being in Chippewa Falls.

"Chippewa Falls Memorial Hospital. I thought it'd be best to get you three to the nearest hospital possible. We'll leave just as soon as you're ready to travel."

"The boys...what's going to happen to them?" Rose frowned, her mind again going to Luke and Elijah. She just couldn't get them out of her mind. They had tried to help her and had paid for it dearly. She couldn't just disappear off to LA without a thought of them.

"Rose, you should really rest and not think of that right now. You've been through so much."

"Jack, please. I must know. Don't start keeping things from me again."

Jack sighed, feeling guilty. It was not his intention to keep anything from Rose. He had just wanted her to rest and concentrate on healing so she could get back on her feet. He didn't want her to think and remember what she had gone through. He sighed as he gave in to her request.

"The boys are in serious condition right now, but the doctors are optimistic about their recovery. They're doing the very best that they can for them, Rose. I promise. And they're not alone. Emilie and Charlie are down there with them while me, Tommy, and Fabrizio are up here keeping you company. They'll be okay, Rose."

"What will happen to them now that their parents are in jail?"

"Most likely Emilie will take custody of them."

Rose grasped his hand, her eyes boring into his. "They can come stay with us, can't they?"

Jack just smiled and kissed her head. He was touched that she cared so much about what happened to boys that she didn't even know. He felt a twinge of guilt, realizing that he didn't really know them either. He had left them and Emilie to Frank's mercy. That was probably something else that he would never forgive himself for.

"Of course. We'll work something out. But for now, I want you to get some sleep. Your body still has some healing to do. The doctor said that most of the healing happens during sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" She had to ask, because she didn't think she'd be able to handle waking up to find that he had only been a dream once again.

"Yes. I'll be right here. I won't be going anywhere," he promised. He had hoped to go check on Emilie and the boys, but he could make it a short visit.

"Good. I love you Jack. I knew you'd come for me," Rose yawned, feeling her eyes growing heavy once again.

He just sadly smiled, giving her a light kiss on the lips. "I love you too and I'll always come for you, Rose. That will never be in question."

He remained by her side until he was sure that she had drifted off into a deep sleep. He kissed her one last time, before slipping his hand out of her tight grasp and silently slipping out of the room. Not making much noise, he walked down to the pediatric level, where Emilie was keeping vigil over the twins, who were in much worse shape than Rose. They were hooked up to a breathing machine that pumped air into their lungs and had a feeding tube down their throat. They were covered in bandanges and splints, set to help mend broken bones.

Looking at the battered children, it made Jack angry all over again. How could any adult do this to a child and live with themselves? How could women like his mother want to stay with men like this? He didn't understand it!

Emilie stood from where she was sitting and approached her brother as she wiped tears from her eyes. "The doctors said that they should be waking up at any moment now. That they had mended what they could and now it was all up to the boys."

"They'll wake up," Jack nodded, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulder.

"I don't know Jack. He had beat them pretty bad. What I don't understand is why I never knew. I mean, I knew what that man was capable of, especially after what he had done to you."

"They were his biological children. You assumed that he would spare them. We all had. If I had known...I would never have left Chippewa Falls, I would have found a way to get all three of you out of there," Jack sighed, the self-blame clear in his voice.

"Jack, no. You cannot blame yourself. You had your own well being to think about. If you had stayed, he probably would have killed you."

"Just like he and Laura killed my father," Jack sighed, remembering the confession. He still bristled with anger. He hoped to talk to the prosecutor about that confession. Hopefully he could get some justice for his father. Both Frank and Laura deserved to rot in jail for everything that they had done and he was going to make sure that they did.

"I'm so sorry, Jack."

"Hey, don't be sorry. You didn't kill him. Our mother and Frank did. I'm telling you, it's a good thing Tommy handed me Rose, or I would have..."

"I know. I'm glad he kept you from pulling that trigger. It would have just put you in a cell. Rose needs you here, with her. Not in a jail cell," Emilie leaned her head against Jack's shoulder. "I need you too. So do the boys."

Jack nodded, realizing that she was right. He was needed out here. Killing Frank and Laura would have just given them what they had always wanted in the end. He looked at the boys, wondering what was to become of them now.

"What are you planning to do, once they're released? Are you coming back to LA with us?"

Emilie sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't really thought of it. She felt so bad for all that had happened to Rose. It had been all her fault. If she had just gone with them, they wouldn't have taken her. Surely, Jack must feel the same way. She doubted very much that he wanted her around anymore. "I don't know. Do you want us to? I doubt that there's enough room at your house."

"We can buy you a house. It's not like we don't have the money. We have more than enough. I just don't see the point of you guys staying here, in a house that has tons of bad memories for the boys. I tell you, I wouldn't have turned out alright if I had to return to that place after what had happened. They shouldn't have to return to it either."

"All of this was my fault. I should never have left them. Then my refusal to return prompted them to take Rose, all that's happened was because of me. Are you sure that you still want me around?"

Jack turned his sister so that they were facing each other face to face. He wanted her to see that he meant what he said and wasn't just trying to spare her feelings. "Hey, all that's happened is not on you. It's on them and no one else. You had no idea that Frank was beating the boys. You had no idea that they were even capable of kidnapping anyone, neither did I. When Rose woke up, I was full of self blame and guilt...but she refused to let me take the blame that belonged to only Frank and Laura. I'm going to do the same for you. You are not responsible for what happened to the boys and you are not to blame for what happened to Rose. That falls on Frank and Laura only and that is where it will stay.

"So yes. I still want you around and I want Luke and Elijah to come with you. They deserve a real family and I think between you and Charlie and me and Rose, we can give them that. In sunny, lovely, California, a world away from all the shit that's happened to all of us here."

Emilie sniffed back her tears as she hugged her brother, grateful that he harbored no ill will towards her, that he still wanted her around. She honestly hadn't known what she would have done if he had turned his back on them. Hot tears fell from her eyes as the events of the last few days all crashed in on her.

"It's okay, Emi. Everything is okay now. We're going to get through this and then we'll put it all behind us. Once and for all."

Standing there, hugging each other while two small boys slept in their beds, Jack and Emi knew that no matter what happened, the worse of it was over. Now it should only be smooth sailing. Their family was back together and the people responsible for tearing it apart, were out of their lives for good.


	36. Chapter 36

The next day arrived and Jack found himself walking into the police station that held Laura and Frank. At first he wasn't going to come. He had been determined never to sit eyes on his mother ever again, but there was this need he felt. A need for some sort of closure and unfortunately, he knew that his mother was the only person who could give him that. He hated it, but it was an undeniable fact. He had to know the details of his father's death. He couldn't just let it go.

Keeping his face void of any sign of emotion, he walked up to the head desk, where a lady police officer was sitting in front of a computer, typing away. He cleared his throat a few times to gain her attention.

"Oh my, you're Jack Dawson," The police officer stared. She had heard that his mother and stepfather were in lock up, but she hadn't expected for the singer to show up here. She had been pretty sure that he wanted nothing to do with the two prisoners and who could blame him.

"Yes, I am. I am here to see a prisoner. Laura Dawson."

The officer typed some more on the keyboard and her eyes lit up. "She's here. They had brought her in last night, but bail still hasn't been set..."

"That's okay. I'm not here to bail her out. I just want to visit her," Jack pushed his hair back out of his eyes, realizing that he needed another haircut. "Is that possible?"

The officer looked at the screen and shook her head. "There's nothing here saying that it's not. You can see her at any time."

"Well now would be great."

The officer picked up the phone and dialed a number. She looked at Jack as a guard picked up. "Laura Dawson has a visitor. Can you get the room ready? It's her son. Jack Dawson. Yes, the Jack Dawson. Ok, I'll take him back. Thank you."

The officer got up out of her chair and beckoned for Jack to follow. "Come with me, Mr. Dawson. I'll take you to the visitation area. It's just a room with a table and chairs, so you should have some privacy."

"Thank you," Jack nodded, following the officer to the back of the station. He looked around with wide eyes. When he was a child, he had always wondered what this part of the police station looked like. It was exactly how it pictured it, with jail cells lining the wall, some having prisoners behind them, staring at him with curious eyes. He frowned as he saw Laura approach in handcuffs. A guard was with her, tightly gripping her arm so she couldn't try to escape.

Jack watched as Laura was seated in one of the chairs and then he took the chair across from her. For a few minutes, he just looked at her, trying to gather what he wanted to say in his head. He wanted to clear all of it out now before completely closing the door on her part of his past.

Laura was the first to speak. She had some time to think and go over all of her past actions and realized just how horrible of a person she really was. Not only to Jack, but to Albert as well. She had put her love for Frank above everything, even her own son and now no one would believe that she had nothing to do with what Frank had done to the twins. No one would believe that she simply didn't know. That she wouldn't have stood for it. After all, she had stood by and let the man nearly kill her firstborn. Why would she bother to protect the twins?

"I didn't expect you to come here."

Jack's glare was hard and cold, telling her that she was not going to get any sympathy from him. She had done too much to him and the people that he loved, especially his fiancee. "I'm surprised too. I wasn't planning to come."

"Why did you?"

"I...I guess I was curious. I know you had no regret on what Frank did to me. But what about the twins? How could you allow him to hurt them? And my dad...the only thing he did wrong was love you. He didn't deserve to die. Have you no remorse for what you did to him? Or is Frank the only thing that matters to you?"

Laura looked down at her cuffed hands and then raised her eyes to meet her son's. Blue eyes, just like his father's. It was like Albert was there, demanding answers, asking why she helped Frank end his life.

"I didn't know about the twins. That is the honest truth. I would nver have allowed him to hurt them. I thought...I thought that since they were his, he would spare them. I was wrong. I should have known that if he was capable if doing that to one boy, he would do it to them too. I'm surprised that he had left Emilie alone."

"And my dad?"

"Jack...he wouldn't give me the divorce. No matter what I did. He knew about Frank. He knew that Emilie and the twins were Frank's...but he still refused to give me the divorce. He was being spiteful. I even made it clear that I'd give him his son to raise, if he would just release me...but he wouldn't. So we did what we felt that we had to do. It was..."

"If you dare say it was his fault," Jack interrupted, gritting his teeth in all of his anger. "You took my father from me! Then you replaced him with a man that rather see me dead than spit on me and despite all of that, I had still loved you! You were my mother! I thought that you would love and protect me but you didn't! You chose him over your own flesh and blood! What kind of mother does that?!"

Tears slid down her cheeks as she looked away from him. For a second, she saw that teenage boy that she had betrayed time and again. A boy that had lost his father and had only wanted his mother to love him. Then she blinked and the boy was gone and all she saw was the man he had grown into. A man full of anger and betrayal, but the love that was once there, it was long gone.

"I don't have an explanation, Jack. If you're looking for one, you are wasting your time."

Jack just sarcastically laughed and shook his head. "Do you want to know what the worse of it was? Even after he had nearly killed me that horrible night. The night where Molly, my real mother, saved me...like my father, I still loved you. Despite what you did, but unlike my dad, I wasn't a glutton for punishment. It was clear that you didn't want me. So I stayed far away for as long as possible.

"But what really gets me is...that after I finally found something good and pure and unconditional, you and Frank come back and tried to take her from me. Like you had any right!"

Laura looked back up at her son, who just glared hatefully at her. "Rose..."

"Yes. Rose. You dared to take her from me, as if I'd let you get away with that."

"It was Frank's idea...I tried to talk him out of it..."

"Then you tied her to that fucking post and he used that whip on her! Do you know how much I want to kill you right now for that? You can come after me and do whatever you want to me, but you and that fucking monster were to keep your hands off Rose! She has nothing to do with you!"

"Jack...I know you're angry. You have every right to be. But I swear to you, I wasn't a part of what he did to Rose. I had no idea that he would do such a thing to her."

"You knew he kidnapped her. You were the one that tied her to that post. What did you think he was going to do to her? Are you really that stupid?!"

The silence he recieved was all the answer he needed.

"You really are," Jack shook his head, wondering how in the world was this his mother?

"I can only ask for your forgiveness..."

"Well you don't have it. I would rather not see you again...but I have to make sure that you and Frank pay for what you did to my father, Rose, and those boys. I am going to make sure that your days of getting away with evil are long over and that neither of you can hurt anyone else again!"

"I'm your mother Jack!"

Jack got to his feet and looked at her with cold, hard eyes. It was hard to remember when he had ever had any kind feelings for this woman. "No you're not. You're just an egg donor. My real mother is Molly. She loved and took care of me when you wouldn't. She protected me when there was no one else to do so. She is everything that you never were and it baffles my mind why my father chose someone like you over her."

"Jack..."

"Don't worry, Laura. You'll always have Frank. You can roast in hell together," Jack turned around and walked over to and knocked on the door to be let out. He had said all that he had needed to say. Now he could close the door on that chapter of his life and move on to a new one. One that would include Rose and his siblings. Soon, Laura and Frank will be no more than a bad dream for all of them.

...

Jack returned to the hospital to find Molly sitting by Rose's side. He blinked, shocked to find her there. The last time he had checked, she was still in California.

"Molly? When did you get here?" Jack questioned, not bothering to hide his surprise.

"Fabri called and told me all that had happened. I tied up things at the office and came as soon as I could! I found Rose here all awake but lonely and you nowhere in sight," Molly went over to embrace him in a tight hug. "Where did you go?"

"I had an errand to run. I was hoping to be back before she woke back up."

"I wasn't awake for long, don't worry about it," Rose yawned, rubbing her eyes a little. "I may be going back to sleep again..."

"Get as much sleep as you need, sweetie. The doctor said that means that you're healing well," He went to her bedside and gently took her hand.

"I don't want to. I'll go to sleep and you'll go away again," Rose pouted. She really was tired of sleeping. She rather remain awake and talk with Molly and hold hands with her fiancee and start up the plans for her future once again.

"I'm not going anywhere this time. I just needed to do something, but now that's done so I have nowhere else to go," Jack leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Well, I'm not sleepy, but when I do feel sleepy I won't fight it. I promise," Rose smiled up at him. "Now tell us. Where did you go?"

"It had to be important if it dragged you away from your girl. I was thinking that wild horses wouldn't be able to drag you away," Molly chuckled.

Jack sighed. He had hoped to not have to think about the meeting with Laura for a while, but he couldn't keep this to himself. After all, Molly had loved his father. In his mind, she should have been his mother, not Laura.

"I went to see the woman that gave birth to me. I wanted to find out if she regretted killing my father and why she didn't stop Frank from hurting the twins."

"Oh Jack," Rose gasped in dismay. She had hoped that he would never have to sit eyes on that woman again.

"Wait...did you just say that she killed Albert?" Molly's eyes widened as her face went ten shades of pale. Of course she had suspected, but to have it confirmed literally broke her heart.

Jack nodded, his face grim. "Frank bragged about how she came up with the idea of messing with his brakes and how he deserved it. I had to give my gun to Tommy and take Rose from him in order to keep from shooting them both."

Tears shined in Molly's eyes. She had loved Jack's father more than anything. It had nearly killed her when she had heard of the car accident that had taken his life. She had always suspected Laura of having something to do with it. Now, years later, it was confirmed and all she could do was cry. "Oh Albert...oh Albert...why didn't you just let go of that evil woman?"

His heart breaking for the woman that he thought of as his mother, Jack went to Molly and hugged her tightly, wishing that he could change things for her. He knew that she had been in love with his father. That she had never stopped mourning his death. Now she finally knew why the accident happened. Hopefully they both can see justice served.

"I also told her off about kidnapping Rose and how she treated me. She had the gall to ask me to forgive her. Like she cared."

"You didn't, did you?" Molly frowned. That woman did not deserve any forgiveness for what she had done to Albert and his son. None at all.

"Of course not. Every time I remember finding Rose tied to that post," Jack shook his head, pushing the image back into the recesses of his mind.

"Jack, don't. Don't think about that anymore. You came for me, I'm safe now. Let's just concentrate on the wedding for now on," Rose reached her hand out to him, wanting him by her side. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt safer with him close by. She felt like nothing could get to her as long as he was near. Of course, she was going to have to work through that. She couldn't go through life glued to Jack's side, but for now she didn't want him too far away.

Jack was back by her side, holding her hand and kissing her cheek. "As you wish, sweetie."

Molly smiled at the couple. Poor Albert may be gone, but his son was still here and he was happy. Happier than she had ever seen him. Rose was that happiness. That was as clear as day now and Molly was going to make sure that nothing came in between Jack and his happiness. Not the past, or any threat in the future. No matter what, Jack and Rose will be together forever.


	37. Chapter 37

It was a good month before everyone was able to return to LA. First, Rose, Jack, Tommy, Fabrizio, Emilie, and Charles all had to give taped dispositions about what happened to Rose and testify about how Frank had confessed to the murder of Albert Dawson. They all were promised that they would be informed of the verdict when one was given.

Emilie and Charles talked about it and decided that it was best to take the boys to LA with them and began to make arrangements, like closing the house and withdrawing the boys from school. By the end of the month the boys were ready for travel and everyone hopped Jack's private plane and headed back to the sunshine state and away from the nightmare that had once been their lives.

Rose walked into the house, sighing in relief, glad to be back home in one piece. She had forgotten about what a bother the papparrazzi were. She knew that she was going to have to answer the questions that the press had thrown at her upon her return, but she just couldn't at that moment. She needed to just go home and relax and settle back into her life once again after the ordeal she had suffered.

"Home sweet home," She smiled as she stepped into the house. She had thought she'd never see this place again.

"It's good to have you home," Jack walked in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "No more hospitals, no more court despositions..."

"Now full on wedding planning," Rose grinned, walking out of Jack's arms and heading to the small office, where she kept all of the planning details for the coming wedding. "I am so behind now...I hope everything can be ready on time..."

Emilie, Charles, and Elijah and Luke walked in, both looking rather jetlagged.

"Rose, aren't you a little bit tired?" Emilie rubbed her eyes, filling exhausted.

"There is no time to be tired. I have a wedding to put together and..."

"You still have plenty of time to do that," Jack took her hand, holding it up to his lips. "If push comes to shove, we'll just do the justice of the piece and have a nice party here. But for now, you need to rest. You've been through hell and back."

"I rested in the hospital," Rose pouted, knowing that Jack was probably right, but a part of her was still worried about the wedding and making sure everything was on track. "Maybe I should call my mother...have her make a few calls..."

"Oh no. Not that woman. If she had her way, she'd have us believing that you had left me and ran off with another man," Jack shook his head, still angry with Ruth for her lack of faith in Rose. How could a woman say that about her daughter. Normally, he would try to understand the woman and her attitude. If he did, he would have assumed that Ruth thought this way because that had been exactly what Rose had done by getting with him. But right now, any mother that wasn't fully supportive of their children got his anger.

"What?" Rose frowned, wondering where that had come from. They hadn't really discussed her mother since the rescue, so Rose was curious about what Ruth had thought about her disappearance.

"Oh it's nothing. Don't worry about it," Jack tried to dodge, realizing that it may not be a good idea for Rose to know what her mother had said about her while she had been gone.

"Jack, don't do that. Don't bring something up and drop it suddenly because you're afraid of how I might react. Just tell me."

Jack looked at Emilie, hoping that she had some idea on how to get out of this, but his sister just helplessly shrugged.

"I think I'll take the boys down to the beach. They've never seen the ocean before," Emilie gave a smile that clearly said good luck as she grabbed Charles and directed the boys back outside, leaving Jack and Rose alone.

"Now tell me what you have to tell me about my mother," Rose folded her arms, daring Jack to try to dodge again.

"Well...when you disappeared, she was over here and she seemed worried at first. But then she began saying that you took off on your own and that you probably found some other guy and was with him and you had a problem with committment. I didn't believe any of it though. In fact, she made me pretty angry, that's why I say she doesn't deserve to be a part of the wedding. Someone who has such little faith in their own daughter..."

Rose sighed and sat down on the couch, feeling extremely tired. Of course her mother would assume that. After all, she had done just that very thing when she had gotten with Jack. Why would her mother think this was any different? Rose didn't hold it against her, but thank goodness Jack didn't listen. Who knew what would have happened to her if he had.

"I can see why she would think that. I can't really blame her."

"But she's your mother. She should have more faith in you than that."

"But that is exactly what I had done before, Jack. I took off with only you knowing where I was and when I resurfaced, we were together and Cal was out of the picture. That was her experience. I can't fault her for thinking that I would do it agian. I'm just glad that you knew I wouldn't. Not when I have you, a man I love very much here for me."

"But look at the situation you were in. You had given Cal a chance. You didn't just take off on him, you gave him a chance to prove that he was worth the time, but he failed. He cheated on you. He even married his mistress! What kind of mother would want her daughter to marry that? If we had a daughter and someone did that to her, I would not hold her taking off for a while and returning with someone she knew she was in love with against her and I certainly wouldn't bring it up and use it as an excuse not to look for her if she disappeared."

"Well, you're not Ruth Dewitt Bukater. She's a very unforgiving person and I'm really not surprised. I would have been surprised if she hadn't brought it up to tell you the truth."

"She made me so mad, Rose," Jack frowned, allowing her to pull him down onto the couch beside her and wrap her arms around his waist.

"That's because you're my devoted knight in shining armor."

"You're gonna call her aren't you?"

"Only to tell her I'm back. I'm not going to ask for her help with the wedding. You're right. She doesn't deserve it. This wedding is about us and people that love and believe in us. Everyone else outside of that...they won't have a part."

Jack kissed the top of her head and nodded. "Good idea. She'll be lucky to get an invitation."

"Thank you for believing in me," Rose leaned her head against his shouder and closed her eyes, thankful to be back home, back in her life, which she loved. That was a big change from how she felt about her life before she had met Jack.

"I'll always believe in you."

"Just like I'll always believe in you."

...

A week later, Emilie, Charles, and the boys moved into their own house. It wasn't anything too bed. It was a three bedroom ranch style and it was only a little ways away from Jack, so the siblings weren't too far away from each other.

Rose wasn't only back to planning her wedding, she was also back in the studio working on her new album with Jack on as a songwriter. Having enough of being in the public eye for a while, Jack decided to take some time off and write songs for Rose instead of singing them. He also dived back into sketching as well.

Rose did talk to her mother again, but after another argument, Rose decided to keep her distance for the time being. She was just too tired of parental drama and just wanted to enjoy her life from here on out. She especially wanted peace for her wedding day, which was fast approaching now. When she thought about her life and marrying Jack, she had to smile. She had once dreaded the idea of marriage. It had been the last thing she had wanted to do, ever. She felt like it was a way to trap her and end her dreams. But now, with Jack, she realized that wasn't true at all. When you were marrying the man you loved, marriage was a way to bind your life to his, to share every thing you are, and to become even closer than ever before. It was a way to build dreams along side the one you love, not a means to ending them.

With Jack, she was building the career and life she had always wanted. The sad girl who had tried to jump off of a building no longer existed these days. She was replaced with a woman who was in love and looked forward to the future with the man who had filled her life with the music of love and happiness. She knew for a fact that nothing in the world will ever come between them.


	38. Chapter 38

_April 14_ _th_

"And I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest smiled.

Applause rang out as Jack wrapped his arms around his bride and kissed her with all that he had in him. Finally, he and Rose were wedded in holy matrimony.

Life had returned to somewhat normal for Jack and Rose after their return to LA. Emilie and Charles had soon found a house a little ways from Jack's and moved in with the boys, leaving Rose and Jack to themselves.

A week after her rescue, Rose and Jack sat down with Oprah and did an exclusive interview, explaining what had happened to Rose, the discovery of Jack's abused brothers, and The Dawson Home, a home set up for abused teens who needed a place to go. It was Jack's brain child. He had wanted to create homes for battered teens to go to when they needed to escape a bad situation at home. His hope was to have a home in every city in the country, but so far, there was one in LA and another in Eau Claire Wisconsin, close to Chippewa Falls. So far, both homes were successes.

Rose continued planning her wedding and finally the day arrived. She had woken up alone. Jack had spent the day before and the evening with Tommy and Fabrizio, who decided to throw him a bachelor's party. Rose had spent the day and evening with Emilie, Helga, and Trudy, all celebrating the coming wedding. The next morning, it was all make up and hair and fitting into the dress and then she was off down the asle, with her manager, Andrew Thomas, giving her away. Molly was full of tears as Jack and Rose said the vows and pledged their lives to one another.

Cheers rang out and applause filled the room as Jack and Rose Dawson parted, smiling happily at one another. Finally! At last, they were husband and wife! They were one entity and nothing was ever going to come between them again! Not fiancee's or controlling mothers. Not abusive parents from the past. Their future was bright and full of love and joy. They finally were going to have the life that they had always wanted.

...

The reception was fully underway. Jack and Rose were just about at the end of their first dance when Molly's cell phone vibrated. She was tempted to ignore it, but something told her that this could be important. It was best not to miss it. She answered the call and listened, at first with a frown, then her eyes lit up, just as Jack and Rose approached, finished with their dance.

"Business Molly? I thought that you were taking the day off," Jack frowned.

"Sorry, sonny. Some things can't be put off and I think you'll be happy that I did pick up. It's the prosecutors office in Chippewa Falls. They have news," She handed the phone to Jack.

He frowned, kind of resenting the intrusion on the one day where they weren't even going to be thinking about the case. But that resentment vanished as he listened and a bright grin found it's way on his lips. He turned to Rose and nearly laughed.

"Yes, yes. Thank you so much, this is good news indeed! Yes, I'll tell you! You take care sir. Goodbye," Jack hung up and then loudly whooped as he picked Rose up and twirled her around in the air, laughing happily.

"Jack! Stop!" Rose laughed, wondering what the prosecutor had just told Jack to make him so happy.

"Good news Rose! Good news!" Jack sat her back down and gripped her hands in his. "They're both guilty on all counts, including the murder of my father!"

"What? Really?" Rose's eyes widened. "Have they been sentenced yet?"

"Not yet, but because of my father's murder...well, I don't know how you feel about the death penalty, but it's on the table."

"And you're happy about that? I mean...Jack, she's still your mother."

"No, Molly is my mother. Laura is just...the woman that gave birth to me. A distant relative at best. And I'm not actually happy that she can got the death penalty, but I'm happy that she's going to be punished for what she and her sick boyfriend did to you and my father. That they're not getting away with any of it. This is the best wedding gift if there ever was one," Jack shrugged, not really feeling anything when it came to the idea of Laura getting the chair or a lethal injection. He usually wasn't for the death penalty, but the anger he felt towards that woman...he couldn't regret it either.

Rose for her part was concerned. Jack was usually a sweet, kind, forgiving soul. But that woman had indeed hurt him far too much and he just couldn't bring himself to feel mercy towards her. But someday, he may feel sad about how things had gone and she was going to be there for him when he did. "I'm here for you. You know that, right?"

"Of course. Never was a moment when I didn't. That's why I adore you."

"Well I for one need some champagne," Molly chuckled, also glad that Albert's death didn't go unpunished.

Rose smiled as Jack lead the way back to their seats. She sighed and looked over to the right to catch her mother's eye. After much thought, she had finally invited her mother to the wedding, but only after all the preparations were done. Her mother had still been pessimistic about her going through with the wedding, but that was okay. Rose wasn't trying to prove anything to her. She had just wanted her mother there.

"I can't believe she came," Jack pulled out her chair for her.

"I know. I was sure that she would refuse once she found that everything was already taken care of," Rose took her seat.

"How is your relationship with her these days? They can't be any worse than mine are with Laura."

"It's okay. I do my thing and she does hers. I think we are both satisfied that way," Rose smiled, gripping his hand in hers and kissing his fingers. "Will you draw me later...in our room?"

"Sure. If you want."

"I do. And then we can go on to Santa Monica!"

Jack just laughed. "I was thinking more Bahamas. We can go to Santa Monica anytime."

"Actually, we can go anywhere, anytime," Rose winked with a giggle. "Oh it doesn't matter where we go. Just as long as we're together."

"Well that is a guarantee, Rosie."

Rose smiled and leaned into a sweet tender kiss. She sighed as she heard the sound of her heart, beating in rhythm with his own. It was like music. He was her music. There was not a question of that. The song that she had written for him so long ago was exactly how it was for them. Together they were music. There was nothing more to be said about that.

 _ **(A/N: So ends another story. Sadly, this chapter wasn't as I hoped it would be, but I can't go any further:( But at least there will be no more danger and drama for this version of Jack and Rose. They will live happily ever after:) Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows and for reading:) It really meant a lot to me. I had fun writing this story and I hope you had fun reading it:) )**_


End file.
